Runaways
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Quinn e Rachel na faculdade!
1. Eu Te conheço?

**NA: Essa história estava na minha cabeça há muito tempo e eu comecei a escreve-la há mais ou menos um mês. Já estou na metade do capítulo 14 de 20. Pretendo postar diariamente, ou de dois em dois dias, dependendo do retorno que tiver de vocês. :P**

**O título é baseado na musica do The Killers... Foi escutando ela que tive a ideia de escrever. Runaways é minha musica favorita deles!**

**Ainda estou trabalhando nas atualizações das outras fics, antes do natal elas estarão atualizadas... **

**Enfim, espero que leiam, gostem e comentem! Até amanhã! (Ou terça.)**

**===/===**

Segundo ano de Faculdade da Rachel em um universo parcialmente alternativo onde a Quinn e o Puck nunca estudaram no McKinley e NYADA não existe, então eles estudam na NYU. Kurt recebe uma proposta para ir fazer um curso em Paris com sua chefe e Rachel não consegue mais pagar o aluguel do loft sozinha então ela decide voltar aos dormitórios da faculdade. Conta a história de como elas se conheceram e acabaram se apaixonando, mas antes do romance existe a amizade e eu tentei fazer isso ficar um pouco mais realista que as outras histórias, então vai demorar um pouco para que elas fiquem juntas de verdade.

Divirtam-se!

=/=

**30 de agosto de 2013 - sexta-feira**

Entrar no prédio dos dormitórios lhe trazia uma estranha sensação de primeiro dia de aula, mesmo que já fosse seu segundo ano na NYU e a segunda vez que arrastava sua comitiva de malas por aqueles corredores. Dessa vez ela tivera sorte de conseguir um quarto no primeiro andar. Subir às escadas sozinha com todas as suas tralhas seria muito trabalhoso. Ela esperava que sua sorte se estendesse também à sua colega de quarto, se bem que ficaria feliz com qualquer uma, considerando-se sua terrível experiência anterior.

Ela parou em frente a uma porta de madeira desbotada, uma pequena plaquinha de metal indicava o quarto 102. Ele ficava no fim do corredor em frente a uma grande janela com vista para o pátio interno da universidade. Ela sorriu ao enfiar a chave na fechadura. Pelo menos a vista seria agradável.

O quarto minúsculo estava vazio. Ela depositou suas malas em um canto e seu travesseiro na cama de baixo do beliche. Havia um micro-banheiro nos fundos, regalia que seus pais lhe concederam depois de ouvi-la reclamar múltiplas vezes sobre os banheiros compartilhados por meninos e meninas. Eles não gostavam da ideia de que marmanjos poderiam espiar sua princesinha enquanto ela tomava banho.

A pequena morena se sentou por alguns minutos antes de começar a desempacotar, tomando cuidado para deixar um espaço igual nas prateleiras para a menina que deveria chegar a qualquer momento. Ela contemplava a foto de seus pais que havia acabado de colocar sobre a escrivaninha e se perguntava se sua colega se importaria com o fato de ela ter dois pais quando a porta se abriu em uma fresta.

Rachel podia ver apenas três dedos longos e pálidos enquanto a pessoa do outro lado obviamente hesitava em entrar. Sem querer, sua imaginação começou a dar formas para o corpo que se ligava àqueles dedos. O que viu quando a porta se abriu, porém, superou todas as suas expectativas.

Uma menina loira com cabelos acima dos ombros entrou no quarto olhando para baixo. Ela era relativamente alta (quem não seria se comparado à pequena diva?) e sua figura era delicada, mesmo por sob sua jaqueta jeans. Ela usava um vestido cinza escuro com decote 'v'. Rachel imediatamente gostou dela. Ela estendeu a mão em sua direção e começou a se apresentar.

"Olá! Eu..." A menina levantou o rosto em sua direção, esboçou um pequeno sorriso e apertou sua mão. As palavras se perderam na garganta da morena quando olhos castanhos se depararam com um brilho esverdeado e ela piscou algumas vezes. "... conheço você?"

"Não tenho..." A voz da loira saiu falhada, como se ela não falasse a algum tempo e ela limpou a garganta, soltando a mão de Rachel. "Não tenho certeza, mas estava pensando a mesma coisa." Sua voz era suave, tão delicada quanto sua aparência.

A morena fez que sim com a cabeça, piscando algumas vezes. "Você me é muito familiar."

"Você também... Qual o seu curso?" A loira perguntou, abaixando a alça de sua mala.

"Artes cênicas com ênfase em performances musicais." Ela respondeu orgulhosamente. "E o seu?"

"Música." Uma sobra vermelha tingiu as bochechas da menina. "Com ênfase em eu não sei cantar, apenas tocar alguns instrumentos."

Rachel riu melodiosamente e a loira a imitou. Elas trocaram sorrisos simpáticos e continuaram a se encarar por um tempo.

"Eu tenho certeza que te conheço de algum lugar..." Murmurou a morena e mais uma vez elas ficaram em silêncio por um minuto inteiro.

A loira riu levemente, chacoalhando a cabeça. "Bem, isso é meio ridículo. Nós estudamos na mesma faculdade. É obvio que a gente já se viu antes. Provavelmente temos algumas cadeiras em comum..."

"É verdade..." A morena soltou uma risadinha. "Historia da Música I, talvez?"

"Sr. Davies na terça?"

"Humm, não, eu fiz com ele, mas na sexta..."

"Humm, eu peguei ele de novo esse semestre. História da Musica II."

"Na quarta-feira?" Perguntou Rachel.

A loira fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Seremos colegas então..."

A menina sorriu. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito, pensou Rachel.

"O que mais você pegou?" A loira perguntou, ela começava a se sentir confortável com sua colega de quarto e isso era bom.

"Dança 303 na segunda, Técnicas Vocais III na terça, você já sabe a minha quarta, Expressão Corporal na quinta e Partituras Avançadas na sexta."

"Eu também tenho Partituras na sexta! E peguei Técnicas Vocais I na segunda... É obrigatória, mesmo que meu instrumento principal seja o Violoncelo..." Ela bateu de leve na capa revestida em couro do instrumento preso as suas costas como uma mochila, chamando a atenção de Rachel para ele pela primeira vez.

"Eu sempre quis aprender a tocar alguma coisa, mas nunca consegui ir muito além das escalas básicas no piano." Comentou a morena.

"Mas você sabe cantar..."

"Como você sabe que eu sei cantar?" A cantora arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Você parece com alguém que sabe cantar." A loira deu de ombros. "E a sua voz parece música..." As duas ficaram vermelhas a esse comentário.

"Talvez a gente possa fazer uma parceria um dia desses..." Sugeriu Rachel, tentando retomar a conversa.

"É uma possibilidade." Concordou a menina. "E eu sei tocar outros instrumentos também, não só o Celo..."

"Piano?"

A loira fez que sim, arqueando uma sobrancelha dourada.

"Você tem mãos de pianista." Explicou a morena.

Mais uma vez elas trocaram um sorriso e mais uma vez ficaram em silencio. A loira olhou para o quarto e então para suas malas.

"Eu vou te deixar desempacotar suas coisas... Acho que teremos bastante tempo para conversar nos próximos meses..." Disse Rachel, passando por ela e sentando em sua cama, alisando o conjunto de lençóis que havia separado para usar naquela semana.

Os olhos da loira a seguiram e ela abriu a boca como que para falar alguma coisa, mas então mordeu o lábio e chacoalhou a cabeça, posicionando seu violoncelo cuidadosamente contra a parede ao lado da janela.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou a morena, percebendo seu desconforto.

"Sim, é só que... Esquece..." Ela começou a abrir suas malas, tirando algumas roupas e as colocando desordenadamente dentro do armário.

"O que?"

A menina lhe lançou um olhar estranho. "Eu... A gente nem se conhece, mas... Você teria alguma coisa contra dormir na parte de cima?" Ela acabou perguntando timidamente.

Rachel levantou a cabeça e lançou um olhar para a parte superior do beliche. Ela não havia pensado em ocupá-la.

"É que eu me mexo muito quando durmo e ano passado, sofri um pequeno acidente em função disso..." Explicou a loira, seu rosto impossivelmente vermelho. "Mas eu entendo se você..."

"Não, tudo bem." Riu a cantora, se levantando e abraçando seu travesseiro. "Eu não me importo. Nunca dormi num beliche antes, mas costumo entrar em coma quando durmo, então não vai ter problema."

"Obrigada..." Sorriu a loira.

Rachel escalou a escada e pediu que sua colega lhe alcançasse seus lençóis. Suas pernas balançavam para fora enquanto ela observava a menina se mover pelo quarto. Ela não parecia ser exatamente organizada ou cuidadosa, mas a cantora gostava dela, sem contar a sensação estranha de familiaridade que sentia pela garota, como se já a conhecesse antes e não só de vista nos corredores.

A loira chutou suas malas vazias para baixo da cama e se espreguiçou. "Tem mais uma coisa que eu deveria te avisar." Ela começou, parando na frente da morena e olhando em seus olhos. "Eu falo dormindo." Um sorriso constrangido agraciou seus lábios.

Rachel riu e se inclinou para a frente. "Meu amigo Kurt diz que eu ronco..." Ela confessou baixinho. "Prometo não reclamar se você não reclamar."

"Fechado." A loira lhe estendeu uma mão.

Elas estavam se encarando pela milésima vez quando alguém bateu na porta. A violoncelista se moveu rapidamente para atender e um homem de moicano entrou no quarto.

"Então é isso que vocês das artes chamam de quarto?" Perguntou ele, olhando em volta e jogando um braço por sobre os ombros da loira. "Você sabe que pode vir morar comigo sempre que quiser. Minha cama é grande o suficiente pra nós dois, Baby.." Ele brincou com suas sobrancelhas.

"Não vai acontecer, Puck..." Respondeu ela, se desvencilhando de seu abraço, mas sorrindo em sua direção.

"Qual é? Não é nada que você não tenha feito antes... Minha cama sente saudades..." Ele lhe ofereceu uma piscadela e ela revirou os olhos.

"Desculpe por isso..." Ela murmurou para Rachel, que observava a cena de sua cama.

"Oh, você tem um mascote."

"É a minha colega de quarto Puck." Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, levemente envergonhada.

"Ela é gostosa." Ele murmurou, seus olhos percorrendo as pernas expostas da morena. "Noah Puckerman." Ele se apresentou. "E você é... Judia, não é?" Ele fez um gesto apontando o próprio rosto. "O nariz nunca engana..."

Rachel fez uma careta e a loira interviu. "O que você está fazendo aqui Puck?"

"Checando a sua colega de quarto?" Ele piscou para a cantora.

"As vezes eu não sei por que continuo falando com você..."

"No fundo você me ama, baby... E ainda mais no fundo, você se sente desesperadamente atraída por mim." Puck se escorou na parede.

"Isso não poderia ser menos verdade. Mas eu realmente te amo. A maioria das vezes. Não agora." Ela cruzou os braços.

"Eu estava indo comer, quer vir?" Ele perguntou.

A loira lançou um olhar para Rachel antes de concordar. "Vem também." Convidou ela, fazendo um gesto em direção a porta. "Sei que ele parece um idiota em um primeiro momento, mas depois do choque inicial ele melhora muito."

A morena olhou para Puckerman com certa desconfiança.

"Eu não mordo." Ele abriu os braços. "A menos que você goste dessas coisas..." Ele lhe lançou um sorriso torto.

A loira revirou seus olhos mais uma vez e empurrou seu amigo para fora do quarto.

"Ei! A gente não ia comer?"

"A gente vai, só me da um minuto." Disse ela, fechando a porta em sua cara. "Desculpa mesmo..." Ela murmurou, olhando para o chão.

"Tudo bem..." Rachel descia da cama.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa?"

A morena mordeu o lábio e fez que sim com a cabeça.

A violoncelista sorriu e se moveu para abrir a porta quando uma mão encostou em seu ombro.

"Eu acabei de perceber que ainda não sei o seu nome..." Murmurou a cantora, um pouco envergonhada por ter demorado a perceber isso.

"Oh... Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel Berry. Gostei do seu nome, Quinn." Ela pronunciou em voz alta. "É diferente."

Quinn sorriu.

"Vamos?"

=/=

NA: O próximo capítulo é melhor... A fic já está toda pronta e pretendo atualizar diariamente ou dia sim dia não, contanto que haja algum retorno. (COMENTEM :D)

Até amanhã?

A.


	2. Queen

**NA: Não tenho tempo pra elaborar essa NA, mas queria agradecer os comentarios! Queria ter tempo pra responder individualmente, mas hoje nao vai dar (estou publicando clandestinamento do meu trabalho com o usuario do meu chefe por que o meu usuario bloqueia até o google xD). **

**Enfim, Angel, espero não te desapontar... A relação com a musíca vai aparecer só depois da metade da fic. :)**

**Monica! Eu lembrei de ti escrevendo esse capítulo por que bocejos são contagiosos... haha **

**Boa leitura! Comentem! Até amanhã?**

**(Capítulo não revisado, desculpem erros aleatórios!)**

**==/==**

"Você não come carne?! Cara, já é um sacrifício pra mim não comer bacon!" Exclamou Puck seguindo Rachel até a mesa aonde Quinn já esperava com seu sanduiche. "E sem leite e queijo... Cara! Como tu aguenta?"

"Questão de costume eu acho... Faz anos que estou sem, então não sinto tanta vontade..." Ela respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com a expansividade de seu novo amigo.

"É por isso que você é tão pequena, não come direito!" Ele largou sua bandeja sobre a mesa, derramando um pouco de coca por cima da comida.

"Minha altura não tem nada a ver com meus hábitos alimentares, é uma questão genética..." Ela estava começando a se irritar com ele, mas lançou um sorriso para Quinn e roubou uma batata frita de seu prato.

"Genética... Sim, então você deve ser filha de um hobbit com uma anã..." Ele falou com a boca cheia.

"Eu não sou tão baixa assim!" Ela se recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Você é sim..."

"Não sou não.."

"É sim..."

"Isso é ridículo!"

"Baixinha..."

"Para!"

"É sim..."

"Pelo menos eu não uso um moicano para esconder o inicio de uma calvície eminente." Bufou a morena.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você definitivamente vai perder todo o cabelo nos próximos anos..."

"Não vou não!"

A discussão continuou e Quinn revirou os olhos sorrindo. Ela podia ver uma amizade se formando rapidamente entre seu melhor amigo e sua nova colega de quarto.

==/==

"Então, como vocês se conhecem?" Perguntou Rachel enquanto se distraia enfiando um canudinho dentro do outro.

"Ensino Médio." Respondeu a loira.

"Bons tempos..." Murmurou Puck. "... mais ou menos."

"De onde vocês são?" Perguntou a morena.

"Minnesota." Ele respondeu. Um sorriso fácil chegou aos seus olhos.

"Saint Paul mais especificamente." Quinn também sorriu. "Mas só nos tornamos amigos de verdade nos últimos anos. Ele era simplesmente insuportável antes disso."

"Você é que–" Ele começou, mas ela levantou uma mão para que ele parasse de falar.

Ele fechou a cara em resposta.

"E você, Rach?" Ela perguntou antes que Noah tentasse falar mais alguma bobagem. "Posso te chamar de Rach?"

"Pode e eu sou de Ohio..." Ela deu um nó no canudinho e o jogou dentro do copo plástico despedaçado na frente de Quinn.

"Eu nasci em Ohio." Comentou a loira. "Morei lá até os 8 anos."

"Sério?"

"Mhum. Meu pai é militar e foi transferido pra Washington, e depois para Minnesota quando eu tinha 14." Explicou ela.

"E de qual você gosta mais?"

"Daqui..." Quinn passou uma mão pelos cabelos, fazendo com que mechas loiras caíssem em seus olhos. "Eu sinto que não preciso me preocupar em agradar as pessoas aqui..."

"Eu entendo." Respondeu Rachel, se inclinando para frente em seu acento e apoiando o queixo na mão, seus dedos tamborilaram contra sua bochecha. "Eu gostava de Ohio, mas não pertenço àquele lugar, era muito pequeno para mim..."

"Diz a pessoa de um metro e meio." Resmungou Puck.

As duas reviraram os olhos.

"Tanto faz... Vocês podem ficar tagarelando por aqui, eu vou dar um giro. Aquela Ruiva no bar fica olhando pra cá." Disse ele, levantando e vestindo sua jaqueta de couro. "Fabray, amanhã à noite. Te pego as nove."

Ela fez que sim e seus olhos dourados o seguiram até o bar.

"O que vai ter amanhã as nove?"

"A festa de boas vindas do curso dele." Respondeu a loira. "E ele tem uma teoria ridícula de que atrai mais garotas quando está acompanhado..."

"Qual o curso dele?" Perguntou a morena, tentando imaginar o que combinava com Noah.

"Acredite se quiser, ele está estudando para ser advogado algum dia..."

Quinn cobriu sua risada com a mão quando os cantos da boca de Rachel se viraram para baixo e suas sobrancelhas se arquearam em incredulidade.

"Eu sei... Eu sempre achei que ele ia acabar largando a escola para abrir um bar ou algo assim." Mais uma vez a mão da loira percorreu seus cabelos, Rachel acompanhou o gesto, ela já estava se acostumando com ele. "Na verdade," continuou Quinn, "Eu não sei como ele conseguiu ser aceito pela NYU, a média dele no colégio era deprimente."

"É, ele não parece muito esforçado..." Comentou a cantora.

"Eu tive que dar aulas particulares no ultimo ano, ele estava praticamente reprovado..."

"Milagres acontecem?" Sugeriu Rachel.

"Pois é... Mas eu estou feliz que ele esteja aqui comigo. Nossa amizade funciona..."

"Vocês parecem confortáveis juntos." Concordou a morena.

"É..." Quinn mordeu o lábio. Ela e Puck tinham história, mas Rachel não precisava saber disso ainda...

As conversas aleatórias continuaram por mais de uma hora, como se elas estivessem tentando conhecer tudo sobre a vida da outra no primeiro dia de convivência.

Rachel descobriu que a mãe de Quinn era professora de teologia e dava aula em uma faculdade em Minnesota e que sua irmã era uma agente imobiliária por lá também.

Quinn aprendeu sobre os dois pais da morena e uma mulher chamada Shelby que entrava e saia de sua vida esporadicamente.

Os tópicos giraram principalmente em torno de família e já era quase meia noite quando o primeiro bocejo se fez presente. Quinn cobriu a boca com a mão e Rachel a imitou involuntariamente, pescando seu celular na bolsa para ver a hora e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Você tem algo planejado pra hoje à noite?" Ela perguntou sem levantar os olhos da tela.

"Dormir?" Disse a loira, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Você?"

"Cama também. Na verdade, eu deveria ter praticado um pouco e ido refazer minha matricula na academia, mas acho que nenhuma das duas coisas daria muito certo a essa hora..."

"Humm..." Quinn bocejou de novo.

Rachel bocejou também. "Por que será que bocejos são contagiosos?"

"Alguém me disse uma vez que tinha a ver com neurônios espelho, mas não lembro direito..." Explicou a loira. Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes do que o normal por causa do sono e Rachel se demorou olhando dentro deles. Quinn parecia tão familiar...

Elas voltaram aos dormitórios em um silêncio confortável.

"Acho que você deveria usar o banheiro primeiro, eu tenho uma rotina muito específica de cuidados noturnos e ela tende a demorar um pouco." Sugeriu a morena, parando no meio do caminho até o banheiro.

Quinn olhou para ela com a testa franzida. "Ok..." Ela murmurou, pegando uma toalha de banho dentro do armário, junto com uma bolsa branca com bolinhas verdes e pijamas. "Até daqui a pouco?" Soou como uma pergunta e Rachel concordou com a cabeça, vendo sua nova amiga desaparecer pela porta.

O barulho de água corrente preencheu o aposento e a cantora sentou na cama de Quinn. Ela alisou a fronha amarela antes de pegar a ovelhinha de pelúcia que descansava sobre o travesseiro com as duas mãos. Ela encarou o bichinho sorridente.

"Olá..." Murmurou ela. "Você parece fofinho..." Rachel o abraçou contra o peito, quase que involuntariamente. Ele exalava um cheiro suave de sabonete. Provavelmente o mesmo cheiro que Quinn teria, caso ela tivesse chegado perto o suficiente para cheirar sua colega de quarto. O que talvez parecesse um pouco estranho... Pensou a morena, inspirando mais uma vez e se sentindo ainda mais sonolenta.

Ela tomou cuidado para reposicionar a ovelhinha no travesseiro antes de se levantar e caminhar em direção ao violoncelo que repousava contra a parede. O estojo de couro estava um pouco surrado devido às viagens que devia ter feito para sabe-se lá aonde, Rachel o examinou, procurando por adesivos ou alguma marca que o remetesse a Quinn. Acabou encontrando, bordado em vermelho no bolso de fora, o nome: Quinn Fabray, ao lado de um botton do Queen. Ela se perguntou se seria uma piada ou se a loira realmente gostava da banda.

Depois de mais alguns minutos examinando os livros que a violoncelista havia colocado sobre a escrivaninha, Rachel decidiu que não era muito normal ficar mexendo nas coisas dos outros e, com o rosto vermelho de constrangimento, foi separar sua toalha e seus produtos de higiene. Ela estava com a cabeça enfiada dentro do armário quando a porta do banheiro se abriu.

"Pronto." Disse a voz de Quinn. O som de seus pés descalços grudando no chão se afastou até as camas. "Espero não ter demorado muito..." Ela acendeu um abajur na escrivaninha e Rachel se virou. Seus olhos escuros percorreram o corpo da mulher a sua frente. Ela usava uma regata amarela e um short repleto de florzinhas vermelhas, seus cabelos dourados estavam desordenados e úmidos e grudando contra suas bochechas. Por algum motivo, Rachel sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente.

Olhos esverdeados se levantaram da pilha de livros e a cantora piscou algumas vezes. "Sim, não, eu... er... vou usar o banheiro agora." Ela olhou para o chão e se apressou para dentro do banheiro.

Quinn escolheu um livro de sua pilha de recém adquiridos. Ela sempre fazia isso, no começo de todos os semestres, ela pegava seus livros antigos e mais alguns dólares, escolhia algum sebo em algum canto obscuro da cidade e realizava trocas. A maioria dos livros que encontrava eram clássicos, mas ela tentava fugir desses em busca de literaturas alternativas.

A loira deitou na cama, abriu sua copia relativamente gasta de 'Risíveis Amores' e começou a ler o primeiro conto quando a voz de Rachel atingiu seus ouvidos.

"_Every breath you take, every move you make…"_

_(Cada inspiração sua, cada movimento seu…)_

Em um primeiro momento, ela sentiu vontade de rir. Era obvio que Rachel cantava no chuveiro. Ela sorriu consigo mesma e abaixou o livro contra o peito, olhando para o estrado da cama de cima e ouvindo com atenção.

"_Oh can't you see.. You belong to me.. how my poor heart aches… with every breath you take…"_

_(Como você não consegue ver… Você pertence a mim… Como meu pobre coração dói... Com cada inspiração sua...)_

"Wow…" Ela respirou. A voz da morena era muito melhor do que ela havia imaginado que seria. Seu coração acelerou e ela perdeu o folego quando um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Ela amava as sensações que somente a música podia lhe causar, mas não tinha certeza se seu corpo estava reagindo à música ou à Rachel.

"_Every move you make, every vow you break…"_

_(Cada movimento seu, cada voto que você quebra...) _

"_I'll be watching you…" (Eu vou estar te observando) _Ela cantarolou sem perceber o que fazia.

A água parou de correr e Quinn chacoalhou a cabeça levemente. Mordendo o lábio, ela voltou sua atenção para o livro.

Rachel surgiu na porta do banheiro uns vinte minutos depois, seus cabelos estavam secos e presos em uma trança solta que descansava em seu ombro. Ela se deparou com Quinn lendo seu livro e abraçando a ovelha de pelúcia com um braço.

"Hey.." Sorriu a loira, levantando os olhos do papel.

"Oi..."

Quinn fechou o livro e o guardou em baixo do travesseiro enquanto Rachel subia a escada para sua cama.

"Posso apagar a luz?" Pergunto a violoncelista depois de alguns instantes.

"Pode. Boa noite, Quinn."

"Boa noite, Rach." Ela apertou o interruptor acima de sua cabeça e elas mergulharam em uma semi escuridão. Ainda havia luz dos postes do lado de fora e essa luz pálida se infiltrava pelas frestas da janela, iluminando o quarto fracamente.

"Boa primeira noite..." Murmurou a cantora.

Quinn riu e apertou sua ovelha contra o peito. "Boa primeira noite, Rachel. Sonhe com os anjinhos."

"Você também..."

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Quinn virou de lado e fechou os olhos enquanto os de Rachel permaneciam bem abertos e fixos no teto. Era estranho estar tão próxima dele. Ela levantou um braço, mas ainda faltavam alguns palmos para que seus dedos encontrassem o gesso branco.

"Quinn?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Hmmm..."

"Você está acordada?"

Olhos dourados se abriram em fendas no escuro e ela também virou de barriga para cima. "Mhumm.."

"Você acha que... Isso... Não parece muito seguro..." Começou a morena.

"Isso o que?" A voz da loira estava rouca e não passava de um sussurro.

"Essa cama de dois andares." Ela esperou por uma resposta que não veio. "Quinn?"

"Hmmm?"

"Você ainda está acordada?"

"Sim, Rachel..."

"Não é possível que isso desmorone, não é? Quero dizer, a minha cama não vai cair em cima da sua no meio da noite, né?"

Quinn sorriu preguiçosamente. "Acho que nunca vi isso acontecer..."

"Eu não quero te machucar, nem me machucar. E eu nunca dormi em um beliche antes e é estranho ver o teto desse ângulo e eu tenho medo de olhar pra baixo." Ela falou rapidamente.

"Não precisa se preocupar, acho que deve ser seguro. A menos que você pese mais de 150 quilos, ai eu não sei..." A loira passou uma mão pelos olhos.

"Eu obviamente não sou tão pesada..." Comentou a morena.

"Obviamente."

"Não vai cair, né?"

"Não, Rachel." Bocejou ela.

"Ok..."

"Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Rachel fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente algumas vezes.

"Quinn?"

"Hmmm?" A loira sentiu seus olhos pesarem.

"Você gosta de Queen?" Perguntou Rachel. Ela estava curiosa afinal.

"Você tocou no meu violoncelo?"

"Talvez?" Respondeu a morena depois de alguns segundos. "Você não gosta que toquem nele?"

"Não.. Quero dizer, não me importo... Você pode tocar nele se quiser." Ela riu baixinho. "E sim, eu gosto de Queen. É uma das minhas bandas favoritas."

"Eu gosto deles também. Freddie Mercury tinha um alcance vocal fantástico." Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu adoraria ter visto ele ao vivo..."

"Hmhum." Concordou Quinn.

"Quinn?"

"Humm?"

"Você está muito cansada?"

"Hmmmm."

"Isso é um sim?"

"Boa noite, Rach..."

"Boa noite, Quinn."

==/==

NA: A musica que a Rachel canta no chuveiro é Every Breath You Take.

Troco atualização por comentários ;)


	3. Even if it Breaks Your Heart

** NA: Julia: Puck e Rachel vão ter alguns momentos juntos como amigos! Eu adoro eles dois juntos (:**

**31 de agosto de 2013 - sábado**

Rachel acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, sentindo-se cansada, como se não tivesse dormido nada. Pensando bem, ela não lembrava de ter entrado em sono profundo em momento algum. Seus olhos se abriram diversas vezes durante a madrugada e ela podia ouvir Quinn se revirar no andar de baixo. Ela se perguntou se a loira estaria dormindo ou não.

Ela se espichou e sentou devagar. Apesar do cansaço, Rachel sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente. Ela desceu as escadas com cuidado para não fazer barulho e seu corpo relaxou quando seus pés encontraram o chão. Era tão estranho dormir no andar de cima e certamente iria demorar um tempo até se acostumar com aquilo.

A cantora entrou no banheiro com algumas roupas e saiu de lá vestida para a academia. Ela catou sua carteirinha de estudante dentro da bolsa e se permitiu analisar sua colega de quarto por um momento antes de sair.

Apesar do calor, Quinn estava completamente enrolada em seu cobertor. Só seus cabelos e nariz eram visíveis e Rachel ajuntou a ovelhinha de pelúcia do chão, colocando-a cuidadosamente ao lado do corpo da loira. Ela saiu em silencio e foi fazer suas coisas pelo campus.

Quase duas horas haviam se passado quando ela voltou carregando um copo grande de café. Quinn ainda dormia tranquilamente, agora deitada de bruços e com uma perna parcialmente para fora da cama.

A cantora sorriu para a cena e foi tomar um banho de corpo, esperando que Quinn estivesse acordada quando ela saísse. Para o seu desapontamento, a loira continuava na mesma posição de antes e Rachel mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que fazer. Já era mais de onze horas e ela pensou que poderia ir praticar um pouco antes do almoço, mas, por algum motivo, parecia errado deixar que Quinn acordasse para um quarto vazio.

Ela foi interrompida em seu dilema quando alguém bateu na porta. Ela lançou um rápido olhar para a loira, que parecia completamente indiferente ao barulho e foi atender.

"Hey, Baby..." Sorriu Puck.

"Quinn está dormindo." Sussurrou Rachel.

Noah espiou para dentro do quarto e passou pela morena, rindo pelo nariz ao ver a posição em que sua amiga dormia. Ele se aproximou do pé descoberto da loira e fez cocegas na sua sola. Quinn murmurou alguma coisa e rolou para perto da parede, perdendo metade das cobertas no processo.

"Quinn é como um urso..." Comentou ele, sentando na cama ao lado de sua melhor amiga. "Se você deixar ela dorme o dia todo."

Rachel cruzou os braços e se escorou na escada do beliche enquanto Puck fazia cocegas no pescoço da loira. "Fabray..." Murmurou ele contra seu ouvido. "Quiinn..." Cantarolou ele, um pouco mais alto. "Quinnie, você está atrasada para a aula..." Ele suprimiu uma risada quando ela se mexeu.

"É sábado." Ela murmurou roucamente, sem abrir os olhos.

"Humm." Murmurou ele, tirando seus sapatos e deitando ao lado dela. "Então eu vou dormir com você." Puck passou um braço pelo abdômen da loira e cutucou sua barriga. Quinn pareceu despertar com o gesto, sentando abruptamente e jogando a mão dele para longe.

Rachel riu quando ele quase caiu da cama.

"Hey!" Exclamou ele.

"Eu te odeio..." Murmurou Quinn, esfregando os olhos com os punhos e passando os dedos pelos cabelos desordenados. "E para de me encarar." Resmungou ela.

"Seu cabelo é lindo de manhã, Q." Riu ele, deitando de barriga para cima e descansando a cabeça nas mãos.

"Pelo menos eu tenho cabelo." Ela murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez.

Rachel sorriu ao gesto, o cabelo de Quinn estava terrível, um pouco em pé atrás e dos lados. Mas de alguma forma, a casualidade do momento fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais bonita quando desarrumada. A morena sentiu seu estomago se embrulhar quando olhos esverdeados caíram sobre os seus e a loira sorriu.

"Bom dia, Rachel."

"Oh sim, com ela você é educada..." Resmungou Puckerman.

"Cala a boca." Respondeu Quinn, revirando os olhos e rolando por cima dele para sair da cama, se certificando que seu joelho esmagasse as bolas de seu amigo no processo. Ele soltou um grunhido de dor.

"Isso foi golpe baixo, Fabray!" Gemeu ele, se contorcendo na cama.

Rachel soltou uma risadinha.

"E completamente intencional." Sorriu Quinn, desaparecendo dentro do banheiro.

=/=

Silencio caiu sobre Rachel e Puck enquanto o menino ainda se contorcia na cama de Quinn. A morena escalou para sua própria cama e esperou que ele parasse de grunhir antes de iniciar uma conversa.

"E então? Conseguiu alguma coisa com a ruiva ontem?" Ela perguntou casualmente, sem saber o que mais falar.

"Oh não..." Respondeu ele, se levantando e sentando na cadeira da escrivaninha para poder encarar a morena.

"Ela parecia bastante interessada em você..." Comentou Rachel balançando as pernas como uma criança para fora do beliche.

"Eu não faço o tipo dela." Ele deu de ombros.

"Mas ela ficava encarando a nossa mesa..."

"Sim, mas ela estava mais interessada na nossa amiga sonolenta." Explicou Puck, gesticulando para a porta do banheiro.

"Oh.." Murmurou Rachel. "Oh!" Ela finalmente entendeu e suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho.

Noah arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Eu prometi que a apresentaria para a Q se ela viesse pra minha festa essa noite, mas acho que não vai dar muito certo. Fabray nunca gostou de ruivas."

Rachel estava prestes a perguntar se Quinn gostava de meninas quando a loira saiu do banheiro usando uma camisa vermelha e jeans pretos. Seu cabelo estava úmido e a cantora percebeu que as pontas se curvavam levemente para dentro.

Quinn se apoiou na beira da cama da morena e calçou suas sapatilhas pretas. Seus olhos viajaram entre Noah e Rachel. Ambos a encaravam com expressões diferentes no rosto e ela queria perguntar alguma coisa, mas alguém bateu na porta e suas atenções se voltaram para a maçaneta.

Rachel abriu sua mão direita e a espalmou no colchão, seu mindinho encostou sem querer na mão de Quinn e elas trocaram um olhar. Era a primeira vez que elas se tocavam desde o aperto de mãos introdutório e de alguma forma, esse toque parecia estranhamente intimo. A cantora se retraiu e a loira passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Noah foi atender a porta e Rachel pulou do andar de cima, quase perdendo o equilíbrio na queda quando ouviu a voz de Kurt questionando por ela.

Ela praticamente se jogou em cima dele, envolvendo seu pescoço em um abraço. Kurt havia passado as duas ultimas semanas em Ohio, se despedindo de Burt e Carole. Ele partiria para Paris no dia seguinte.

"Você não vai acreditar em quem eu encontrei no avião, Rach..." Murmurou ele contra os cabelos dela.

A morena se afastou, esperando por uma resposta e ele apenas deu um passo para o lado, revelando a loira alta parada atrás dele.

"Brittany!" Exclamou Rachel, surpresa em ver a ex líder de torcida em Nova York.

"Rachel!" A loira a abraçou com força e a ergueu do chão com facilidade.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou a cantora.

"Eu vim dançar." Ela respondeu sorridente.

"Um olheiro da Companhia Martha Graham a convidou para dançar aqui." Explicou Kurt. "Não é fantástico? Agora eu tenho alguém para manter um olho em você enquanto eu estiver fora..."

"Eu consigo cuidar de mim mesma, Kurt." Rachel sorriu para Brittany. "Mas estou feliz que você esteja aqui.." Ela olhou para trás de si e viu Puck e Quinn parecendo deslocados no meio do quarto. "Essa é a minha colega de quarto." Disse ela, apontando para Quinn. "E Noah é um amigo."

"Quinn." Disse a loira, acenando, seus olhos fixos em Brittany. A outra loira parecia vagamente familiar.

"Puck." Noah se reintroduziu, piscando para Brittany, que não deu muita atenção ao gesto e se voltou para Quinn.

"Eu conheço você." Ela disse, entrando no pequeno quarto superlotado e parando em frente a violoncelista. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram.

Uma luz pareceu se acender em seu cérebro e ela lembrou de repente. "Campeonato nacional de lideres de torcida..." Ela murmurou. "2008 e 2009."

Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Você foi líder de torcida?" Quinn realmente correspondia ao tipo físico, mas o fato de tocar violoncelo não combinava com a posição.

"Nos meus dois primeiros anos de ensino médio." Respondeu Quinn, dando de ombros.

"Ela era capitã da equipe, não havia ninguém na Gordon Parks que não temesse a grande Quinn Fabray. Até os atletas tinham medo dela." Comentou Noah, sorrindo fracamente.

"Você era um deles." Respondeu Quinn, arqueando uma sobrancelha desafiadora em sua direção.

"Eu totalmente lembro de você agora!" Exclamou Brittany. "Você gritou com a Santana por que algumas das meninas do nosso time estavam assistindo o ensaio de vocês." Ela olhou Quinn de cima a baixo. "Você era mesmo assustadora e seu cabelo era mais comprido e as tuas roupas eram mais curtas." Olhos azuis percorreram o corpo da outra loira mais uma vez, fazendo-a corar levemente. "Mas você continua sexy..."

"Eu mudei muito desde aquela época. A antiga Quinn não existe mais." Quinn sempre se sentia mal ao pensar nas coisas que havia feito durante o colégio.

"Você não parece assustadora pra mim." A voz de Rachel veio de perto da porta, amenizando a tensão que havia se estabelecido lá dentro.

A violoncelista sorriu na direção de sua colega de quarto.

"Revelações e reencontros a parte, eu estou com fome e pretendo passar o resto do meu ultimo dia em NY com você." Kurt cutucou as costelas de Rachel. "Então, que tal começarmos com um almoço?" Ele perguntou, especificamente para a cantora, mas foi Puck quem respondeu.

"Você tirou as palavras da minha boca, cara."

Kurt olhou para ele, parcialmente chocado.

"Eu acho que não foi um convite aberto, Puck." Disse Quinn, desviando os olhos da cantora.

"Vocês podem vir." Rachel se apressou a convidar. "Quero dizer, eu ficaria feliz se vocês viessem e tenho certeza que Kurt não se importaria, não é mesmo?"

Kurt suspirou. "Não, vocês podem vir... E Britt também."

=/=

"Você já tem onde ficar aqui em NY, Britt?" Rachel perguntou, colocando um pedaço de tomate na boca.

"Sim, eles me deram um apartamento perto do estúdio, eu vou morar com essa menina, Veronica..."

"Virginia." Corrigiu Kurt.

"Mas ela só chega de Massachusetts na segunda." Continuou Brittany.

"Mississippi." Corrigiu Kurt mais uma vez.

"San Francisco!" Exclamou a loira. Kurt franziu a testa em sua direção. "Eu achei que a gente estivesse brincando de dizer o nome dos estados..."

"San Francisco não é um estado Britt..." Explicou Rachel, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

"Isso significa que eu perdi?" Confusão brilhou nos olhos azuis.

"Não, você ganhou o jogo." Respondeu a morena gentilmente.

"Yaay! Podemos jogar de novo?" Ela perguntou, batendo palmas.

"Mais tarde Britt..."

"Ok..."

A mesa ficou em silencio enquanto todos mastigavam e prestavam atenção aos seus pratos.

"Martha Graham é uma companhia bem conceituada por aqui." Comentou Quinn, tomando um gole de água. "Você deve ser muito boa pra ter conseguido uma vaga com eles."

"Eu sou." Respondeu Brittany, sem parecer arrogante, como se apenas estivesse citando um fato.

Rachel riu. "Ela é. Brittany era a melhor dançarina do nosso Glee Club, ela criava as melhores coreografias também."

"Eu tinha certeza que iria te ouvir falar de um Glee Club..." Sorriu a violoncelista. "Sabia que Puck estava no coral da nossa escola? Ele era a principal voz masculina."

Rachel arregalou os olhos e se virou para o homem de moicano. Havia uma leve sombra cor de rosa em suas bochechas.

"Obrigada por dizer isso em voz alta, Q." Murmurou ele, sem levantar os olhos de sua comida. "Ok, sim, eu gosto de cantar! Vocês tem algum problema com isso?" Ele cruzou os braços e olhou pela janela para fora do restaurante.

"Nós não estamos mais no colégio, Puck..." Disso Quinn, apoiando uma mão no braço de seu amigo. "Ninguém tem problema nenhum com isso."

"Eu adoraria te ouvir cantar, Noah. Pelo tom da sua voz, posso dizer que seriamos compatíveis para um dueto." Rachel apoiou o queixo na mão e contemplou Puck por um momento. "Se você quiser é claro..."

"Podemos negociar, Berry." Respondeu ele, relaxando um pouco e apoiando um braço nas costas da cadeira de Quinn.

"Quinn, você foi líder de torcida por dois anos." Kurt falou, mas não foi uma pergunta. A loira concordou com a cabeça. "E por que só dois anos? Quero dizer, aparentemente, você tinha um bom status e..."

Rachel observou uma sombra percorrer os olhos da sua colega de quarto, que antes brilhavam dourados, e seus ombros se endireitarem.

"Coisas aconteceram." Ela respondeu simplesmente, olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos de Kurt e por um momento, Rachel entendeu o que Brittany havia dito quando falou que Quinn era assustadora.

"E por isso ela quer dizer que desistiu da carreira para entrar na banda da escola..." Puck a resgatou, apertando seu braço levemente, como se entendesse o que a loira sentia.

Quinn não concordou e nem discordou, apenas desviou os olhos para seu prato.

"Mas ela fez bem em trocar. Q consegue fazer música com praticamente qualquer coisa." A voz dele era gentil e estranha aos ouvidos de Rachel.

"Eu amo minha música mais do que eu amava mandar nos outros. E era muito idiota naquela época, eu achava que felicidade e popularidade eram sinônimos." Murmurou a loira.

"Todos nós pensamos isso algum dia, meu bem." Kurt disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Acho que esse tipo de coisa acontece em todas as escolas. Continua acontecendo no McKinley." Disse Brittany, pensativa.

"McKinley?" A cabeça de Quinn se levantou.

"Um núcleo do inferno bem no meio de Lima, Ohio." Kurt falou com ar solene.

Rachel observou os olhos de Quinn mudarem gradativamente de dourado para verde e mordeu o lábio. Os olhos de sua colega de quarto eram tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiares e ela não conseguia se livrar da sensação de já tê-los visto antes.

...

**Mais tarde naquele dia**

"Rachel?" A cabeça de Quinn apareceu na porta do banheiro e Rachel levantou o rosto de seu notebook.

"Sim?"

Era a primeira vez que a morena via a loira realmente maquiada. O modo como ela havia aplicado o delineador fazia seus olhos parecerem maiores e Rachel se sentiu atraída para eles.

"Você pode fechar isso pra mim? Normalmente eu consigo sozinha, mas hoje o fecho não está querendo colaborar..." Pediu ela, estendendo seu colar de ouro com uma cruz dourada para a cantora.

Rachel levantou da cadeira e pegou o colar, posicionando-o no pescoço da loira. "Você pode levantar os cabelos?"

Quinn fez o que ela pediu e Rachel congelou por dois motivos. Primeiro o cheiro que invadiu suas narinas, um cheiro limpo de sabonete de baunilha que ela havia sentido na ovelhinha de pelúcia. O cheiro fez com que ela fechasse os olhos e sentisse vontade de abraçar a loira como havia abraçado o bichinho no dia anterior.

Ela umedeceu os lábios e chacoalhou a cabeça, se focando na tarefa. Foi quando percebeu a segunda coisa. Quinn tinha uma tatuagem. Ela fechou o cordão e viu a correntinha dourada parar logo abaixo das palavras tatuadas em tinta preta e escrita fluida na nuca de sua amiga. _... __Even if it breaks your heart. (Mesmo que quebre seu coração.)_

Seus dedos percorreram as palavras delicadamente. "O que significa?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Quinn se virou e levou uma mão a parte de trás do próprio pescoço. "É de uma música. A frase inteira é 'keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart' (continue sonhando mesmo que quebre seu coração.)" Seus olhos brilhavam dourados e inesperadamente tristes.

"É linda…" Rachel queria perguntar o motivo por trás da tatuagem, mas concluiu que Quinn lhe contaria se quisesse e quando quisesse. Elas ainda não se conheciam bem o suficiente para que a cantora pudesse pressioná-la a contar.

"Obrigada." A loira lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso.

"Eu nunca teria coragem de fazer uma tatuagem, agulhas me fazem desmaiar. Mas se tivesse coragem acho que faria uma estrelinha dourada. Estrelas douradas costumavam ser minha marca registrada, uma metáfora para a estrela que eu sei que vou me tornar algum dia." Rachel falou sem pausa e Quinn piscou algumas vezes em sua direção. "Eu falei muito rápido?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

Quinn sorriu e chacoalhou a cabeça. "Mais ou menos, mas eu entendi. Se você criar coragem, eu posso ir com você. Prometo que não dói nada."

"Eu te aviso..." Respondeu Rachel, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de seu vestido azul e pensando que provavelmente aquilo nunca iria acontecer. "Falando em avisos, eu vou passar a noite no meu antigo loft, a despedida do Kurt vai ser lá."

"Ok..." A loira conferiu a hora em seu celular. Nove em ponto.

Alguém bateu na porta e Rachel foi atender. Um homem alto que lembrava um pouco aquele cara do high school musical se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela.

"Pronta?" Perguntou ele.

"Quase. Só preciso por os sapatos." Respondeu Rachel, se sentando na cama de Quinn para calçá-los. "Quinn, esse é Brody, meu namorado."

A loira sentiu um arrepio estranho ao ouvir essas palavras, mas acenou a cabeça em um cumprimento. Algo em Brody fez com que ela se sentisse extremamente desconfortável.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado." Disse ela, olhando diretamente para a cantora.

Rachel corou. Por algum motivo ela havia esquecido de mencioná-lo em suas conversas anteriores.

Brody parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando a porta se abriu e Noah entrou. "Vocês não deveriam deixar a porta encostada assim. Qualquer um pode entrar e..." Ele parou no meio da frase e encarou o dançarino arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Puck." Sorriu Quinn, indo em direção a ele e sentindo-se aliviada de repente. "Esse é Brody, namorado da Rachel."

"Cara de sorte." Falou Noah, estendendo uma mão para ele.

"Vamos indo?" Quinn enganchou seu braço ao de seu amigo. "Até amanhã, Rachel. De um abraço no Kurt por mim."

A morena concordou e se levantou da cama, acenando para eles.

=/=

"Finn pediu de você..." Kurt falou suavemente, escorando o quadril na pia e cruzando os braços. "Ele está bem. Ainda trabalhando na oficina com o meu pai e ajudando Mr. Schue com o Glee Club."

"O que você disse para ele?" Perguntou a morena, tentando agir como se o assunto não a afetasse. Ela já não sentia mais amor por Finn, mas a lembrança dele ainda doía.

"Que você estava bem e que ainda estava namorando." Ele lançou um olhar de desagrado para dito namorado, que conversava com Brittany na sala enquanto ele e Rachel serviam mais vinho para o grupo.

"Eu sei que você não gosta muito do Brody, mas..."

"Ele te traiu, Rach. Eu não entendo como você pode perdoar uma coisa dessas."

"Ele não é uma pessoa ruim." Suspirou ela.

"Eu sei disso, eu só não acho que ele seja a pessoa certa pra você." Ele levou uma mão aos cabelos dela e prendeu uma mecha castanha atrás de sua orelha.

"Ele me trata bem, Kurt. E ele prometeu que nunca mais me trairia."

"Às vezes uma promessa não é o suficiente."

Ela abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que ele tinha razão, mas não querendo ouvir. O relacionamento com Brody era fácil e não exigia muito dela. Ela não tinha mais certeza se o amava ou não, mas estar com ele era conveniente e melhor do que ficar sozinha. Pelo menos era isso que ela achava.

"Eu só quero que você seja feliz." Ele levantou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos. "Você merece alguém que cuide de você e eu não acho que Brody seja capaz de fazer isso."

"Eu estou feliz por enquanto." Kurt sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas desistiu de discutir, sabendo que naquele momento ela não iria ouvir.

=/=

Quinn olhou a mão pálida em sua coxa e mordeu o lábio. Puck a havia apresentado a uma menina ruiva chamada Melissa. Melissa era linda e inteligente e divertida, mas a loira não se sentia exatamente confortável fazendo isso. Ela tinha ficado com meninas diversas vezes antes, e é claro, Nicole. Seu coração bateu descompassado ao lembrar dela.

"Eu não quero um relacionamento." Ela disse, tanto para si mesma quanto para Melissa.

A ruiva removeu a mão de sua coxa e a moveu para o rosto de Quinn. "Eu também não."

A loira segurou o seu pulso, incerta por um momento, mas acabou relaxando e seu polegar acariciou a pele da outra mulher, ainda mais branca que a sua própria. Ela exalou com força quando os lábios de Melissa encontraram os seus. Ela tinha gosto de cigarros, suco de laranja e álcool, uma combinação estranha, mas não desagradável.

Ela se isolou de qualquer tipo de sentimento, seus dedos se enrolaram nos cabelos alaranjados e ela se permitiu perder o controle.

=/=

"Então você gosta de ruivas agora?" Perguntou Puck enquanto a acompanhava até o dormitório.

"Definitivamente não."

"Ela era gostosa." Disse ele, dando de ombros. "E vocês duas juntas..." Começou ele com um sorriso torto.

"Nem começa, Puckerman." Ela soava cansada.

"Está tudo bem, Quinn?" Perguntou ele quando eles chegaram ao 102. Normalmente sua amiga não era tão mal humorada e sempre permitia suas piadas.

"Sim, eu só estou cansada..."

"Eu sei que aquilo que o amigo da Rachel falou durante o almoço mexeu com você, mas..."

"Rachel perguntou sobre a minha tatuagem antes que você chegasse. Eu só..." Ela fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios. "Eu odeio lembrar."

"Eu sei." Disse ele, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Ela sabia que ele entendia. "Tem certeza que não quer dormir no meu apartamento? Você sabe que eu não tentaria fazer nada."

"Eu sei Puck, e obrigada, mas eu quero ficar sozinha."

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e concordou.

Quinn entrou no quarto, tirou os sapatos e foi direto para o seu violoncelo. Tocar sempre a acalmava. Ela tirou o instrumento de seu estojo e sentou na cama, dedilhando os acordes da musica que quase nunca se atrevia a tocar.

Puck estava escorado na porta do lado de fora. Ele sabia o que ela iria fazer e não queria deixa-la sozinha, mesmo que ela não estivesse ciente de sua presença. Ele ouviu a voz dela, triste e frágil através da porta.

_Every note just wrapped around your soul_

_(Cada nota se enrolava em sua alma)_

Ela deslizou o arco pelas cordas e sentiu as vibrações contra seus dedos. Era reconfortante. O som grave pareceu se enrolar em sua alma, como a musica dizia. Ela continuou cantando e tocando e ouviu a voz de Puck se unir a sua pela porta fechada.

_Wooho, I can hear them playing, I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar._

_(Eu posso ouvi-los tocando, eu posso ouvir o som de uma guitarra antiga.)_

_Wooho, I can hear them saying, keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart…_

_(Eu posso ouvi-los dizendo, continue sonhando mesmo que quebre seu coração...)_

==/==

NA: A música da tatuagem é Even if it Breaks Your Heart do Will Hoge. Por algum motivo, sempre que escuto, imagino o Puck cantando pra Beth…

A história passou devagar até aqui, mas preparem-se para time jumps no próximo capítulo e vários mini momentos faberry...

Aprecio comentários, eles me fazem querer publicar mais e escrever mais...

PS: O que aconteceu entre a Quinn e o Puck é baseado na serie, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente... Um pouco mais tenso... Só pra avisar...


	4. Isso é um piercing?

**NA: Esse foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever e ficaria muito feliz se houvesse comentários...**

** Respondendo a pergunta que algumas pessoas fizeram, sim, a Santana aparecerá! Acho que no capítulo 8, 9 e 13...**

** Abraços e comentem!**

** :-:-:**

O domingo veio e se foi e logo já era segunda feira e as aulas recomeçaram e Rachel e Quinn foram se tornando cada vez mais próximas e conhecendo uma a outra cada vez mais. Quinn sabia que Rachel tomava café com caramelo e leite de soja todas as manhãs e a morena, por sua vez, havia aprendido que a loira gostava de ler em voz alta quando achava que ninguém estava por perto.

Os olhos dourados que antes pareciam apenas familiares acabaram se tornando parte de sua vida e muitas vezes, olhar dentro deles era o ponto alto de seus dias. Rachel adorava voltar para o quarto e conversar com Quinn sobre os horrores aos quais Cassandra July a submetia todas as segundas feiras.

As duas sentavam juntas nas duas aulas que tinham em comum e tentavam não conversar durante a matéria, mas era difícil. Elas nunca pareciam ficar sem assunto!

Rachel reparou em uma morena que sentava atrás delas na aula de quarta e parecia não gostar muito de Quinn. A loira a cumprimentava todos os dias, mas isso era o máximo de interação que a cantora jamais vira entre as duas. Às vezes ela tinha a impressão que a morena de olhos verdes também não ia com a sua cara. Era quase como se ela tivesse ciúmes de Quinn.

Claro que a amizade delas havia passado por momentos de discussão, como o fato de Quinn ter omitido seu aniversário de Rachel...

**23 de setembro - segunda-feira**

Era de manhã e Rachel voltou da academia às oito e meia para encontrar Puckerman em seu quarto, sentado ao lado de Quinn enquanto a loira, ainda de pijamas, abria um pacote vermelho de presente.

"O Silencio dos Inocentes!" Exclamou ela, folheando o livro. "Eu amo esse livro, faz tempo que estou querendo ler ele de novo..." Disse ela sorrindo e dando um meio abraço em seu amigo.

Rachel franziu o cenho. "Por que o presente?" Ela perguntou, estranhando a cena.

"É meu aniversário!" Respondeu Quinn sorridente, se levantando e colocando seu mais novo livro em cima da escrivaninha.

"O.. que.. como? Como você não me disse nada!" Gaguejou Rachel, sentindo-se um pouco magoada e _muito_ indignada.

"Eu não achei que fosse importante..."A loira deu de ombros.

"Como não é importante, Quinn?!" A voz da morena se suavizou. "É o dia mais importante do ano! Você está completando duas décadas!" Ela deu um passo a frente e pegou a violoncelista de surpresa quando a envolveu em um abraço. Quinn ficou tensa em um primeiro momento, sem saber o que fazer com os próprios braços, mas logo relaxou e descansou suas mãos na base da coluna da cantora.

Alguns segundos se transformaram em minutos e Rachel não deu indícios de que iria soltá-la. Quinn lançou um olhar para Noah por cima do ombro da morena. "Rachel?"

"Shh.. Eu quero te abraçar."

A loira riu e fechou os olhos, respirando o cheiro de Dove e hidratante floral do pescoço de sua amiga. Seu coração batia rápido. Ela não havia abraçado Rachel muitas vezes, mas seu corpo gostava muito da sensação dela contra si.

"E agora você vai tomar um banho e eu vou te levar tomar um super café da manhã, ok?" Disse ela, se afastando gentilmente.

"Ok."

"E só pra constar, Quinn, meu aniversário é dia 18 de dezembro."

A loira gravou a data em sua memória. "Eu não vou esquecer."

=/=

**5 de outubro – sábado**

Quinn estava sentada na beira da janela, estudando para uma prova de história da música e fazendo algo que não fazia há muito tempo. Fumando um cigarro. Não era um vicio, ela dizia a si mesma, uma vez que conseguia ficar meses sem fumar, mas em momentos de muito estresse, ela acabava cedendo a vontade.

Ela estava sozinha, Rachel havia ido treinar alguma coisa para sua aula de dança com Brody e provavelmente iria demorar.

A loira segurou a fumaça dentro de seus pulmões por um bom tempo antes de expirar devagar. Ela estava na metade do cigarro quando a porta se abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram cheios de culpa.

"Quinn, você–" Ela tentou esconder o cigarro atrás das costas, mas a fumaça e o cheiro a entregaram. "O que você está fazendo?" Rachel apertou os olhos em sua direção e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Nada. Estudando." Ela olhou para o livro no beiral da janela só para ver que ele não estava mais lá. "Droga." Ela se inclinou para fora e achou o livro caído no chão ao lado de uma poça d'água.

"Você estava fumando?" Rachel deu um passo a frente.

"Talvez..." Quinn jogou o cigarro para fora da janela sem pensar no que fazia.

"Quinn! Eu não acredito que você acabou de fazer isso!" A voz da morena estava mais aguda que o normal. "Você sabe o quanto cigarros são nocivos a sua saúde? E eu nem vou falar do estrago que eles podem fazer às suas cordas vocais!"

"Er.. Desculpa?" Quinn não sabia o que fazer ou onde se enfiar.

"E você ainda joga aquela coisa nojenta fora da janela? Nova York já é suja o suficiente sem a sua contribuição..." Rachel deu mais um passo a frente, seus pés encostaram nos de Quinn e ela olhou para os olhos esverdeados com uma mistura de fúria e desapontamento.

A loira nunca havia visto sua colega de quarto assim.

"Desculpa?" Ela tentou de novo, sem conseguir desviar seus olhos dos castanhos penetrantes.

"Você vai ajuntar aquilo, não é mesmo?"

"Sim? Sim... Sim, eu... já volto." Disse ela, se desviando da morena e correndo para fora do quarto. Ela deu a volta no campus até achar o ponto que ficava logo abaixo da janela. Rachel a observava com as mãos no beiral e Quinn ajuntou o toco do cigarro, jogando-o em uma lixeira ali perto e abrindo os braços como se dissesse 'Feliz?'.

A cantora fez um breve sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e a loira se moveu para ajuntar seu livro. Parte dele estava úmida e coberta por barro. "Merda..." Murmurou ela, passando a mão pelas manchas marrons em uma tentativa de limpar o texto.

Ela voltou para o quarto e passou direto pela morena, entrando no banheiro. Ela tentava descolar as páginas quando a voz de Rachel veio da porta. "Bem feito. Você não deveria fumar."

Quinn olhou para ela através do espelho. "E você não deveria estar aqui agora."

"Brody teve um compromisso." Disse ela, descruzando os braços e se aproximando da loira.

"Sei..." Respirou a violoncelista. Depois de um mês, a sensação ruim que Brody lhe passava era a mesma.

Uma mão pequena apertou seu ombro gentilmente. "Acho que você deveria deixar secar se não quiser rasgar as paginas..."

"Mas a gente tem prova quarta." Resmungou Quinn.

"Nós podemos estudar juntas." Sugeriu Rachel. "Se você conseguir ficar longe do cigarro."

"Eu não fumo." Grunhiu a loira.

"Claro que não, os últimos minutos não passaram de uma alucinação."

"Eu não sou uma fumante. É a primeira vez que fumo em três meses."

"E eu espero que tenha sido a ultima." Rachel se apoiou na pia e encarou sua amiga de frente.

"Não vai ser." Quinn largou o livro e se voltou para a morena. "Eu vou querer fumar às vezes e você vai ter que se acostumar com isso, Rach."

A cantora suspirou e revirou os olhos. Ela sentia muita vontade de discutir e expor para sua amiga todos os males que aquele vício poderia trazer para a saúde de ambas, mas por outro lado, ela não queria ser chata. Rachel já tinha aceitado que havia certas coisas que ela não podia mudar, tanto nela mesma quanto nos outros. "Só não faça isso na minha frente, ok?"

"Eu prometo." Quinn lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso.

"E saiba que eu não concordo com isso."

=/=

**06 de outubro – domingo**

Era fim de tarde e Quinn e Rachel estavam sentadas no chão do dormitório. Brittany estava deitada na cama da cantora com os pés para fora e um gatinho bebê aninhado em seu peito.

"Eu queria ter trazido Lord Tubbington comigo, mas ele não cabia na caixinha de viagem..." Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha para Rachel e a morena sorriu. "Eu vou chamar esse de Príncipe Gabriel." Continuou a loira em um tom monótono e distraído.

"Gabriel não é o nome do seu irmão, Britt?" Perguntou Rachel, olhando para cima.

A dançarina parou de balançar os pés. "Sim, eu sinto saudades dele e ele e Príncipe Gabriel são parecidos. Os dois são loiros e tem olhos azuis e fazem barulhos estranhos quando estão dormindo."

"Ela sabe que é uma fêmea, não é?" Perguntou Quinn baixinho.

"Acho que não faria diferença." Respondeu a morena.

"Eu falei com a Santana pelo Skype ontem de noite." Disse Brittany, puxando as orelhas da gatinha. "Ela disse que a gente vai se ver em Lima no feriado de ação de graças. Você vai voltar para casa no feriado, Rach?"

"Sim, já falei com os meus pais e reservei uma passagem de trem." A morena esticou as pernas no chão e fez um alongamento antes de sublinhar um paragrafo em seu livro de história da música e alcançá-lo para Quinn. "Você vai visitar sua família, Quinn?"

"Ainda não sei... Provavelmente não." Ela falou como se não fosse importante e Rachel quis perguntar por que, mas Quinn se virou para ela de repente e as palavras se perderam em sua garganta. Olhos esverdeados brilhavam em dourado. Mais uma vez a sensação de familiaridade a consumiu.

"Você podia voltar pra casa com a gente, seria divertido." Sugeriu Brittany.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça e a violoncelista se escorou na cama. "É algo a se pensar..."

=/=

**13 de outubro – domingo**

Era domingo de manhã e Quinn desligou o chuveiro, secando seus cabelos com uma toalha enquanto enrolava seu corpo com outra. Ela tateou o balcão por suas roupas quando percebeu que havia esquecido de leva-las para dentro naquele dia.

Rachel havia saído mais cedo para tomar um café com Brittany, então a loira saiu do banheiro despreocupadamente.

...

Rachel sentou-se na cama quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar. Brittany tinha desmarcado o café em cima da hora e ela tinha voltado para o quarto há alguns minutos. Seus olhos caíram sobre sua colega de quarto e a cantora sentiu sua garganta fechar e seu coração bater na parte de baixo de seu abdômen. A loira estava de costas para ela, vestindo apenas calcinhas azuis e procurando alguma coisa dentro do armário.

Olhos castanhos percorreram a pele pálida e contornaram cada curva do corpo de Quinn. Ela umedeceu os lábios quando a violoncelista se virou, segurando um sutiã branco e simples de algodão.

"Isso é um piercing?" Ela perguntou e cobriu a própria boca com as mãos quando olhos dourados assustados encontraram os seus.

"Rachel!" Quinn alcançou a toalha e se cobriu rapidamente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Seu rosto e pescoço se tingiram de vermelho.

Rachel tapou o rosto com as mãos. E espiou a loira por frestas entre os dedos. "Desculpa..." Ela murmurou. "Brittany cancelou o nosso encontro e eu acabei voltando para o quarto."

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento até que Rachel descobriu o rosto e Quinn constatou que a morena estava tão vermelha quanto ela própria.

"Eu meio que já esperava para que isso fosse acontecer um dia." Comentou a cantora, descendo de sua cama para o chão.

"Você estava esperando me ver sem roupa?" Questionou Quinn, apertando ainda mais a toalha ao seu redor quando Rachel se aproximou.

"Bem, sim... Quero dizer, nós dividimos um quarto, era meio obvio que em algum momento uma de nós iria esquecer de se trocar no banheiro. E eu não me importo com isso, não tenho vergonha do meu corpo e o seu não é desagradável de se ver..." Ela deu de ombros e mais uma vez, seus olhos percorreram a loira de cima abaixo, parando na modesta curva de seus seios. "Então, aquilo era um piercing?"

As bochechas de Quinn retomaram o tom escarlate.

"Posso ver?" Perguntou a morena timidamente.

A loira grunhiu em resposta e Rachel levou uma mão hesitante a toalha, puxando-a um pouco para baixo e revelando um mamilo cor de rosa.

"Por que você tem vergonha?" Perguntou a cantora. "Se colocou uma argola ali é por que queria que alguém visse..."

Quinn não respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos, sentindo-se desconfortável demais para falar naquele momento.

Rachel examinou a argolinha prateada com uma bolinha também de prata no centro. Era um detalhe bonito, ela pensou. E ficava bem em Quinn, sexy... Suas bochechas esquentaram. Ela sentiu uma vontade estranha de beijar o mamilo da loira e a ideia fez com que uma serie de arrepios percorresse sua pele.

"Doeu?" Ela perguntou, dando um passo para trás e se focando nos olhos de sua amiga.

"Terrivelmente." Respondeu Quinn, virando de costas e vestindo seu sutiã antes de colocar a primeira camisa que viu pela frente.

"Por que você decidiu por no mamilo?" Rachel estava curiosa.

Quinn umedeceu os lábios e vestiu uma calça jeans gasta e folgada. "Eu passei por uma fase rebelde no meu ultimo ano do colégio. Tinha um piercing no lábio também." Ela deu de ombros.

"Foi quando você fez a tatuagem?"

"Não, essa eu fiz antes..."

"Hmm..." Rachel mordeu o lábio. "Desculpa se eu te deixei constrangida."

"Tudo bem." Suspirou a loira. "Você tinha razão, isso ia acabar acontecendo em algum momento. E eu não deveria ter vergonha de você.. Nós somos amigas, não é mesmo?"

A cantora sorriu e concordou.

Depois daquela manhã, elas perderam basicamente qualquer tipo de inibição que pudesse existir entre elas. Pode se dizer que a amizade que tinham evoluiu para um outro nível. Rachel começou a tomar banho de porta aberta enquanto conversava com a loira, ela descobriu que Quinn tinha o costume de cantar junto com ela quando ela estava no chuveiro e gostava de ouvir a voz da violoncelista se juntar a sua através da água.

Quinn ainda ficava vermelha todas as vezes que via mais pele bronzeada do que deveria, ela tentava ignorar o modo como seu coração acelerava todas as vezes...

=/=

NA: Ok, aqui foram alguns momentos para ilustrar o crescimento da amizade delas. Como disse antes, primeiro elas se tornam amigas e então os sentimentos começam a se confundir...

Próximo capítulo é o próximo passo para mais do que amizade. ;)

Comentários valem uma atualização amanhã...

Por favor :)


	5. Dardos

**NA: Muuito obrigada a todos que comentaram! A partir de agora, os sentimentos começam a se confundir entre elas, mas ainda é cedo para que um romance se inicie, esse capítulo é um passo (pequeno) para o algo mais que está por vir...**

**Espero que vocês gostem e continuem comentando!**

**.:.:..:.:.**

**21 de outubro – segunda-feira**

Quinn se apoiava na pia de um banheiro ao lado do auditório da NYU em uma tentativa de se acalmar, quando um vulto de cabelos castanhos passou correndo atrás dela. Ela virou a cabeça e seus olhos caíram sobre uma pequena morena que cobria o rosto com as mãos e se escorava na parede oposta a ela.

"Rachel?" Ela se aproximou da menina e a cantora abaixou as mãos, revelando olhos vermelhos e lágrimas que brotavam incessantemente, escorrendo por sua bochecha e pingando da ponta de seu nariz.

A loira não pensou duas vezes e envolveu a morena em um abraço, apoiando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça e acariciando seus cabelos.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Aquela mulher é um monstro, Quinn..." Sussurrou a cantora, apertando as laterais da jaqueta de Quinn e enterrando o rosto no peito da loira.

"A maluca July?"

Rachel concordou e um soluço escapou de sua garganta.

"O que ela fez dessa vez?"

"Minha apresentação foi horrível." Fungou a cantora.

"Não foi não..."

"Você não estava lá..." A morena virou o rosto para o espelho, mas não soltou sua amiga.

"Eu sei que você foi ótima sem precisar ver, Rach." Quinn também olhou para o espelho e a imagem do abraço compartilhado a fez seus lábios virarem para cima em um meio sorriso.

Rachel mordeu o lábio e apertou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas.

"E aquela mulher é histérica, você não deve considerar nada do que ela disser pra ti."

"Ela riu de mim." A morena se afastou um pouco do abraço para poder olhar nos olhos da loira. "Ela... Disse que eu sou um desastre e por isso eu ainda não fui chamada pra nenhum papel nas audições que eu fiz. Ela me humilhou na frente de todo mundo, Quinn."

Quinn a puxou para perto e beijou sua têmpora. "Ela tem inveja de você, Rach. Você sabe disso... Você é melhor que ela, por isso ela te odeia tanto."

"Ela já destruiu a própria carreira, será que isso não foi o bastante? Será que ela precisa acabar com a minha também?"

"Ah..." Quinn se afastou, secando as lagrimas da morena com as costas de suas mãos. "Você não vai deixar uma crítica idiota de uma professora estúpida destruir o seu sonho. Eu te conheço, você é melhor do que isso." Rachel continuava chorando e a loira removeu os cabelos escuros dos olhos castanhos. "Sua voz é linda, você é linda, Rach... Tudo o que você faz sai perfeito por que você não aceitaria nada menos do que perfeição. E um dia, até Cassandra July vai ter que reconhecer isso."

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios da cantora, mas as lagrimas continuavam rolando. Quinn a abraçou novamente e mais uma vez seus olhos se fixaram no espelho.

"Sabe, eu acabei de ter um ataque de pânico na minha aula de técnicas vocais..."

Rachel fungou uma vez e olhou para sua amiga através do espelho. O abraço de Quinn era tão reconfortante e ela já se sentia muito mais calma.

"Eu literalmente saí correndo da sala." A loira sorriu contra os cabelos da cantora.

"Por quê?" Rachel esfregou os olhos com uma mão, sem se soltar de Quinn.

"Por que seria muito desagradável vomitar na frente de todos os meus colegas..."

A morena percebeu uma escova de dente azul e branca na pia e se afastou da violoncelista. "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, parando completamente de chorar.

"Agora sim... Foi só uma crise de ansiedade." Riu Quinn, passando uma mão nervosa pelos cabelos.

Rachel lhe lançou um olhar questionador.

"Eu te disse que não sei cantar e era quase minha vez e a professora detona todo mundo e eu entrei em pânico." A loira falou rápido, sentindo-se novamente ansiosa.

"Você não tem um grande alcance vocal e tem uma tendência a desafinar mais vezes do que o aceitável, mas sua voz é– por que você está rindo?"

Quinn chacoalhou a cabeça e seus olhos sorriram para a cantora. "Eu te amo sabia?" Ela falou sem pensar e era verdade. Em menos de dois meses Rachel havia se transformado em sua melhor amiga.

"Eu também te amo, Quinn." Ela falou suavemente, sinceramente. "E eu vou te ajudar com a técnica vocal, mas agora, acho que deveríamos voltar para aula."

"Ou não." Quinn guardou sua escova de dentes dentro da mochila e estendeu a mão para a morena.

"Quinn Fabray! Eu nunca matei aula na minha vida!" Rachel arregalou os olhos para a mão estendida a sua frente.

"Eu já. Múltiplas vezes. Matar aula pode ser muito produtivo..." Ela balançou a mão, convidando Rachel a pegá-la.

"Mas..."

"Você realmente quer passar o resto do dia em uma sala com uma mulher que acabou de te fazer chorar?"

"Não." Respondeu Rachel, mordendo o lábio e aceitando a mão da sua colega de quarto. "Aonde a gente vai?"

"Qualquer lugar..." Respondeu Quinn, puxando sua amiga para fora do banheiro. "Aonde você quer ir?"

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes, então..."

"Eu tenho uma ideia."

Elas pegaram um metrô e depois um ônibus e pararam na frente de um lugar que parecia perigoso, como Rachel fez questão de ressaltar.

"Nah.. É o melhor lugar para se matar aula em NY. Nunca está fechado e você pode fazer o que quiser aqui dentro..." Disse Quinn, conduzindo a morena por uma porta verde e para dentro de um bar mal iluminado e praticamente vazio. "E nas segundas feiras o palco está aberto a quem quiser usar..."

A desconfiança no rosto da morena deu lugar a um sorriso involuntário, fazendo a loira rir. Quinn foi até o bar e voltou segurando uma caixinha vermelha.

"O que é isso?"

"Dardos."

"Oh..." Os olhos da cantora brilharam e ela seguiu sua amiga até a parede onde se encontrava o alvo. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes."

"É fácil, olha..." Quinn tirou um dardo verde da caixa e mordeu a própria língua enquanto mirava, fazendo Rachel rir. Ela acertou a beira do alvo, não errando por pouco. "Viu?"

"Você não é muito boa nisso, não é mesmo?"

"Essa não é a questão, Rachel." A loira pegou mais um dardo de dentro da caixa e o ofereceu para a morena. "O objetivo é mirar no olho da sua professora de dança."

Rachel imitou a posição que sua amiga havia assumido antes e arremessou a flechinha, que bateu no alvo e caiu. A morena fez um beicinho e cruzou os braços. Quinn riu e apertou o lábio inferior da diva entre o polegar e o indicador.

"Você tem que jogar com força." Disse ela, recolhendo o dardo e o recolocando na mão da cantora, parando atrás dela para observar a segunda tentativa.

O dardo parou na parede a quase vinte centímetros de distância de seu alvo.

"E depois você diz que eu é que não sou boa nisso..." Murmurou Quinn, indo ajuntar a seta do chão.

"Cala a boca, Quinn. Eu vou tentar de novo." Ela bateu o pé, fazendo a loira arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Sabe Berry, autoridade cai bem em você." Quinn lhe ofereceu uma piscadela, fazendo-a corar quando aceitou o dardo pela terceira vez.

Ela não se preparou para o arremesso, apenas olhou para frente, mirou nos olhos desdenhosos de Cassandra July e pôs toda a sua força no braço.

"Há!" Gritou ela. "Eu acertei!" Seus braços envolveram o pescoço da loira antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Quinn apertou sua cintura, sorrindo ao olhar para o alvo. "Você não é muito boa nesse jogo." O dardo da morena havia parado praticamente ao lado do seu, também não errando por pouco.

"Essa não é a questão, Quinn." Respondeu Rachel, imitando a voz da loira. "Posso jogar de novo?"

=/=

"Você vai cantar comigo?" Perguntou Rachel, aceitando o microfone que Quinn lhe entregava.

"Mhum.." Concordou a loira, tirando sua jaqueta e revelando uma regata listrada verde e branca.

"Posso saber qual musica?"

"Você vai saber na hora, eu começo e você segue a minha deixa." Ela se virou para um cara que segurava uma guitarra e falou algo no ouvido dele. O homem assentiu e ela pegou as baquetas de cima do banco da bateria, regulando o microfone e o próprio banco para a sua altura.

"Você sabe tocar bateria?" Rachel perguntou incrédula.

"O que você acha?" Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha e fez uma rápida demonstração do início de We Will Rock You.

"Eu não tenho certeza se combina com você..."

A loira sorriu e prendeu o cabelo, fazendo um sinal para o guitarrista começar.

Rachel imediatamente reconheceu a música, Quinn começou a cantar e a morena se focou na voz dela, esperando um momento para entrar em cena.

_I've got another confession to make, I'm your fool._

_(Tenho uma outra confissão a fazer, sou seu tolo.)_

A voz de Quinn era suave e delicada em contraste a versão original da música.

_Where you borne to resist? __Or be abused?_

_(Você nasceu para resistir? Ou ser abusado?)_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best of you…_

_(Alguem está tirando o melhor, o melhor, o melhor de você...)_

A loira esperava que Rachel já tivesse se juntado a ela e abriu os olhos para conferir a cantora. Olhos castanhos a encaravam intensamente e sua voz falhou no meio da frase.

_Or are you gone and on to someone new?_

_(Ou você se foi e deu lugar a uma pessoa nova?)_

Rachel engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Sua voz oprimiu a da loira totalmente, mas Quinn não pareceu se importar, sorrindo para a morena e entrando com a bateria.

_I was too weak to give in, too strong to lose._

_(Estava muito fraca para desistir, muito forte pra perder.)_

_My heart is under arrest again, but I'll break loose._

_(Meu coração está aprisionado novamente, mas eu irei me libertar.)_

_My head is giving me life or death, but I can't choose._

_(Minha cabeça está me dando vida ou morte, mas eu não posso escolher.)_

_I swear I'll never give in, I refuse…_

_(Juro que nunca vou me entregar, eu me recuso…)_

Os cabelos de Quinn estavam começando a se soltar e alguns fios caiam desgovernados ao redor de seu rosto. Seus olhos permaneciam fixos em Rachel e seus movimentos ao tocar eram automáticos, seus braços desciam sobre a bateria rapidamente, mas nunca errando uma batida.

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_(Alguém roubou a sua fé?)_

_It's real, the pain you feel._

_(É real, a dor que você sente.)_

Rachel agarrava o microfone como se sua vida dependesse dele enquanto sua voz aumentava de intensidade e ela se entregava 100% a musica.

_The life, the love you'd die to heal_

_(A vida, o amor que você morreria para curar)_

_The hope that starts, the broken heart_

_(A esperança que se inicia, o coração partido)_

_Your trust, you must confess,_

_(Sua confiança, você deve confessar,)_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_(Alguem está tirando o melhor, o melhor, o melhor de você?)_

A música acabou e as poucas pessoas no bar aplaudiram. O barman assoviou e Rachel fez uma pequena reverencia antes de saltitar em direção a bateria.

"Isso foi ótimo, Quinn!" Ela se esticou e soltou completamente o cabelo da loira, abaixando os fios que estavam em pé e pondo para trás das orelhas dela alguns que haviam entrado em sua boca.

As mãos de Quinn tremiam, tocar bateria sempre a deixava agitada. Ela secou o suor de suas palmas na calça jeans e envolveu a mão da morena com a sua, puxando-a para uma mesa aonde elas sentaram e ficaram conversando e comendo porcarias de bar até escurecer.

...

"Aqueles caras ficam olhando para cá..." Comentou Rachel, se inclinando para frente e olhando para os dois homens de aparência estranha que olhavam em sua direção. Discretamente, a loira se virou para olhá-los.

"Provavelmente eles pensam que somos um casal." Disse ela, sentindo seu coração falhar quando as palavras deixaram sua boca.

Rachel sentiu-se corar e seu estomago virou uma cambalhota com a ideia. Seus olhos escanearam o rosto de sua amiga e ela entrelaçou seus dedos por cima da mesa, atraindo o olhar de Quinn para suas mãos unidas. "Você é muito bonita, Quinn." A loira franziu o cenho e a morena se apressou em explicar. "O que eu quero dizer é que não me importo que eles pensem que somos namoradas. Eu adoraria namorar com você." A violoncelista arqueou uma sobrancelha e Rachel percebeu o que havia acabado de falar. "Como você, alguém como você, não você, acho que seria estranho, não que eu já não tenha... Quero dizer... Eu gosto de... Eu acho que é melhor eu parar de falar agora, né?"

Quinn riu e apertou a mão da cantora. "É.. Mas eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Eu também não me importaria de namorar alguém como você..."

=/=

NA: Música de hoje é The Best of You do Foo Fighters.

No próximo capítulo, Rachel da uma lição de voz para Quinn, a morena se liberta de um fardo e a loira se abre um pouquinho...

Comentários não custam nada e me deixam tão feliz... (:

A.


	6. Você pode sair de cima de mim?

NA: A primeira parte do capítulo é relativamente musical e depois temos um time jump de praticamente um mês...

Amanhã a probabilidade de não haver update é de 98%... Uma amiga minha vem visitar e ela tem direito a 24 horas do meu tempo de dois em dois meses, então... xP

Enjoy... (And review!)

**26 de outubro – sábado**

"Ok, Quinn, cante para mim." Disse Rachel, sentando em um banquinho e cruzando as pernas.

"Er..." A loira ficou parada na porta da sala de música que a morena havia reservado para elas.

"A música que você ia apresentar em Técnicas Vocais I." Explicou a cantora pacientemente.

"Você não deveria me ensinar a técnica primeiro?"

"Você já tem técnica, eu quero te ouvir para poder corrigir depois."

"Ah..." Quinn fez uma careta, mas pegou um banquinho mesmo assim e o posicionou em frente a morena, alcançando por um violão que estava escorado na parede.

Ela começou a dedilhar e hesitou por um minuto antes de cantar.

_You must understand that the touch of your hand makes my pulse react…_

_(Você tem que entender que o seu toque faz o meu pulso reagir...)_

Rachel assistiu sem falar nada e sem demonstrar expressão alguma.

_What's love got to do, got to do whit it? What's love, but a sweet old fashion notion… _

_(O que o amor tem a ver com isso? O que é o amor, mas uma doce noção antiquada...)_

Os dedos da morena tamborilavam contra sua coxa no ritmo da música e ela esperou Quinn terminar para se levantar.

"Primeiro," começou ela. "eu gosto muito dessa música, é uma das minhas favoritas." Quinn sorriu tentativamente. "Mas eu não tenho certeza se é a música certa para a sua voz... Você tem alguma objeção quanto a mudar de canção?"

"Acho que não..."

"Ótimo! Eu tenho algumas ideias que acho, irão lhe favorecer mais..." Rachel bateu uma mão na outra. "Agora, a técnica."

Quinn fez uma careta. "Foi horrível, não foi?"

"Não... Sua voz é muito bonita e doce, você só não sabe como usá-la direito ainda." A cantora parou na frente da loira e apontou um dedo para o nariz dela. "O seu maior problema está aqui."

Quinn levou a mão ao nariz. "O que tem o meu nariz?"

"Sua voz está saindo por ele." Respondeu a morena. "Você canta pelo nariz, ou com a garganta, mas na verdade," Ela fez um sinal para que a loira levantasse e tirou o violão das mãos dela. "sua voz deveria vir daqui." Ela apoiou a mão gentilmente abaixo dos seios dela.

A loira tremeu com o toque.

"Outra coisa é que você está cantando no tom errado. Alto demais para a sua voz, por isso você desafina tanto."

Quinn fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Vamos fazer alguns exercícios para tentar encontrar o seu tom e para que a sua voz venha do lugar certo, pode ser?"

A violoncelista concordou e se deixou guiar até o piano, aonde Rachel começou a tocar escalas e fazer demonstrações. Noah chegou no meio dos exercícios e se escorou na parede, observando suas amigas com atenção. Uma hora depois elas estavam, de acordo com a morena, prontas para tentar de novo.

"Vamos tentar Hey Jude." Sugeriu Rachel.

Quinn concordou e fez menção de sentar ao piano, mas uma mão se fechou em volta de seu pulso antes que ela pudesse chegar lá.

"Eu quero ouvir a sua voz, sem instrumentos atrapalhando. Sem contar que eles tiram a sua concentração. Aposto um café que você não vai desafinar nenhuma vez se se concentrar na sua voz."

A loira suspirou e lançou um olhar para seu melhor amigo, que observava tudo com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Ela começou a cantar, sua voz soava tímida e seus olhos se fecharam. Olhar para Rachel a estava deixando muito nervosa.

Ela sentiu mãos quentes pressionarem seu abdômen e o calor de um corpo parando atrás de si. "Lembra," Sussurrou Rachel contra seu ouvido. "Sua voz está aqui." Quinn podia sentir a boca da cantora pairando na altura de seu pescoço e perdeu o folego, esquecendo por um momento aquilo que deveria estar fazendo.

Puck limpou a garganta e ela abriu os olhos, virando um pouco o rosto e encontrando os olhos de chocolate com os seus. A morena sorriu, ela estava tão perto e Quinn podia sentir o cheiro do chicle de morango que ela havia mascado antes.

"_Hey Jude..." _Começou a diva, incentivando a violoncelista a se focar.

_... don't make it bad, _Quinn finalmente continuou, se esforçando ao máximo para não errar. _Take a sad song and make it better... Remember, to let her into your heart, than you can start, to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her… The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better…_

As mãos de Rachel se apertaram um pouco e o corpo dela se moldou ao da loira por trás. Quinn sentiu o peso da cabeça dela em seu ombro.

_Na na na na na na na na, Hey Jude..._

_Na na na na na na na na, Heey Juude..._

A música foi desaparecendo aos poucos de dentro dela e ela reabriu os olhos quando o calor de Rachel se afastou.

A morena lhe ofereceu um sorriso e Quinn percebeu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

"Você estava chorando?" Ela perguntou, estendendo uma mão e secando a bochecha da cantora.

"Foi melhor do que eu esperava..." Disse Rachel em resposta, rindo através das lágrimas. "Acho que você merece uma folga agora."

A loira relaxou e tirou seu violoncelo da capa antes de sentar no seu banquinho de antes. Ela passou o arco pelas cordas distraidamente, fazendo barulho e pensando na estranha energia que havia sentido quando Rachel a abraçara durante a música. Ela havia trazido seu instrumento com o intuito de praticar um pouco, mas concentração parecia ter lhe escapado no momento.

"Eu acabei de perceber uma coisa.." Constatou Rachel. "Nós já estamos morando juntas a dois meses e eu nunca te ouvi tocar..." Quinn parou para pensar e realmente era verdade, ela nunca tinha tocado na frente de sua amiga. "Você pode tocar alguma coisa?"

A loira não respondeu, apenas se posicionou e Rachel imediatamente reconheceu o ritmo do 'na na na na na na na na'. "Hey Jude.." Ela cantarolou ao final com um sorriso.

Quinn largou o arco e começou a dedilhar.

"Under Pressure!" Exclamou a cantora.

A loira assentiu e mudou para a próxima, usando o arco desse vez.

"Rolling in the Deep." Disse Puck ao som do primeiro acorde. As duas meninas olharam para ele. "O que? Eu quero brincar também..."

A violoncelista revirou os olhos e começou outra.

"Ah! Eu adoro essa música!" Rachel bateu palmas e começou a cantarolar junto.

_I can't see me loving nobody but you, for all my life…_

_When your with me, baby the skies will be blue, for all my life…_

Ela observou Quinn tocar e era realmente lindo ver a loira se entregar com tanta paixão a algo. Era obvio que ela amava tocar e quando tocava, a música parecia fluir dela e não do violoncelo.

Eles não voltaram a trabalhar a voz de Quinn naquela tarde, mas ficaram brincando de adivinhar a musica e Puck fez as meninas rirem com sua versão de Fat Bottomed Girls. Quando eles viram, a pessoa que havia reservado a sala para a noite já havia chegado e eles tiveram que ir embora.

Noah ficou para trás e observou com sobrancelhas arqueadas o modo como a mão de Rachel se fechou gentilmente em volta do braço de sua amiga e foi descendo aos poucos até que suas mãos estivessem unidas.

==/==

**20 de novembro - quarta-feira**

Era a primeira vez no semestre que, em uma quarta-feira, Quinn entrava sozinha na sala de aula.

"Oi, Quinn." Era também a primeira vez em meses que ela ouvia a voz da menina morena de olhos verdes que sentava atrás dela nessa aula.

"Oi, Nicole." Ela retribuiu o sorriso que Nicole lhe oferecia quando o rosto da morena se fechou. Quinn pensou em perguntar qual era o problema, mas no fundo ela não queria saber, então apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e tirou a mochila das costas, colocando-a em cima da classe.

Ela estava tirando seu livro ainda grudento por causa do incidente de um mês atrás quando sentiu braços fortes envolverem sua cintura. Ela involuntariamente levou uma mão a mão bronzeada que se espalmava em seu abdômen e esboçou um sorriso. "Rachel.."

A loira se virou nos braços de sua amiga e Rachel descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

"Está tudo bem?" Quinn perguntou, afastando os cabelos do seu rosto. A cantora não chorava, mas mantinha os olhos fechados. "Você quer conversar?"

Rachel respirou fundo e fez que não com a cabeça.

Alguns colegas olhavam para as duas com curiosidade e a violoncelista se certificou que o professor ainda não havia chegado antes de abaixar a cabeça e falar baixinho no ouvido da morena. "Quer conversar fora daqui?"

A cantora concordou e Quinn se afastou devagar, mordendo o lábio, preocupação estampada em seu rosto. Ela pegou sua mochila sem olhar para trás e entrelaçou seus dedos aos da morena, guiando-a para fora da sala.

Estava frio no campus e a loira levantou a gola de seu casaco. Rachel parecia catatônica quando elas sentaram em um banco e apenas apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Quinn sem dizer palavra. Quinn a envolveu em um meio abraço e beijou sua testa, respeitando o silencio e aguardando pacientemente para que Rachel falasse.

Seus dedos se enrolavam no rabo de cavalo da morena quando a cantora finalmente abriu a boca.

"Brody terminou comigo."

Quinn soltou o ar que não havia percebido que prendia.

"E eu não sei o que sentir... Quero dizer, eu estou triste, eu acho... E com raiva... Eu não acredito que desperdicei um ano da minha vida com ele... Mas eu acho que o amava e só..." Uma lágrima finalmente pingou de seus cílios e foi absorvida imediatamente pelo casaco de Quinn. "Dói..."

"Eu sei." Disse a loira, beijando sua testa de novo e mantendo os lábios ali por um momento. Ela queria dizer que Brody era um idiota e que ele não a merecia e que ela iria encontrar alguém que a amasse de verdade algum dia, mas nada saiu.

"E eu não consigo tirar a voz de Kurt da minha cabeça, dizendo que Brody não iria cuidar de mim..." Ela apertou os olhos e virou o rosto, pressionando o nariz na bochecha de sua amiga e fazendo Quinn a abraçar mais forte. "Ele tinha razão... Eu sou tão idiota..."

"Não, você não é idiota..." A loira falou suavemente.

"Ele me traiu e eu escolhi continuar com ele. Acho que foi uma decisão bem idiota."

"Realmente." Murmurou Quinn, fazendo a morena cutucar sua barriga. "Ouch!"

"Você deveria estar me confortando, não concordando comigo!" Exclamou a morena, se afastando e sentando direito, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Eu te fiz sorrir." Comentou a loira.

"Você é boa nisso." Respondeu Rachel, sorrindo um pouquinho mais e esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Quinn, limpando com o polegar o rímel que a cantora havia acabado de borrar.

"Ele nunca ouvia quando eu falava... Faz mais de um mês que eu venho dizendo que vou passar ação de graças com meus pais e ontem ele disse que os pais dele queriam me conhecer. Eu disse que também gostaria de conhecê-los, mas não esperava que ele aparecesse com passagens de avião para Los Angeles justamente para a semana de ação de graças." Ela prendeu uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha e seus olhos encontraram os de Quinn. "Eu disse que já tinha planos e que ele sabia e ele ficou bravo. Ele gritou comigo e disse que eu nunca apoiava as decisões dele e que ele tinha que fazer tudo por mim sempre, mas isso não é verdade e ai eu gritei com ele e no final..." Ela abaixou os olhos e a loira mordeu o lábio. "Nós terminamos. Ele terminou comigo. Ele disse que o nosso relacionamento inteiro foi um erro e eu acho que concordo. Isso é o que dói mais... Por que nada nunca da certo pra mim, Quinn? Minha vida é tão complicada..."

"Isso não é verdade." Quinn levantou o rosto de sua amiga com as pontas dos dedos. "Sua vida não é complicada, ela é normal... Todo mundo passa por desilusões amorosas e pequenos dramas, só parece horrível por que é a sua vida. E você está sentindo tudo isso agora, mas quando passar - e vai passar - vai ser só uma lembrança e não vai doer mais." Ela fez uma pausa. "Bem, talvez seja um pouco estranho encontrar com Brody nos corredores e provavelmente a estranheza não vai passar, mas você vai descobrir que a dor diminui a cada dia..."

"Você fala como se tivesse certeza..."

"Eu tenho."

"Você já passou por algo assim?" Perguntou Rachel, percebendo que sua amiga nunca havia falado sobre seus relacionamentos anteriores.

A loira suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu não preciso saber se tu não quiser me contar..." Disse a morena, analisando o rosto da violoncelista.

Quinn ficou em silencio por um minuto, seus olhos dourados pareciam ler cada partícula que brilhava dentro dos castanhos. "Eu vou te contar uma coisa que eu não costumo contar para as pessoas e não quero que nada mude entre nós por causa disso..." Rachel não disse nada, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. "Você pode me prometer...?" A loira hesitou. "Você promete que não vai agir diferente comigo?"

Rachel inclinou a cabeça para o lado e concordou. Ela não conseguia imaginar nada que pudesse fazê-la agir diferente para com Quinn.

"Quando eu entrei na faculdade, a primeira amiga que eu fiz foi essa menina, Nicole." Começou Quinn, se endireitando e olhando para as pedras no chão. "Ela era muito querida, mas namorava um cara muito idiota, ele traia ela o tempo inteiro e ela fingia que não via... Então, uma noite ela desabafou comigo e me contou tudo o que ele fazia e como ela sempre tinha sido fiel e de repente, ela estava me beijando." A loira fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar para Rachel para ver sua reação, mas a morena continuava olhando para ela sem pestanejar. "Ou talvez eu a estivesse beijando... Eu não sei como aconteceu ou quem iniciou, eu só sei que depois daquele primeiro beijo, tudo mudou entre nós."

"O que aconteceu?" A voz de Rachel era gentil e sem julgamentos, o que fez Quinn relaxar um pouco.

"Nós ficamos presas em uma espécie de limbo, eu acho. Não éramos mais amigas, mas também não éramos algo mais e ela me evitava, mas sempre que ficávamos sozinhas, acabávamos ficando de novo e... Eu me apaixonei por ela." Quinn sentiu uma mão gelada cobrir a sua e virou a palma para cima, entrelaçando seus dedos aos da cantora. "E ela dizia que queria ficar comigo e que ia largar o namorado, mas isso nunca aconteceu e então ela simplesmente parou de falar comigo. Nas nossas aulas juntas ela sentava atrás de mim e fingia que eu não estava lá..." Ela mordeu o lábio. "E eu não sei se foi alguma coisa que eu fiz que a fez agir assim, se eu a pressionei de alguma forma, ou se ele descobriu. Eu só sei que nos primeiros meses depois que o que a gente tinha acabou... Bem, tudo o que eu queria fazer era empurrar ela contra a parede e – "

Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas e Quinn sentiu seu rosto esquentar até a ponta das orelhas.

"E?" Perguntou a cantora, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ela nunca havia visto Quinn soar tão frustrada e estava curiosa para saber o que a loira iria dizer.

"beijar ela e fazer... coisas." Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, desviando os olhos para suas mãos unidas. "Então o semestre acabou e esse começou e ela continua sentando atrás de mim e eu sempre faço questão de cumprimentá-la e ela nunca responde, mas por algum motivo, hoje ela me disse oi..."

"Você ainda sente algo por ela?"

"Remorso... Pena... Eu não sei. É estranho..." Ela se virou para Rachel. "Eu não a amo, mas também não sinto ódio por ela..."

"Indiferença?"

"Mais ou menos."

"Ela é aquela morena de olhos verdes que senta atrás de nós na aula de hoje?"

"Mhum." Concordou Quinn.

Rachel olhou para frente sem realmente ver nada, tentando processar a informação que havia acabado de receber.

O silencio dela preocupou a loira, que acabou perguntando, "Você não vai agir diferente comigo por causa disso, né?"

A morena franziu a testa e olhou para sua amiga. "Por que eu agiria diferente?"

"Por que eu gosto de... Por que eu sou... Gay." Ela baixou um pouco a voz ao dizer a ultima palavra.

"Meus pais são gays." Pontuou Rachel. "Kurt é gay e meu melhor amigo e a Brittany namora outra garota. Por que isso iria mudar alguma coisa?"

"Eu não sei... Eu nunca realmente falei sobre isso abertamente, só com o Puck e..."

"Posso te contar um segredo?" Rachel a interrompeu.

"Hum?"

"Eu já imaginava que você gostasse de meninas." A morena deu de ombros.

"Como?" Perguntou Quinn, será que ela era tão óbvia?

"Eu tenho um sexto sentido.." Brincou a cantora, levando uma cutucada no ombro. "Puck fez um comentário uma vez sobre ruivas não fazerem o seu tipo..." Explicou ela.

"Ah..."

"Eu te amo, Quinn, você é minha melhor amiga." Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro da loira. "Gostar de homens ou mulheres não vai mudar isso..." Quinn passou um braço pelo ombro da cantora, trazendo-a mais para perto e apoiando a cabeça na dela. "E eu também não acredito que alguém possa ser 100 % hetero..." Continuou a morena. "Eu já senti atração por mulheres mais de uma vez."

"É mesmo?" Perguntou Quinn, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Como quem, por exemplo?"

_Você._ Rachel ficou vermelha com seu próprio pensamento e se levantou do banco abruptamente.

"Eu quero sorvete." Ela estendeu uma mão para a loira.

"Sorvete? Não sei se você percebeu, mas está fazendo 7 graus."

"E eu acabei de terminar um namoro de um ano! Preciso de sorvete. E doritos. E você pra me fazer rir..."

Quinn sorriu e aceitou a mão estendida em sua direção. Rachel enganchou o braço no dela e a puxou até o bar mais próximo.

=/=

Quinn acordou assustada, percebendo que não conseguia sentir suas pernas. Ela as esticou, dobrou as pontas dos pés e olhou para os lados. Ela não estava em sua cama, mas sim no chão de seu quarto, suas costas escoradas na cama e Rachel enrolada ao seu lado, com a cabeça em seu colo.

...

A morena emitiu um som esquisito quando sentiu seu travesseiro se mover e abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Seu travesseiro se mexeu de novo e ela o apalpou no escuro, sentindo pele no lugar aonde deveria estar sua fronha. Ela levantou a cabeça, completamente desorientada, e encontrou Quinn bocejando ao seu lado. Ela olhou para baixo e viu que seu travesseiro era na verdade a coxa da loira.

"Nós dormimos no chão." Rachel declarou o obvio.

"Aparentemente." Quinn se espreguiçou e soltou um gemido. "Minhas pernas estão dormentes e minha coluna dói..."

"Até que eu estava confortável..." Murmurou a morena, passando uma mão nos cabelos e tentando se levantar. Seu pé encontrou algo viscoso no chão e ela escorregou, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo em cima de Quinn.

"Ai!" Exclamou a loira quando o queixo da cantora bateu em seu ombro.

"Mmmm. Desculpa..."

"Você se machucou?" Quinn colocou uma mão fria no rosto da morena.

"Não... Tem algo gosmento ali." Rachel se reposicionou, acabando sentada no colo da loira e apontando para o lugar aonde tinha escorregado.

A violoncelista passou um braço pelas costas da cantora e estendeu a outra mão para a poça brilhante de liquido branco no meio do quarto.

"Acho que é sorvete." Disse ela. "Seu sorvete vegan. Você vai limpar."

"Você comeu sorvete também!" A morena cruzou os braços como uma criança fazendo birra.

Quinn riu e bocejou, apoiando a testa no ombro da cantora. "Rachel?"

"Hum?"

"Você pode sair de cima de mim?"

"Oh, sim, desculpa.." Ela se levantou de um pulo e ajudou a loira a se levantar também. Quinn acendeu a luz e Rachel foi buscar papel higiênico para secar a poça de sorvete.

A violoncelista deitou em sua cama e ficou observando a morena se mover pelo quarto, botando ordem na bagunça que elas haviam feito. Era um pouco mais de três da manhã e seus olhos começavam a pesar. Ela os fechou por alguns segundos e sentiu Rachel se aproximar e depositar um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela sorriu, mas não abriu os olhos.

"Obrigada por ter ficado comigo hoje, Quinn, eu estava precisando de você."

"Eu gosto de estar com você, Rach." Murmurou a loira, sonolenta. "E de te ver feliz."

"Boa noite." A morena pressionou seus lábios contra os cabelos dourados e Quinn abriu os olhos.

"Rach?" A cantora, que estava no meio do processo de subir para sua cama, parou e olhou para a loira. "Eu te amo, tá?"

Rachel sorriu e se deitou em baixo das cobertas, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz para quem havia acabado de terminar um namoro.

"Quinn?" Ela chamou quando as luzes se apagaram.

"Hmm?"

"Você já decidiu se vai visitar seus pais no feriado da semana que vem?"

"Eu não vou." Respondeu a loira, abraçando sua ovelhinha de pelúcia.

"Vem pra casa comigo." Sugeriu a morena.

Quinn não respondeu e por um momento, Rachel achou que sua colega tivesse pego no sono, mas então a resposta veio em um sussurro quase inaudível. "Sim."

Rachel sorriu contentemente e deixou-se embalar pela respiração ritmada de sua amiga até finalmente pegar no sono.

=/=

NA: Musicas – Whats Love Got to do With It da Tina Turner, Hey Jude dos Beatles e So Happy Together dos Beatles. – Existe um video da Dianna cantando Hey Jude na internet, acho que o nome é Music Box Session Hey Jude.

Próximo capítulo vai ser curtinho e veremos a Rachel sentido ciúmes...

**Comentem** e até domingo? Ou talvez, se der um tempinho, amanha...

Quero muito saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo!

Ah, e o mundo ainda não acabou! Yaay! :D


	7. Eu não sou masoquista

**NA: Não ia atualizar hj, mas consegui dar uma escapada, só por que vocês são muito especiais.. :P (E esse capitulo é curtinho...)**

**Não vou conseguir responder individualmente a todos os reviews, mas saibam que eu amo comentários e eles me motivam a escrever, então um obrigada especial a todos que comentam! Espero que vocês continuem me dizendo o que pensam...**

**Abraços, A.**

**21 de novembro - quinta-feira**

"Quiiin..." Rachel chamou quando pisou no chão do quarto. Ela se espreguiçou. Já era rotina acordar Quinn como primeira coisa de manhã. A loira não respondeu e a cantora abriu a veneziana da janela, fazendo luz entrar no quarto. "Quiiin..." Ela deu um puxão no cobertor de sua amiga, que dessa vez abriu os olhos, mas os fechou logo em seguida, rolando para a parede e se cobrindo de novo.

"Apaga a luz..." Murmurou a violoncelista.

"É quinta-feira, são quase oito horas." Rachel puxou suas cobertas de novo.

"E daí?" Quinn tentou resgatar seu cobertor, tateando sem achar nada a sua volta. Ela suspirou e deitou de barriga para cima.

"Você deveria estar indo para a aula." A cantora colocou as cobertas de Quinn em cima da cadeira, de modo que para pega-las, a loira teria que levantar.

"Eu só queria dormir mais cinco minutos..." Resmungou ela, sentando como índio na cama e usando uma mão para bloquear o sol. Era outono, o dia não deveria estar ensolarado, pensou ela.

"Você também não iria querer acordar em cinco minutos." Rachel gritou do banheiro, ligando a agua e começando a cantar Taylor Swift a plenos pulmões.

Quinn grunhiu e se forçou a levantar.

"Eu te odeio." Disse ela, enfiando a escova de dente na boca e lançando um olhar homicida para o vidro embaçado que a separava da morena.

"Você me ama." Afirmou Rachel, saindo do chuveiro enrolada em uma toalha. Ela abriu a mão bruscamente, fazendo água respingar no rosto da loira.

"Você é tão irritante de manhã.." Comentou Quinn, tirando as calças do pijama e as pendurando atrás da porta.

"Obrigada e igualmente!"

...

Rachel secava seu cabelo enquanto conferia seus e-mails no celular quando ouviu uma tímida batida na porta. O sorriso em seu rosto se esvaiu assim que viu quem era. A garota do lado de fora teve a mesma reação que a cantora, seus olhos pareceram se apagar assim que encontraram os de chocolate.

"Quinn está ai?" Sua voz era fria e ela olhou por cima da cabeça da morena, tentando encontrar a loira.

"Tomando banho." Respondeu Rachel, em um tom semelhante ao da mulher a sua frente.

"Eu espero então." A visitante empurrou a cantora com o ombro e entrou no quarto, olhando em volta antes de sentar na cama da violoncelista e pegar a ovelhinha de pelúcia no colo.

Rachel sentiu vontade de arrancar o bichinho das mãos dela, mas se conteve fechando a porta do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de Quinn veio do banheiro.

"Rach, você pode trazer a roupa que eu deixei em cima da escrivaninha?" A diva observou a intrusa se endireitar na cama e pegou as roupas que sua amiga pedia, entrando no banheiro como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa. Quinn lhe ofereceu um sorriso de agradecimento e Rachel seguiu com os olhos uma gotinha de água que escorria de seu pescoço até o espaço entre seus seios, umedecendo os lábios.

"Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você." Disse ela, levantando os olhos para o rosto da loira.

"Quem?"

"Eu tenho quase certeza que é a sua ex." Rachel respondeu olhando para a porta.

"Nicole?" Surpresa era evidente na voz da loira. "O que ela quer?"

"Como eu vou saber?" A morena questionou acidamente, fazendo Quinn arquear as sobrancelhas. "Desculpa, eu não quis ser grossa..." Seu tom se suavizou quase que imediatamente e ela voltou a encarar sua amiga. "É só que ela não parece gostar muito de mim."

"E eu tenho a impressão que o sentimento é reciproco." Comentou a loira, vestindo a calcinha sem se desenrolar da toalha, uma vez que ficou obvio que Rachel não pretendia lhe dar privacidade.

"Você quer que eu diga para ela ir embora?"

"Por que eu iria querer isso?"

"Você quer falar come ela?!" Um pouco da acidez de antes voltou nessa pergunta que era também uma afirmação.

"Não sei..." Quinn mordeu o lábio. "Eu estou curiosa para saber o que ela quer..."

A cantora voltou a encarar a porta e Quinn aproveitou para se secar rapidamente e vestir o resto de suas roupas.

"Você quer que eu deixe vocês a sós?"

"Não." A loira respondeu imediatamente. Por algum motivo, ela sentia necessidade da presença de Rachel.

"Ok..." Quinn já estava seca e vestida, mas elas continuaram paradas no meio do banheiro. "Será que ela vai tentar voltar com você?" Perguntou Rachel, sentindo-se nauseada.

"Acho que não, mas eu nunca soube o que esperar dela..." A violoncelista passou uma mão pelos cabelos úmidos.

Olhos castanhos penetraram nos dourados. "Você voltaria com ela?"

Quinn ficou em silencio por alguns instantes. "Eu não sou masoquista."

Rachel sentiu-se estranhamente satisfeita com a resposta.

...

"Você esqueceu isso ontem." Disse Nicole, levantando da cama e entregando o livro parcialmente destruído de História da Musica para Quinn. A loira nem havia sentido falta dele ainda.

"Oh, obrigada..." Disse ela, aceitando o livro e o colocando junto dos outros na escrivaninha.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre elas e Rachel se permitiu encarar a outra morena deliberadamente. Ela tinha quase a mesma altura que a violoncelista, poucos centímetros mais alta, e seus cabelos descansavam perfeitamente lisos em seus ombros. Suas feições eram delicadas e algumas sardas adornavam suas bochechas. Ela era bonita, a cantora admitiu controversa, sentindo-se desconfortável.

"Era só isso?" Perguntou a loira, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos loiros atrás da orelha.

Nicole mordeu o lábio e lançou um olhar para Rachel, que se mantinha ao lado de Quinn. "Hayden terminou comigo. Faz duas semanas..." A loira não falou nada, apenas piscou algumas vezes e cruzou os braços, abraçando o próprio corpo. "E eu tenho tentado falar com você, mas nunca te encontro sozinha."

Ela olhou pontualmente para a cantora mais uma vez, fazendo a diva se aproximar de Quinn e colocar uma mão protetora na base de suas costas sem nem ao menos perceber o que fazia.

"O que você espera de mim, Nicole?" Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para a mulher de olhos verdes.

"Eu não sei... Acho que sinto sua falta..." Murmurou ela. Quinn sentiu a mão de Rachel apertar seu quadril. "Na verdade, eu tenho certeza..."

"Depois de seis meses, você sente minha falta agora?" A loira perguntou, mágoa e indignação se mesclando em sua voz.

"Você era minha melhor amiga. O que aconteceu com a gente?"

"Acho que você sabe o que, Nic." Quinn não sabia o que sentir naquele momento, então se concentrou na mão de Rachel e no calor que ela emitia através de sua camisa.

"Posso te acompanhar até a aula? Eu realmente queria conversar." Pediu Nicole, olhando o relógio em seu pulso e constatando que já estava atrasada.

"Eu não vou pra aula hoje." A mentira veio facilmente como resultado de anos de prática durante o colégio. "Rachel e eu vamos pra Greyhound Station comprar as passagens para ação de graças." A cantora levantou o rosto para sua amiga, disfarçando a surpresa com um movimento de cabeça.

"Eu nunca te vi falar sobre voltar pra casa antes." Nicole arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu vou passar o feriado com a família da Rach." Ela explicou e mais uma vez, os dedos da morena se fecharam em seu quadril.

Os olhos verdes da intrusa se arregalaram, como se ela tivesse entendido alguma coisa. "Você não está ficando com _ela_, está?"

Quinn demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação e enquanto ela formulava uma resposta, Rachel já dava um passo a frente, ficando entre ela e sua ex (mais ou menos ex).

"Eu não queria me intrometer, por que isso seria incrivelmente rude, mas acho que o que acontece entre Quinn e eu não é da sua conta. Ela não te deve explicação nenhuma e eu ficaria muito grata se você fosse embora agora."

Nicole lançou um olhar para Quinn, como que perguntando se ela concordava com Rachel e a violoncelista não disse nada.

"Eu te devo uma conversa, Quinn, uma explicação..." A morena mais alta alcançou gentilmente pelo braço da loira.

"Talvez ela não queira as suas explicações." Rachel cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo desafiadoramente.

"Eu não estou falando com você."

"Mas hoje é só comigo que você vai falar." O castanho dos olhos da diva obteve um tom avermelhado e ela abriu a porta do quarto violentamente. "Agora, por favor..." Ela gesticulou para que Nicole saísse. "Nós temos outras coisas pra fazer e eu não quero que você perca sua aula."

A morena de olhos verdes apertou a alça de sua bolsa. Suas mãos ardiam com vontade de esganar a cantora, mas ela se conteve e apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Nos falamos depois, Q." Ela murmurou para a violoncelista antes de ir embora.

Quinn olhou para Rachel, ela não sabia se dizia obrigada ou se deveria ficar brava por ela ter colocado palavras em sua boca e naquele momento, uma parte dela queria beijar sua melhor amiga. A outra parte, porém, gritava que não seria uma boa ideia.

"Então você estava falando sério ontem quando aceitou ir pra Lima comigo?" A expressão da morena mudou completamente depois que a porta bateu e seus olhos se suavizaram, voltando ao tom chocolate acolhedor que normalmente tinham. Quinn fez que sim. "Eu achei que você só tinha dito sim pra me fazer calar a boca..."

Um sorriso fácil iluminou o rosto da loira e ela decidiu deixar Nicole e a pequena cena que havia se desenrolado a sua frente para depois. "Eu acho que vai ser bom voltar para Lima depois de tantos anos... Ver como estão as coisas por lá, sabe?"

"Você já foi pra Lima antes?" Rachel franziu a testa e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Eu te disse que nasci lá." Respondeu Quinn, abrindo seu notebook e conectando a internet.

"Não, você disse que nasceu em Ohio..." Ela encarou sua amiga por alguns segundos antes que entendimento caísse sobre ela, fazendo-a partir os lábios. "Nós nascemos no mesmo lugar..."

"E acabamos dividindo um quarto na faculdade, coincidência estranha, né?" Disse a violoncelista, digitando alguma coisa no google e pressionando enter.

"É..." Respondeu Rachel, pensativa. "O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou quando Quinn tirou um cartão de crédito preto de dentro de sua carteira.

A loira olhou para ela como se fosse obvio. "Comprando as nossas passagens."

===/===

**N/A: Gostaram da Rachel?**

**Próximos capítulos, Ohio e mais uma coincidência e Quinn tem uma crise e Rachel tem uma crise e ação de graças e um progresso no que diz respeito a um envolvimento mais profundo entre elas...**

**Ah, e Santana... xP (pequena participação especial)**

**Não vou atualizar essa história amanha, mas o motivo é que atualizarei uma das outras fics in progress (ou uma one shot no universo de Então é Natal).. Alguma preferenciam sobre qual devo postar?**

**Até amanhã e eu realmente preciso de comentários, estou emperrada escrevendo o capítulo 14 dessa história e quero termina-la o quanto antes para poder manter os ups frequentes.. **

**So, COMENTEM!**


	8. Próxima parada, Lima, Ohio

NA: Só para me desculpar por não ter postado NC ontem e dizer que amanhã virar e que tem uma oneshot de Natal que foi postada no lugar dela caso alguém queira ler...

Agradeço os comentários até agora, especialmente Justacrazybitch, anna e Julia, que sempre comentam e não tem um usuário para que eu possa agradecer in private...

A Santana aparece, mas vou avisando que as aparições dela são meio que em doses homeopáticas..

Bom Natal e até amanhã!

**26 de novembro - terça-feira – meio da tarde**

_Próxima parada, Lima – Ohio. _

A voz mecânica fez Rachel levantar os olhos da revista que estava lendo. Quinn, por outro lado, nem se mexeu. Sua cabeça estava escorada no ombro da diva e ela dormia profundamente. A morena levantou uma mão e ajeitou os cabelos desordenados de sua amiga, chamando seu nome baixinho, mas sabendo que teria que fazer mais do que isso se quisesse acordar a violoncelista.

"Já chegamos!" Uma certa dançarina apareceu do nada ao lado da cantora, mochila nas costas e gaiola de Príncipe Gabriel nas mãos. "Santana disse que ia estar nos esperando bem na frente... A Quinn não vem com nós?"

"Vem sim..." A morena assoprou no rosto da loira, fazendo-a franzir o nariz. "Quer ver uma coisa engraçada?"

A loira mais alta fez que sim, sorrindo inocentemente para a diva, que simplesmente levantou de seu lugar, fazendo a cabeça de Quinn cair para frente. A violoncelista arregalou os olhos imediatamente, arquejando e se endireitando no banco. Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos e olhos dourados encontraram castanhos momentaneamente maquiavélicos.

"O... Onde a gente está?" Perguntou Quinn, totalmente desorientada, olhando para fora da janela em uma tentativa de se localizar.

_"Próxima parada, Lima, Ohio."_ A voz mecânica anunciou pela segunda vez, poupando Rachel de uma resposta. A loira bocejou e balançou a cabeça, tentando se manter acordada enquanto Brittany corria para a janela oposta a delas na esperança de ver sua namorada antes de desembarcar.

A cantora estava na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar sua maldita mala no bagageiro, sem muito sucesso. Ela sentiu uma pessoa parar atrás de si e alcançar pela alça cor de rosa de sua bolsa, sua respiração falhou antes de acelerar contra sua vontade. "Baixinha." Murmurou Quinn contra cabelos escuros, se afastando para colocar a mochila com suas coisas nas costas e puxar o violoncelo de baixo do banco. Rachel respirou fundo e as duas colegas se juntaram a dançarina perto da janela, avistando Santana em um piscar de olhos.

...

Depois de um momento relativamente constrangedor aonde as duas ex lideres de torcida mataram um pouco da saudade, as 4 mulheres tentavam fazer a bagagem caber no porta malas do Elantra da mãe da latina.

"Se eu soubesse que a namorada da Berry ia trazer um violão superdesenvolvido teria vindo com o carro do meu pai..."

"Ela não é minha namorada." Respondeu Rachel, pela milésima vez, revirando os olhos, mas não deixando de corar com a ideia.

"Mas vocês dormem no mesmo quarto." Disse Brittany, soando confusa e encarando as duas meninas. "E estão sempre juntas e..."

"E é um violoncelo." Interrompeu Quinn, sua face tão vermelha quanto a da diva. "E eu posso levar ele no banco de trás."

"Quer saber? Vamos pegar um taxi. Acho que é a coisa mais lógica a se fazer." Rachel jogou as mãos para cima e Santana estava prestes a concordar com ela quando Brittany apareceu ao seu lado, passando uma mão por sua cintura.

"Mas eu quero deixar vocês em casa..."

"Eu sei Britt, mas-" Começou a morena.

"É no caminho, não é San?" A loira pressionou rapidamente seus lábios contra os da latina que suspirou.

"Sim..." Não era. Rachel morava do outro lado da cidade.

Alguns minutos depois, a cantora se viu sentada no banco traseiro do carro com o estojo revestido em couro do violoncelo em cima de suas pernas. O instrumento pesava mais do que ela esperava, mas ela não falou nada sobre isso, ocupando-se por mandar uma mensagem aos seus pais avisando que havia chego em Lima.

Os Berry não tinham conseguido tirar folga na terça e nem na quarta, já que o feriado seria só na quinta, mas Rachel não se importava, ela estava feliz em estar de volta. Seu pulso acelerou quando elas viraram a esquina e ela pode ver sua casa no meio da quadra.

O que ela não esperava era que Quinn tivesse a mesma reação, a única diferença era que os olhos dourados pousaram em uma casa diferente.

...

"Essa é a sua casa?" Perguntou Quinn quando elas desembarcaram em frente a casa branca com canteiros alegres e coloridos.

Rachel terminou de acenar para Brittany, vendo o carro prateado desaparecer em uma curva antes de responder que sim, parando ao lado de sua amiga e encarando sua casa. Seu coração continuava acelerado, como se ela não soubesse o que esperar daquele lugar que continuava familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão estranho.

"E você mora nessa rua?" A voz da loira estava diferente e ela falava devagar.

"Essa pergunta não faz muito sentido..." A cantora franziu a testa e pescou a chave de dentro de sua bolsa.

"Você sempre morou aqui?" Quinn finalmente desviou os olhos da casa para olhar sua amiga.

"Sim... Na verdade, a gente se mudou pra cá quando eu tinha 6 anos por que ficava menos longe da escola, mas eu não tenho muitas lembranças da casa antiga, então sinto como se tivesse vivido aqui a minha vida inteira. Por quê?" Ela perguntou curiosa, abrindo a porta para entrar, mas a fechando logo em seguida, quando sua amiga, ao invés de acompanha-la, continuou parada no meio da calçada.

"Oh, meu Deus..." A loira murmurou, seus olhos percorreram a rua e uma onda de lembranças de infância preencheram seu cérebro. A imponente casa de tijolos com detalhes em branco e amarelo, um conjunto de balanços no pátio de trás, ao lado da piscina que era funda demais, as crianças com quem ela costumava brincar no meio da rua e uma menininha de cabelos castanhos, olhos grandes e um sorriso maior ainda. "Eu lembrei..." Ela falou, seus olhos viajando entre Rachel, a casa da cantora e a casa de tijolos que permanecia exatamente igual ao que ela lembrava. "Por isso você me parecia tão familiar..."

Uma mão fria envolveu a sua, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça. "Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Rachel, apertando os dedos da loira suavemente.

Quinn concordou, era tão estranho e bizarro e inesperado. Ela estava acostumada com pequenas coincidências todos os dias, mas aquilo parecia muito mais do que mera coincidência. Era como uma conspiração, ou algo assim. Talvez ela estivesse enganada, mas aqueles olhos castanhos que a encaravam com preocupação eram tão familiares.

"O que é que você tem?" A morena chacoalhou seu braço de leve, sem entender as coisas que se passavam nos olhos de sua amiga, que alternavam entre verde e dourado de uma forma que ela nunca havia visto antes.

"Eu lembrei de onde te conheço."

"O que?" A cantora não entendeu, inclinando a cabeça em confusão.

"Lembra no dia em que nos conhecemos? Você pediu se não nos conhecíamos de algum lugar e eu tive a mesma sensação." Rachel fez que sim, devagar, ainda sem entender aonde ela queria chegar. "Daqui. Eu te conheço daqui..." Ela gesticulou para a rua. "Aquela era a minha casa..." Ela apontou para a casa, que ficava na esquina da quadra oposta. "E ali era aonde eu costumava sentar para brincar enquanto minha irmã fingia que cuidava de mim." Quinn indicou o cordão em frente ao portão branco que cercava a casa de tijolos.

Rachel arregalou os olhos e partiu os lábios, sem acreditar.

"E eu lembro de você." Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela. "Você era minúscula e parecia mais nova do que eu e falava tão alto..."

A expressão da morena foi se suavizando a medida em que também ia lembrando das meninas loiras que haviam morado na casa da esquina até a metade de 2002. Ela tinha uma lembrança de estar cantando para seus bichinhos de pelúcia no pátio e de olhos dourados a encarando por cima da mureta que o rodeava. "Você foi para o McKinley..."

"Sim, mas nós não éramos da mesma turma..." Quinn respondeu, elas se conheciam, mas nunca chegaram a fazer amizade, mesmo indo para a mesma escola e morando na mesma rua.

Rachel sorriu e chacoalhou a cabeça. "Eu lembro de perguntar para o meu pai por que você não falava..." Ela tinha tentado iniciar uma conversa com a menininha loira mais de uma vez, mas tudo o que recebia como resposta era um olhar tímido antes que a Quinn de 6 anos voltasse correndo para dentro da própria casa.

A loira mordeu o lábio, ela também lembrava daquilo. "Meu pai disse que eu não devia falar com você." Ela desviou os olhos para o chão. "Por causa dos–"

"Meus pais." Rachel completou a frase, ajeitando a boina que usava na cabeça e percebendo o quanto estava frio do lado de fora. Ela se sentiu mal por um momento por causa do que Quinn havia acabado de revelar.

"Desculpa..." A loira apertou os lábios.

"Não foi culpa sua." Ela respondeu automaticamente.

"Nós poderíamos ter sido amigas naquela época..." Comentou Quinn, lançando mais um olhar para sua antiga casa.

"Nós somos amigas agora."

...

"Russel Fabray... Sim, eu lembro dele. Você lembra dele, querido?" Hiram perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro para seu marido que se encarregava do jantar.

"Humm, vagamente. Ele não era muito agradável." Leroy comentou, parando de cortar os tomates por um momento.

"Pai!" Exclamou Rachel, que arrumava a mesa. "Ele é pai da Quinn!"

A loira, que sentava a mesa em frente a Hiram, cobriu a boca com a mão para ocultar seu sorriso. "Tudo bem. Na verdade, meu pai não mudou absolutamente nada." Três pares de olhos castanhos se voltaram em sua direção. "Ele ainda consegue ser bem desagradável a maior parte do tempo." Ela disse friamente, fazendo um gesto com a mão que dava o assunto por encerrado.

"Não é uma coincidência enorme que nós duas tenhamos acabado dividindo um quarto na faculdade a quilômetros de distancia daqui?" Perguntou Rachel, terminando sua tarefa e puxando sua cadeira para perto de Quinn. "Quero dizer, quais as chances de isso acontecer?"

"Não existem coincidências, minha querida." Hiram piscou para ela. "Só pessoas destinadas a se encontrar."

"Eu não acredito muito em destino..." Disse a loira. "Eu acho que tudo acontece em função das escolhas que fazemos."

"Então como você chama isso?" Ele perguntou, apontando para as duas meninas. "As escolhas que vocês fizeram acabaram sendo responsáveis por juntar vocês novamente."

"Parece destino pra mim." Comentou Leroy, colocando a salada na mesa e parando atrás de seu marido com as mãos na cintura.

"Não sei como ou por que, mas eu fico feliz por ter te conhecido." Declarou a morena, colocando sua mão sobre a de Quinn por cima da mesa.

A loira sorriu e levou suas mãos unidas as lábios, depositando um beijo na pele bronzeada e fazendo a cantora corar. Os dois homens trocaram um olhar e Hiram arqueou uma sobrancelha para o gesto, mas nenhuma das duas percebeu.

...

"Obrigada." Quinn agradeceu a porção de massa que Leroy serviu em seu prato e se moveu para alcançar a salada quando seus olhos caíram sobre o que sua amiga estava colocando dentro do próprio prato. "O que é isso?" Ela perguntou quando a diva lhe ofereceu a tigela cheia de bolas amareladas com pontinhos verdes e brancos.

"É vegan." Respondeu Rachel, quebrando uma das bolas com o garfo e colocando um pedaço na boca. "É tipo um purê de batatas com tofu, açafrão e espinafre." Ela explicou depois de engolir.

"Parece horrível..." Murmurou a loira, fazendo uma careta.

"É bom!" Exclamou Rachel, dando uma risadinha. "Você deveria experimentar..." Ela gesticulou para a tigela na frente de Hiram.

Quinn cutucou uma das bolinhas no prato da diva com o próprio garfo e roubou um micro pedaço, encostando a língua nele antes de colocá-lo na boca. Ela apertou os lábios como se não tivesse gostado e tomou um gole de água.

"Nem deve ter dado pra sentir o gosto, Quinn." Disse a cantora, revirando os olhos e fincando o garfo em uma porção considerável antes de estendê-lo para a boca de sua amiga. A loira encarou o talher e manteve os lábios selados, fazendo com que Rachel os cutucasse com a comida até que ela aceitasse a garfada.

Quinn mastigou com cuidado e percebeu que não era tão ruim. "Meio esquisito." Disse ela, lambendo os lábios.

"Mas não é horrível..." Apontou a cantora, voltando a comer.

"Mas não é bom..."

"É sim.."

"Sei lá, é estranho." Quinn deu de ombros e finalmente se serviu de salada.

"Eu gosto." Disse a diva, aceitando os tomates que a loira lhe oferecia.

"Então, Quinn..." Começou Leroy, cortando a interação das duas. "Rachel falou que você toca violoncelo."

A loira concordou.

"Eu toco piano." Sorriu ele. "Não profissionalmente, é claro."

"Mas poderia." Disse Hiram, sorrindo também.

"Quinn também toca piano." Comentou Rachel. "Na verdade, tem algum instrumento que você não saiba tocar?" Ela perguntou, parando para pensar em tudo o que já tinha visto sua amiga fazer.

Quinn riu e limpou a boca delicadamente. "Eu não sou muito boa com sopro, só cordas e percussão. Eu sempre quis aprender a tocar gaita de fole, mas é mais difícil do que parece e meu pai não me deixava ensaiar em casa por causa do barulho..."

Rachel e seus pais arquearam as sobrancelhas.

"É brincadeira..." A loira revirou os olhos. "Na verdade, eu não tenho muito folego para tocar coisas que precisem de ar."

"Eu não te imagino tocando trompete..." Comentou Rachel. "Ou gaita de fole..."

"Vocês escolhem o instrumento principal no inicio do curso, não é?" Perguntou Leroy e Quinn concordou.

"Meu pai esperava que eu escolhesse o piano." Disse ela, tentando esconder um certo rancor em sua voz. "Ele me colocou em aulas de piano quando tinha 4 anos."

"E por que você escolheu o violoncelo?" Questionou Hiram, tentando aprender mais sobre a nova amiga de sua filha.

"Eu sempre gostei dele, eu acho." Ela deu de ombros. "E tem algo no modo como um violoncelo sozinho consegue tocar as pessoas... Eu não sei explicar, mas o som dele pode ser delicado e agressivo ao mesmo tempo e tão puro e triste." Ela olhou para baixo. "É o que eu amo tocar, sei que vai parecer cafona, mas eu sinto que o violoncelo reflete o som da minha alma..."

A mesa caiu em silencio por alguns instantes, ninguém tinha certeza do que dizer ou como responder ao que a loira havia acabado de falar.

"Vocês tem que ouvir ela tocar..." Rachel disse baixinho e os dois homens apenas concordaram.

...

"Teus pais devem achar que eu tenho algum problema psiquiátrico." Declarou Quinn, deixando-se cair de barriga para baixo na cama da morena, esperando sentir o cheiro de Rachel nos travesseiros, mas se deparando com o aroma genérico de amaciante.

"Eles gostaram de você." Disse Rachel, sentando ao lado de sua amiga e apoiando uma mão no meio de suas costas.

Quinn levantou o rosto dos travesseiros e virou a cabeça para a cantora. "A tua família é tão normal e eles são tão legais, eles se preocupam com você..."

Rachel não sabia o que responder ao comentário aleatório. Ela queria perguntar sobre a família da loira, mas sabia que Quinn não gostava de falar sobre eles. "Nenhuma família é normal, eu acho..." Ela acabou dizendo, seus olhos acompanharam o movimento da sua mão, que descia pelas costas da loira até a bainha de seu suéter verde escuro, onde uma pequena linha de pele muito branca estava exposta entre o blusão e a calça.

"É... Mas você tem sorte por ter eles..."

A cantora murmurou um 'sim' e seu indicador traçou aquele pedacinho de pele na base das costas de Quinn, fazendo a violoncelista estremecer. Rachel removeu a mão rapidamente. "Você gostou do seu quarto?"

"Mhum..." Ela deitou de lado. "Mas vai ser estranho não ver o estrado da sua cama hoje de noite."

"Eu sei, é esquisito olhar para o teto e ver ele na altura certa." Elas trocaram um sorriso. "Amanhã eu queria passar no McKinley, Santana disse que a maioria do Glee Club está na cidade."

"Posso ir junto?"

"Claro, eu estava te convidando."

"Você sente falta deles?"

"Sim..." A cantora soou distante.

"Tem alguma coisa te incomodando." Quinn falou, deitando de barriga para cima antes de sentar como índio no meio da cama. "O que foi?" Ela perguntou, cutucando as costelas da morena.

Rachel ganiu e se afastou das mãos da loira.

"Me conta..." Insistiu Quinn, afofando o edredom branco com florzinhas amarelas.

"Lembra do ex namorado que eu tinha te falado?"

"Flynn?" Perguntou a loira com um sorriso torto.

A morena sorriu com o erro proposital de sua amiga. "Finn."

"Isso ai.. O que tem ele?"

"Ele vai estar lá amanhã. Ele trabalha na escola." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu estou preocupada com isso, eu nuca soube o que esperar dele e não quero ter que passar por momentos desagradáveis ou constrangedores. A última vez que nos encontramos foi quando descobri que Brody tinha me traído e agora que terminei com ele... Eu não quero que o Finn haja como se já soubesse que não ia dar certo."

"Ele não precisa saber que você terminou com o Cara Chato." Sugeriu a loira.

"Ele já sabe." Ela passou uma mão pelo rosto. "Facebook."

"Haa... É por isso que eu não tenho essas coisas." Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Bom, acho que você não precisa se preocupar antecipadamente. Nos últimos anos eu aprendi na prática que nada acontece como a gente imagina..."

A morena concordou com a cabeça, bocejando no meio do processo. Ela se levantou e pegou seu pijama de coraçõezinhos de dentro de uma gaveta.

"Acho que eu vou pro meu quarto..." A violoncelista levantou também.

"Você pode ficar mais se quiser, eu não estou com tanto sono." Disse Rachel, tirando as botas e colocando-as perto da porta.

"Nah.. Eu estou cansada da viajem e você também. Amanhã conversamos mais." Ela parou ao lado da morena e se inclinou para a frente. "Boa noite."

A cantora beijou a bochecha de sua amiga. "Boa noite, Quinn, até amanhã."

"Até." Sorriu Quinn, desaparecendo pelo corredor.

==/==

É Natal! Comentários são o melhor dos presentes.. :D


	9. Dor de Cabeça

**NA: Só quero usar esse espacinho para agradecer comentários, como sempre, vocês me deixam muito feliz! E também agradecer Valeria Mendes pela recomendação no Nyah!**

**Boa leitura...**

**==)(==**

**27 de novembro - quarta-feira **

Eram 8 da manhã quando Rachel acordou. Ela sorriu preguiçosamente para o teto amarelo, era bom estar em casa. Ela se espreguiçou e pulou da cama, ainda sonolenta e sem enxergar muito bem por causa das janelas fechadas e luzes apagadas, ela tinha tentado acender o abajur, mas ele não tinha funcionado.

Seus pés esbarraram em algo solido e macio aonde seu tapete de teclado deveria estar e soltou um grito agudo de surpresa enquanto tentava recuperar o equilíbrio, pisando mais uma vez na coisa macia durante o processo. Um grunhido de dor se juntou ao som de sua voz e ela finalmente alcançou pelo interruptor perto do closet.

"Quinn?!" Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de sua amiga que abraçava o próprio tronco com uma careta. "O que...?"

"Filha?!" Hiram abriu a porta do quarto e entrou correndo, por pouco não tropeçando na bagunça que eram Quinn e Rachel. Ele parou na frente delas, uma sombra de confusão percorreu seu rosto. "O que vocês estão fazendo ai?" Ele perguntou, colocando uma mão no peito, tentando acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos que haviam acelerado com o grito de sua filha e a corrida até o quarto.

Rachel olhou para a violoncelista. "Eu não tenho certeza..." Ela respondeu. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para as duas meninas e seus olhos se fixaram no rosto vermelho de Quinn, sem saber o que pensar. "Nós já vamos descer para o café, pai." Continuou a morena, forçando um sorriso para o homem que apenas concordou com a cabeça e desapareceu porta a fora.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou Quinn, se desvencilhando dos dois cobertores grossos que a envolviam.

"O que você está fazendo deitada no chão do meu quarto?" Rachel questionou como se não tivesse ouvido o que a loira tinha dito.

"Você pisou em mim." Gemeu a violoncelista, colocando uma mão por baixo da camisa do próprio pijama e apalpando seu abdômen gentilmente para sentir aonde doía.

"O que acabou se revelando uma maneira muito eficiente de te fazer acordar..." Comentou a morena com um meio sorriso.

Quinn bufou.

"Desculpa, mas como eu ia imaginar que você estaria acampando no meio do caminho até a porta?"

A loira fechou a cara e se levantou sem responder, dando as costas para a morena.

"Eu te machuquei?"

Quinn sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Não..." Ela murmurou, se virando para sua amiga.

"Por que você estava aqui? Meu tapete é macio, mas tenho certeza que a cama no quarto de hospedes é ainda mais confortável..." Disse Rachel, em uma tentativa de sarcasmo.

"Eu não conseguia dormir... Acho que não consigo mais pegar no sono sem você roncando em cima de mim."

"Você é tão engraçada..." Falou a cantora, sem humor algum em sua voz.

A expressão no rosto da loira se suavizou, ela tinha falado brincando. Rachel, ao contrario do que Kurt havia dito, não roncava. Ela ressonava ocasionalmente, mas o som não incomodava Quinn. "Acho que eu estou tão acostumada a te ter por perto que é estranho ter que dormir em um quarto sozinha..." O quarto que elas dividiam na faculdade tinha o cheiro delas, não só da Rachel ou só da Quinn, mas das duas. E o quarto de hospedes não cheirava a nada e não tinha som nenhum. Ela não tinha conseguido dormir com a ausência das pequenas coisas com as quais estava tão acostumada.

"Você podia ter me acordado, ou simplesmente deitado na cama comigo." Disse a cantora, descruzando os braços e encarando os olhos dourados com os seus. "Tem espaço suficiente para nós duas."

"Eu não queria te incomodar." Murmurou a loira.

"Bom, hoje você vai dormir comigo." Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e Rachel chacoalhou a cabeça. "Na minha cama, junto comigo, não sexualmente..." Ela jogou os braços para cima, corando em frustração ao constatar o sorriso divertido que agraciava os lábios de sua amiga. "Tu entendeu." Bufou ela, passando uma mão pelo rosto e marchando para fora do quarto, só para voltar dois segundos depois quando lembrou que o banheiro não ficava do lado de fora.

...

Quinn podia ouvir a música a partir do meio do corredor. A escola estava praticamente vazia, salvo por alguns atletas e líderes de torcida que se dirigiam para o treino. Rachel tinha um braço enganchado no seu e a levava pela escola, apontando as salas e fazendo comentários sobre professores e colegas.

A loira absorvia todos os detalhes distraidamente. Tirando as cores, McKinley High era igual a todas as outras escolas públicas do país. Elas passaram pela sala de coral e a morena orgulhosamente mostrou o grande troféu das Nacionais de 2011 (ou era 12?), falando sobre as músicas e como ela havia conseguido a vaga na NYU por causa de sua performance de 'It's All Coming Back'.

Depois de um tour completo que envolvera andar de balanços no playground da escola elementar que ambas haviam frequentado e uma rápida passada pelo campo de futebol, elas se encontravam paradas em frente às amplas portas do auditório. As duas reconheciam a música que estava sendo ensaiada e entraram silenciosamente, sem serem notadas pelos adolescentes que se moviam no palco.

Elas sentaram no fundo e a cantora levantou a divisória entre suas poltronas, se aconchegando a sua amiga e murmurando em seu ouvido. "Aquele é o Mr. Schue." Ela apontou para uma cabeça crespa sentada bem na frente. Havia outras pessoas espalhadas pelo auditório, sozinhas ou em pares e Quinn deduziu que seriam os outros ex membros do Glee Club.

_I'm so sick of fights, I hate them... Let's start this again, for real… _Dois meninos cantavam juntos. _So here I am, are you ready? _Eles deram lugar a duas meninas, uma loira e outra morena que começaram o refrão, dançando em volta dos seus colegas. _Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, Always..._

A loira estava distraída coma música (ela gostava de Blink) quando sentiu a cabeça de Rachel descansar em seu ombro e uma mão morna envolver a sua (que estava gelada). Ela desviou os olhos do palco e analisou a expressão de sua amiga.

"Finn?" Ela perguntou, se referindo ao homem de dois metros de altura que havia acabado de subir no palco para corrigir alguns posicionamentos. A cabeça da morena se mexeu contra seu pescoço e a loira entrelaçou seus dedos, beijando sua testa instintivamente.

Rachel olhou para cima e sorriu. Um sorriso que fez o coração de Quinn executar um salto mortal. Seus olhos não se desviaram mais dos castanhos até que a musica cessou e Quinn teve que chacoalhar a cabeça para voltar de seus devaneios.

Finn percebeu que seus ex colegas estavam na plateia e acenou para eles. Mr. Schue os convidou a subir no palco e a loira se viu sendo puxada por Rachel para cima também. Foi quando a violoncelista sentiu algo que a fez entrar em pânico.

Braços gigantes envolveram o corpo da pequena diva erguendo-a do chão e fazendo Quinn trincar os dentes. Um calor subiu até sua face quando ela se deu conta de que estava sentindo ciúmes. Suas mãos começaram a tremer discretamente e sua cabeça ficou leve quando Rachel sorriu para ele.

A violoncelista tentou parar de sentir, mandar a sensação ruim embora. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, em parte tentando se recompor e em parte tentando entender.

"Você está bem?" Rachel respirou contra sua bochecha.

_Oh céus..._ Pensou ela. "Dor de cabeça." Ela abriu um olho quando a mão da diva descansou gentilmente em sua têmpora.

"Olha San! Eu falei que a Rach ia trazer a Quinn." Brittany se aproximou delas, puxando sua namorada pela mão.

As duas colegas de quarto se viraram para elas e Rachel deixou que sua mão deslizasse até o ombro da loira, apertando-o levemente, um pouco preocupada.

Apresentações foram feitas e Quinn ficou conhecendo Artie, Sam, Mike, Tina, Mercedes e Sugar. O ultimo a cumprimenta-la foi Finn, que parecia confuso sobre a sua presença, como se ela fosse uma intrusa ou algo assim. O gigante falou animadamente sobre seus planos para o Glee Club e sobre os novos membros que eles haviam conseguido e Quinn não conseguia olhar para ele. O modo como Rachel parecia lhe dar total atenção fazia seu estomago revirar, mas a mão da cantora na sua fez com que ela conseguisse suportar toda a pequena reunião.

Ela havia gostado particularmente de Sam, o menino loiro. Ele era engraçado, gentil e estranhamente inocente para alguém que havia acabado de sair do ensino médio. Ela resolveu se focar nele e nas coisas que ele falava, rindo de suas imitações.

Eventualmente elas acabaram se separando e a diva continuou conversando em particular com Finn enquanto a loira se juntou a Sam, Santana e Brittany perto do piano. Ela começou a pressionar teclas aleatórias distraidamente enquanto os outros conversavam e seus olhos permaneceram colados na pequena morena do outro lado do palco.

Ela admitiu para si mesma naquele momento que se sentia sim atraída por sua melhor amiga. E aquilo não podia ser uma coisa boa, não depois do que havia acontecido com Nicole. Mas Rachel era sempre tão afetiva com ela e talvez... Ela afastou aquele pensamento para longe. Quinn não poderia se permitir sentir aquelas coisas, pelo menos não durante aquele feriado. Ela decidiu que lidaria com o que quer que aquele sentimento fosse quando elas estivessem de volta a NY.

"Quinn!" A mão de Brittany chacoalhava seu ombro.

"Humm?" Ela perguntou, ainda olhando para Rachel.

"Qual é o seu problema garota? Ela está te chamando há praticamente 5 minutos!" Exclamou Santana, pondo uma mão no quadril e seguindo o olhar da violoncelista. "Oh..." A latina sorriu maliciosamente. "Não se preocupa, ela não vai te largar pra voltar com o Finnbecíl. Você é muito mais gostosa que ele..."

"E cheira melhor também.." Completou Brittany, com um sorriso.

Quinn sentiu o seu rosto ficar completamente vermelho.

"Ah, então vocês estão juntas? Eu sempre achei que a Rachel fosse hetero..." Comentou Sam. "Ela sempre foi completamente louca, quase psicótica, pelo Finn..."

"Eu sempre soube." Disse Santana, ainda com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. "Ela passava tempo demais nas arquibancadas durante as práticas das líderes de torcida..."

"Faz sentido..." Concordou Sam e Quinn encarou os três com a boca levemente aberta, sem saber o que dizer.

"De qualquer forma, minha Britt Britt estava tentando pedir para você tocar alguma coisa." Santana mudou de assunto de repente e a violoncelista arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Er..." Ela pensou em voltar ao tópico anterior por um momento e esclarecer que não havia nada de mais entre ela e a pequena diva, mas decidiu que seria melhor deixar pra lá por enquanto. "O que você..."

"Qualquer coisa! É tão bonito quando ela toca, San!"

A latina sorriu para sua namorada e revirou os olhos para Quinn.

Ela começou a tocar uma melodia suave, uma valsa simples e automática enquanto pensava em alguma outra música. Seus dedos acariciavam as teclas e o som saia como se ela não fizesse esforço algum. Sam começou a cantarolar a musica que ela tocava e a loira sorriu, incentivando-o a cantar.

"_And with her song in your heart, it can never bring you down..." _Ele pronunciou as palavras e ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar e esquecendo aonde estava.

Sua própria voz atingiu seus ouvidos na parte seguinte. _"Cause when she sings, I hear a Symphony.. And I'm swallowed in sounds as it echoes through me…" _Ela se esforçou para lembrar o resto da letra_. "And through autumns advancing, we stay young go dancing…"_

Ela tomou folego para continuar, mas a voz de Rachel tomou o lugar da sua e ela sentiu a morena parar atrás de si. _"As the music plays, feel our bodies sway.. When we move as one, we stay young…"_

E de repente muitas outras vozes se juntaram as delas. Quinn abriu os olhos. Então era isso que um Glee Club fazia? Ela se perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e conduzindo a canção ao seu final.

...

"O que você achou?"

Elas andavam lado a lado na rua, seguindo o caminho de volta para a residência dos Berry depois de ter passado em um mercado para comprar uma lâmpada nova para o abajur da morena. O vento fazia os cabelos castanhos da diva chicotearem seu rosto e ela tentou, pela milésima vez, fazê-los ficar atrás das orelhas antes de enterrar as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco.

Quinn estava estranhamente silenciosa e olhava para os próprios pés, escondendo metade do rosto em sua manta azul escura.

"Seus amigos são legais." Respondeu ela, sem saber exatamente ao que se referia a pergunta. "E eles definitivamente sabem cantar."

A morena concordou com a cabeça. "Você gostou do Sam?" Ela perguntou de repente, fazendo a loira lhe lançar um olhar surpreso. "Quero dizer, eu vi que vocês conversaram e... Ele é um bom menino..."

"Você parece a minha mãe falando sobre o filho do pastor..." Comentou Quinn, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"O que eu estou tentando dizer é que vocês ficariam... bem? Juntos?" Sua voz soava estranha e ela mal conseguia esconder seu desagrado pela possibilidade. Alguma coisa se apertou no fundo do seu estomago, mas ela preferiu ignorar e apenas esperou que sua amiga respondesse.

Quinn começou a rir, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Você está falando sério agora?" Ela perguntou, parando de andar e lançando um olhar incrédulo e divertido para a morena. "Por que eu iria me interessar por ele? Você sabe que eu não gosto de..." Ela não completou a frase, fazendo um gesto com a mão e Rachel entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

"Eu sei, eu só pensei que talvez..."

"Não vai acontecer, Rach, não se preocupe."

"Eu não estou preocupada." Mentiu ela.

A loira mordeu o lábio e elas voltaram a caminhar.

"Conseguiu se entender com o Finn?" Ela perguntou, tentando soar casual, mas falhando miseravelmente.

"Mais ou menos..."

Quinn esperou que ela elaborasse mais.

"Ele disse que sabia que eu tinha terminado e que esperava que a gente pudesse tentar de novo. Ele disse que sabia que eu ia estar aqui hoje e que a música que o Glee Club estava ensaiando era dele pra mim..." Agora era a vez da morena olhar para o chão enquanto a loira analisava sua fisionomia.

"E o que você disse pra ele?"

"Eu disse que não estava pronta pra outro relacionamento, especialmente com ele. Só por que eu terminei com o Brody não significa que esteja desesperada para voltar pros braços dele. Ele disse que achava que um ano foi mais do que suficiente para crescer e que agora estava pronto pra mim e pra me dar aquilo que eu merecia."

"Você quer ele de volta?"

Rachel ficou em silencio, mastigando o próprio lábio antes de olhar para os olhos dourados que pareciam ouro liquido naquele momento. "Não sei... Parte de mim não gosta de ficar sozinha, mas eu não gosto da ideia de estar com ele. Eu não sinto mais nada, sabe? Eu esperava que tudo fosse voltar quando a gente se visse, mas encontrar com ele não me deixou tão balançada quanto imaginava que deixaria. Ok, dizer que não sinto absolutamente nada seria uma mentira, nós ficamos juntos por muito tempo e eu realmente o amei a ponto de querer casar. Mas agora..."

"Você mudou..." Sussurrou Quinn.

"Sim. E ele também. A antiga Rachel ainda ama o antigo Finn, o único problema é que eles não existem mais."

"Essa é a pior parte dos reencontros. Ver o quanto conseguimos crescer sozinhos."

"Exatamente!" Concordou Rachel. "Antes eu achava que nunca conseguiria ser nada longe dele, mas a verdade é que ele me prendia e agora... Eu tenho espaço pra ser quem realmente devo ser." A loira fez que sim e elas ficaram em silencio por um tempo. "Ele queria me levar para jantar hoje à noite e conversar, tentar me convencer, eu acho."

"E você?"

"Eu disse que não ia deixar minha amiga sozinha em casa com meus pais para ir jantar com ele." Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

...

**NA: Musicas são – Always do Blink 182 e Stay Young, Go Dancing do Death Cab for Cutie.**

**Momentos tensos no próximo capítulo, Quinn fala sobre sua tatuagem com Rachel e a morena percebe que tem sentimentos pela loira...**

** Comentem pelo próximo cap!**

** (Atualização de Para Provar amanhã... :D) **

** -/-**


	10. Quinn

**NA: Não sou judia, não sei como funcionam as tradições judias, mas de acordo com o google, dia 27 de novembro de 2013 é o inicio do Chanukah e eu quero que essa história pareça pelo menos um pouco realista, apesar de tudo... :P**

** Enfim, só para avisar, temas meio profundos são trazidos a tona nesse capítulo, eu chorei escrevendo um pedaço dele (o que não é muito normal, mas eu estava em sintonia com a Quinn, acho..). Os próximos serão mais leves...**

** Boa leitura!**

** =)(=**

Elas pararam no Lima Bean para um café e já era fim de tarde quando finalmente viravam a esquina na antiga casa da loira. Elas conversavam animadamente sobre coisas aleatórias quando, atravessando a rua, passaram por uma senhora de idade, elegantemente vestida e com os cabelos brancos presos para trás em um coque firme e livre de falhas. Os olhos azuis da mulher encontraram os de Quinn e se arregalaram quase que imperceptivelmente antes de percorrerem o corpo dela, analisando cada milímetro.

O sorriso de Quinn desapareceu por um momento e ela cumprimentou a senhora educadamente, recebendo um aceno de cabeça cordial em resposta. A violoncelista seguiu a mulher com os olhos e a viu desaparecer dentro da casa de tijolos sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

"Quem era aquela?" Perguntou a morena, selecionando a chave da sua porta da frente no meio das outras em seu chaveiro de estrelinha.

"Minha avó..." A voz de Quinn estava destituída de qualquer emoção e a própria violoncelista não tinha certeza do que sentia naquele momento.

Rachel parou de andar e olhou para sua amiga em surpresa. "Su-sua avó? Há quanto tempo vocês não se..?"

"Cinco anos." A loira não esperou que ela terminasse a pergunta. "Eu não acho que ela goste muito de mim, pelo menos não desde... Desde que eu fiz a minha tatuagem." Ela passou os dedos pelo pescoço conscientemente.

"Quer falar sobre isso?" Rachel tentou esconder a ansiedade em sua voz. Ela não sabia muito sobre o passado de sua amiga, mas desde a chegada em Lima ela havia começado a aprender um pouco mais.

"Agora não." Quinn mordeu o lábio. Ela sabia que precisaria falar para Rachel mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas aquele não parecia o momento ideal.

A cantora concordou com a cabeça. Por mais curiosa que estivesse, ela não iria pressionar.

...

Tudo o que Quinn queria fazer era chegar à casa dos Berry e ir para o quarto de hospedes, ficar um pouco sozinha e talvez ligar para Noah, mas ao invés de encontrar a casa vazia como elas esperavam, as duas meninas se depararam com o som de música em uma língua estranha aos ouvidos da loira. Rachel franziu a testa quando um cheiro familiar de fritura invadiu suas narinas.

A morena imediatamente atravessou a porta que levava a cozinha, encontrando seus pais cozinhando e cantando em hebraico. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu. "Hoje é... Que dia é hoje?" Ela perguntou para Quinn, que havia parado atrás dela.

"Humm, 27 eu acho..." Respondeu a loira, seus olhos caíram na mesa já arrumada e nos dois pacotes de presente idênticos no lugar aonde seu prato e o de Rachel deveriam estar.

"Eu esqueci totalmente!" Ela exclamou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

"Eu disse que ela ia esquecer!" Riu Leroy, parando de cantar e beijando os lábios de seu marido antes de envolver Quinn e Rachel em um abraço apertado. "Feliz Chanukah, estrelinha." Murmurou ele contra os cabelos castanhos de sua filha.

"Tão ocupada com a vida em Nova York, não tem mais tempo para se preocupar com tradições familiares..." Hiram se aproximou e entrou no abraço em grupo também.

Eles se afastaram e Rachel se voltou para sua amiga, lhe oferecendo uma explicação. "Hoje é a primeira noite do Chanukah, a festa das luzes, é como o..."

"Natal dos judeus." Completou Quinn. Ela conhecia a festa e sabia que iria ser naquela semana, Puck havia comentado sobre voltar pra casa e estender o feriado para as oito noites para poder ficar com sua mãe.

"É." Rachel sorriu. "É tradição da nossa família trocar pequenos presentes todas as noites, pequenas lembranças, sabe? Nós celebramos o natal também, então deixamos o consumismo para o dia 25 de dezembro." Ela se voltou para seus pais. "Mas eu totalmente esqueci esse ano e não tenho nada pronto para vocês..." Ela murmurou, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada por ter esquecido.

"Você está aqui com a gente estrelinha... Isso já é o melhor presente que poderíamos ganhar." Disse Hiram, beijando a ponta do nariz dela e a envolvendo em mais um abraço.

Quinn desviou os olhos, sentindo-se fora de lugar ao testemunhar tanto carinho naquela família.

Elas foram forçadas a sentar enquanto os homens terminavam o jantar de pratos típicos (nem todos vegan, mas a cantora sempre abria uma exceção durante o Chanukah). A loira encarou a caixa branca com um laço dourado em sua frente.

"É pra você, querida." Sorriu Hiram. "Você pode abrir se quiser."

"Mas eu nem sou judia..." Ela murmurou, sem saber o que mais dizer.

"Mas você é amiga da nossa estrelinha." Declarou Leroy, colocando alguns pratos na mesa.

"Você é quase da família, Quinn." Disse o outro homem, ainda sorrindo.

Rachel concordou, desfazendo o tope de seu próprio presente.

"Obrigada..." Disse Quinn, sentindo lagrimas lhe encherem os olhos. Era tão estranho saber que era querida em algum lugar. Seus dedos percorreram a fita dourada e ela puxou com cuidado antes de levantar a tampa, revelando uma manta cor de creme.

O tecido era impossivelmente macio e suave, o padrão da trama era cheio de volteios, dando uma aparência elegante a peça. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Rachel segurava uma manta igual a sua, porém em um tom de amarelo forte.

"É linda... Obrigada." Disse ela, apertando o material sedoso em suas mãos.

"Não foi nada, querida." Sorriram os dois homens.

"Você fica bem de amarelo." Comentou Quinn, olhando para sua amiga que havia enrolado a manta em volta do pescoço. "Eu gosto quando você usa coisas coloridas."

Rachel mordeu o lábio, seu endereço não foi a única coisa que mudou quando ela foi para NY, suas roupas coloridas haviam sido substituídas por peças pretas ou de cores escuras. Parte dela sentia falta do xadrez e das bolinhas.

Ela ia dar uma resposta que acabou se perdendo quando seus pais começaram a colocar a comida na mesa e ela se viu explicando os pratos e tradições para a loira. Depois do jantar, os quatro se reuniram em volta da lareira e acenderam a primeira das oito velas do Chanukah. Os Berry recitaram algo em hebraico que Quinn não entendeu e então Leroy sentou ao piano e começou a tocar mais musicas estranhas e desconhecidas e Rachel e Hiram cantavam alegremente.

A morena segurou a mão da loira no começo, trazendo-a para perto da família e até cantando para ela, mas chegou um ponto no meio da noite em que a violoncelista não aguentou mais. Por mais que os Berry tentassem incluí-la na comemoração, ela ainda se sentia errada, como se não pertencesse àquele lugar, como se não tivesse direito de estar no meio de uma família que não era a sua.

E ver aquelas pessoas interagindo tão naturalmente, tão carinhosamente... Ela sentia inveja. E se sentia muito mal por invejar aquilo que Rachel tinha. A loira nunca havia visto seus pais agirem daquela forma, os Fabray sempre foram muito cordiais e restritos e ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, ou como se comportar. Era angustiante.

Ela observava Leroy tocar enquanto Hiram e Rachel se acomodaram no sofá ao lado da poltrona que ela ocupava. O homem mais baixo abraçou sua filha e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Quinn se levantou e saiu da sala silenciosamente quando a cantora retribuiu o abraço de seu pai com um sorriso.

...

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Rachel percebesse que sua amiga havia desaparecido. Seus instintos diziam que ela deveria ir atrás dela, mas por outro lado, talvez a loira só tivesse ido ao banheiro, ou algo assim, então ela continuou sentada com seus pais, cantando, conversando e relembrando momentos passados.

Hiram foi o primeiro a bocejar e logo sua filha e marido o imitaram. Os dois homens deram boa noite e foram se deitar, a morena subiu para o próprio quarto, esperando encontrar Quinn já dormindo em sua cama, mas a loira não estava em lugar algum. Ela decidiu vestir o pijama e escovar os dentes antes de procurar pela violoncelista. O quarto de hospedes estava vazio, exceto pela mochila e violoncelo, além de algumas partituras espalhadas pela cama e anotações na letra fluída e já familiar.

O banheiro do corredor também estava deserto e a cantora desceu as escadas de pés descalços, entrando na cozinha e finalmente abrindo a porta da varanda, encontrando sua amiga escorada contra uma coluna de madeira, fones de ouvido nas orelhas, um Ipod em uma mão e um cigarro pela metade na outra.

A loira tragou distraidamente, olhando para frente, quando Rachel puxou o fio branco de seus fones. "Está frio." Disse ela, notando os arrepios nos braços expostos da violoncelista, que usava um vestido azul escuro com um cardigã amarelo mostarda por cima, por algum motivo, as mangas do casaquinho estavam arregaçadas, como se Quinn quisesse sentir o frio.

"Eu não queria voltar para casa cheirando a cigarro. Sei que você odeia."

A morena parou ao lado dela e passou uma mão gentil por suas costas. Ela sabia que Quinn só fumava quando algo ruim acontecia, ou quando estava triste ou nervosa. Elas ficaram em silencio e quando Rachel achava que seu nariz ia cair com o frio, a loira finalmente disse:

"Eu quero falar agora." Ela ainda olhava fixamente para as luzinhas de natal na casa do vizinho e deu uma ultima tragada forte no cigarro antes de apaga-lo em uma pocinha d'agua que se formava no beiral da varanda (havia nevado um pouco durante a tarde).

"Ok..." Respirou a cantora, vendo a fumaça sair dos lábios partidos de sua amiga. Sua própria respiração se condensava em fumaça. "Será que pode ser lá dentro? Eu não quero te ver doente.."

A loira concordou e seguiu Rachel até o quarto. A morena fechou a porta silenciosamente e parou em frente a Quinn, passando as mãos para cima e para baixo nos seus braços, tentando aquece-la um pouco.

"Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, Quinn." Disse ela suavemente. "E eu vou entender se não quiser falar nada também."

A loira passou uma mão por seus cabelos levemente ondulados e olhou para o tapete de teclado aonde tinha dormido na noite anterior. "Eu não sei por onde começar..." Ela só sabia que precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso e provavelmente a pequena morena não fosse entender, mas elas eram amigas e Quinn sabia que ela não julgaria.

Ela fechou os olhos e de repente não estava mais no quarto de sua amiga, mas sim de volta a Minnesota, andando pelos corredores de seu antigo colégio. Seus cabelos longos estavam presos firmemente em um rabo de cavalo e as tiras da saia de seu uniforme azul de Líder de Torcida batiam contra suas pernas enquanto ela caminhava.

"Eu tinha tudo..." Ela murmurou, mesmo de olhos fechados ela podia sentir o olhar de Rachel em seu rosto. A mão da morena apertou seu cotovelo. "Eu era capitã das líderes de torcida, tinha as melhores notas da minha turma, namorava o capitão do time de Hockey, meus pais tinham orgulho de mim e meus colegas me respeitavam." Ela inspirou profundamente.

"Eu não era exatamente legal com as pessoas, na verdade, quase todos tinham medo de mim. Não me leve a mal..." Disse ela, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os castanhos. Rachel a olhava como se a ouvisse de verdade, quase como se entendesse o que a loira dizia. "Eu precisava me proteger, e amedrontar os outros era minha defesa contra aquilo que não conseguia entender. Contra as coisas que não queria sentir."

"E até o final do segundo ano (na: são 4 nos EUA), o mundo parecia girar ao meu redor e nada dava errado, e então vieram as férias de verão. Meu namoro não estava muito bem, Owen e eu brigávamos o tempo todo por qualquer coisa. Tudo nele me irritava, sua voz grossa demais, o pelo no rosto dele, o cheiro, a altura, o modo como as mãos dele me agarravam e seus beijos..." Ela fez uma careta. "Eu passava mal toda a vez que ele me beijava. E então, duas semanas antes da volta as aulas, Noah deu uma daquelas festas para os garotos populares e meu namorado me arrastou para lá contra a minha vontade. Eu detestava aquelas festas cheias de gente falsa bebendo até vomitar."

"Ele ficou bêbado com três cervejas e tentou me levar para um quarto. Eu era virgem na época e me neguei a fazer qualquer coisa com ele. Owen começou a gritar no meio da sala dos Puckerman, pedindo qual era o problema comigo, por que qualquer outra menina estaria louca pra dar pra ele a qualquer momento. E que ele estava cansado de contar vantagens para seus amigos sobre coisas que nós não fazíamos de verdade. Ele me beijou a força e eu dei um tapa naquela cara horrenda, mandei ele ir foder com alguma das outras lideres de torcida e me tranquei num banheiro."

"Imbecil..." Murmurou Rachel, fazendo Quinn sorrir um pouquinho.

Em algum momento durante a história, elas haviam sentado na cama e a loira aproveitou para tirar suas botas antes de continuar.

"Alguém tinha deixado meia garrafa de tequila no chão do lado do vaso e eu comecei a beber, sem pensar no que fazia. A princípio, a bebida não parecia estar fazendo nada e eu não me senti diferente, só com mais raiva, a ponto de me permitir chorar por causa daquele idiota." Ela trincou os dentes. "Então eu levantei e percebi o quanto estava tonta. Me apoiei na pia e esperei minha visão clarear antes de voltar pra festa, determinada a ir embora. Só que quando sai do banheiro, encontrei o Owen de novo e ele não estava sozinho, mas também não estava com uma das lideres de torcida como eu imaginava que estaria. Ele estava escorado na parede, enfiado a língua na garganta da Angie..."

"Quem é essa?" Perguntou Rachel, de frente para a loira que escorava as costas na cabeceira da cama.

"Uma menina do nosso ano, Angela... Acho que posso dizer que ela era neutra, sabe? Aquela menina que não têm inimigos e se dá bem com todo mundo?"

A cantora concordou.

"Ela era tão bonita e tão querida o tempo todo e eu acho que tinha uma quedinha por ela naquela época por que quando vi os dois ficando no meio do corredor, tudo o que conseguia sentir era ciúmes e definitivamente não por causa do Owen. Então eu senti confusão e nojo de mim mesma por que o que sentia ia contra tudo aquilo o que acreditava." Sua mão percorreu a cruz de ouro que pendia de seu pescoço. "Eu entrei no primeiro quarto que vi e Noah estava lá, ficando com uma guria aleatória perto da porta. Eu estava tão bêbada e... Com tanta raiva de mim mesma... Eu precisava apagar a imagem do Owen e da Angie da minha cabeça e até hoje eu não lembro direito o que aconteceu, só sei que agarrei a menina que estava com Puck e a enxotei para fora do quarto, tranquei a porta e..." Ela parou de falar, sentindo seu rosto esquentar em vergonha.

Rachel já imaginava o que sua amiga poderia lhe dizer a seguir, mas ficou em silencio, esperando que ela continuasse.

"Eu perdi minha virgindade naquela noite. E nem sei se foi bom ou ruim, não lembro de nada depois do primeiro beijo que trocamos, só de acordar ao lado dele na manhã seguinte, ajuntar minhas roupas do chão e voltar a pé para casa. As aulas voltaram e foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quero dizer, eu e Owen tínhamos terminado e ele continuava ficando com Angela, mas fora isso, nada havia mudado. Até que mudou." Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para Rachel, com receio de continuar sua história, com medo do que sua amiga poderia pensar. Mas a morena continuava lhe dando total atenção com aquele mesmo olhar afetuoso de sempre, então ela tomou coragem e continuou:

"Eu desmaiei na segunda semana de aula durante um treino das líderes de torcida e depois daquele dia, comecei a passar mal todas as manhãs. Eu vomitava e me sentia tonta, mas não falei nada para ninguém. Não tinha ninguém com quem falar. Então minha menstruação não veio na semana em que deveria vir e eu..." Ela abaixou a cabeça para os próprios dedos, fugindo do choque estampado no rosto de sua amiga.

"Um mês depois daquela noite na casa do Puck, Angela veio falar comigo, ela disse que Owen a havia pedido em namoro, mas ela não queria aceitar se eu ainda tivesse algum problema com isso. Respondi que ela não podia ficar com ele. Ela pareceu magoada e perguntou por que e... Angie foi a primeira pessoa para quem eu contei que estava grávida."

Rachel não conseguiu conter o som de surpresa que escapou de sua garganta e Quinn fechou os olhos, sentindo vontade de chorar. A diva passou uma mão por suas costas e a trouxe para perto em um abraço. "Quinn..." Ela sussurrou contra seu ouvido.

"Eu menti pra ela, Rachel. Eu não queria que ela ficasse com Owen, então disse que ele era o pai. Ele ficou sabendo e, mesmo que a gente nunca tivesse feito nada, consegui fazer com que ele acreditasse que tinha me engravidado..."

"Ele realmente era um idiota, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Rachel, tentando amenizar a tensão que havia caído sobre elas. Quinn deu uma risadinha e concordou com a cabeça, deslizando pela cama e deitando de barriga para cima, seu vestido subiu até o meio de suas coxas, mas a loira não se moveu para ajeitá-lo. Ela olhou para o teto antes de continuar.

"O único problema era que Puck e Owen eram melhores amigos, colegas de equipe e contavam tudo um para o outro. Logo, Noah ficou sabendo e foi me procurar. Ele ameaçou contar a verdade, mas eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Se Owen descobrisse, a escola inteira ficaria sabendo e eu não podia arriscar perder tudo. Implorei pra que ele ficasse quieto e por um tempo, ele realmente não se intrometeu nas nossas vidas."

"Eu já estava completando três meses e minha barriga estava começando a se fazer notar quando ele entrou em uma briga com Owen, no meio do corredor da escola para todo mundo ouvir. Ele disse que Owen nunca iria ser um bom pai e que ele não sabia cuidar de mim como eu merecia ser cuidada... Não lembro exatamente as palavras por que fui uma das ultimas pessoas a chegar na cena, só sei que naquele dia a escola inteira ficou sabendo que eu estava grávida e que Puck era o pai."

Rachel deitou de lado ao lado de sua amiga e passou um braço por seu abdômen em um meio abraço, fazendo Quinn virar a cabeça em sua direção.

"Eu e Noah meio que viramos um casal por um tempo. Eu fui expulsa da equipe e comecei a ser tratada pior do que lixo. Eu era invisível, era como se ninguém se desse ao trabalho de notar a minha presença dentro da escola. Por um lado, não ter mais que usar aquele uniforme me ajudava a esconder a barriga de meus pais, sabe?"

A morena não sabia, mas concordou mesmo assim.

"Puck queria ficar com o bebê, ele começou a trabalhar em uma loja de utilidades domésticas para poder pagar minhas contas médicas. Eu não sabia o que queria, ou o que iria fazer. Estava vivendo um dia de cada vez, tentando esconder a verdade dos meus pais pelo maior tempo possível. Então tudo começou a acontecer muito rápido, nós fomos fazer uma ecografia no começo do quarto mês e a medica disse que iria ser uma menina."

"Eu não tinha certeza se queria aquele bebê, mas saber que iria ser uma menininha me deixou tão feliz e eu percebi que queria ficar com ela e talvez, Puck e Beth – esse era o nome que ele queria dar para ela." Explicou a loira, sorrindo involuntariamente. "Talvez nós pudéssemos formar uma família... Eu cheguei em casa naquele dia e pela primeira vez desde que o teste de farmácia havia dado positivo, me senti segura, como se nada de ruim pudesse acontecer. Lembro de entrar em meu quarto e me deparar com minha mãe, sentada na minha cama segurando algo preto nas mãos. Ela olhou para mim e ela estava tão desapontada, Rach..."

A voz da loira quebrou e Rachel apertou sua lateral, fazendo-a deitar de lado também. Olhos esverdeados encontraram os castanhos e lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por sua face, se acumulando na fronha sob sua cabeça.

"Ela... Ela me mostrou uma foto do meu último ultrassom que havia achado embaixo do meu travesseiro e perguntou o que era aquilo e eu não tive escolha senão contar para ela e ela me abraçou e pareceu entender. Ela disse que ia falar com meu pai e que eles iam dar um jeito e eu acreditei nela, me senti aliviada por finalmente não precisar mais esconder." Ela fungou e Rachel usou o polegar para secar a umidade em volta de seus olhos gentilmente.

"Eu cheguei em casa no dia seguinte para encontrar os meus pais brigando no meio da sala, meu pai gritava coisas incoerentes para a minha mãe e levantou a mão para ela quando percebeu que eu estava parada na porta. Então a raiva dele se voltou para mim e os olhos azuis dele ficaram ainda mais frios do que o normal. Ele disse que eu tinha dez minutos para juntar minhas coisas e sair da casa deles."

Rachel expirou, percebendo que havia prendido a respiração e alcançou pelas mãos de Quinn, segurando-as contra o peito enquanto esperava pelo que ela achava que seria o final da história. Ela nunca havia imaginado que sua amiga pudesse ter passado por coisas assim e pela primeira vez em algum tempo, se encontrou sem palavras.

"Ele estava furioso e eu estava com tanto medo. Minha mãe parecia aterrorizada e eu sabia que ela não iria fazer nada para me ajudar, então não discuti e subi para o meu quarto, juntando algumas roupas antes de fazer o que meu pai pedia e ir embora. Fui para o único lugar que pude pensar e Noah me abraçou e me deixou chorar. Ele disse que eu podia ficar com ele e naquela noite, contamos para sua mãe sobre a gravidez. Ela ficou chocada, mas permitiu que eu dormisse lá e..." Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando conter mais uma onda de choro. "Eu estava tão quebrada, Rach. Em alguns meses eu consegui perder tudo o que tinha e quando eu achava que nada poderia ficar pior..."

"Fica pior?" Perguntou a morena, um pouco incrédula, sem acreditar que pudesse ficar pior do que aquilo.

"Duas semanas depois eu vi meu pai no mercado e saí correndo de lá, com medo que ele me visse e tentasse fazer alguma coisa comigo. Eu passei mal no meio do caminho de volta para a casa do Noah e fui parar no hospital com um sangramento intenso." A loira começou a tremer por causa do esforço que fazia para terminar a história sem ter uma crise de choro. "Eu fiz todo o tipo de exame e a minha medica tentou dizer que estava tudo bem, mas quando ela fez a ecografia, tanto eu quanto Noah sentimos falta de uma coisa. O coração da nossa filha, o som dos batimentos cardíacos que tínhamos escutado todas as outras vezes, não estava mais lá." Ela soluçou, não aguentando mais, dobrando as pernas e abraçando o próprio corpo. "Minha filha estava morta, Rachel... Ela estava dentro de mim, mas não estava mais lá, a vida dela tinha ido embora e..." A morena a abraçou com força, forçando sua cabeça contra seu ombro até que Quinn relaxou. A loira tremia desesperadamente, seu corpo inteiro chacoalhava em soluços e ela não conseguia mais falar. A própria Rachel havia começado a soluçar contra os cabelos loiros.

Ela depositou beijinhos por todo o rosto da violoncelista, tentando acalma-la enquanto murmurava palavras tranquilizadoras. "Eu estou aqui... Já passou... Sinto muito... Quinn... Eu te amo... Vai ficar tudo bem..." Ela pressionou os lábios contra a testa da loira e os manteve ali até que sua amiga se acalmou o suficiente para voltar a falar.

"A med-ica mand-ou fazer mais alguns, alguns..." Ela respirou tremulamente, levantando a cabeça do ombro de sua amiga e tentando se ancorar nos olhos escuros a sua frente. "Eu perdi minha filha." Ela falou finalmente, em um sussurro muito baixo. "Eles tiveram que tirar ela de dentro de mim, Rachel. Eu não pude conhecê-la e não pude me despedir." Elas ficaram em silencio por alguns longos minutos enquanto Rachel acariciava seus cabelos e ocasionalmente, beijava as lagrimas que ainda escorriam de seus olhos. "Eu sentia como se tivesse morrido com Beth, como se ela tivesse levado consigo tudo o que havia dentro de mim. Continuei morando com os Puckerman por mais de um mês depois disso e então minha mãe ficou sabendo o que havia acontecido e foi atrás de mim." Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

"Ela disse que meu pai tinha ido embora e que ela me queria de volta. Acabei deixando que ela me levasse para casa, mas minha vida mudou drasticamente do que era antes daquele festa com Puck. Eu passava os dias trancadas no quarto, foi quando comecei a tocar violoncelo... Eventualmente, antes do ultimo ano do ensino médio, meu pai voltou para casa e foi quando eu me rebelei, pus um piercing no mamilo, outro no lábio, cortei os cabelos e pintei-os de rosa. Também foi quando comecei a fumar, entre outras coisas..."

"O que fez você.. voltar ao...?" Começou Rachel, sem saber como terminar a pergunta.

"Eu passava o meu tempo livre na escola dentro da sala de música, brincando com os instrumentos e me afogando em música, por assim dizer. Não queria ficar perto de pessoas, sabendo que elas iriam olhar para mim com pena, ou me julgar por aquilo que havia feito. O que me fez sair do estado de entorpecimento foi Angie..." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Ela brigou comigo na realidade, disse que eu tinha que parar de usar máscaras e que eu podia ser quem eu quisesse ser. E que se viver naquele lugar no meio daquelas pessoas estava me fazendo tão mal, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era me esforçar ao máximo para sair de lá."

"Ela tinha razão. Voltei a ser loira, tirei o brinco que ficava na minha boca, mudei todo o meu guarda-roupa contraditório que antes consistia em coisas pretas e rasgadas do meu momento punk e vestidos superdelicados que minha mãe havia me dado antes de me deserdar. Comprei coisas mais normais e neutras e acabei entrando para a banda com o único objetivo de sair daquela cidade. Eu precisava fugir de lá o quanto antes e a música era minha única chance." Ela coçou o nariz com as costas da mão. "E deu certo. Fui aceita em diversas universidades, inclusive Julliard, mas acabei optando pela NYU, que me ofereceu uma bolsa total." Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ela não sabia que Quinn era bolsista. "Eu queria depender o mínimo possível do meu pai... E é por isso que eu não os visito, ou falo sobre a minha família. Por isso que eu não via a minha avó há mais de 5 anos e por isso ela me tratou como uma estranha... Eles também não me consideram mais parte da família. Por mais que meu pai tente fingir que está orgulhoso por eu ter entrado em uma faculdade prestigiada e tudo o mais..."

Rachel ficou quieta, absorvendo toda a historia que havia acabado de ouvir, seus olhos percorreram o rosto da loira e sua mão foi parar na nuca dela, seus dedos contornaram a tatuagem sem ver. Quinn fechou os olhos, sentindo-se sonolenta em função da carícia em seu pescoço.

"E a tatuagem?" A morena perguntou quietamente.

"Alguns dias antes da minha mãe ir me buscar na casa dos Puckerman, Noah e eu fomos para um estúdio de tatuagem. Nós precisávamos de algo concreto para elaborar a perda da nossa filha, eu acho..." Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez. "Essa música," Disse ela, alcançando pelos dedos da cantora em sua nuca. "Puck costumava cantar para mim depois que Owen descobriu a verdade. Ele estava tocando essa música no violão quando Beth se mexeu pela primeira vez... Eu quase não senti na verdade, foi como uma cosquinha de dentro para fora... Eu não sei explicar, eu já estava entrando no quarto mês, mas a medica disse que provavelmente fosse só minha imaginação por que ela era muito pequena para que eu percebesse seus movimentos, mas eu sei que senti..." Ela murmurou suavemente. "E a letra da música... Significa pra mim que mesmo que uma parte de mim tenha desaparecido com ela, que o meu coração tenha se quebrado em milhões de pedaços, eu tenho que continuar vivendo." Quinn fungou e sentiu o gosto salgado das próprias lagrimas que entravam em sua boca. "Puck tatuou a primeira parte da frase no lado esquerdo do peito. Foi como o nosso enterro particular, sabe?"

Rachel fez que sim.

"E me desculpa por chorar, Rachel, mas eu não costumo falar sobre isso com as pessoas..." Soluçou a loira.

"Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço, Quinn." Sorriu a morena, apoiando a palma da mão contra o rosto de sua amiga. "Mas você não precisa ser forte o tempo inteiro..."

O queixo da loira tremeu e ela se permitiu chorar contra o pescoço da morena até eventualmente pegar no sono. Rachel, por sua vez, esperou até ter certeza que Quinn dormia antes de soltá-la e apagar a luz. Ela alcançou pelo cobertor dobrado aos pés da cama e o puxou para cima delas, envolvendo Quinn cuidadosamente com o material amarelo e macio.

Ela queria abraçar sua amiga e segura-la junto a si, mas acabou se contentado por descansar a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro que a loira ocupava e escanear os traços de seu rosto sob a luz que se infiltrava pela janela. Quinn parecia exausta, mesmo dormindo, como se contar tudo aquilo para Rachel tivesse sugado todas as suas energias.

De repente, a cantora sentiu-se consumir por uma necessidade louca de proteger a menina deitada ao seu lado. Ela não queria ver aqueles olhos dourados que tanto amava cheios de dor novamente. Ela amava os olhos de Quinn. Amava Quinn. A respiração da morena oscilou quando ela finalmente se deu conta do que estava sentindo. Do que vinha sentindo já há algum tempo.

Seu corpo todo pareceu se aquecer e formigar. Ela não tinha certeza se já tinha sentido algo assim. Ela já havia amado Finn e Jesse e Brody, mas o que sentia por Quinn parecia diferente, maior até. Talvez por que a loira fosse sua melhor amiga, ou talvez por que, por mais que se amem muitas pessoas em uma vida, nenhum amor é igual ao outro... Ela não sabia dizer.

Ela afastou alguns cabelos para trás da orelha de sua amiga antes de aproximar o rosto do dela e selar seus lábios no beijo mais suave e delicado de sua vida, não querendo acordar a violoncelista. O contato não durou mais do que alguns segundos, mas ela sentiu seu estomago vibrar de excitação e desejo, mesmo que Quinn não a tivesse beijado de volta.

==/==

NA: próximo capítulo de volta na faculdade, teremos um pequeno time jump, Puck e Quinn cuidando da Rachel :)

Comentem se quiserem saber o que acontece depois...


	11. Laringite

O feriado de Ação de Graças passou e as meninas voltaram para Nova York. Ambas se sentiam diferentes, mas individualmente. A relação delas havia mudado aos olhos dos outros, mas em função do que sentiam uma pela outra, nenhuma das duas conseguira perceber a mudança. Tanto Rachel quanto Quinn pareciam buscar desculpas para passar ainda mais tempo juntas e cada vez mais próximas fisicamente, mas nem uma nem a outra tinha coragem o suficiente para falar sobre o que ambas já percebiam que sentiam, até que...

**12 de dezembro - quinta-feira**

Era uma e meia e sua aula começava as duas. Quinn entrou em seu quarto e pegou seu violoncelo, ela se certificou que o estojo estivesse bem fechado antes de colocá-lo nas costas e estava prestes a ir para sua sala quando ouviu uma tossezinha vinda do beliche.

"Rachel?" Ela chamou, sem ter resposta. Ela podia ver um amontoado de cobertas na cama da diva, o que era estranho por que Rachel sempre arrumava sua cama antes de sair e nunca estava no quarto naquele horário. A morena era sempre a primeira a acordar, cheia de energia, e ir fazer exercícios, ou praticar alguma música em especial.

Quinn largou seu instrumento de volta no lugar, pegou a cadeira da escrivaninha e subiu em cima dela para poder enxergar a cama da cantora de um ângulo melhor.

"Rachel." Sua voz saiu suave e ela apoiou uma mão na beirada da cama, usando a outra para afastar as cobertas e revelar sua colega de quarto. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Já são quase duas da tarde..."

A morena gemeu e tentou falar, mas nenhum som deixou sua garganta. Ela abriu os olhos, revelando pupilas dilatadas e brilhantes. Quinn levou uma mão fria ao seu rosto, tentando determinar a temperatura, mas qualquer coisa pareceria quente para seus dedos parcialmente congelados. Ela afastou os cabelos escuros do rosto da diva e se inclinou para frente, encostando seus lábios delicadamente contra a testa dela. Rachel voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Acho que você está com febre." Murmurou Quinn. "Você está com frio?"

A morena fez que sim e tossiu mais uma vez, cobrindo a boca com as cobertas.

"Chegou a levantar hoje?"

Rachel fez que não.

"O que você está sentindo?" Perguntou a loira, acariciando os cabelos desgrenhados de sua amiga.

"Dor, garganta, cabeça, cansada." Quinn teve que fazer leitura labial para entender.

"Quer que eu fique aqui com você?"

Rachel pensou por um minuto antes de fazer que não. Ela não queria que Quinn perdesse aula por sua causa. Ela própria já se sentia péssima por estar matando aula, mas a ideia de descer as escadas de sua cama fazia seu corpo tremer.

Quinn desceu da cadeira e pegou o Iphone de sua amiga da escrivaninha antes de subir de novo. Ela colocou o celular embaixo do travesseiro da cantora.

"Eu vou ter que ir, mas me liga se se sentir mal ou se precisar de qualquer coisa, ok?"

Rachel concordou e a loira depositou um beijinho na ponta do seu nariz antes de descer da cadeira novamente, pegar seu violoncelo e sair do quarto.

=/=

Rachel continuava na mesma posição que Quinn havia deixado quando Puck entrou no quarto às três horas, trazendo sopa e remédios consigo. Ele largou as coisas em cima da escrivaninha e se escorou na cama dela.

"E ai, Berry? O que que deu?" Ele perguntou, puxando o cobertor para baixo para poder ver o rosto da diva.

"Noah..." A voz dela saiu rouca e falhada.

"O que?" Ele ficou sério de repente, seus olhos se focando no rosto de sua amiga com preocupação.

"Ajuda descer." Ela murmurou.

Noah a ajudou a sentar e descer pela escada. Ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele em agradecimento e se arrastou até o banheiro, saindo cinco minutos depois e apontando para sua cama. Puck entendeu e a ajudou a subir.

"O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou quando ela se enrolou nas cobertas.

Ela moveu os lábios em resposta. "Xixi."

"Que bom que eu fui útil pra alguma coisa..." Disse ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Quinn me mandou passar aqui e trazer umas coisinhas." Ele alcançou por uma garrafa de água em sua sacola e colocou-a na frente da morena.

Ela ignorou a garrafa por um momento, mas acabou se forçando a sentar e tomar um gole, sua garganta ardia ao engolir.

"Tá com fome?"

Ela percebeu que estava sim faminta e fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele abriu o recipiente de isopor embaixo do nariz dela e lhe entregou uma colher. Rachel olhou para o liquido fumegante desconfiada e passou a colher pelo caldo pra ver o que havia dentro dele.

"Não se preocupa, o cara do restaurante disse que era de vegetais."

Ela sorriu e provou um pouco. O liquido quente amenizava a dor de sua garganta e isso era bom. Ela murmurou um 'obrigada' quando acabou e Noah lhe alcançou uma cartela de analgésicos.

Puckerman esperou ela terminar e se acomodar direito em baixo das cobertas. "Eu vou ter que ir agora, tenho aula no vespertino." Ele bagunçou os cabelos dela carinhosamente. "Manda uma mensagem pra Q, ela estava preocupada."

Rachel pegou o celular de baixo do travesseiro e viu que tinha três mensagens da loira pedindo como ela estava.

"Eu sei que a Quinn vai cuidar bem de você, mas se precisarem de alguma coisa, me chama."

Ela fez que sim e viu ele ir embora antes de digitar uma rápida mensagem para Quinn dizendo que estava bem e havia acabado de comer.

=/=

"Como você está?" Quinn perguntou assim que entrou no quarto as sete da noite, acendendo as luzes e subindo na cadeira para ver sua amiga.

Rachel não se mexeu, apenas abriu os olhos em fendas, tentando se acostumar com a luz. Seu corpo todo doía e pesava, mas sua garganta era o pior. Parecia fechada e ela não conseguia falar ou engolir sem sentir como se estivesse queimando.

A loira colocou uma mão em seu rosto e mais uma vez pressionou os lábios em sua testa, medindo sua temperatura. "Você definitivamente está com febre..." Murmurou ela, afastando os cabelos do rosto da morena. "Tomou os remédios que o Puckerman trouxe?"

A cantora fez que sim e levantou dois dedos para indicar que havia tomado duas vezes.

"Você não deveria estar com febre, Rach..." Havia um tom de preocupação em sua voz que Rachel nunca tinha escutado antes. Ela pulou da cadeira e foi até o armário, separando algumas roupas e jogando-as em sua própria cama antes de alcançar pela bolsa da morena e tirar a carteirinha de estudante de dentro. "Ok, vamos!" Exclamou ela, se virando para o beliche e puxando as cobertas da diva para baixo.

"Nhanhh" Rachel gemeu em protesto, respirando fundo pelo nariz e fechando os olhos.

"Vamos lá, Rachel, eu não vou deixar você ficar doente, nós vamos para a enfermaria." Ela subiu na cadeira junto com as roupas que havia separado e cutucou a morena até finalmente fazê-la sentar.

A diva lançou um olhar questionador para a calça de abrigo da adidas que nunca usava e a blusa cinza de algodão que a loira colocava em seu colo.

"Você quer atravessar o prédio de pijamas?" Perguntou Quinn arqueando uma sobrancelha.

A morena olhou para ela, como se a gripe tivesse afetado sua capacidade cognitiva.

A violoncelista chacoalhou a cabeça e começou a desabotoar o pijama lilás de soft que sua amiga usava, corando ao constatar que Rachel estava sem sutiã. Ela desviou os olhos do peito da diva que finalmente pareceu entender que deveria estar trocando de roupa. Ela se vestiu com certa dificuldade e Quinn a ajudou a descer do beliche.

A loira tirou o casaco de lã preto da cantora de dentro do armário e alcançou para ela, junto com um par de tênis. A morena prendeu uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha e encarou sua amiga, parecendo totalmente perdida e vulnerável. Quinn lhe ofereceu um braço e elas atravessaram o prédio vagarosamente até a enfermaria, recebendo alguns olhares solidários de alguns colegas e caretas de outros.

...

A recepção estava lotada, como já era de se esperar, e a morena sentou em uma das únicas cadeiras vazias enquanto a loira preenchia uma ficha. Quinn ficou em pé na frente de Rachel, com os braços cruzados e a testa franzida em preocupação até que o cara que ocupava a cadeira ao lado da diva foi chamado e ela pode sentar.

"O que você está sentindo?" Perguntou Quinn, deixando Rachel escorar o corpo contra o seu e a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Cansada..." Veio a resposta em um murmúrio rouco. A morena se sentia impossivelmente sonolenta, talvez os remédios só estivessem fazendo efeito agora, por que ela lutava para manter os olhos abertos. Sua cabeça pesava e ela estava feliz que sua amiga finalmente tivesse sentado, permitindo que a diva fizesse de seu ombro um travesseiro.

"A moça disse que vai demorar uma meia hora pelo menos. Você pode dormir se quiser..." Sugeriu a loira, passando um braço pelas costas de sua amiga e permitindo que ela se acomodasse melhor contra seu peito. Ela ignorou as borboletas em seu estomago que eram quase constantes nos últimos dias e ficou observando a respiração de Rachel se estabilizar e suas pálpebras se fecharem delicadamente. "Eu vou cuidar de você..." Respirou ela, descansando a bochecha contra os cabelos escuros e tentando relaxar.

Os minutos pareciam se arrastar para Quinn, que não tinha nada para fazer a não ser observar a movimentação da sala e contar os seus próprios batimentos cardíacos. Seu coração acelerava cada vez que Rachel se movia ou respirava um pouco mais fundo. Ela disse a si mesma que isso só acontecia por que estava preocupada.

A maioria das pessoas na recepção pareciam estar gripadas, tirando aquelas que obviamente haviam abusado de alguma substancia ilícita ou aquele cara com um pano ensanguentado pressionado contra a testa.

"Rachel Berry."

Finalmente, pensou Quinn, acordando a morena gentilmente e guiando-a em um estado de semi sono até a mulher que a chamava. "Posso entrar com ela? Eu não acho que ela vai conseguir ir muito longe sozinha..." Sorriu a loira, sentindo que a diva apoiava todo o peso de seu corpo nela.

"Sim, claro..." Disse a mulher, fazendo um gesto para que a morena sentasse no meio do corredor para medir os sinais vitais. "Ela está com uma febre bem alta, mas fora isso tudo parece normal. O medico já vai chama-la." A enfermeira falou enquanto se levantava e pegava a ficha de outro paciente sem dar atenção maior as duas meninas.

Quinn se escorou na parede ao lado da cadeira aonde sua amiga sentava, apoiando uma mão no seu ombro e observando a cantora mover a cabeça e olhar para as pessoas que entravam e saiam, parecendo mais desperta. Um homem com cabelos ralos saiu de uma porta usando um jaleco e chamou por Rachel, que dessa vez se levantou sozinha e entrou na sala indicada.

A loira a seguiu e cumprimentou o médico. Um crachá indicava que aquele era Dr. Scott Dixon. O home parecia cansado e deixou-se cair pesadamente em sua cadeira enquanto analisava a ficha que a violoncelista havia preenchido mais cedo.

"Quando foi que você começou a sentir dor?" Ele perguntou, sem levantar os olhos da prancheta.

"Hoje de manhã." Respondeu Quinn, o homem levantou uma sobrancelha em sua direção. "Ela está sem voz." Explicou a loira e Rachel concordou.

"Tosse?"

"Não muita."

"Seca?"

Rachel fez que sim.

"Secreção no nariz?"

A morena fez que não.

"Falta de ar?"

Sim, fez ela, apertando uma mão contra o peito.

Ele levantou e colocou a mão em um banquinho mais alto. "Sente aqui."

A cantora fez o que ele disse e Quinn permaneceu em seu lugar, apenas observando enquanto sua amiga era examinada.

"O pulmão está limpo e os septos nasais também, mas a garganta está bem inflamada." Ele apalpou o pescoço da diva. "Parece laringite para mim. Você já teve alguma vez?"

"Sim." Ela falou sem emitir som algum.

"Vou te receitar antibióticos e analgésicos. O que queremos em um primeiro momento é abaixar essa febre." Ele soava quase simpático apesar do cansaço em sua voz. "Provavelmente ela vai persistir por alguns dias, especialmente de noite, mas isso é normal, significa que seus anticorpos estão trabalhando." O medico escreveu algo num papel. "Procure usar sua voz o mínimo possível nos próximos 5 dias e repousar."

A cantora grunhiu em protesto e Quinn deu uma risadinha.

"Vocês tem nebulizador?"

"Não..." Disse a loira.

"Então ela pode tomar banhos com água quente e respirar o vapor. Também sugiro que vocês arrumem um termômetro para monitorar a temperatura, se subir muito pode tomar uma dose extra desse aqui." Ele apontou para um dos nomes que havia escrito no papel. "Você fuma?"

A morena chacoalhou a cabeça imediatamente.

"Bom, continue não fumando. Acho que por hora é isso. Se em uma semana os sintomas não desaparecerem, volte aqui que a recepcionista te encaminhará para um especialista."

"Obrigada." Quinn se levantou e apertou a mão do médico. Rachel fez o mesmo, pegando o papel que ele lhe estendia antes de seguir a loira para fora.

...

"Eu vou passar numa farmácia e comprar essas coisas." Disse Quinn quando elas voltaram ao quarto. "Acho que você pode tomar mais um antitérmico que o Puck trouxe e descansar um pouco. Quando eu voltar a gente mede a temperatura e talvez você possa tomar aquele banho que o médico sugeriu..."

Rachel concordou com a cabeça e tomou o remédio, fazendo uma careta quando ele desceu arranhando sua garganta.

"Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente jantar, está com fome?"

A morena fez que sim e sentou na cama de Quinn, tirando os tênis e apoiando as mãos nas coxas.

"Posso pegar uma pizza naquele lugar que você gosta, pode ser?"

"Pode." Ela respondeu asperamente.

A violoncelista passou uma mão pelos cabelos e olhou para os olhos castanhos marejados de sua amiga. "Você vai ficar bem?"

Rachel fez que sim.

"Eu não vou demorar."

...

Ela voltou meia hora depois com a pizza e os remédios para encontrar Rachel deitada em sua cama e abraçando sua ovelhinha de pelúcia. A loira sorriu para ela e os olhos castanhos se abriram preguiçosamente.

Quinn sentou na beira da cama e abriu a caixinha do termômetro, passando um lencinho antisséptico em sua ponta. "Faz ahhh."

A cantora abriu a boca e fechou os lábios sobre o termômetro, respirando fundo pelo nariz. A loira começou a separar os remédios e organizar a pizza para o jantar quando o termômetro apitou e Rachel o tirou da boca, olhando o numero no visor. 37 graus. Estava diminuindo. Ela mostrou para Quinn, que sorriu e trocou o aparelhinho em sua mão por uma fatia de pizza.

Pizza não havia sido uma escolha muito inteligente, uma vez que doía muito para engolir, mas a cantora se forçou a comer toda a sua fatia. A loira, que sentava ao seu lado, passou uma mão por seus cabelos castanhos, acariciando sua nuca gentilmente, sem se importar com a fina camada de suor que encontrou ali. "Quer mais?" Ela perguntou quando Rachel amassou o guardanapo.

A morena fez que não e lhe ofereceu um sorriso em agradecimento. Os dedos de Quinn na parte de trás de seu pescoço faziam com que arrepios percorressem sua espinha e ela esperava que a violoncelista não os percebesse.

"Está um pouco melhor?"

Rachel concordou e se levantou. "Banho." Ela murmurou, alcançando pelo pijama que havia deixado jogado na parte de cima do beliche.

...

A cantora saiu do banheiro para encontrar Quinn já de pijamas, sentada na escrivaninha mexendo em seu Ipad e segurando uma xícara fumegante perto do rosto. A loira sorriu quando a viu e se levantou.

"Eu passei na cozinha e fiz chá de hortelã... Eu sei que você gosta..." Havia uma cozinha por andar a disposição dos alunos que viviam nos dormitórios. Rachel quase nunca entrava lá, mas Quinn gostava de cozinhar de vez em quando.

A morena sorriu e aceitou a caneca branca que sua amiga lhe oferecia.

"Eu estava pensando, ainda é cedo e se você não estiver muito cansada, a gente podia ver um filme..." Quinn levantou o Ipad e mostrou o menu do NetFlix para Rachel.

A morena não respondeu nada, apenas alcançou por seu celular e mexeu em alguma coisa por alguns segundos. A violoncelista sentiu seu próprio telefone vibrar em seu bolso, anunciando uma nova mensagem.

**Rach: Só se eu puder escolher o filme.**

Quinn sorriu e respondeu.

**Quinn: Devo me preocupar?**

**Rach: Talvez... ;)**

A loira arqueou as sobrancelhas e levantou os olhos para sua colega de quarto. Um pequeno sorriso agraciava seus lábios.

"Você está melhor?"

**Rach: Sim, acho que dormi tanto durante o dia que estou me sentindo descansada. Ou talvez Puck tenha trocado meus antitérmicos por energéticos por que, teoricamente, esses remédios deveriam dar sono e não o contrário...**

Quinn riu àquela resposta. É, sua Rachel estava de volta. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e puxou as cobertas de sua cama para baixo antes de alcançar pelo travesseiro da diva e coloca-lo ao lado do seu na cabeceira.

**Rach: O que você está fazendo?**

**Quinn: Arrumando a cama para a gente.**

**Rach: ?**

"Nós não vamos assistir um filme?" Perguntou a loira, se virando para sua amiga. "E eu acho que você deve dormir aqui embaixo hoje... Caso precise de alguma coisa, é mais seguro do que ter que descer as escadas no escuro." Ela sorriu, sentando na cama e deslizando para perto da parede, dando espaço para que a morena se juntasse a ela embaixo das cobertas. "Isso é, se você não se importar em dividir a cama comigo..." Ela se apressou a acrescentar quando viu que Rachel não se mexeu.

**Rach: Eu não quero te passar isso...**

"Eu vou ficar bem." Disse Quinn batendo de leve no espaço livre em seu colchão. "Vem, e traz o Ipad."

A morena hesitou por um segundo antes de se juntar a sua amiga. Elas haviam dividido uma cama em Lima, mas aquela era de casal. As camas dos dormitórios eram bem menores. Não tão estreitas quanto camas de solteiro, mas não grandes o suficiente para que duas pessoas pudessem dormir sem se encostar. Ela sentiu o calor do corpo de Quinn colado ao seu muito mais do que o calor dos cobertores e teve que lembrar como respirar.

"Então, o que a gente vai assistir?"

A morena desbloqueou a tela do Ipad, sorrindo para a foto de fundo delas duas sentadas perto da lareira de sua casa em Lima. Ela percorreu o menu do NetFlix e escolheu um filme que não via a muito tempo.

"Procurando Nemo?" Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não esperava por essa..."

Rachel sorriu e deu de ombros, apoiando o aparelho nos joelhos dobrados de Quinn e escorando a cabeça contra a da loira para poder enxergar direito.

==/==

Continua amanhã, se vocês forem legais.. :P

(Provavelmente vou publicar de qualquer forma, mas por favor, comentem...)


	12. Talvez fosse a Febre

NA: And we have a problem...

Eu vou viajar e não terei acesso a internet entre o di dia 11...

Só voltarei a atualizar essa história quando voltar. Acho que o momento onde essa história parou teve um timing certo, depois daqui veremos o modo como elas lidam com o desenvolvimento da amizade para algo mais sério... Teremos mais uma aparição da Santana (Em NY), a audição da Rachel, um momento delas com o Puck, uma aparição do Russel e todo o clã Fabray, Natal, brigas, sexo, Kurt, muitos momentos meigos, entre outras coisas...

Enfim, obrigada por comentarem até aqui e espero que vocês continuem comigo no dia 11 de janeiro...

Ah, esperem o capítulo de Novos Começos para amanhã ou depois... :)

**-0-**

**13 de dezembro – sexta-feira**

Rachel acordou sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Ela podia sentir o corpo de Quinn contra suas costas e se lembrou da noite em que a loira havia lhe contado sobre sua família e como elas haviam acordado abraçadas na manhã seguinte. Ela desejou que Quinn a estivesse segurando naquele momento, mas as mãos de sua amiga se encontravam seguras embaixo do travesseiro. A morena se permitiu alguns minutos de contato antes de se impulsionar em um cotovelo e levantar da cama.

"O que?!" Quinn sentou abruptamente quando a cama mexeu, parecendo confusa e assustada. "Rachel, o que? Você está mal? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Rachel abriu a boca para responder, virando-se para sua amiga que sentava na beira da cama, como se estivesse pronta para entrar em ação a qualquer momento. Ela queria fazer algum comentário sobre a ansiedade da loira, mas sua voz se recusava a sair. Ela apenas chacoalhou a cabeça silenciosamente e alcançou pelo Ipad no chão para conferir a hora.

9:20, indicava o visor. Ela mostrou-o para Quinn antes de abrir o bloco de notas.

**Ainda não consigo falar...**

Escreveu ela, mostrando para a loira.

"Você não está passando mal?" Perguntou a violoncelista, esfregando os olhos em uma tentativa de clarear sua visão.

Rachel fez que não com a cabeça.

"Então por que levantou?" A loira questionou, como se não conseguisse entender o que a morena estava fazendo acordada.

A cantora voltou a digitar no Ipad e Quinn esperou pacientemente.

**Não pretendo atrasar minha rotina matinal só por que estou sem voz. E temos que apresentar um trabalho hoje de tarde, caso você tenha esquecido.**

"Só sem voz? Rachel! Você estava com febre e mal conseguia se mexer ontem..." Protestou a violoncelista.

**Ontem. Mas hoje eu estou melhor!**

"Eu não vou te deixar ir pra aula! O médico mandou você repousar e te deu atestado... E como você pretende apresentar um trabalho se não consegue falar?" Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha e Rachel suspirou, percebendo que a loira tinha razão. "E não adianta discutir comigo, Rach, você não vai sair desse quarto até estar cem por cento bem."

A morena começou a digitar novamente, mas Quinn tirou o Ipad das mãos dela.

"Sem discussão, Berry." Ela colocou o aparelho em uma prateleira alta no armário, longe do alcance de sua amiga. Seu celular apitou em cima da escrivaninha alguns segundos depois.

**Rach: É extremamente grosseiro roubar a voz de uma pessoa que não consegue falar, Fabray!**

Quinn revirou os olhos.

**Quinn: Pode reclamar o quanto quiser...**

"Abre a boca." Disse a loira, largando seu telefone de volta no lugar e destampando o termômetro.

A morena cruzou os braços e fez que não com a cabeça. Quinn gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Quantos anos você tem? 4?"

Rachel fechou ainda mais a cara e trincou os dentes.

Quinn fez um som estranho de frustração com a garganta e se aproximou de sua amiga, colocando uma mão em sua testa e a outra em sua nuca para tentar determinar a temperatura. "Você está quente, Rach... Coloca o termômetro..." Pediu ela, estendendo o aparelhinho para a morena, que acabou aceitando-o e colocando-o entre os lábios.

"De acordo com isso, você tem que tomar esse aqui de manhã antes de comer." Quinn chacoalhou um potinho azul marinho transparente enquanto desvendava a receita médica.

O termômetro apitou. 38,2.

Os olhos da loira se suavizaram e ela encarou a cantora, acariciando seus cabelos desgrenhados carinhosamente. "Viu, você ainda não está bem, Rachel. Me deixa cuidar de ti..."

Rachel suspirou, seus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente com o toque.

"Você tem que descansar." A loira umedeceu os lábios. "Eu já estou sentindo falta da sua voz e ela tem que voltar logo... Antes do dia 20 pelo menos..."

Os olhos da morena se abriram de repente e ela teve um micro ataque de pânico. Ela tinha uma audição para uma peça off Broadway no dia 20. Deus como ela pode esquecer?

"Você tinha esquecido?" Perguntou Quinn, realmente surpresa ao ler a expressão no rosto dela. Rachel não costumava esquecer coisas desse tipo, especialmente uma audição tão importante como aquela.

Rachel alcançou pelo seu celular e se apressou em digitar uma mensagem.

**Rach: Quais são as chances de eu estar desenvolvendo Alzheimer prematuramente? **

Quinn não conseguiu conter a risada que se formou em sua garganta.

**Rach: Não é engraçado! É sério! Primeiro eu esqueço o Chanukah e agora isso!**

"Pessoas esquecem coisas às vezes, Rachel..."

**Rach: Será que eu consigo o telefone de um neurologista se for pedir na enfermaria?**

Quinn chacoalhou a cabeça. "É só o stress das provas e trabalhos e audições, você vai ficar bem..."

A diva digitava freneticamente, deixando o auto corretor corrigir seus erros e esperando que ele não trocasse as palavras.

**Rach: Eu tenho uma audição em 7 dias e estou completamente sem voz! Quinn! E se minha voz não voltar até o dia 20? E se eu perder minha chance? Foi tão difícil conseguir uma audição com aquele diretor! O que eu vou fazer?**

"Se você fizer o que o médico mandou e descansar, tenho certeza que vai estar normal ainda antes do seu aniversário."

Rachel respirou pesadamente.

**Rach: Mas ai eu só vou ter dois dias para praticar! **

"Você é Rachel Berry, sei que consegue." Sorriu a loira, sua voz era suave, mas carregada de certeza. "Agora, a senhora vai tomar esses remédios e voltar para a cama. Eu vou tomar um banho e quando sair quero te ver descansando, entendeu?"

Rachel fez uma careta. Ela não se sentia cansada, mas sabia que Quinn tinha razão. Pelo bem de sua carreira, ela tinha que descansar.

...

Depois do banho Quinn havia tido mais uma conversa com a diva, tentando convence-la de que tudo ficaria bem. Rachel estava agitada, ela não conseguia dormir e ficava se revirando em sua cama (ela havia voltado para a parte de cima do beliche). Ela não estava cansada e a febre lhe causava um desconforto tremendo. Ela não sabia se estava com frio ou calor e nenhuma posição parecia confortável.

A loira saiu do quarto com um pouco de receio por volta das onze horas, ela tinha que encontrar um colega de psicologia para finalizar um trabalho que deveria ter sido entregue ainda no dia anterior. Ela se despediu da morena e pediu mais uma vez que ela tentasse descansar.

Ao meio dia, Puck apareceu no quarto, entrando sem bater e encontrando Rachel sentada na escrivaninha enrolada no edredom da cama de Quinn enquanto assistia vídeos no computador.

"Essa é você?" Perguntou ele, parando atrás dela e largando a sacola de papel que trazia em cima da mesa.

Rachel fez que sim e apontou para a tela, silenciosamente pedindo que ele prestasse atenção. E foi o que ele fez, em parte por que era impossível não prestar atenção na voz da pequena morena sentada a sua frente e em parte por causa das meninas que dançavam em volta dela.

O vídeo acabou e saiu do modo de tela inteira, permitindo que ele lesse o título.

"Humm, então esse é o seu glee club... Vocês até que eram bons." Ela lançou um olhar escuro para ele, fazendo-o sorrir. "Ok, ok, vocês eram muito bons, mas por que assistir isso agora?"

Ela abriu um documento no Word e começou a digitar.

**Eu tenho uma audição semana que vem e preciso decidir qual musica apresentar. Normalmente os produtores que realizam os testes dão dicas sobre o estilo que esperam da gente, mas dessa vez eles deram liberdade total, tanto para o monologo, para a dança e para a canção. Eu estava revisando minhas grandes performances passadas a fim de escolher aquela que melhor realça a pureza da minha voz.**

"Wow..." Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para o pequeno texto. "E encontrou alguma que... faça esse negocio ai que você quer?" Noah perguntou, abrindo a sacola de papel distraidamente e tirando dois sanduiches de dentro, colocando o menor ao lado do computador e abrindo o maior para si próprio.

**Ainda não tenho certeza, a minha escolha obvia seria Don't Rain on my Parade, mas tive uma experiência desagradável da ultima vez que cantei essa musica em público, talvez seja melhor ir com It's All Coming Back, foi com ela que eu entrei na NYU afinal... Mas como é quase Natal, talvez eles esperem por algo temático. Talvez eu deva fazer My Favorite Things... Eu não sei... O que você acha?**

"Você está pedindo a minha opinião?" Ele perguntou surpreso, com a boca cheia e um pouco de katchup escorrendo pelo queixo.

Ela olhou para ele seriamente e fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Eu não sei, cara... Eu faço Direito, essas coisas não..." Ele limpou a boca com a manga da jaqueta. "Sobre o que é essa peça?" Puck acabou perguntando, sentando na cama de Quinn. A morena parou no meio do caminho de abrir seu sanduiche (havia um selo dizendo que era vegan, então ela não se preocupou em perguntar sobre o conteúdo).

**É sobre um casal de adolescentes que enfrentam seus pais para poder ficar juntos e acabam fugindo quando proibidos. A peça mostra o caminho que eles percorrem até finalmente voltarem a cidade de onde saíram e encarar suas famílias em favor do amor que sentem um pelo outro.**

"Humm... E por que você precisa fazer uma musica que já cantou antes?"

**Por que se a minha voz não voltar eu não vou ter tempo para ensaiar algo novo. Eu quero muito o papel da Dominique e a audição deve ser perfeita!**

"Dominique é a principal?" Ela fez que sim. "Olha, cara, eu acho que você deveria fazer algo diferente, talvez meio Rock 'n' Roll, sabe? Tipo Stones ou Aerosmith! Showtunes são legais e tudo o mais, mas não tem muito a ver com essa história."

**Eu não me sinto muito confortável com esse gênero e não vou ter tempo para realmente praticar, Noah. Entendo o seu ponto, mas não sei se será possível fazer isso.**

"Rock é tão emocional quanto baladas da Broadway, você iria detonar total se tentasse." Os olhos dele brilharam e ele sentou mais perto da beirada da cama. "Eu já to te vendo usando calças de couro e jaqueta combinando. Super sexy e- EI!" Ele parou de falar quando um pen drive cor de rosa atingiu sua testa. "O que foi isso?" Ele esfregou sua cabeça e lançou um olhar para a morena, que o observava de braços cruzados e com um pequeno sorriso maligno no rosto.

**Suas fantasias a meu respeito são desnecessária, Noah.**

"Por que? Medo que a Q sinta ciúmes?" Ele perguntou, chacoalhando as sobrancelhas e jogando o pen drive de volta para ela. A morena abaixou a cabeça e o pequeno dispositivo atingiu a janela fechada antes de cair no chão.

**Não sei do que você está falando.**

"Ah, qual é, Berry! Vocês dormem no mesmo quarto, passam o tempo todo juntas e eu sei que essa calça que você está usando não é sua... Certo que tem alguma coisa ai." Ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e ela corou, se apressando em digitar uma resposta.

**Nós dividimos um quarto por que não temos escolha. E somos amigas! Eu ainda não sei sobre o que você está falando.**

"Você gosta dela e sabe disso." Ele falou em tom de provocação. "Ela gosta de você também." Sua voz se suavizou na ultima parte.

**Sim, eu gosto dela e ela de mim, como amigas. Somos AMIGAS!**

"Eu vejo o modo como vocês se olham. Você não pode dizer que não sente absolutamente nada por ela." Ele insistiu e ela não respondeu. "Sabe, Quinn beija muito bem. E tu já viu o corpo dela? Aquele piercing no mamilo..."

Um som engasgado saiu da garganta da cantora quando ela tentou falar e suas bochechas se esquentaram, fazendo Noah rir.

"Você não quer experimentar? Nem um pouquinho? Saber se eu estou falando a verdade?" Ele amaçou a embalagem de seu sanduiche e jogou para a lixeira, errando por milímetros e fazendo uma careta quando a bolinha de papel caiu no chão. "Por que eu tenho certeza que a minha Q adoraria se você pegasse ela e–"

"Noah!" A voz dela saiu como um sussurro rasgado e ela ficou de pé, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Ela gosta de você, Rachel! De verdade!" Ele exclamou, apoiando as mãos nos ombros dela. "E você gosta dela de volta."

Ela abaixou a cabeça e fez que não. Ela realmente sentia algo por Quinn, mas por algum motivo, não conseguia acreditar que o sentimento pudesse ser recíproco.

"Vê se faz alguma coisa sobre isso antes que alguém apareça entre vocês." Ele a aperou antes de soltar e pegar sua mochila do chão. "Eu tenho que ir agora, mas sério, Berry. Faz alguma coisa." Ele abriu a porta para sair, mas parou no meio do caminho. "Ah, e tome seus remédios e veja a temperatura. Foi Quinn quem me mandou dizer isso. Você deveria mandar uma mensagem para ela..." Ele deu um passo para frente, parando mais uma vez. "Ela se importa com você. E eu vou te mandar uma lista de musicas por e-mail para a sua audição, acho que qualquer coisa Rock vai te dar o papel. Fui!"

E com isso ele foi embora, deixando uma Rachel pensativa e confusa parada no meio do quarto.

...

"Posso sentar aqui?"

As costas da loira se endireitaram ao ouvir a voz e ela desviou os olhos de seu amigo Edwin para encontrar Nicole parada ao seu lado. A morena colocava suas coisas no lugar que normalmente era ocupado por Rachel e não esperou que Quinn respondesse para se sentar.

"Não me olha assim, eu só quero conversar."

"Não acho que a sala de aula seja um bom lugar para isso, Nicole." Quinn virou para frente e observou seu professor guardar o atestado de Rachel em seu caderno antes de chamar a atenção da turma.

"É apresentação de trabalhos, ninguém mais tem vontade de prestar atenção." Nicole falou baixinho, se inclinando um pouco na direção da violoncelista. "Eu sinto sua falta, Quinn."

A loira respirou fundo. Ela também sentia falta de Nicole. Elas eram amigas afinal e Quinn gostava da companhia dela.

"Eu sei que agora você tem a Rachel e eu não vou entrar no meio de vocês, mas o semestre está acabando e eu não quero voltar para casa sem ter resolvido isso com você."

Uma parte da loira queria corrigir Nicole e dizer que ela e Rachel não estavam juntas, mas a outra parte, a maior delas, gostava da ideia de que as pessoas pensassem nelas como um casal, então ela apenas ficou em silencio, encontrando os olhos verdes com os seus.

"Eu queria tanto a minha amiga de volta, aquela que eu conheci no primeiro dia de aula e me perguntou por que meu dedo estava quebrado, aquela que tentou diversas vezes me mostrar o quanto meu namorado era idiota, mas ainda assim me apoiou na decisão de continuar com ele... E eu gostaria que pudesse haver algo mais entre nós, mas sei que, por enquanto, perdi minha chance e que a Rachel te faz feliz." Ela parou e engoliu em seco. Ela não tinha real certeza sobre o novo relacionamento de Quinn, mas podia ver como os olhos da loira se iluminavam sempre que encontravam os da diva e como seu sorriso sempre crescia um pouquinho mais quando a via. Ela sentia ciúmes, por que em certo momento, os olhares e os sorrisos da violoncelista se dirigiram a ela, mas ela não podia estragar suas chances de ter Quinn em sua vida novamente. "Eu não quero que você me odeie, Quinn..." Ela murmurou.

Isso pareceu motivar a loira a falar. "Eu não te odeio Nic... Você me magoou muito e eu não sei mais se confio em você, mas não te odeio." Ela mordeu o lábio e colocou uma mão no ombro da morena. "Eu também sinto falta de ser tua amiga."

"Será que a gente pode tentar de novo?"

"Acho que sim, mas devagar." Quinn falou, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável, mas feliz.

"Eu não quero forçar as coisas..."

A loira ia responder quando o professor chamou seu nome para apresentar o trabalho. Ela apenas sorriu fracamente para Nicole antes de se encaminhar para frente da sala.

...

Quinn voltou para o quarto no final da tarde e encontrou Rachel falando no Skype com Kurt. Ela acenou para ele e se certificou que sua amiga tivesse tomado todos os remédios, conferindo também sua temperatura (36,5) antes de sugerir que elas fossem preparar alguma coisa para jantar na cozinha. Rachel concordou, feliz por poder sair um pouco do quarto.

A morena ajudou a loira a cozinhar e elas comeram em silencio junto com mais alguns alunos que se encontravam por lá. Rachel não conseguia tirar os olhos de Quinn e a loira corava todas as vezes que percebia a intensidade do olhar que sua colega de quarto lhe direcionava. Ela estava distraída pensando sobre Rachel e Nicole e tentando comparar o que sentia pela pequena diva com aquilo que sentira pela outra morena no ano anterior. Ela não queria realmente comparar, só queria entender e talvez dar um nome definitivo aos seus sentimentos.

Elas voltaram para o quarto e foram deitar cedo. Rachel voltou a dormir na parte de cima do beliche, mas Quinn permitiu que ela ficasse com sua ovelhinha. A loira estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a cama de cima ranger. Os rangidos vinham do canto perto da escada e ela acendeu a luz.

Rachel apareceu em sua frente, o lado direito de seu cabelo estava em pé e ela segurava a ovelhinha de pelúcia embaixo do braço. Quinn deslizou para trás até que suas costas encontraram a parede e levantou as cobertas com a mão direita. A cantora não disse nada, apenas deitou no espaço livre e descansou a cabeça no travesseiro da loira, suspirando suavemente.

A violoncelista apagou a luz e tentou relaxar, sua mão pairou por cima do tronco da diva, querendo envolve-la em um abraço, mas desistindo no ultimo segundo, indo parar no pequeno espaço que havia entre elas.

...

Rachel acordou no meio da noite sentindo muito frio. Ela puxou as cobertas mais para perto do próprio corpo e se encolheu em si mesma, indo um pouco para trás na cama. Suas costas encontraram algo macio e quente ao invés da parede e ela lembrou que havia mudado de cama algumas horas atrás. Quinn dormia profundamente atrás dela e emanava um calor tão bom...

A morena se moveu um pouco mais para trás, pressionando suas costas na fronte da loira e sorrindo contentemente ao absorver o calor. Um arrepio que não tinha nada a ver com a febre percorreu seu corpo quando o braço de sua amiga a envolveu, puxando-a ainda mais para perto. Ela respirou fundo e seu corpo relaxou completamente.

...

Rachel acordou de novo uma hora mais tarde. Estava tão frio, mesmo com o calor de Quinn e de todas as cobertas sobre elas. Seu corpo começou a tremer e ela se encolheu ainda mais contra a loira, apertando a ovelhinha de pelúcia em seu peito.

"Rachel?" Quinn murmurou sonolenta, acordando com os movimentos estranhos em sua cama. Ela abriu os olhos para os cabelos castanhos e sua mão apertou a lateral da diva. "Você está suando." Declarou ela, sentindo a umidade transpirar através do pijama da cantora.

"Frio." Disse Rachel, sua voz saindo em um sussurro quebradiço. Ela puxou o braço de Quinn, fazendo com que sua amiga a abraçasse com mais força.

A loira a segurou por um minuto antes de puxar sua mão de volta e mover os cabelos de Rachel para trás, sentindo a temperatura de sua testa e nuca. Uma fina camada de suor fazia com que os fios castanhos grudassem na pele bronzeada. Rachel sentiu Quinn se mover, uma mão envolver as suas e lábios gentis sendo pressionados contra sua têmpora.

"Você está fervendo!" Exclamou Quinn, acendendo a luz e soando incrivelmente preocupada. Rachel virou na cama, escondendo o seu rosto na lateral do corpo de sua amiga, tentando fugir da luz. Quinn tirou as cobertas de cima delas.

"Não.." A morena mais gemeu do que falou, tentando puxar o cobertor de volta.

"Rachel, sua temperatura deve estar alta demais. Todas essas cobertas só vão fazer a febre piorar..." Quinn sentou e engatinhou por cima dela, saindo da cama e pegando o termômetro. Ela cobriu Rachel com um lençol e o cobertor mais leve enquanto media sua temperatura. "39,3! Eu vou te levar de volta para a enfermaria!" Exclamou a loira.

A cantora segurou seu pulso e fez que não com a cabeça, ir para a enfermaria não iria adiantar nada. Ela tinha todos os remédios que precisava no quarto e o medico só iria receita-los novamente e dizer para ela repousar. Rachel apontou para a bolsinha com os remédios que estava em cima da escrivaninha e Quinn pareceu entender o que ela quis dizer.

A loira lhe alcançou um antitérmico e uma garrafa d'água. Rachel tomou o remédio com uma careta, sua garganta estava um pouquinho melhor, mas ainda doía. Ela colocou a garrafa no chão e deu espaço para que Quinn voltasse para a cama antes de apagar a luz.

Assim que deitou, a violoncelista puxou a morena para um abraço, fazendo a cabeça dela descansar em seu peito. "Se você não melhorar eu vou te levar de volta para o médico."

Rachel fez que sim preguiçosamente e Quinn deslizou mais para baixo, deitando totalmente e virando de lado, ficando de frente para a cantora. Seu braço esquerdo a envolvia, mantendo-a aquecida, e sua mão direita percorria sua testa gentilmente, afastando alguns cabelos e acariciando sua sobrancelha.

A loira havia deixado a luz da escrivaninha acesa e Rachel observou os traços sombreados do rosto de sua amiga e o modo como os olhos dourados a analisavam com tanta preocupação e carinho. Seus olhos se encontraram e o tempo parou ao redor delas. Um sorriso iluminou as feições da violoncelista e ela se inclinou para a frente, beijando a testa da morena.

"Eu me preocupo tanto com você, Rach..." Ela sussurrou antes de mover o beijo para sua têmpora e depois para sua bochecha.

Rachel fechou os olhos involuntariamente e se focou na sensação dos lábios de Quinn contra sua pele. Um calor repentino a envolveu e ela foi levada de volta àquela noite em Lima quando havia beijado a loira sem que ela soubesse. Seus olhos se abriram e Rachel olhou para aqueles lábios, imaginando como seria senti-los contra os seus mais uma vez.

E talvez ela estivesse delirando por que a próxima coisa que sentiu foi exatamente isso. A boca de Quinn cobriu a sua gentilmente e ela esqueceu como se fazia para respirar ou se mover, mas algo pareceu despertar dentro dela quando sua amiga começou a se afastar e esse algo a impulsionou um tantinho para a frente, mantendo seus lábios conectados.

E talvez fosse a febre, por que ela nunca havia se sentido assim antes, não com apenas um beijo, e não nunca. Era como entrar em combustão espontânea, queimar de dentro para fora. E provavelmente fosse mesmo a febre e nesse caso, talvez fosse contagioso, pois Quinn se sentia da mesma maneira.

O peito da loira queimava cada vez mais a medida em que ela registrava o quanto aqueles lábios eram macios e o modo como eles se moviam em perfeita sincronia com os seus. Ela respirou tremulamente, puxando Rachel mais para perto e acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram sem que elas percebessem e a morena passou uma mão pelos cabelos loiros.

Foi um beijo profundo sem que línguas e dentes estivessem envolvidos. Os sentimentos que aquele beijo transmitia eram carregados de profundidade. Uma profundidade da qual nenhuma das meninas estava ciente ainda. O simples conectar de seus lábios parecia um gesto mais intimo do que qualquer outro que elas já tivessem experienciado e seria muito fácil se assustar com essa ideia, mas naquele momento, nada mais importava. E tudo fora daquele quarto – daquela cama – desapareceu pelo resto da noite.

...

Leiam a NA lá em cima!

Por favor, comentem se tiverem gostado...

Abraços e feliz 2013!

A.


	13. Você fez um pedido?

**NA: Voltei muito tarde ontem... Capítulo está um dia atrasado, mas está aqui :D**

**Ok, eu tenho uma noticia ruim!**

**Hoje de manha, meu notebook não quis ligar.. Eu não sei o que houve com ele e segunda vou levar na assistência técnica. O problema é que, todas as minhas histórias estão dentro dele. Por sorte eu tinha esse capítulo num pen drive e o primeiro epílogo de novos começos também. Mas todo o resto está lá e eu não sei se vou conseguir salvar...**

**O lado positivo é que tenho algumas partes dos capítulos finais dessa história escritas a mão, então não seria muito difícil reescrever tudo, mas ai os ups não seriam diários... **

**Eu preciso que meu computador volte a funcionar pq tinham varias traduções que eu estava fazendo para minha chefe nele também e eu vou estar muuuito ferrada se não voltar, então rezem por ele... xD**

**Enfim, provavelmente só atualizarei essa história depois de segunda..**

**Uma boa notícia é que durante as férias, escrevi a mão uma outra história (eu não consigo parar de ter ideias.. xD). Então, enquanto espero noticias sobre o meu note, vou digitar essa fic nova e vou ir publicando ela conforme for passando a limpo. Ela não é muito comprida, mas é beem diferente de tudo o que já escrevi. É um suspense envolvendo assassinatos e vingança e é meio dark.. Sei lá.. Não sei se alguém vai gostar... :P**

**Enfim, boa leitura e até mais!**

**==/==**

**18 de dezembro - quarta-feira**

Fazia cinco dias desde que Quinn e Rachel tinham se beijado e elas ainda não haviam realmente falado sobre isso, mas por algum motivo, todas as noites, os beijos voltavam a acontecer. Durante o dia era como se nada tivesse mudado, pelo menos elas achavam que agiam assim...

...

"Santana!" Rachel exclamou, envolvendo a latina em um abraço no meio da lanchonete. Ela sorriu ao ouvir o som da própria voz, depois de 6 dias em silêncio ela finalmente estava de volta ao normal (exceto pelos remédios que continuava tomando, mas isso era um mero detalhe).

"Ok, você pode tirar suas ManHands de cima de mim agora..." Disse Santana, mordendo o lábio para esconder um sorriso. Ela nunca iria admitir que sentia falta da pequena diva.

"San! Não seja má..." Brittany bateu de leve no ombro de sua namorada. "Feliz aniversário, Rach!" Ela abraçou a pequena morena, levantando-a do chão.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Brittany tinha dito que vocês só iam se encontrar em Lima..." Rachel perguntou para Santana enquanto Quinn passava uma mão enluvada por seus ombros, jogando o excesso de neve no chão. As duas meninas trocaram um sorriso tímido que fez a latina arquear uma sobrancelha antes de responder.

"Ah, decidi matar a última semana de aulas pra fazer uma visita surpresa pra minha Britt Britt..." Ela deu de ombros.

"Você tinha dito que as aulas tinham sido canceladas por causa do frio..." Comentou Brittany distraidamente.

Santana perdeu o sorriso que tinha no rosto e cruzou os braços um pouco sem jeito. "É... Isso também..."

Quinn soltou uma risadinha e a latina se preparava para falar alguma coisa grosseira em sua direção quando Puck entrou na pequena lanchonete e puxou uma cadeira, sentando ao seu lado. "Feliz aniversário, Baby." Ele piscou para Rachel e colocou uma caixinha envolvida por uma fitinha azul e branca na frente da cantora, virando-se imediatamente para Santana com um sorriso convencido no rosto e estendendo uma mão em sua direção. "Noah Puckerman, e você é...?"

"Gay." Ela respondeu, olhando para a mão dele como se estivesse com nojo. Ele abriu a boca, provavelmente para fazer alguma sugestão inapropriada, mas ela levantou um dedo, interrompendo-o. "Não." Ele fechou a boca. "Pode poupar saliva, eu não estou interessada em nada que você tenha a oferecer."

"Hey, mas você nem–"

"Não."

"Essa é Santana, Puck, namorada da Brittany." Quinn explicou, apertando seu braço.

"Oh..." Fez ele, arregalando os olhos por um momento antes que o sorriso presunçoso voltasse aos seus lábios. "Oh..."

"Ew! Isso é nojento, nós realmente temos que dividir uma mesa come ele?" Perguntou a latina, olhando para a pequena diva que lutava contra a fita que envolvia o presente que Noah havia lhe entregado.

"Ele é meu amigo, Santana!"

"Você nunca teve bom gosto pra homens..."

A pequena morena apertou os olhos na direção de sua amiga, mas não se deu ao trabalho de responder, ainda tentando desfazer o nó que mantinha o pacote fechado.

"Você pode rasgar se quiser." Sugeriu Noah, começando a ficar impaciente.

"Eu estou quase conseguindo..." Ela murmurou, puxando a fitinha sem fazer progresso nenhum.

Quinn espiou por cima de seu ombro. "Quer ajuda?"

"Não precisa."

"Não, deixa eu fazer isso..." Insistiu a violoncelista, colocando sua mão sobre a dela.

Rachel ficou em silencio por um segundo. "Ok..."

Santana e Brittany trocaram um olhar e Noah tentou conter um sorriso.

"Pronto." Quinn desfez o nó facilmente e devolveu a caixinha para a morena.

"Obrigada..." Rachel levantou a tampa e espiou dentro da caixa. "Noah!" Exclamou ela, trazendo a mostra um colar dourado com um pingente de estrela de David.

"Você gostou?" Ele perguntou suavemente. A morena fez que sim com a cabeça, passando os dedos pelo pingente. "Quinn me disse que você perdeu o seu no vestiário depois de uma aula de dança há algumas semanas atrás..."

"É perfeito... Obrigada..." Ela se levantou e o abraçou por cima da mesa.

"Posso entregar? Eu quero entregar.." Brittany murmurou para sua namorada e Santana concordou, abrindo sua bolsa e tirando um pacote brilhante de dentro. A dançarina o estendeu para a diva com um super sorriso no rosto.

"Oh.." Rachel não esperava ganhar nada de Brittany e Santana, mas aceitou o pacote, um pouco surpresa.

"Abre logo!" Exclamou Britt.

A cantora puxou um suéter vermelho de dentro do pacote e mordeu o lábio para conter o sorriso que ameaçava brotar em seu rosto.

"Isso são renas?" Perguntou Quinn, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Unicórnios." A latina e a dançarina responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Uma garçonete os interrompeu e eles fizeram os pedidos, conversando sobre coisas da faculdade e as roupas que Rachel costumava usar no ensino médio até a comida chegar. Puck começou a cantar parabéns, fazendo com que praticamente todos na lanchonete olhassem para a mesa deles e Rachel escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando ocultar a vermelhidão de suas bochechas.

"Eu tenho um presente para você também..." Quinn murmurou baixinho, pegando uma caixa prateada fininha de dentro da bolsa depois que todos haviam terminado de comer. Ela pretendia dar o presente em particular, mas estava ansiosa para ver a reação da morena.

Rachel sorriu contentemente, aceitando o presente. A expressão de seu rosto mudou completamente quando viu o que havia dentro. "Quinn..."

"São para hoje à noite." Murmurou a loira, sorrindo um pouquinho.

A cantora tirou dois ingressos e um livreto de dentro da caixa.

"Está autografado... Pelo elenco original... Como...?"

"Internet." A loira respondeu, vendo a pequena morena folhear o playbill com olhos arregalados.

"Wicked é a minha peça favorita das que estão em cartaz..." Ela levantou os olhos do livreto, encontrando os castanho-esverdeados sorridentes.

"Eu sei."

"E eu só assisti uma vez, com..."

"Kurt quando vocês vieram competir pelas nacionais com o Glee Club. Eu sei disso também."

Rachel percorreu o selo de autenticidade que provava que os autógrafos no playbill eram originais com a ponta dos dedos, sem acreditar no que estava segurando. "Obrigada... Eu..." Ela estendeu um braço e puxou Quinn para um abraço apertado, fechando os olhos e repetindo "Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, Quinn..." no ouvido da loira. Aquelas coisas deviam ter custado muito caro e por um momento ela pensou em recusar o presente, mas... Era Wicked. Ela se afastou um pouco, mantendo uma mão na nuca da violoncelista, seus olhos viajando entre os olhos dela e seus lábios.

O cérebro da cantora parou de funcionar por um momento ela começou a se inclinar para frente, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas querendo mais do que nunca beijar a sua amiga. Infelizmente, elas não estavam sozinhas e foram interrompidas por Santana, que começou a fingir que estava vomitando.

O momento se perdeu e as duas voltaram a sentar normalmente, olhando para seus próprios pratos, um pouco constrangidas. Rachel foi a primeira a se mover, endireitando-se em sua cadeira e estendendo um dos ingressos na direção da sua colega de quarto.

Quinn hesitou, olhando do ingresso para a pequena morena algumas vezes.

"Você vai comigo, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Rachel. O rosto da violoncelista se iluminou. Ela havia comprado os ingressos com essa intenção, mas por algum motivo, parte dela ainda achava que Rachel pudesse querer levar outra pessoa. "Quero dizer, se você quiser... Eu gostaria muito se você viesse."

...

As 18:30 elas já se encontravam na fila em frente ao teatro Gershwin esperando para poder entrar. Rachel falava sem parar, citando fatos aleatórios sobre a produção do espetáculo e sobre os atores e o quanto ela gostaria de ter assistido a versão com Idina Menzel. Quinn só conseguia sorrir a tudo que sua amiga dizia, mantendo uma mão nas costas dela e guiando-a gentilmente até a entrada quando ela, em seu entusiasmo, esquecia de se mover.

"Oh meu Deus!" Exclamou a morena quando elas sentaram em seus lugares, bem no meio da plateia. "Eu acabei de lembrar que você nunca assistiu Wicked! Eu devo ter arruinado toda a peça para você!"

Quinn fez que não com a cabeça, o sorriso em seu rosto aumentou ainda mais (ela simplesmente não conseguia se livrar dele). "Acho que você só me deixou com mais vontade de assistir..."

"É mesmo?"

"Sim. E eu adoro te ouvir falar sobre essas coisas..." Rachel amava falar sobre a Broadway e Quinn amava ouvir o modo como a voz da cantora mudava sempre que entrava no assunto.

"Bom, nesse caso, sabia que..." Ela continuou tagarelando alegremente, seus olhos de chocolate brilhavam fixos nos dourados, até que uma campainha soou no teatro e as luzes começaram a se apagar. Ela apertou a mão da loira em excitação antes de soltá-la e virar para frente, sentando na ponta do assento.

Quinn manteve um olho no palco e outro em Rachel durante as duas horas e meia de espetáculo, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso toda a vez que os olhos da cantora encontravam os seus durante as partes importantes.

...

"Então? O que você achou?" Rachel andava de costas na saída do teatro, esbarrando em algumas pessoas enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

Quinn pegou sua mão e a virou para frente. "Eu gostei. Mais do que esperava gostar..." Elas começaram a discutir sobre partes e personagens favoritos quando chegaram novamente a fachada do teatro.

"Com licença, será que você poderia tirar uma foto para nós?" Uma estranha perguntou para Rachel. A cantora concordou e a menina se deixou abraçar por seu namorado enquanto a diva se abaixava para capturar a marquise com o nome da peça.

"Nós deveríamos tirar uma foto também." Declarou Quinn, tirando o celular do bolso e pedindo uma troca de favores para a menina que pegava a câmera de volta. Elas posaram imitando as duas bruxas do cartaz antes de apenas se abraçarem e sorrir para a câmera.

Elas voltaram a andar pelas ruas de noite, procurando um lugar para jantar. No meio da conversa suas mãos se encontraram e a loira entrelaçou seus dedos.

"Qual é o seu musical favorito?" Perguntou Rachel, seus braços balançavam levemente entre elas.

"Humm, não sei... Acho que nunca assisti muitos para ter um favorito." Quinn deu de ombros.

"Nós precisamos dar um jeito nisso..." A morena apertou os olhos, pensativa. "Você vai passar por um curso intensivo em musicais durante as férias de inverno."

"É mesmo?" A loira arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Mhumm.." Rachel lhe lançou um olhar pelo canto do olho.

"E se eu disser que não?"

"Você não tem escolha. Meus pais vão fazer um cruzeiro e eu pretendo passar as férias em Nova York. Você está presa comigo, Quinnie..." Ela falou, abraçando o braço da loira.

"Eu detesto esse apelido."

"Qual? Quinnie?"

Quinn estremeceu novamente e fez uma careta. "Por favor, não diga isso de novo."

"Quinnie." Rachel sorriu malignamente. "Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie.."

"Ahhh! Para!" A violoncelista lhe lançou um olhar suplicante.

A cantora selou os lábios em um sorriso apertado, aproximando o rosto do ouvido de sua amiga. "Quinnie." Ela sussurrou. "Quinn–" Uma mão fria cobriu sua boca e metade do seu rosto.

"Você vai parar?" Quinn perguntou, olhando dentro dos olhos castanhos enquanto tentava conter um sorriso.

A morena fez que sim com a cabeça e a violoncelista abaixou a mão, revelando o beicinho que sua amiga fazia. Ela apertou o lábio inferior da diva entre dois dedos, desfazendo sua careta.

"Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog." Quinn falou quando elas voltaram a caminhar.

"Hã?"

"Meu musical favorito." Ela explicou.

Rachel riu. "Você está brincando, né?"

"Por que eu estaria brincando?"

"Bem, Dr. Horrible nem é um musical de verdade..." Rachel falou devagar.

"Claro que é! Tem pessoas nele que começam a cantar sem razão aparente!" A loira elevou a voz quando elas entraram na Times Square.

"Sim, mas ele só tem 40 minutos de duração!"

"Eu acho menos cansativo do que uma peça de teatro de quase três horas..."

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso!"

"Eu gosto do filme, você tem que admitir que é divertido!"

"O maior vilão da história é um cavalo..." Rachel comentou secamente.

"Exato!" Riu a loira.

"Eu vou te fazer assistir Rent hoje de noite e depois você me diz qual é o seu musical favorito." Ela seguiu Quinn para dentro de uma estação de metro e para dentro de um trem lotado. Elas se seguravam em um dos postes e tentavam não esbarrar nas pessoas, o que era praticamente impossível.

"Na verdade, eu já assisti Rent." A loira falou, olhando para a pequena morena que estava grudada a sua fronte.

"E Dr. Horrible ainda é o seu musical favorito?" A cantora perguntou incrédula.

"Mhum..."

"Ok, eu acho que a nossa amizade acaba aqui..." Ela disse dramaticamente, olhando para Quinn através de seus cílios escuros antes de desviar os olhos para as portas automáticas que se abriam e pareciam vomitar pessoas para dentro do vagão.

A loira riu e ficou em silêncio, ignorando a cantora que a ignorava de volta. Um minuto se passou até que Rachel falasse novamente.

"Aonde nós estamos indo?"

"Eu achei que a nossa amizade tivesse acabado..." Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Infelizmente, nós ainda moramos juntas, então alguma forma de comunicação é necessária."

"Sei..."

"Aonde a gente vai?" Rachel perguntou de novo, apoiando uma mão no braço de sua 'ex' amiga em uma tentativa de manter o equilíbrio.

"Central Park." Ela fez uma pausa. "Você sabe patinar?"

...

"Você disse que sabia patinar." Quinn passou rapidamente pela parte do rinque que a morena usava como apoio para não cair no chão, fazendo pedaços de gelo cobrirem os patins de sua amiga.

"Eu sabia!" Protestou Rachel. "Quando tinha 8 anos.."

"Você está muito tensa, esse é o problema..." A loira parou atrás dela e colocou as mãos sobre as suas, desprendendo seus dedos do corrimão. "Relaxa." Ela virou a morena de frente para si e entrelaçou seus dedos. "Eu estou te segurando."

Quinn começou a patinar de costas, puxando uma Rachel trêmula consigo.

"Relaxa..." Ela repetiu, apertando as mãos da diva. "Você pode mexer os seus pés."

A cantora experimentou fazer o que a violoncelista fazia e descobriu que conseguia se manter firme. "Eu não quero cair..." Murmurou ela, sem levantar os olhos dos próprios patins.

"Eu não vou deixar você cair."

E realmente, Rachel não caiu. Quinn a manteve segura durante toda a meia hora que elas ficaram dentro do rinque, puxando-a para perto todas as vezes que ela parecia perder o equilíbrio.

...

"Fazia anos que eu não fazia isso..." Rachel enganchou seu braço no da loira quando elas saíram do parque. Estava começando a nevar de novo e ela sentia os flocos gelados derreterem ao entrarem em contato com sua pele.

"Você se divertiu?"

"Muito." Ela sorriu genuinamente.

No caminho para o prédio da NYU, elas passaram por um relógio indicando que faltavam dez minutos para a meia noite.

"Seu aniversário está acabando..." Comentou a loira. "Você fez um pedido?"

"Não. Eu não tive velinhas para assoprar esse ano."

"Mas você tem que fazer um pedido mesmo assim! É a tradição!"

"A tradição é fazer pedidos quando se apaga as velinhas."

"Em Minnesota a tradição é diferente. Nós fazemos um pedido no fim do dia. Diz a lenda que o seu desejo pode se realizar a partir da meia noite..." Disse Quinn, passando um braço pelos ombros da morena.

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Você está inventando isso agora..."

"Não estou não."

"Está sim..."

"Cinco pra meia noite!"

"Ok." Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos e parando no meio da rua.

"O que você pediu?" Perguntou Quinn quando a cantora abriu os olhos.

"Eu não posso contar, se não não vai acontecer..."

"Eu prometo que não falo pra ninguém." Piscou a loira com um sorriso torto.

"Depois da meia noite, se se realizar, eu te conto o que era."

Elas voltaram a andar e estavam a uma quadra dos dormitórios quando o grande relógio da esquina piscou a meia noite e a morena parou de andar. Quinn virou para trás e olhos dourados encontraram os de chocolate.

A cantora se aproximou, envolvendo sua nuca com a mão e acariciando seu pescoço gentilmente com o polegar. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés de inspirou profundamente antes de encaixar seus lábios aos da loira. Rachel amava o modo como o lábio inferior da violoncelista cabia perfeitamente entre os seus e como ela respondia prontamente a cada movimento que seu corpo fazia. Ela se aproximou um pouquinho mais e sentiu as mãos de Quinn pousarem na base de suas costas.

As duas meninas suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e aprofundaram o beijo. Suas línguas se encontraram e Rachel apertou os dedos nos cabelos loiros, puxando-os um pouquinho e fazendo a loira gemer suavemente.

"... eu desejei por você." A cantora respirou baixinho, sem se afastar e a beijando novamente logo em seguida, sem dar tempo para que sua amiga respondesse.

A expressão 'borboletas no estomago' parecia inapropriada no momento, uma vez que o que sentia mais parecia uma batedeira do que qualquer outra coisa. Seu interior se contorcia em ansiedade e alívio, ao mesmo tempo em que seu sangue parecia pulsar nos lugares mais inapropriados (considerando-se que elas estavam no meio da rua).

"Eu?" Quinn perguntou, piscando os olhos abertos e engolindo com dificuldade.

"Eu não quero mais agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo entre nós..." Ela respondeu suavemente.

"Isso é mesmo real?" A loira se forçou a perguntar.

"É claro que é real, Quinn... Eu quero estar com você. Faz seis noites que nós dividimos a mesma cama, cinco noites que nos beijamos até pegarmos no sono... E eu quero continuar fazendo isso todas as noites. E de dia também.." Ela acariciou a bochecha da violoncelista com o polegar. "E eu não quero fazer isso..." Ela beijou os lábios cor de rosa delicadamente. "... com mais ninguém..."

"Eu não posso, eu..."Quinn sentia vontade de chorar. "E se você decidir voltar com o Brody, ou com o Finn, ou conhecer algum cara que..."

Rachel a silenciou com um beijo. "Eu gosto de você, Quinn. Eu não sou a Nicole."

"Eu sei, mas..." A loira não conseguia não se sentir insegura, não depois do que tinha acontecido com Nicole. Aquilo tudo era muito familiar para ser ignorado. "Você não vai fugir de mim?"

"Se for pra fugir, eu prefiro que seja com você e não de você... Eu não vou te machucar." Ela sussurrou e Quinn não viu nada além de sinceridade naqueles olhos castanhos.

...

** Por favor comentem..**

**Próximo capítulo é a audição da Rachel :D**

**Devo publicar o primeiro epílogo de novos começos amanhã e também o prólogo da fic que escrevi na praia.. Deem uma olhada, ela é bem diferente...**


	14. Runaways

**NA: Meu computador voltou! Depois de quase um mês… (Não existe assistência técnica no sul do Brasil aparentemente.. xD) **

**Enfim, boa leitura!**

**Músicas do capítulo: **

**Sex Pistols – My Way**

**Amy Winehouse – Tears Dry on Their Own**

**The Killers – Runaways**

**Rent – Seasons of Love**

**Sheryl Crow – If it Makes You Happy**

**==))==**

**20 de dezembro 2013 - sexta-feira**

Rachel abriu um olho e um sorriso antes de abrir o outro. Tudo o que ela conseguia ver era uma testa branca e cabelos loiros para todos os lados e essa imagem não poderia fazê-la mais feliz. Ela sentia Quinn respirar contra seu pescoço e um braço envolver a curva do seu quadril.

Seu próprio braço esquerdo estava dormente, preso entre a cabeça da loira e o colchão enquanto o direito descansava no ombro da violoncelista. Ela se moveu, tentando libertar a mão que estava presa, mas o movimento acordou Quinn (surpreendentemente, ela parecia ter desenvolvido um sono mais leve nos últimos dias), que rolou na cama minúscula, ficando de barriga para cima e puxando Rachel consigo.

A morena soltou um gritinho de surpresa e apoiou a mão boa na parede, tentando manter o equilíbrio enquanto seu corpo se ajustava ao de Quinn.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" A loira murmurou sonolenta, com os olhos semiabertos.

"Hmmm, banho... Minha audição é hoje, lembra?" Rachel podia sentir o movimento da respiração de Quinn conta o próprio peito. Ela gostava da sensação.

"É muito cedo..."

"Não é não. Eu tenho que estar lá as 9, acordar as 5 é perfeitamente aceitável."

Quinn respirou profundamente pelo nariz e passou uma mão pelo rosto, clareando um pouco seus pensamentos e sua visão. "Você está nervosa?" Sua voz era gentil e seus dedos percorreram os cabelos castanhos suavemente, prendendo-os atrás da orelha da diva.

"Eu sou Rachel Berry, não fico nervosa." Ela beijou o queixo da loira com um pequeno sorriso convencido.

"Sei... Por isso você está acordando com 4 horas de antecedência?"

"Se chama precaução, Quinn. Eu sinto que essa audição é minha grande chance e não quero arriscar perdê-la."

A loira já havia visto Rachel se preparar para outras audições, inclusive tinha ido assistir algumas, mas normalmente, a morena não se dedicava tanto. Ela sempre dizia que estava esperando por um algo que pudesse ser imortalizado em sua atuação.

"Eu acho que você vai conseguir dessa vez." Ela murmurou. "E não precisa se preocupar com horários, acordando as 8 você ainda conseguiria chegar a tempo..."

"Eu sei, mas quero repassar tudo pelo menos mais uma vez antes da hora e Noah vai passar aqui daqui a pouco."

"Não entendo por que você está deixando o Puck te ajudar. E nem me deixou saber qual o seu monologo ou que música vai cantar..." Ela projetou o lábio inferior para fora, imitando o beicinho que a morena fazia sempre que queria alguma coisa.

"Ohhh, você está com ciúmes?" Rachel perguntou, cutucando a boca da loira com o indicador.

"Não foi isso que eu disse.." Quinn abriu a boca e mordeu o dedo que a incomodava. "É só que... Você é minha melhor amiga, eu não gosto quando me deixa de fora assim..."

A morena desviou os olhos ao ouvir o 'melhor amiga'. Ela esperava que depois de tudo, a violoncelista pudesse considera-la mais do que isso.

"Eu não quero azarar..."

"Hummm..." A loira suspirou e suas pálpebras se fecharam. "Me da mais meia hora antes de levantar?" Ela perguntou, apertando a cantora contra si e girando mais uma vez, de modo que Rachel estivesse presa entre seu corpo e a parede.

"Você pode continuar dormindo se quiser." Rachel acomodou a cabeça no travesseiro e acariciou a lateral do pescoço de Quinn com o polegar.

"Eu sei, mas eu queria continuar dormindo contigo do meu lado..."

Aquela resposta fez a diva sorrir e seu coração se apertar dentro do peito. Como ela poderia dizer não? Sua cabeça se moveu afirmativamente e ela uniu seus lábios suavemente, Elas trocaram uma serie de pequenos beijos e Rachel enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Quinn, respirando seu cheiro limpo e familiar.

Era tão bom ficar assim e a meia hora passou em um piscar de olhos. A loira deixou que Rachel se levantasse, mas não sem resmungar um pouco e a morena correu para o chuveiro, vendo em seu celular que já eram 6 horas.

Quinze minutos depois, Quinn entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes, ela estava com sono e distraída olhando para a forma borrada que era o corpo da morena através do vidro embaçado quando seus ouvidos se focaram na musica que Rachel cantava.

_And much, much more than this, I did it my way.._

_There were times, I'm sure you knew, When there was nothing fucking else to do.._

E então ela engasgou em espuma de pasta de dentes.

_But through it all..._

A voz da morena morreu e ela abriu uma fresta na porta do chuveiro.

"Quinn? Tá tudo bem?"

A loira cuspiu dentro da pia e secou a boca, suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas em uma meia careta.

"Por que você está cantando Sex Pistols?" Aquela musica parecia errada na voz da pequena diva, não que ela cantasse mal, isso seria Rachel impossível, mas definitivamente era algo que ela nunca havia imaginado ouvir.

"Oh, você conhece?" Rachel perguntou, voltando ao seu banho, Quinn podia vê-la enxaguar os cabelos.

"É claro que sim, a pergunta é: desde quando _você_ conhece?" Era estranho pensar na morena como alguém que gostasse desse tipo de musica.

"Era uma das bandas que estava na lista do Noah." Ela fez uma pausa e desligou a agua, puxando a toalha para dentro do box. "Sabe? Aquela que ele me deu com sugestões pra minha audição..."

"Humm?" A loira se escorou na pia e cruzou os tornozelos. "E você gostou?"

Rachel parou de se secar e enrolou a toalha em volta do corpo. "Eu não posso gostar desse tipo de música?" Ela perguntou, saindo do box e olhando para Quinn enquanto vestia a calcinha que havia separado.

"Pode, só é um pouco estranho..." Os olhos da loira se desviaram do corpo da morena e suas bochechas esquentaram desconfortavelmente quando a diva virou de costas e soltou a toalha, a fim de vestir o sutiã.

"A letra é um pouco.. ofensiva, eu sei, mas por algum motivo, não consigo tirar ela da cabeça." Ela virou novamente para a violoncelista e encolheu os ombros com um pequeno sorriso, alcançando pela calça jeans dobrada em cima da pia.

"Você poderia tentar cantar a musica que vai apresentar hoje, talvez?" Quinn sugeriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Humm, não." A morena pressionou um beijo rápido em seus lábios. "Mas valeu a tentativa." Ela deu uma piscadinha.

"Uuugh! Por que você não pode me dizer? Eu odeio essa expectativa!" A loira resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"É tudo parte do show, Quinn, saber o final vai arruinar tudo para você." Rachel parou no meio do processo de puxar as calças para cima. "Alguém bateu na porta!"

"Eu não ouvi nada."

"Acho que é o Noah, você pode atender?"

"Você só quer mudar de..." Começou a loira, sendo interrompida por uma batida firme vinda do lado de fora. Ela fechou a cara e se impulsionou para a frente, lançando um olhar mal humorado para a morena antes de atravessar o quarto.

"Oi, Baby..."

"Você corrompeu a minha Rachel!"

Puck arqueou uma sobrancelha. "_Sua _Rachel?"

"Você trouxe a camiseta?"

"Rachel!" Quinn exclamou, arregalando os olhos para a morena, que havia atravessado o quarto usando apenas um par estraçalhado de jeans e seu sutiã vermelho. "Você está sem camisa!"

"Eu estou ciente, Quinn, mas obrigada por avisar..." Rachel deu uma batidinha em seu ombro.

Noah tirou uma camiseta amarrotada de dentro de uma sacola e estendeu para a morena com um sorriso torto. "Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Q, eu não estou interessado na _sua _Rachel."

A loira apertou os olhos na direção dele ameaçadoramente.

"O que vocês acham?" Perguntou Rachel, prendendo o cabelo em um rabo desajeitado e abrindo os braços. Ela agora vestia a camiseta relativamente larga e gasta do Guns 'n' Roses que Noah havia acabado de trazer.

"Perfeito..." Murmurou Puck.

"Tão estranha..." Foi a resposta de Quinn. "Quero dizer, você está... muito... er..."

"Você pode dizer que ela está gostosa, Quinn." Noah lhe deu uma cotovelada de leve.

Seu rosto esquentou novamente. "Eu não vou dizer isso!" Ela fez uma pausa. "Não que não seja verdade, humm.. Você fica muito..."

"Gostosa." Puck repetiu.

"Se você falar isso sobre a minha –" Quinn se interrompeu e limpou a garganta, lançando um olhar de soslaio para a morena. "–Rachel. Se você repetir essa palavra sobre a Rachel de novo eu vou..."

"O que?" Ele perguntou com uma risadinha.

"Ah, cala a boca, Puckerman." Ela resmungou revirando os olhos.

"Ok, vocês podem parar de discutir e me dar atenção por um segundo?"

Os dois se voltaram para Rachel, Puck sorrindo e Quinn com a cara fechada.

"Eu pareço uma adolescente rebelde pronta para fugir de casa com o namorado nos anos 90?"

"Aaa.. Acho que sim..."Quinn respondeu, analisando o corpo de sua amiga e parando nos rasgos de suas calças e na pele bronzeada que eles expunham.

"Yaay!" A morena a abraçou espontaneamente. "Eu estou me sentindo tão agitada!" Ela se afastou um pouco, mantando os braços no pescoço da loira. "Diz que vai dar tudo certo..."

"Vai dar tudo certo." A violoncelista sorriu e beijou sua testa. "Você é Rachel Berry e vai conseguir o papel." Ela falava com firmeza e segurança.

"Eu sou Rachel Berry e eu vou conseguir esse papel."

Quinn riu. "Não precisava repetir..."

"Repetir é bom. Assim meu cérebro vai acreditar..." Seus olhos escuros brilhavam em ansiedade contida.

"Você nasceu pra isso, Rach. Vai conseguir o papel."

A morena mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro e se deixando abraçar.

"Temos que ir, Rachel." Puck interrompeu o momento.

Rachel levantou o rosto e apoiou uma mão na bochecha da loira. "Te vejo lá, né?"

"Sim. Nove horas."

"Nove horas." Ela se inclinou para beijar os lábios da loira, mas Quinn desviou o rosto e pressionou a boca contra a covinha na bochecha da diva.

Uma sombra de mágoa percorreu os olhos castanhos por um segundo antes que ela soltasse e seguisse Puck para fora do quarto.

...

O prédio das audições não era longe dos dormitórios. Ao chegar lá, Rachel se despediu de Noah e se dirigiu a um porteiro para pedir informações. Seu teste era dividido em três etapas. A primeira era dança, em uma sala de espelhos no terceiro andar, aonde ela e todas as outras candidatas passariam por uma rotina coreografada e seriam avaliadas pelos coreógrafos da peça. A segunda era o monólogo, em uma sala do oitavo andar aonde elas seriam chamadas individualmente pelos roteiristas e teriam 15 minutos para interpretar.

A segunda talvez fosse a pior parte, por que era o momento em que se podia realmente observar a concorrência na sala de espera. 14 outras meninas sentavam em cadeiras de plástico verdes pelo corredor e ela não podia fazer nada a não ser observá-las. Elas estavam sendo chamadas em ordem alfabética de sobrenome e Berry vinha em terceiro lugar.

Uma mulher ruiva apareceu na porta e chamou. "Tessa Adams."

"Velha demais..." A menina sentada ao seu lado murmurou, fazendo Rachel percebê-la pela primeira vez. Ela tinha cabelos castanho claros e sua pele era muito branca e repleta de sardas sobre o nariz e as bochechas. "Anita Ellis." Ela sorriu e a morena reparou que Anita tinha um olho de cada cor, o esquerdo era bem azul enquanto o direito era castanho escuro.

"Rachel Berry." Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

"Está confiante?"

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça. "Você?"

"Preciso estar..." Concordou Anita.

"É a sua primeira audição?" A morena decidiu que não faria mal algum continuar a conversa.

"Não exatamente, já estive na Broadway quando era criança." Ela deu de ombros. "Participei de Peter Pan em 1999 e depois de The Boy From Oz em 2003, depois parei de atuar quando meus pais se separaram e fui morar em Baltimore com minha mãe."

Rachel estava impressionada com o currículo da menina ao seu lado e não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja dela. "Você voltou para estudar aqui?"

"Huhum..." Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Meu pai disse que eu só poderia voltar para NY se entrasse na faculdade."

"Você estuda aonde?"

"Julliard. E você?"

"NYU."

"Tisch?"

"Mais especificamente, sim."

"O programa de vocês é excelente..."

"Eu sei." Sorriu Rachel.

A mulher ruiva surgiu novamente na porta. "Peyton Bell" Uma menina loira carregando uma expressão presunçosa se levantou.

"Ugh..." Resmungou Anita, cruzando e descruzando as pernas.

"O que foi?" Perguntou a morena.

"Eu não tinha reconhecido a Peyton, a ultima vez que a vi ela era morena e 15 quilos mais gorda..."

Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Você sabe quem ela é, não é mesmo?"

A diva fez que não com a cabeça.

"Peyton Bell." Rachel deu de ombros, o nome não significava absolutamente nada pra ela. "Filha de Brandon Bell."

"O investidor?"

"_O_ investidor."

"Isso é ruim?"

"Isso é péssimo..."

"Você acha que o pai dela poderia pagar pelo papel?" A pequena diva perguntou, sentindo uma onda repentina de ansiedade.

"Acho que a pergunta é, será que os produtores vão aceitar?" Anita mordeu o lábio.

"Mas isso não é justo."

"Fama e justiça são duas coisas que não combinam."

Rachel fez uma careta antes de dar de ombros. "Bem, eu sou boa. Muito boa, na realidade. Sei que vou conseguir esse papel." Ela não estava tão confiante assim, mas não queria que a menina ao seu lado percebesse seu nervosismo.

Anita arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao seu comentário ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher ruiva apareceu novamente. "Rachel Berry."

A cantora se levantou de um salto.

"Bem, boa sorte, Rachel." Murmurou Anita com um meio sorriso.

"Obrigada. Boa sorte também." Ela respondeu antes de desaparecer pela porta.

...

Quinn sentava no meio de um pequeno auditório no ultimo andar do prédio aonde Rachel estava fazendo os testes. Sua perna balançava nervosamente e ela tamborilava os dedos no acento da frente em um ritmo frenético.

Puck apoiou uma mão em sua coxa em uma tentativa de fazê-la parar e quando não conseguiu, soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz. "Deus, Q, acho que você está mais nervosa do que ela..."

"É que está demorando tanto! Normalmente já tem pessoas no palco quando eu chego..." Fazia uma hora que ela estava sentada e ninguém havia se apresentado ainda. Ela podia ver os diretores sentados bem na frente, em quatro cadeiras bem juntas, mas nenhuma menina fora chamada.

"É um teste em três etapas e a ordem das etapas é a mesma para todas as candidatas." Um menino de cabelos cacheados sentado no banco a sua frente se virou para explicar. "Sem contar que é relativamente exclusivo, eles só chamaram 15 meninas para audicionar."

"Oh.." Quinn não sabia disso, ela se perguntou se Rachel saberia.

"Eu acompanho minha namorada nesses testes há dois anos. Também achei estranho da primeira vez que fiquei preso num desses." O rapaz sorriu. "Acho que por um lado é bom poder assistir somente o final, acho que a pressão dos avaliadores somada a nossa presença acaba afetando os resultados negativamente." Ele falava baixinho e sua voz era rouca e agradável. A loira simpatizou com ele rapidamente.

"Eu já acompanhei minha amiga em outros testes, mas realmente, é o primeiro que vejo assim..."

"Eles esperam que três candidatas estejam nas coxias antes de chamar a primeira." Ele continuou falando. "Não sei por que fazem isso, mas é a regra."

"Acho que a terceira já chegou." Murmurou Puck, apontando para a frente. Um dos diretores chamou o primeiro nome e os três ficaram em silencio enquanto a menina apresentava sua canção. Ela era boa. Não tão boa quanto Rachel, mas boa o bastante para ser considerada uma forte concorrente.

"Essa é a sua namorada?" Quinn sussurrou, se inclinando para frente.

"Não." Riu o cara de cabelos cacheados. "Minha namorada é melhor."

"A minha também..." A loira respondeu distraidamente. "Quero dizer, Rachel. Rachel também..." Seu rosto esquentou impossivelmente e ele se virou para olhá-la com um sorriso e uma sobrancelha muito escura arqueada. "Meu nome é Quinn..." Ela falou, mudando de assunto abruptamente, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer. "E esse é meu amigo Noah."

"Puck." Noah também se inclinou para frente quando a menina que cantava desceu do palco.

"Adam." Ele se apresentou brevemente quando o diretor chamou a segunda menina e eles se forçaram a ficar em silencio.

Ela era loira, mas Quinn podia dizer pelo tom amarelado que aquela não era a cor natural de seus cabelos. A postura dela era marcante, mas não de uma forma positiva. Era difícil explicar, mas o ar arrogante da menina era o que mais chamava atenção durante sua performance. Ela cantava 'Tears Dry on Their Own' da Amy Winehouse e sua voz era rouca, mas falhava em alcançar os tons mais altos, o que a fazia desafinar levemente.

"Por favor, diga que ela não é a sua namorada..." Quinn se inclinou para frente mais uma vez e, novamente, Adam riu, fazendo que não com a cabeça.

"Eu aviso quando ela aparecer."

...

"Agora você parece nervosa." Rachel se virou ao ouvir a voz e secou as palmas suadas de suas mãos nos jeans esfarrapados. "Eu fui a segunda chamada depois de você..." Anita explicou brevemente. "Deus, a voz dela continua tão ruim quanto eu lembrava."

A menina de olhos coloridos deu um passo a frente e espiou o palco por cima de seu ombro.

"Eu não estou nervosa." A morena murmurou em resposta, soltando seu cabelo e prendendo-o novamente. "E ela não é _tão _ruim. Só fez uma escolha de musica muito infeliz."

"Eu gosto de Amy Winehouse..." Anita comentou.

"Eu também, mas ela está assassinando a música. A Amy provavelmente está se revirando no tumulo agora..." Rachel não costumava falar mal das pessoas, mas por algum motivo, provavelmente ansiedade, não conseguira se controlar. Sem contar que Peyton realmente soava péssima. "Provavelmente se sairia melhor com algo como, sei lá, Paramore? Sem contar que combinaria mais com o papel da Dominique..."

"Sabe, eu estou começando a gostar de você..." Sua concorrente sorriu, apertando os olhos levemente.

"Eu acho que você vai mudar de ideia em alguns minutos."

"Por quê?" Anita cruzou os braços.

"Por que vai me ouvir cantar." Rachel sorriu adoravelmente. "E eu vou ganhar esse papel..."

"Haaa!" Os olhos da menina mais alta brilharam de repente, como se aceitasse um desafio. "Veremos, Rachel..."

"Eu sinto que nasci pra ser Dominique, Anita."

"Você e todas nós..." Anita mordeu o lábio. "E pode me chamar de Annie... Ninguém realmente me chama de Anita."

"Rachel Berry." Uma voz grave chamou do auditório, um homem baixinho surgiu do nada e entregou um microfone para a pequena morena.

"Boa sorte! Espero que você esqueça a letra!" Annie acenou e Rachel revirou os olhos antes de entrar no palco.

Não havia holofotes e todas as luzes do auditório estavam acesas. Não foi difícil encontrar Quinn e Puck sentados bem no meio do espaço, algumas fileiras atrás dos diretores. Os olhos dourados da loira se iluminaram no momento em que a viu e Rachel sorriu involuntariamente. Ela observou Noah se inclinar e murmurar algo para um cara que estava sentado na frente deles e as feições da violoncelista se contorceram em uma breve careta antes que ela voltasse a sorrir.

Ela se apresentou aos avaliadores e lançou um olhar para o cara do som, silenciosamente pedindo por sua música. Rachel havia ensaiado tantas vezes durante os últimos dois dias que a possibilidade de esquecer a letra parecia ridícula, mas uma coisa era cantar em uma sala vazia com Noah, outra bem diferente era se apresentar na frente dos diretores e especialmente, na frente de Quinn.

Desde seu aniversário, seu relacionamento com a loira havia mudado completamente, a tensão que existia entre elas antes do beijo a meia noite tinha se dissipado e ela não tinha mais restrição alguma para com Quinn. Era muito bom poder abraça-la e beija-la quando quisesse e saber que sua afeição e necessidade de proximidade eram recíprocas. A verdade era que Rachel estava completamente apaixonada por sua colega de quarto e na maior parte do tempo, ela tinha certeza que era correspondida.

O único problema era a insegurança que Quinn ainda sentia, graças a sua experiência desagradável com Nicole. Ela ainda não parecia acreditar que era real, que o que Rachel sentia era verdadeiro e não iria mudar da noite para o dia. A morena sentia seu estomago revirar em agonia todas as vezes que a loira evitava contato em público, como havia acontecido naquela manhã com Noah no quarto. Ela tinha certeza que seu amigo já sabia e não se importaria nem um pouco se elas se beijassem, mas Quinn continuava com um pé atrás e a cantora esperava que sua apresentação servisse também para esclarecer seus sentimentos com relação a violoncelista.

Ela escolhera a música que iria cantar, não só por que combinava perfeitamente com a personagem, mas também por que servia para ilustrar sua situação com Quinn e ela esperava que sua amiga ouvisse e entendesse. Então, ao subir naquele palco, ela olhou além dos diretores, por que não era apenas para ele que ela estaria cantando.

A música começou baixa e devagar e ela fechou os olhos, permitindo que as emoções evocadas por ela a dominassem por completo. Seus punhos se cerraram e abriram no momento em que sua voz ecoou pelo auditório, limpa e suave a principio.

_Blond hair blowing in the summer Wind.._

_ Hazel eyed girl playing in the sand.._

Seus olhos se abriram e só havia Quinn. Era tudo o que a morena conseguia ver.

_The teenage rush, she said:_

_ Ain't we all just runaways? We got time, that ain't much.._

Sua visão se tornou embaçada quando lágrimas repentinas se acumularam em seus olhos, mas ela ainda conseguia distinguir um sorriso no rosto de Quinn e isso a fez sorrir também.

_You gotta know that this is real, baby, why you wanna fight it?_

_ It's the one thing you can't do.._

_ Let's take a chance, baby, we can't lose,_

_ Ain't we all just runaways.._

Sua voz cresceu em volume e ela sabia que transmitia toda a emoção que sentia para as pessoas que estavam assistindo.

_I knew it when I held you I wasn't letting go…_

_ Now we caught up in the appeal.._

_ Baby, why you wanna hide it? _

_It's the last thing on my mind.._

_Ain't we all just runaways?_

_I knew it when I meet you, I'm not gonna let you_

_Runaway.._

A música acabou e Rachel se viu respirando fundo e finalmente olhando para os diretores pela primeira vez. Eles a encararam com expressões sérias por um momento antes de começarem a cochichar. Ela ficou parada no meio do palco enquanto eles conversavam, sem saber se podia ir embora ou não.

"Obrigada." Disse um deles. "Foi... excepcional."

Excepcional. Ela repetiu mentalmente enquanto sorria de maneira hesitante. O que aquilo significava?

Seus olhos pararam nas coxias e ela encontrou Anita sorrindo em sua direção, a menina lhe ofereceu uma piscadela que Rachel retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça e um murmúrio de boa sorte. Seus pés desceram as escadas do palco e ela se deparou com Quinn, que a esperava no ultimo degrau com uma garrafa d'água.

"Excepcional é bom?" Ela perguntou antes que a loira tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

O sorriso no rosto da loira diminuiu um pouco. "Aa.. acho que sim. Eles não falaram nada para as outras meninas e você foi perfeita." Ela voltou a sorrir. "Você é perfeita..."

Um sorriso genuíno também atingiu os olhos da morena. "Eu estava cantando pra você..." Ela murmurou, tomando um gole da água. "E eu falei sério, cada palavra." Quinn afastou uma mecha castanha de cabelo que havia escapado de seu rabo de cavalo. "Isso é real, Quinn. O que eu sinto por você... E eu quero que você acredite em mim, você disse que não queria que eu fugisse e eu não vou a lugar nenhum, e também não vou te deixar sentir receio."

A loira mordia o lábio e seus olhos brilhavam em um tom mais esverdeado do que o normal. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça minimamente.

Rachel fechou a garrafa de agua e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Eu posso..? Eu vou te beijar agora, tudo bem?"

Mais uma vez Quinn concordou sutilmente. "Sim.." Ela sussurrou, se abaixando um pouco e encontrando os lábios da morena no meio do caminho. Ela sentiu a boca de Rachel se curvar em um sorriso contra a sua e levou uma mão a nuca dela, acariciando a pele atrás da orelha com o polegar.

A cantora se afastou depois de alguns segundos e encontrou seus olhos, como que para ter certeza que estava tudo bem. Quinn suspirou e sorriu antes de se inclinar para frente e pressionar mais alguns beijos rápidos e fortes em seus lábios, que fizeram Rachel rir.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram e elas voltaram de mãos dadas ao lugar aonde Puck aguardava, ainda sentado e tentando esconder seu próprio sorriso. Ele não disse nada, apenas tirou os casacos de cima do assento ao seu lado para que Rachel pudesse sentar.

Uma menina ruiva terminava de cantar 'Seasons of Love' e Quinn envolveu a pequena diva em um abraço quando elas se acomodaram.

"Você foi ótima.." Adam sussurrou, virando-se para elas e sorrindo para Rachel.

A morena sentiu seu rosto corar com o cumprimento de um estranho, mas sorriu de volta e a violoncelista beijou seus cabelos.

"Anita Ellis." Os diretores chamaram e Rachel voltou sua atenção ao palco, curiosa para ver como sua nova 'amiga' se sairia.

Ela começou a cantar e sua voz era perfeitamente afinada, a morena constatou. Porém, ela cantava baixo, quase como se estivesse tímida, mas havia algo em seu olhar que indicava o contrário. Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Anita estava atuando.

_Well, ok, I made this up… I promised I would never give up.._

Um sorrisinho agraciou os lábios dela e o queixo de Rachel caiu quando a menina de olhos coloridos entrou no refrão e aquela voz perfeitamente afinada explodiu ao seu redor com tanta força que o auditório inteiro pareceu estremecer.

_If it makes you happy.. It can't be that bad.._

_ If it makes you happy.. Then why the hell are you so sad?_

"Essa," Adam se virou com um sorriso. "É a minha namorada."

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha e Rachel sentiu seu estomago revirar em uma mescla de ansiedade, receio e inveja da menina que cantava. Ela não esperava que Anita fosse tão boa.

"Você foi melhor do que ela." A loira sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A cantora apenas mordeu a parte interna da própria bochecha em resposta.

...

"Então, ainda acha que vai conseguir o papel?" Anita perguntou com um sorriso debochado, ajoelhando-se na poltrona de frente a de Rachel.

"Você é muito boa. Mas eu ainda vou ser a Dominique." A morena respondeu devagar.

A expressão do rosto de Annie se suavizou e ela apoiou os cotovelos no encosto de sua poltrona. "Você me surpreendeu, sabia?" Ela perguntou. "Eu achava que você era mais uma baixinha super convencida, mas tendo a sua voz, você merece o ego que tem..."

Rachel abriu a boca. "Obrigada?" Ela não tinha certeza se era um elogio ou não.

"Quinn, tem um troço vibrando aqui!" Puck deu a bolsa de Quinn pra que Rachel a alcançasse, interrompendo a conversa das duas atrizes.

A loira pegou o celular, fez uma careta e se levantou para ir atender do lado de fora da sala.

"Temos que ir, amor.." Adam cutucou sua namorada. "Sua mãe já deve estar nos esperando no aeroporto."

Anita fez que sim pra ele e se levantou, olhando para Rachel uma ultima vez. "Nos vemos nos call-backs."

...

Quinn limpou a tela de seu celular, como se algum tipo de sujeira estivesse fazendo-a ler o nome errado. Ela piscou algumas vezes em incredulidade antes de passar o polegar pela tela e levar o aparelho ao ouvido.

"Alô, mãe?"

...

**NA: Espero que tenham gostado e que a espera tenha valido.. :P**

**Próximo capitulo é divertido (pelo menos na minha opinião xD)**

** Leiam também: Vale uma Vida (fic relativamente nova)**

** Also, comentem por update!**

** Abraços o/**


	15. Isso é um GPS

**Capítulo bem comprido e cheio de Puckerman.. :P **

**Obrigada pelos comentários :DD**

**Boa leitura! **

**Músicas mencionadas no capítulo:**

**All Around the World – Oasis**

**One and Only – Adele**

**Shake it Out – Florence and the Machine**

**Uncharted – Sara Bareilles**

**Here I go Again – White Snake**

**(-==-)**

"_Oh, Quinn, você atendeu!"_

"A-aconteceu alguma coisa?" Não era como se Quinn não conversasse com sua mãe, mas desde que havia se mudado para NY, suas conversas eram restritas a e-mails e telefonemas eram coisas muito raras e ocasionais.

"_Não, eu só.. Sinto saudades e é quase Natal. Uma mãe não pode falar com sua filha de vez em quando?"_

"Pode, eu acho.." Quinn suspirou. "Eu também sinto sua falta mãe." Ela realmente sentia. Já fazia quase dois anos que não via seus pais ou sua irmã pessoalmente.

"_Como está a faculdade? Suas aulas já acabaram?"_

"Sim, essa é a ultima semana para entregar os trabalhos, mas as aulas não são mais presenciais." Ela se escorou na parede e deslizou até sentar no chão. "E as suas?"

"_Oh, faz duas semanas que estamos paralisados por causa do frio. É pra fazer -33 graus na noite de Natal."_

"Muita neve?" Quinn sorriu, lembrando dos primeiros invernos que passou em Minnesota.

"_Sim, seu pai e Glenn passaram a manhã enterrados até a cintura em gelo tentando pendurar luzinhas de Natal..." _A loira ouviu sua mãe rir levemente.

"Vocês voltaram a decorar a casa?" Os Fabrays haviam parado de decorar o exterior da casa quando sua irmã, Reese, entrara na faculdade.

"_Bem, não exatamente, é só que sua irmã e Glenn chegaram ontem e Vince tem 4 anos. Estamos colocando as luzinhas para ele..."_

"Ele já tem 4 anos?" Algumas pessoas saíram do auditório e pularam por cima de suas pernas estendidas.

"_Ele está tão grande e esperto, Quinnie, você tem que ver!" _Ela fez uma pausa e falou alguma coisa com alguém do seu lado da linha. _"Você tem algum plano para o Natal?"_

"Nada de muito especial. Os pais da minha colega de quarto tem um cruzeiro e ela vai ficar por aqui, então tínhamos combinado de passar o Natal e o ano novo juntas em algum hotel, já que os dormitórios vão estar fechados durante os feriados..." A cabeça de Rachel apareceu na porta do auditório e a morena a olhou com curiosidade.

"Tudo bem?" A cantora perguntou silenciosamente e Quinn fez que sim.

"_Você não devia passar o Natal sozinha de novo querida. Não quando tem uma casa para onde voltar..."_

"Eu não vou estar sozinha e não acho que Russel ficaria muito feliz em me ver."

Puck e Rachel se juntaram a ela no corredor, Noah sentou ao seu lado e a morena ficou em pé, mexendo em seu próprio telefone enquanto a loira continuava a falar.

"_Na verdade, eu venho conversando com o seu pai sobre isso e.. Bem, nós dois sentimos a sua falta, querida."_

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ela perguntou, um pouco alarmada.

"_Eu gostaria tanto que você voltasse para casa, pelo menos por alguns dias..."_

"Mãe..."

"_Isso não é sobre o seu pai, Quinn, é sobre mim. Você não pode descontar em mim pelos erros que ele cometeu com você." _Ela fez uma pausa, esperando por uma resposta de sua filha, que não veio. _"Quinn? Você ainda está ai?"_

"Sim, sim, estou aqui."

"_Eu.. É por isso que eu estou te ligando... Sei que é em cima da hora, mas gostaria tanto que você passasse o Natal aqui..."_

"Eu não sei, mãe... Já tenho planos com a Rachel..." Ela lançou um olhar para a morena, que olhou em sua direção ao ouvir seu nome ser mencionado.

"_Traga ela com você! Eu não conheço nenhum dos seus amigos de Nova York e essa menina, como é mesmo o nome dela?"_

"Rachel."

"_Isso, vocês moram juntas e eu nem sei como ela se parece. Ela é legal com você? Vocês são muito próximas?"_

"Sim, ela é... minha melhor amiga."

"_Por favor, filha. São só alguns dias e sua amiga pode vir também. Seu pai vai se comportar... Seria tão bom ter minhas duas filhas comigo para os feriados... Será que é pedir muito? Que eu possa passar o Natal com as minhas meninas?"_

A loira passou uma mão pelo rosto. Chantagem emocional. Ela havia esquecido o quanto sua mãe era boa nisso.

"Não sei..."

"_Por favor, Quinnie. Eu sinto tanta saudade..."_ A voz dela soava chorosa e rouca.

"Está bem." Quinn concordou, sem pensar muito no que fazia.

"_Está bem? Você vai vir?"_

"Sim..."

"_Oh, minha querida!" _Judy riu. _"Você precisa de dinheiro para as passagens?"_

A loira olhou para Noah, que a encarava atentamente. Provavelmente ele já tinha entendido o que estava se passando na conversa. "Não, eu me viro..."

"_Eu mal posso esperar para te ver de novo, Quinnie! Eu te amo tanto!"_

"Eu também te amo mãe..." Ela sorriu um pouquinho. "Escuta, eu tenho que ir agora... Mas te ligo mais tarde, ok?"

"Quem era?" Perguntou Rachel quando ela desligou o telefone.

"Minha mãe."

"Está tudo bem? Você está mais pálida do que o normal..." A morena lhe ofereceu uma mão, ajudando-a a se levantar.

"Eu acabei de concordar em voltar pra casa no Natal." Ela falou baixinho, olhando para a frente, como se percebesse pela primeira vez o que havia acabado de fazer.

"Pra casa? Mas nós não tínhamos –"

"Eu sei, mas aparentemente, você também está convidada..."

"Eu?!" Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Minha mãe quer te conhecer."

"E você acha que é uma boa ideia?"

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia, mas eu ficaria feliz se você estivesse comigo." Quinn falou suavemente, passando uma mão pelos cabelos castanhos que Rachel havia soltado.

"Isso vai ser estranho, não vai?" A cantora perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

"Provavelmente."

Rachel suspirou. "E como a gente vai ir até lá?"

Quinn sorriu. "Isso significa que você vai?"

A morena fez que sim e ganhou um beijo estralado nos lábios.

"Será que vamos conseguir passagens nessa época?"

"Nós não vamos de avião."

...

**22 de dezembro de 2013 – 4 da madrugada**

"Eu ainda não entendo por que temos que sair tão cedo..." Bocejou Rachel, estendendo sua mala de rodinhas para que Noah a guardasse no porta malas.

"São 24 horas de viagem e temos que aproveitar o tempo bom antes que comece a nevar..." Ele respondeu, jogando a mala dentro do carro e fazendo a morena estremecer com o barulho.

"Está fazendo menos 10 graus, você chama isso de bom tempo?" Ela perguntou, esfregando uma mão enluvada na outra antes de ajustar seus protetores de ouvido. Suas palavras se transformavam em fumaça sob a luz dos postes que iluminavam o estacionamento dos dormitórios.

"Você não sabe o que é frio," Começou ele, sua cabeça escondida dentro do porta malas enquanto ajeitava as bagagens para que a que Quinn trazia pudesse caber também. "até ter passado um natal em Minnesota." Ele se endireitou e pôs as mãos na cintura, olhando para o prédio e esperando que sua amiga aparecesse.

"Eu vou buscar os travesseiros..." Murmurou Rachel, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e correndo para dentro, passando por Quinn e sua mala no meio do corredor. "Posso trancar a porta?" Ela questionou quando se encontraram.

"Pode... Não esqueceu nada?"

"Acho que não..." Ela parou para pensar, mas era cedo demais, até mesmo para o seu cérebro, que estava acostumado a acordar nas primeiras horas da manhã. "Quer que eu pegue a ovelhinha?"

"Por favor." Sorriu Quinn.

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça e desapareceu pela porta do 102.

...

"Ninguém esqueceu nada? Não vai mesmo levar o Celo, Q?" Puck perguntou, prestes a fechar o porta malas definitivamente.

"Não, tenho um em casa e acho que seria desconfortável viajar com ele no colo..."

"Rachel?"

"O que?" Ela perguntou, um pouco desnorteada por causa do sono. "Ah, não, sim, não, não esqueci nada. Fiz várias listas pra confirmar..." Ela murmurou, tirando alguns post its amarelos e cor de rosa de dentro do bolso.

"Ok, então vamos lá." Ele sorriu e baixou a tampa antes de estender a chave do carro para a morena.

"Por que você está me dando isso?" Ela perguntou, sem se movimentar para pegar o molho que ele lhe entregava.

"Por que são 24 horas de viagem," Ele chacoalhou as chaves. "e você vai começar dirigindo."

"Por que eu?" Ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos. "São quatro da manhã, eu não estou atenta o suficiente para dirigir..."

"Eu também não, Baby.."

Rachel tentou olhar para Quinn em busca de apoio, mas a loira já havia entrado no carro e sua fronha de bolinhas tapava a janela traseira.

"Em algum momento você teria que dirigir e eu acho que é melhor que seja enquanto ainda estamos em território conhecido e sem neve." Ele proclamou, jogando a chave em sua direção e não lhe dando escolha a não ser pegar (do chão, por que ela não estava preparada para um arremesso).

Ela bufou, fazendo com que uma nuvem saísse de seus lábios. Ele sorriu, ajeitando a touca na cabeça e deu a volta no carro, se acomodando no lado do passageiro.

Rachel bateu o pé e revirou os olhos antes de sentar atrás do volante e ajustar o banco todo para frente.

"Tem como ajustar isso também?" Ela perguntou, tateando em volta do volante, que estava alto demais.

"Primeiro liga o carro." Comandou Noah.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar homicida.

"Não faz essa cara! A gente precisa de luz e seria bom aquecer o motor, se não ele não vai sair do lugar..."

"E ar condicionado." Quinn resmungou do banco de trás. "Por favor."

Rachel deu a partida e Puck acendeu a luz acima deles, apertando algo atrás do volante que o fez descer.

"Melhor agora?"

"Muito." Ela pôs o cinto e regulou os espelhos cuidadosamente. "Quinn, você pode tirar o meu travesseiro lá de trás?"

A loira fez uma manobra de contorcionismo com o braço e puxou o travesseiro da morena para baixo, abraçando-o contra o peito e fechando os olhos novamente.

"E coloca o cinto."

Quinn obedeceu sem abrir os olhos e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro lilás da cantora, respirando profundamente.

Noah colocou o GPS que havia programado em seu devido lugar e o aparelhinho começou a dar instruções. Ele escorou a cabeça no encosto e fechou os olhos também.

"Você vai dormir?" Perguntou Rachel, saindo do campus da universidade e entrando nas ruas movimentadas de NY (que continuavam a pleno vapor, apesar de serem 4 da manhã).

"O que você acha?"

"Mas e se eu me perder?"

Ele abriu um olho e depois o outro. "Isso se chama GPS." Ele apontou para o aparelhinho no console.

"Eu sei, mas –"

"É só obedecer a mulherzinha irritante, você não vai se perder."

Ela bufou mais uma vez. "Posso pelo menos ouvir música?"

Noah abriu o porta luvas e jogou seu celular com o cabo auxiliar em cima dela quando eles pararam em uma sinaleira. "Seja feliz. Agora me deixa dormir."

...

**08:30 da manhã**

"Noah.." Rachel cutucou seu amigo algumas vezes. "Noah!"

"Hu? O que?" Ele perguntou se endireitando no banco e olhando em volta, desorientado. O sol já havia nascido e ele olhou o relógio, era 8:30.

"Eu acho que não sei onde estamos." A morena falou, arregalando os olhos e mordendo o lábio.

Ele percebeu que o carro estava parado em frente a um portão escrito 'propriedade privada' e olhou para o GPS, que mostrava uma tela branca com o ponto vermelho do carro perdido no meio. "Você não seguiu as instruções do GPS?"

"Segui!"

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho!"

"Como a gente pode ter parado aqui se você seguiu as instruções?" Perguntou ele, pegando o aparelho na mão e tentando recalcular a rota.

"Eu não sei! Acho que esse negócio mentiu pra mim!" Ela exclamou, ligando o limpador de para-brisa para afastar um pouco da neve que havia começado a cair. "Eu disse que isso ia acontecer! Eu nunca dirigi fora da cidade antes!"

"Calma..." Disse ele, recolocando o GPS no lugar. "Já arrumei de novo. É só dar a volta e voltar pra estrada..."

"Eu não vou mais dirigir." Ela cruzou os braços.

"Ah, vai sim. Ainda está na sua vez até as 10 horas."

"Quem foi que criou esse esquema de horários e por que ninguém me falou sobre ele antes?"

"Eu criei. Na minha cabeça. Ontem de noite."

Ela lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo. "Eu não vou mais dirigir."

"Rachel..."

"Eu estou estressada, com sono, com fome e muito irritada com você no momento." Ela disse, tirando o sinto e colocando a mão na maçaneta. "E também preciso fazer xixi."

"Pelo menos dirige até um posto de gasolina, ai a gente pode ir no banheiro e tomar café da manhã e a Quinn pode te substituir..." Ele sugeriu.

Rachel respirou profundamente pelo nariz. Ela já tinha aberto a porta e estava pronta para se juntar a loira no banco de trás.

"Por favor?" Noah pediu. "Eu vou ter que passar a noite dirigindo enquanto vocês dormem..."

Ela desviou os olhos dele e cobriu o rosto com uma mão. "Tá..." A porta se fechou e a morena recolocou o cinto. "Mas só até o posto de gasolina. E você vai ficar acordado!"

...

** Posto de Gasolina**

"Como você conseguiu dormir durante 5 horas de viagem sem acordar nem uma vezinha?" Rachel perguntou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Quinn em uma tentativa de abaixar o lado esquerdo, que estava todo amassado por causa do travesseiro. "Você não ouviu a minha discussão com o Noah?"

"É a Quinn, Rachel..." Noah comentou, dando a volta no carro e parando ao lado delas. "Ela não dorme, ela apaga..."

A loira bocejou, as mãos de Rachel em seus cabelos a estavam deixando sonolenta de novo. "Por que vocês discutiram?"

"Por que a tua namorada conseguiu confundir o GPS." Puck falou secamente.

"O GPS é que mentiu pra mim!"

Noah fez que não com a cabeça. "Você deve ter mexido em alguma coisa..."

"Eu nem encostei nele! Uma hora dizia vire a esquerda e no segundo seguinte, a tela ficou branca!"

"Tanto faz! Você não precisava ter ficado toda estressada por causa daquilo..."

"Eu não –"

"Como foi que eu acabei presa em um posto de gasolina no meio do nada com duas crianças de 5 anos?" Quinn perguntou baixinho, apoiando uma mão na testa. Noah e Rachel pararam de discutir e olharam para a loira. "Sério, vocês são piores do que eu e minha irmã quando éramos crianças..."

"Eu não quero mais discutir." Rachel proclamou, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Quinn e puxando-a em direção a lanchonete do posto. "Só quero comer alguma coisa e chegar logo na sua casa."

Eles entraram na lanchonete e olharam em volta. O lugar não parecia muito agradável e estava longe de ser considerado limpo, mas os três bateram a neve de seus ombros e sentaram em uma mesa na janela.

"Vocês tem alguma coisa vegan?" Rachel perguntou para a garçonete enquanto seus olhos percorriam o cardápio.

"Salada." Respondeu a mulher de meia idade com um ar irritado.

"Salada as nove da manhã?" Falou Quinn, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não controlo o tempo, queridinha..."

"Não tem alguma coisa no menu de café da manhã que não tenha–" Recomeçou a morena.

"Isso é um posto de gasolina. As pessoas normalmente param aqui pra abastecer, não pra exigir pratos insossos de café da manhã." A mulher rebateu antes que ela pudesse terminar, fazendo com que Rachel apertasse os lábios.

"Ok..." Puck jogou o cardápio na mesa. "O que você sugere pra gente então?"

"Torradas. E café preto." Ela fez uma pausa. "Acreditem, vocês não vão querer experimentar qualquer outra coisa."

"Pode trazer isso pra três então." Noah solicitou, se recostando no banco.

Rachel fez uma careta. "Todos os lugares da estrada são assim?"

"Não todos, mas uma boa parte." Respondeu Puck. "Se você tivesse dirigido mais uma hora, nós poderíamos ter parado em um lugar bem melhor que fica há uns 30 km daqui."

"Para com isso, Puckerman!" Quinn defendeu a morena, irritada de repente. "Ela não conhece o trajeto, você e eu deveríamos ser os motoristas aqui."

"Eu só estava querendo nos poupar, você sabe como é cansativo dirigir todo esse caminho."

"E eu já tinha te dado uma sugestão quanto a isso." A loira respondeu, fazendo um aviãozinho de papel com um panfleto que estava em cima da mesa.

"Passar a noite em um motel de beira de estrada não é uma boa sugestão." Ele respondeu seriamente.

"Era o que você teria que fazer se estivesse viajando sozinho." Ela jogou o aviãozinho que atingiu o peito dele e caiu embaixo da mesa.

A garçonete reapareceu carregando uma bandeja e jogou um prato de torradas na mesa. "Mel ou geleia de morango? Se fosse vocês, ficaria com o mel."

"Pode... ser?" Rachel respondeu em tom de pergunta e a mulher colocou um pote de mel na sua frente antes de ir buscar o café.

"Depois desse café da manhã, acho que não faria mal sair um pouco da rota e parar em Cleveland para almoçar..." Quinn comentou, mastigando a torrada seca e tomando um gole do café que, surpreendentemente, não era ruim.

"Você vai dirigir?"

...

**Depois do almoço**

"Para, para, para." Rachel abraçou o encosto do banco de Noah. "Volta uma música!"

"Se eu voltar você vai começar a cantar?" Ele perguntou, olhando para ela pelo canto do olho.

"Eu sempre canto em viagens assim com os meus pais..."

"Volta a música, Puckerman." Quinn murmurou, sem desviar os olhos da estrada. "Eu gosto de Oasis também." Ela começou a tamborilar os dedos no volante antes de aumentar o volume.

Rachel começou a cantarolar no banco de trás e Puck apoiou o cotovelo na janela, contando o tempo até que sua amiga começasse a cantar. Surpreendentemente, ela se conteve até o refrão.

_All around the world, you gotta spread the word.._

_ Tell them what you heard.._

Ele não se importava que ela cantasse, e também adorava Oasis, mas uma parte dele, por algum motivo, adorava comprar brigas com a morena. Apesar de não conhece-la a tanto tempo e nem tão bem quanto Quinn, ele via a pequena diva como uma irmã mais nova e a tratava exatamente como trataria Megan (sua irmã) se ela estivesse por perto.

_Take me away, cos I just don't wanna stay.._

_ And the lies you make me say, are getting deeper everyday.._

Quinn começou a cantar também e ele lançou um olhar para a loira. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não a via tão feliz... Pensando bem, Noah não lembrava de ter visto a violoncelista assim em nenhum momento, nem mesmo antes de Beth, nem quando era líder de torcida. O sorriso no rosto dela só servia para fazer com que ele gostasse ainda mais de Rachel.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na..._

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo e suspirou, chacoalhando a cabeça e finalmente se juntando a elas no refrão.

_All around the world, you've gotta spread the word.._

_ Tell'em what you've heard, you know it's gonna be ok.._

Quinn sorriu para ele e olhou para Rachel através do espelho retrovisor. Ela cantava com um sorriso no rosto e seus olhos escuros brilharam ao entrar em contato com os seus pelo espelho. De repente, o coração da loira vacilou uma batida, sua boca ficou seca e o ar escapou de seus pulmões. E ela descobriu que, apesar de estranho, gostava de sentir o que sentia, gostava de todas essas reações que somente os olhos de Rachel podiam lhe causar.

Naquele momento ela percebeu o quanto realmente amava a pequena morena e pediu silenciosamente a um Deus com quem já não falava a algum tempo, que esse amor pudesse ser correspondido.

...

**22:00**

"Noah Puckerman!" Quinn gritou, fazendo Rachel acordar de repente.

"O que?" Murmurou a morena, esfregando os olhos e sendo totalmente ignorada.

"Para o carro!"

"Eu não vou.."

"Para a droga do carro, Puckerman!"

Rachel arregalou os olhos, ela nunca tinha ouvido Quinn usar aquela voz antes e era um pouco assustador.. Mas também eficiente, uma vez que Noah revirou os olhos e parou em um acostamento.

"O que aconteceu?" A morena tentou novamente, olhando para fora da janela e só vendo escuridão e neve.

"O que aconteceu é que estamos no meio de uma nevasca, as estradas provavelmente vão ser interditadas a qualquer momento e o imbecil atrás do volante continua dirigindo a 100 por hora!" A voz da loira estava rouca, provavelmente por causa do grito que acordara a pequena diva.

"Eu sei dirigir, Quinn..." Ele falou, soando irritado.

"Eu sei disso, mas nós acabamos de derrapar! E a neve está forte de mais, não tem visibilidade nenhuma!"

"E o que você quer que eu faça? Mande parar de nevar?"

"Eu quero que você use um pouco do cérebro que eu sei que existe ai dentro!" Ela encostou um dedo na testa dele. "Não é seguro dirigir nessas condições, milhões de acidentes poderiam acontecer e eu gostaria de chegar viva em casa, nem que a gente tenha que atrasar um pouco a nossa chegada!"

"Faltam só oito horas –"

"Você quer passar as próximas oito horas dirigindo na neve sem conseguir ver nada?" O vermelho de seu rosto começou a desaparecer e ela começou a se acalmar.

"Você está sugerindo que eu fique aqui parado até a neve diminuir?"

"Não, eu estou dizendo que a gente passou por um hotel a mais ou menos um quilometro e que ele parecia decente o suficiente pra passar a noite."

"Tu sabe que eu queria ir direto, nós já tínhamos falado sobre isso, Quinn."

"Sim, mas a gente não tinha considerado tanta neve, Puck..."

"Eu acho que a Quinn tem razão, Noah." A morena interviu e ganhou um olhar fechado do motorista.

Ele resmungou, mas fez o retorno, sabendo que suas amigas tinham mesmo razão. "Mas você vai pagar pela hospedagem, Q."

...

**Hotel**

"Ah, nem é tão ruim assim..." Quinn murmurou de seu lugar na cama, sentada ao lado de Rachel.

"Não é você que vai dormir na poltrona." Noah respondeu, tirando calças de abrigo e uma camiseta branca de dentro da mala.

"Pelo menos a calefação funciona." Apontou Rachel, feliz em poder tirar as camadas de roupa que estava usando dentro do carro.

"Ótimo, por que a TV não." Ele resmungou, jogando o controle remoto de volta no lugar.

"Para de reclamar e vem escolher alguma coisa pra comer..." Quinn folheava o cardápio do restaurante coreano que ficava no primeiro andar do hotel.

Eles decidiram o que queriam e a loira desceu para pegar, deixando Rachel e Puck sozinhos. A morena pulou da cama para procurar pelo pijama dentro da mala, sorriu para seu amigo e entrou no banheiro.

_"I dare you to let me be..." _Ela cantarolava enquanto se vestia e Noah se aproximou da porta.

"Eu detesto Adele, dá pra trocar de música?"

A morena não respondeu, apenas fez o que ele disse. _"Regrets collect like old friends.."_

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e ficou encarando a porta até ela sair.

_"It's always darkest before the..."_ Ela parou de cantar quando viu que estava sendo observada. "O que? Você tem algum problema com Florence and the Machine?"

"Isso foi muito estranho..."

"O que?" Ela perguntou, olhando para trás, como se esperasse encontrar o 'algo estranho' parado às suas costas.

"Da pra fazer de novo?"

"O que?"

"Trocar de música..."

Ela deu de ombros. _"I'm going down, follow if you wanna won't just hang around…" _Rachel cantarolou enquanto dobrava suas roupas.

"Algo que não seja de menina. Da pra mudar pra algo da minha lista?" Ele perguntou, se escorando na parede.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de estranhamento, mas imediatamente mudou para uma das musicas que mais havia gostado. _"I don't know where I'm going..But I sure know where I've been.."_

"Eu adoro essa música." Sorriu ele.

_"Here I go again.. Here I go again.." _

Rachel continuou cantando.

_"Cause I know what it means, to walk along the lonely street of dreams.."_

Puck deu um pulo e se juntou a ela no refrão, fazendo uma careta que a fez rir.

_"And here I go again on my own.. Going down the only road I've ever known.." _Ela também começou a dançar e pular e os dois cantavam a plenos pulmões. Foi isso que Quinn encontrou quando voltou com a comida.

"Ok, o que eu perdi..?" Ela perguntou, congelando com a porta aberta e vendo Rachel balançar em cima da cama e Puck levantar do chão.

"Cara, tua namorada é como um Ipod!" Ele exclamou, fechando a porta e tirando a sacola das mãos dela. "Só que melhor, por que o comando de voz realmente funciona..."

"Ok.." Ela falou devagar, olhando para Rachel em confusão.

"Nós estávamos cantando." A morena falou com um sorriso, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando sua boca rapidamente.

"Eu percebi..."

"Deus!" Exclamou Noah, cuspindo a comida que havia acabado de mastigar em um guardanapo. "Isso é horrível!"

...

"Eu vou tomar banho. Não façam nada inapropriado sem mim.." Disse Puck, piscando e se levantando da cama.

Quinn abriu os olhos apenas para revirá-los antes de fechar novamente. Ela estava com a cabeça no colo de Rachel e a morena brincava distraidamente com seus cabelos. Ela sentiu os dedos da diva percorrerem seu pescoço, seu peito e pousarem em cima da mão que descansava em seu abdômen.

A cantora ergueu sua mão e começou a traçar as linhas de sua palma.

"Eu sempre quis te perguntar como você fez essa cicatriz..." Ela acariciou a marca do corte no meio da palma da loira com o indicador.

"Humm, eu cai enquanto escalava uma árvore quando era criança." Quinn respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

"Não sabia que você subia em árvores."

"Eu não subo." Ela sorriu. "Foi um evento isolado que acabou em tragédia..."

Rachel riu pelo nariz e a loira abriu um olho, rindo também. A morena pressionou um beijinho na cicatriz e soltou a mão, voltando a acariciar os cabelos dourados.

"Você está nervosa?"

"Com o que?"

"Voltar pra casa.." Rachel observou a testa da loira tencionar de repente. "Quero dizer, faz tempo que você não vê a sua família, então..."

"Não, não estou nervosa. Acho que apreensiva talvez, mas não nervosa." Ela respondeu, piscando algumas vezes.

"Humm.. Você acha que eu devo ficar nervosa?"

"Talvez..." Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "Provavelmente..."

Rachel bateu em seu ombro.

"Ouch!"

"Eu estou falando sério, Quinn!" Ela tentou esconder o sorriso na própria voz, sem muito sucesso.

"Eu não sei, Rach.. Faz tanto tempo que não os vejo pessoalmente que realmente não sei o que esperar..."

"Será que eles vão me odiar?"

"Por que eles iriam te odiar?"

"Não sei.. Por que eu sou judia? Por que eu tenho dois pais gays?" Ela se inclinou um pouco para baixo e continuou em um tom conspiratório. "Por que eu corrompi a filha deles ao lesbianismo?"

"Acho que a culpada pelo corrompimento sou eu, não você..." Riu Quinn.

"Você acha que eles acreditariam na sua versão?" Rachel mordeu o lábio.

"Provavelmente não." Suspirou a loira, dobrando um braço para tirar a mão de Rachel de seus cabelos e leva-la aos lábios. "Mas você não precisa se preocupar, ok? Se acontecer qualquer coisa que te deixar inconfortável, eu prometo que voltamos imediatamente pra NY.."

Elas ficaram em silencio por um momento, a morena olhando para frente e Quinn olhando para o queixo da cantora. Sua mente começou a trabalhar e acabou voltando ao momento no carro em que seu coração parara de bater.

"Rachel.. Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar..."

"Humm?" A morena perguntou distraidamente.

"Você é minha namorada ?"

Rachel parou de mover as mãos e olhou para baixo em surpresa, encontrando os olhos esverdeados com os seus.

"Eu... Você quer que eu seja?"

Quinn desviou o olhar para o teto e umedeceu os lábios.

"Você quer ser?" Ela perguntou, sentindo-se ansiosa de repente. "Minha namorada?"

O queixo da morena tremeu e um sorriso se materializou em seu rosto.

"Eu ficaria feliz com isso..."

Quinn sorriu também e voltou a olhar nos olhos da diva. "É mesmo?"

"Sim..." Rachel se sentia tremer de felicidade. Ela não estava esperando por aquilo. Claro que ela já se considerava namorada de Quinn, mas era bom ouvir aquilo em voz alta.

"Então nós estamos namorando?" Seus olhos revolviam em cores, mais verdes e mais dourados do que nunca.

"Acho que sim."

"E eu posso te chamar de namorada?"

Rachel riu. "Pode."

"E eu posso beijar a minha namorada?" Quinn perguntou, virando de barriga para baixo e ficando de joelhos na cama.

"Não precisa pedir permissão para isso."

Ela segurou a nuca da morena com uma mão e afastou os cabelos do rosto dela com a outra. "Eu sei, mas gostei de te chamar de namorada."

Seus lábios se encontraram minimamente. "É mesmo?"

"Huhum..." Quinn selou o beijo que começou gentil, mas foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso. Ela subiu no colo da morena, que foi se deitando a medida que a loira se inclinava sobre ela.

Os dedos da morena se infiltraram por baixo de sua camisa e entraram em contato com sua pele superaquecida. Um pequeno gemido pode ser ouvido, mas Quinn não sabia dizer se era seu ou de Rachel. Suas línguas se moviam preguiçosamente e o beijo se tornava cada vez mais profundo. Nenhuma delas queria se afastar para respirar, mas a loira acabou cedendo à falta de ar, capturando o lábio da diva entre os dentes e movendo as pequenas mordidas para seu queixo e pescoço.

"Mmmm.."

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" A voz abafada de Puck veio do banheiro. "Ouço gemidos... Posso entrar ai?"

"Aahh–Ahh.." Fez Rachel, perdendo o folego quando a perna de Quinn se acomodou inesperadamente entre a suas e a coxa dela pressionou o ponto que pulsava em seu centro.

"Ok, eu vou entrar agoraa!" Avisou Noah.

"Pode entrar, estamos só conversando..." Falou Quinn, beijando sua namorada mais uma vez e rindo contra os lábios dela.

"Sei..." Respondeu ele, saindo do banheiro ao mesmo tempo em que a loira rolava para o lado, saindo de cima da cantora e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Noah analisou o sorriso no rosto de Quinn e o modo como o peito de Rachel subia e descia de forma irregular e seus rostos vermelhos. "Vocês podem continuar se quiserem, eu não me importo em assistir..."

"Noah!" Exclamou Rachel, ao mesmo tempo em que um travesseiro atravessava o quarto para acertar a cabeça de seu amigo.

"Oh, ótimo, agora vocês me agridem em sincronia também..." Resmungou ele, jogando o travesseiro de volta e fazendo as duas rirem.

Quinn dobrou os joelhos, beijou o pescoço da diva e lhe ofereceu um sorriso preguiçoso antes de murmurar: "Boa noite, minha namorada..."

(-==-)

**NA: Vou me ausentar da cidade de sábado a terça e amanhã vou atualizar alguma história, provavelmente Vale uma Vida, e essa aqui volta na terça :)**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.. Se sim, por favor deixe um comentário!**

**Bem, comentem!**

**Abraços e até o próximo o/**


	16. A menina dos biscoitos

NA: Um dia atrasada, mas aqui está :D

Basicamente uma reunião das mulheres da família da Quinn.. Eu meio que vi esse capítulo ganhar vida ao meu redor enquanto escrevia, como num filme, sabem? Enfim, talvez ele tenha ficado um pouco confuso.. :P (E detalhado..)

Espero que gostem!

Até o próximo..

**23 de dezembro – Minnesota, dia 1.**

"E é aqui..."

"Você mora aqui?" Rachel perguntou, apoiando uma mão na janela do carro. "Essa é a sua casa?"

"Tecnicamente não, minha casa fica em NY, com você..."

A morena olhou para o banco da frente onde sua namorada estava sentada. "Eu te beijaria agora, se não fosse pelo banco entre nós e a pessoa esperando na porta."

Quinn riu e olhou para a cantora. "Você pode me beijar mais tarde.. E a pessoa na porta seria a minha mãe."

"Oh..."

"Tá, vocês vão passar a tarde inteira conversando aqui dentro ou vão me deixar ir para casa?" Perguntou Puck. "Sabe, eu também tenho uma mãe me esperando do lado de fora..."

"Obrigada pela carona, Noah."

"Tudo certo pro ano novo?"

"Certo que sim! Passo aqui as 10:30?" Ele soou animado de repente.

"Mhum.."

"O que vai acontecer no ano novo?" Rachel perguntou, uma vez que elas estavam fora do carro. "E meu Deus, como você conseguiu passar invernos aqui quando era adolescente?!" Ela levantou a manta de seu pescoço para cobrir o nariz, sentindo arrepios desagradáveis por causa do baque de temperatura. "Acho que minhas orelhas vão cair!"

"O Puck nos convidou para uma festa. A temperatura é questão de costume, eu acho.. Sinceramente, não sinto tanto frio. E não, suas orelhas não vão cair..." Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para a pequena morena que tremia enquanto carregava sua mala até a porta. "E você está usando um protetor de orelhas, se elas caírem, provavelmente não vão parar muito longe."

"Você é tão engraçada..." Rachel murmurou sarcasticamente.

"Eu sei!" Quinn respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Quinnie!" Judy envolveu sua filha em um abraço desajeitado, devido a quantidade de roupas que a loira mais nova usava e falta de jeito por causa do tempo que passaram afastadas. "Eu senti tanta saudade! Olhe só para você! Voltou a ganhar peso..." Ela comentou, apertando a bochecha da violoncelista, que corou violentamente.

"Eu também senti saudades, mãe, mas será que a gente pode continuar a conversa lá dentro, antes que a minha amiga congele?"

"Oh, sim, sim, entrem, entrem.." Ela empurrou sua filha para dentro. "Você deve ser a Rachel, correto?"

"Sim." A morena sorriu, batendo os dentes ao entrar na casa monstruosamente grande, mas maravilhosamente aquecida.

"Não se preocupe com o frio, querida, em dois ou três dias você estará acostumada com ele..."

"Espero que a senhora tenha razão..."

Judy apenas sorriu. "Agora, nós temos um pequeno conflito com relação as suas acomodações. Eu havia pedido para a senhora Flores preparar o último quarto de hospedes para você, mas minha irmã resolveu fazer uma surpresa hoje de manhã."

"Tia Kay está aqui?" Quinn tirou a touca cor de rosa que Rachel havia colocado em sua cabeça mais cedo naquele dia.

"Oh céus, Quinnie! O que você fez com o seu cabelo?"

"Eu uso ele curto já faz alguns anos, mãe..."

"Eu sei, mas é sempre um choque pra mim. Ele era tão bonito..." Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos da loira, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça. "Pelo menos você desistiu daquele tom de rosa horrível..."

"Desculpa interromper, mas você estava falando sobre o meu quarto..?" Rachel interviu timidamente, sorrindo um pouco da cara de vergonha de sua namorada.

"Oh, sim, espero que você não se importe, querida, mas tivemos que colocar um colchão extra no quarto da Quinn pra você..."

"Ah, não é problema nenhum, senhora Fabray, nós já dividimos um quarto em NY, então..."

"Olha só se não é a minha sobrinha favorita!" Uma voz muito suave e gentil veio da grande escada atrás delas e as três se viraram para ver uma mulher muito magra de cabelos brancos e longos descer o ultimo degrau.

"Tia Kay..." Quinn sorriu e se moveu para abraçar a senhora que usava roupas coloridas com padrões estranhos e que não combinavam entre si.

"E essa é a mocinha dos biscoitos, eu imagino..." Kay abriu os braços para a morena, que se deixou abraçar lançando um olhar confuso para sua namorada.

"Biscoitos?"

"Quinn mandou um e mail nos alertando sobre as suas preferencias alimentares, querida." Judy explicou.

"Passamos a manhã na cozinha, tentando acertar a receita de biscoitos de amêndoas e nozes que Reese encontrou na internet." Sorriu Kay.

"Vocês não precisavam ter se incomodado, eu estou acostumada a comer saladas e frutas na falta de algo vegan..." Rachel falou sem jeito.

"Você é convidada! É minha responsabilidade garantir que aproveite os seus dias em nossa casa! Eu não vou te deixar passando fome por uma semana!" Judy exclamou. "Sem contar que temos uma cozinheira excelente e perfeitamente capaz de cozinhar qualquer coisa que você pedir. O único problema é que ela tira folgas nas segundas, então tivemos que improvisar." Ela olhou para as duas meninas, analisando o estado amarrotado de suas roupas e as olheiras que ambas tinham embaixo dos olhos. "Mas depois conversamos mais sobre isso, acho que vocês devem estar exaustas agora!"

"Eu estou com mais fome do que sono na realidade..." Comentou Quinn, colocando uma mão sobre o estomago.

"Por que você não leva sua amiga até o quarto? Vocês podem tirar os casacos e deixar as malas enquanto preparamos os biscoitos e, ah, sua irmã comprou leite de soja para o chocolate quente!"

...

"Eu gostei da sua mãe, ela é bem simpática..." Comentou Rachel, encostando sua mala na parede e jogando seu travesseiro sobre o colchão arrumado no chão do quarto da loira. "E sua tia também... Na verdade, o olhar dela me lembra o seu..." Ela olhou em volta, registrando o quarto aonde se encontrava. Ele era enorme, comparado àquele que elas dividiam em NY. Se bem que toda a casa dos Fabrays era enorme. A pequena diva não lembrava de ter estado em uma casa tão grande antes.

As paredes do quarto eram pintadas de um tom de azul petróleo e a que ficava atrás da cama estava coberta por um papel de parede azul cinzento com padrões elegantes. A cama era grande e parecia confortável, havia uma estante cheia de livros que ia do chão ao teto e ocupava uma parede inteira. O resto eram armários, bichinhos de pelúcia, uma porta que provavelmente levava a um banheiro e janelas.

Em um canto, ela identificou um estojo de violoncelo igual ao que Quinn deixara em NY, só que branco e ao lado dele havia dois estojos menores, um de violão e outro de violino. Seus olhos voltaram a cair sobre sua namorada, que tinha se livrado de todas as camadas de roupa extra e usava apenas jeans e um suéter, como ela própria. A loira ajuntou o travesseiro lilás que a diva havia jogado na cama sobressalente e colocou-o em cima da própria cama.

"Você não pensou que eu ia te ter no meu quarto por uma semana e iria te deixar dormir no chão, né?"

"Não sei... É a casa dos seus pais, eu não quero que eles nos encontrem em situações desagradáveis..."

"Defina situações desagradáveis..." Pediu Quinn, se aproximando e envolvendo a cintura da morena em um abraço.

"Eu não sei..." Murmurou ela, sentindo seu coração acelerar quando os dedos da loira percorreram a linha de sua coluna. "Eles poderiam nos ver abraçadas na cama, ou pegar a gente se beijando..."

"Tipo assim?" Quinn perguntou, abaixando a cabeça e pressionando um beijinho nos lábios de sua namorada.

"Mhumm.." Respondeu a cantora, recebendo uma mordidinha no lábio inferior e mais um beijo. "Quinn..."

"O que?" Ela beijou o canto de sua boca.

"Sua mãe está no andar de baixo, nos esperando com biscoitos e chocolate quente..."

"Eu sei." Ela murmurou, continuando com os beijos e tornando-os mais profundos e demorados.

"Quinn." Sussurrou Rachel contra seus lábios. "É melhor a gente descer."

"Estraga prazeres..." Disse a loira, sem se afastar.

"Quinn." Insistiu a morena depois de mais alguns beijos.

"Humm?"

"Eu prometo que a gente vai continuar isso depois, mas agora, sua mãe está esperando e eu gostaria de causar uma boa impressão se você não se importar..."

...

"E eles tem formato de estrelinhas! Quinn!" Exclamou Rachel, pegando um biscoito vegan na mão e contornando as pontas da estrela com os dedos.

"Na verdade, eu não falei nada sobre estrelas no e-mail." A loira olhou para os biscoitos com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Ah, foi Vince que escolheu a forma." Judy explicou, sentando no sofá em frente ao que as meninas ocupavam.

"Onde estão eles, falando nisso?" Perguntou Quinn, mordendo seu próprio cookie de chocolate.

"Seu pai levou Glenn para caçar com uns amigos do exército." Explicou a loira mais velha.

Tia Kay revirou os olhos. "Homens e sua necessidade de expressar dominância através de hábitos primitivos... Por isso nunca me casei."

"Mmmm, Quinn, você tem que experimentar um desses..." Rachel estava perdida em êxtase açucarado e não percebera a conversa que havia acabado de interromper. Ela estendeu um biscoito para Quinn, que se inclinou para o lado e mordeu de sua mão.

"Mmm, é bom mesmo.."

"Depois de 3 fornadas intragáveis, era de se esperar que a quarta ficasse boa." Comentou Judy com um sorriso. "Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, Rachel."

"Eles estão excelentes, Sra. Fabray."

"Judy, querida, por favor."

"E Vince e Reese?" Quinn perguntou, retomando a conversa.

"É uma boa pergunta... Sua irmã falou alguma coisa sobre comprar um presente para Glenn, então acho que eles devem ter saído." Ela deu de ombros. "Ou não.. Você sabe que não é difícil desaparecer aqui dentro de casa."

A loira simplesmente concordou com sua mãe, olhando pensativamente para o teto antes de voltar sua atenção aos biscoitos de chocolate.

"Mãe?"

"Hum?"

"O que exatamente Russel foi caçar no inverno?"

"Oh, não tenho certeza, Quinnie... Era algum evento da base militar, mas era só para homens." Judy servia sua irmã de chá enquanto falava distraidamente. "E mulheres do exercito eu presumo..." Ela levantou o olhar para encarar sua filha. "Enfim, por isso ele levou o Glenn."

"Mas Glenn é contador..." Quinn falou com a boca cheia, ganhando um olhar reprovador de sua mãe.

"Sim, ele não parecia exatamente empolgado em participar dessa atividade. Especialmente por causa do frio, mas você conhece o seu pai." Ela olhou para Rachel. "Ele não aceita 'não' como resposta."

A morena sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e o canto de sua boca virou para baixo. Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre elas sendo quebrado pelo som de passos entrando na sala.

A irmã de Quinn foi a maior das surpresas daquela tarde, pelo menos para Rachel, uma vez que Reese era completamente diferente do que a morena havia imaginado. Ela esperava que a irmã mais velha de Quinn fosse, bem, uma versão mais velha da loira. Só que não. Para começar, ela não era exatamente loira.

Seu cabelo era loiro avermelhado (quase ruivo) e muito comprido, caindo em ondas por seus ombros e costas. Os olhos dela eram verdes claros, como os de Judy, e seu olhar conseguia ser gentil e ameaçador ao mesmo tempo. Ela era muito bonita, é claro, mas de um jeito diferente de sua irmã. Quinn era delicada e tinha o tipo de beleza da qual era difícil desviar os olhos. Reese era marcante e sua beleza intimidadora fez Rachel querer olhar para qualquer lugar menos para ela. Como se ela pudesse ser punida por olhar, ou algo assim.

Então, a morena viu Reese sorrir para Quinn e familiaridade a atingiu. Elas tinham o mesmo sorriso. E as bochechas eram iguais. E os olhos que antes pareciam frios, se aqueceram de repente.

"Irmãzinha..." Ela envolveu a loira em um abraço que começou sem jeito, mas logo se tornou mais firme, e beijou o rosto de sua irmã mais nova. "Você parece tão crescida..." Ela se afastou, mas manteve as mãos apertando os ombros de Quinn.

"Acho que você é que está sem salto, pra variar..."

"Verdade." Quinn tinha alguns centímetros de vantagem. "Mas em minha defesa, usar salto na neve seria suicídio em um dia como hoje."

"Aonde você escondeu o meu neto, Reese?" Judy perguntou de seu lugar no sofá.

"Ele subiu correndo pra guardar o presente que compramos pro Glenn." Reese manteve um braço nas costas de sua irmã e respondeu sem desviar os olhos dos dourados. "Você parece tão diferente..." Ela falou baixinho para Quinn. "Feliz... Nova York está fazendo bem para você."

"Você também parece bem, Rees." Elas trocaram mais um sorriso e a irmã mais velha finalmente olhou além da loira e seus olhos caíram sobre Rachel.

"E essa deve ser a sua amiga dos biscoitos..."

"Sim." A violoncelista deu uma risadinha. "Acho que ela já é famosa por isso..."

A morena apertou os olhos para sua namorada e se levantou para cumprimentar sua...

Ela de repente percebeu que Reese era sua cunhada e seu coração acelerou enquanto a abraçava.

Judy era sua sogra.

Seu rosto esquentou terrivelmente quando ela viu que a Sra. Fabray a estava observando. **Oh céus! Não, não, não! Você é Rachel Berry, você não fica nervosa! **Ela pensou, mordendo o lábio e olhando para o chão enquanto Quinn falava com sua irmã sobre algo que ela não prestara atenção.

Ela respirou pelo nariz. **Ok, é só pensar em outra coisa, você vai ficar bem... **Ela olhou em volta e ligou seus ouvidos a conversa que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

"Não, querida, seu pai e Glenn só voltam amanhã ao meio dia, eles tem..."

Rachel sentiu sua boca secar e seus olhos dobraram de tamanho. **O pai dela. Eu vou conhecer o pai dela amanhã! **Ela olhou para Quinn, sentindo uma pontada de desespero. **É só ansiedade antecipatória, Rachel, tudo vai dar certo, não existem motivos para entrar em pânico antes da hora... ** Ela concordou consigo mesma, mexendo a cabeça afirmativamente para o que havia acabado de pensar, o que lhe rendeu uma sobrancelha arqueada da parte da tia Kay.

**Mas ele expulsou ela de casa quando ela estava grávida! E ela só tinha 16 anos! **Seu coração acelerou mais uma vez. **O que ele faria com ela se descobrisse que nós estamos... Que eu e Quinn... **

"Tudo bem?" A respiração de Quinn perto de seu ouvido fez com que os cabelinhos em sua nuca se eriçassem e a morena levou uma mão ao peito por causa do susto que levou ao ouvir a voz de sua namorada tão perto. "Você está tão vermelha..." A mão da loira encostou na sua bochecha. "E está fervendo, Rachel!" Ela pressionou os lábios em sua testa, o que a fez esquentar ainda mais, considerando-se que elas não estavam sozinhas. "Eu acho que você está com febre..."

**Diga alguma coisa! Eu estou bem! Ou, ou invente uma desculpa... **A cantora olhou para as outras três mulheres que a encaravam com interesse e curiosidade e se viu incapaz de falar pela primeira vez na vida. "B-Ba..." **Banheiro! Diga que precisa ir ao banheiro!**

Os olhos de Quinn brilhavam em um tom de verde carregado de preocupação. "Rach..."

"Mamãe, mamãe! Escondi bem escondidinho o presente!" Vince apareceu do nada, apoiando uma mãozinha na perna de sua mãe e sorrindo abertamente para ela.

"É mesmo?" Reese perguntou, se abaixando e passando uma mão pelos pequenos cachinhos alaranjados de seu filho. "E eu posso saber onde fica o esconderijo?"

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. "É segredo!"

"Humm, e você vai encontrar ele amanhã?"

"Claro, né mamãe!"

Reese riu e voltou a se levantar, pegando Vince no colo.

"Quem são essas?" Ele perguntou em seu ouvido, percebendo a presença de Rachel e de Quinn pela primeira vez.

"Você não lembra?"

Ele fez que não, mas seus olhinhos se fixaram na loira por um segundo e ele sorriu. "É a bailarina da foto!"

"Isso mesmo, querido!" Judy se aproximou e tirou Vince dos braços de sua filha. "E você lembra quem era a bailarina?"

"Tia Quinn?"

"Por que bailarina?" Rachel perguntou baixinho para sua namorada, que sorria para seu sobrinho, mas mantinha um braço sobre os ombros da morena, ainda preocupada que ela pudesse estar doente de novo.

"É um quadro que fica na sala de TV, depois eu te mostro."

"Sala de TV?" A cantora perguntou, olhando em volta e percebendo que não havia TV na sala aonde elas se encontravam.

"E essa outra moça é quem, vovó?" Vince perguntou, sendo colocado no chão e apontando para a morena.

"É a menina dos biscoitos de estrelinha..."

"Ahhh.." Fez ele, colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

"De um abraço na sua tia, filho." Mandou Reese, empurrando-o levemente.

O menino olhou para sua mãe uma vez antes de dar um passo a frente e abrir os braços. O gesto fez Quinn rir e se abaixar para abraça-lo.

"Eu tenho que abraçar a moça dos biscoitos também?" Perguntou ele para a violoncelista.

"Não sei, Rachel, você quer um abraço?" Quinn perguntou, ainda de cócoras abraçando Vince.

A cantora não conseguiu não sorrir para a cena e esqueceu seu nervosismo por um momento. "Quero sim..." Ela se abaixou ao lado de sua namorada. "Me disseram que foi você quem fez os meus biscoitos, é verdade?"

"Sim! Mas elas me ajudaram..." Ele olhou para Judy e tia Kay. "Por que criancinhas não podem brincar perto do fogão..."

...

**Mais tarde naquele dia...**

"Conseguiu falar com os teus pais?" Quinn perguntou, entrando silenciosamente no quarto e encontrando Rachel sentada como índio no meio da cama e mexendo no celular.

"Ainda não, mas deixei uma mensagem e mandei um e mail. Eles provavelmente estão no meio do mar e sem sinal agora..." Ela comentou, bloqueando a tela do Iphone e colocando-o dentro da bolsa.

A loira se ajoelhou a sua frente, sentando nos calcanhares e apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos. "Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, analisando o rosto da morena cuidadosamente.

"Sim."

"Você parecia doente antes e estava tão quente... Tem certeza que não quer que eu pegue um termômetro ou um Advil?"

"Sim, eu estou bem, Quinn..." Ela sorriu fracamente, seu estomago continuava tendo espasmos de ansiedade ocasionais, mas ela não queria que Quinn soubesse sobre o seu nervosismo. "Só cansada por causa da viagem, acho..."

"Quer dormir um pouco? Já é quase hora da janta, mas eu posso pedir para a minha mãe..."

"Não." Rachel segurou seus ombros gentilmente. "Para de se preocupar.." Ela chacoalhou a cabeça com uma meia risada e puxou Quinn levemente. "Existem tantas outras coisas que você poderia estar fazendo agora..."

A loira sorriu. "É?"

"Mhumm.." A morena acariciou o canto de sua boca com o polegar.

"Como o que?"

Rachel a puxou mais um pouco, fazendo com que seus narizes se encostassem. "Não sei.. Calar a boca talvez?"

"O que eu vou ganhar com isso?"

"Shhh..." A cantora finalmente uniu seus lábios, suas mãos subiram pelos ombros da loira e uma delas se infiltrou em seus cabelos enquanto a outra se agarrou a sua nuca. Ela se deitou lentamente, puxando Quinn consigo, como havia feito no hotel na noite anterior.

Ela adorava a sensação do corpo de Quinn sobre o seu e a maciez dos cabelos dela entre seus dedos. Ela queria sentir muito mais, experimentar muito mais, provar o gosto da pele de Quinn em outras áreas além do seu rosto e pescoço. Beijar a loira a fazia ter desejos estranhos que nunca tivera com nenhuma outra pessoa...

"Mmm.." A violoncelista gemeu suavemente quando Rachel mordeu seu lábio e aprofundou o beijo. Quinn se sentia absurdamente quente e seu corpo inteiro parecia vibrar enquanto o beijo se prolongava.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?"

As duas congelaram ao som da voz que vinha da porta e Rachel foi a primeira a reagir, empurrando sua namorada para o lado e sentando abruptamente. "Ahh!" Exclamou a loira, quase caindo da cama.

Vince estava parado na entrada do quarto, olhando para sua tia com curiosidade e esperando uma resposta.

"Nós estávamos.. O que estávamos fazendo..." Rachel gaguejou nervosamente, sem saber o que dizer. "Brincando! É isso! Estávamos brincando..."

"Ahh.." Disse ele, sem se mover e continuando a olhar para elas. Quinn passou uma mão pelos cabelos e olhou para sua colcha, completamente envergonhada. "Vovó mandou dizer que a janta ta pronta..."

"Ok, já vamos descer..." A loira forçou um sorriso. "Obrigada."

O menininho sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça antes de sair correndo.

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.." Murmurou Rachel enquanto sua namorada caia para trás na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"Você que me seduziu..." Quinn falou por entre os dedos.

"Eu achei que você tivesse fechado a porta!" Exclamou ela, deixando-se cair também de barriga para cima.

"Será que ele vai falar alguma coisa pra alguém?"

"Como você esqueceu de fechar a porta?!"

"Eu não sei." Quinn tirou a mão do rosto e virou a cabeça para o lado, encontrando os olhos castanhos com os seus. "Eu não sei..." Ela sussurrou, começando a rir baixinho e girando o corpo para o lado também, abraçando Rachel e a puxando para perto.

"Não é engraçado.." A morena murmurou, tentando ficar séria. "Acabamos de ser pegas pelo seu sobrinho! Imagina o que teria acontecido se fosse a sua mãe!"

"Eu acho que ela não acreditaria na desculpa da brincadeira..." A loira continuava a rir e enterrou o rosto no pescoço da cantora.

Uma risadinha escapou pela garganta da morena. "Deus, isso foi horrível!"

Quinn concordou. "Terrível.. Mas acho que agora a gente tem que descer, antes que mais alguém venha nos chamar." Ela beijou a bochecha de sua namorada e se levantou, puxando-a para cima também.

...

"Posso entrar?"

Quinn ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a porta do quarto e depois para a porta do banheiro. "Sim..."

Reese abriu a porta e entrou timidamente, olhando em volta antes de sentar ao lado de sua irmã. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Afinando..." Respondeu a loira, testando o som de uma corda de seu violoncelo antes de apertar mais um pouco. "Ele precisa de cordas novas... Ficou parado por muito tempo." Ela comentou, testando novamente e fazendo uma careta ao ouvir o som metalizado e desagradável aos ouvidos.

"Você que deixou ele ficar assim..."

Quinn largou o arco do violoncelo na cama e olhou para sua irmã. "Não por escolha própria."

"Você poderia ter vindo visitar. Todos nós sentimos saudades." Reese fez uma pausa. "Até mesmo papai.."

"Nós duas sabemos que não é verdade. Ele ficou muito feliz no dia em que me deixou no aeroporto há dois anos atrás."

"Mamãe sentiu tanta saudade. Sempre pergunta como você estaria... Não foi justo com ela, Quinn." Reese olhava para sua irmã tristemente.

"Eu sei, mas não é como se eu tivesse perdido o contato... Sempre mando e-mails e nos falamos pelo telefone de vez em quando." Quinn se levantou, recolocando seu instrumento na caixa sem olhar para sua irmã.

"Não é a mesma coisa..."

"Eu não podia voltar, Rees... Não sozinha." Ela murmurou, pegando o estojo do violino e tirando o pó de cima dele com a palma da mão. "Eu não sei nem se vou conseguir aguentar ver ele amanhã..."

"Ele mudou, sabe?" Reese observou a loira pegar o violino e analisar o estado das cordas antes de testar o som. "Mais ou menos..."

"Mamãe sempre diz isso nos e-mails, mas eu sinceramente não acredito nela." O arco do violino estava todo desfiado e ela suspirou, jogando-o na cama antes de guardar o instrumento de volta em sua capa. "Foi exatamente o que ela disse antes de aceita-lo de volta e ele não havia mudado absolutamente nada."

"Mas dessa vez é de verdade, Quinn! Você tem que ver o modo como ele fala sobre você e sobre as suas aulas em NY..."

"Eu aposto que ele não diz para as pessoas que eu estou estudando música." Ela falou secamente. "Ele sempre quis que eu fizesse algo importante, como medicina, ou sei lá.."

"Música é importante.."

"Pra mim sim, mas não pra ele."

A irmã mais velha suspirou. "Não é bem assim.. Ele sempre amou te ouvir tocar e você sempre foi tão boa nisso! Ele que te inscreveu naquelas aulas de piano quando você tinha 4 anos. Ele que reconheceu o talento em você..."

A loira cruzou os braços. Era verdade. Mas ela não tinha mais 4 anos e muitas coisas haviam mudado desde então.

"Quiiiinn?" Rachel chamou do banheiro. "Você pode trazer meu pijama? Eu deixei ele em cima da mala!"

Quinn olhou para a mala da morena e viu o pijama amarelo de flanela. "Tá, só um segundo!" Ela respondeu, passando na frente de sua irmã para ir até o banheiro.

Rachel, ainda enrolada em sua toalha e com o cabelo pingando, lhe agradeceu com um sorriso, que se desfez assim que viu a expressão de sua namorada.

"O que houve?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Nada.. Minha irmã está aqui."

"Oh... Quer que eu..."

"Não... Pode fazer as tuas coisas com calma. Ela provavelmente vai ter ido embora quando você sair."

"Ok..."

"Vocês são muito próximas, não é mesmo?" Reese perguntou quando ela voltou a sentar na cama.

"Sim..." Quinn murmurou, corando um pouco ao pensar no quão próximas elas realmente eram.

"Eu fico feliz que você tenha amigos assim para cuidar de ti em NY." Ela sorriu um pouquinho. "E Vince gostou dela."

"Ele está muito grande, por sinal." Quinn mudou de assunto. "Você podia mandar fotos de vez em quando..."

"Eu mandaria, se a senhorita respondesse os meus e mails!" Reese cruzou os braços.

"A faculdade me mantem muito ocupada."

"Eu sei, mas sua família sente saudades..."

"Desculpa." A loira se sentia realmente culpada por ter desaparecido.

"Tudo bem... Eu entendo, Quinn.. Só queria que você não desaparecesse de novo depois que voltar pra NY."

"Eu não vou." Quinn falou sem pensar.

"Eu te amo irmãzinha." Reese murmurou, puxando a violoncelista para um abraço.

"Eu também te amo..."

...

"O que a sua irmã queria?"

"Nada de mais.. Conversar, sabe? Coisas de irmãs..."

"Na verdade não sei. Sou filha única, lembra?" Rachel falou, deslizando para baixo das cobertas e se aconchegando a Quinn o máximo possível. Apesar da calefação, ela ainda conseguia sentir o frio congelante com o qual não estava acostumada.

"Realmente, não era nada de mais.." Quinn passou um braço pela sua cintura e deslizou uma perna por entre as da morena por trás.

"Uuugh, Quinn! Por que você não pode usar meias, como uma pessoa normal?" A morena conseguia sentir o frio dos pés de sua namorada através do tecido de seus pijamas.

A loira riu. "Eu posso virar de costas se você quiser..." Ela sugeriu, soltando a cantora e começando a se virar.

Rachel segurou o seu braço no lugar e virou de frente para ela, abraçando-a com força. "Se você se virar, não ganha beijo de boa noite."

"Ah! Chantagem não vale!" Ela exclamou, sorrindo e beijando a ponta do nariz da morena. "Eu só vou apagar o abajur." Ela murmurou, virando para o outro lado rapidamente e desligando a luz antes de voltar a posição original e descansar a testa contra a de Rachel.

"Você não se sentiu mais mal depois de hoje de tarde?" A loira recomeçou a conversa, percorrendo a bochecha da diva com seu indicador.

"Eu não passei mal hoje a tarde, eu só..." Rachel fechou os olhos. "Você vai rir, mas eu acho que tive um pequeno ataque de pânico."

"Ataque de pânico?"

"Sim, eu meio que ainda não tinha processado a informação de que estamos namorando..."

"Humm..." Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas.

"A sua mãe é minha sogra." A morena clarificou.

"Faz sentido." Ela podia ouvir o sorriso na voz da loira.

"E o seu pai é o meu sogro."

"Nossa, como foi que você concluiu isso sozinha?" Quinn perguntou sarcasticamente, se controlando para não rir.

"Quinn! Isso é sério!"

"Ok, desculpa, eu só não entendi a moral do ataque de pânico..."

"Não é obvio? Eu estou nervosa! Eu estou me sentindo como um adolescente de 16 anos conhecendo os pais da namorada pela primeira vez!" Ela mordeu o lábio. "Não é algo agradável de se sentir..."

Quinn não respondeu, apenas pressionou os lábios em sua testa.

"E eu estou morrendo de medo de conhecer o seu pai amanhã, Quinn..." Ela murmurou. "Eu tenho medo que ele olhe para mim e me reconheça, ou lembre dos meus pais... Eu tenho medo que ele te mande embora de novo, ou te proíba de falar comigo por causa disso... E- e se ele olhar para nós duas e souber o que somos uma para a outra? E se ele surtar?" Ela sentiu os braços da loira se apertarem ao seu redor. "Eu tenho medo, Quinn..."

"Eu também, Rach, sinceramente..." Quinn beijou sua testa mais uma vez e moveu os lábios para sua têmpora. "Mas independente do que ele possa dizer ou fazer, nada vai mudar o que eu sinto por você, ok? E eu prometo que vou te defender de qualquer coisa que ele diga ou faça... Está bem?"

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda preocupada, mas feliz em ouvir aquelas palavras.

"E minha irmã disse que ele está diferente..." Ela comentou, beijando a bochecha de sua namorada, seu queixo e finalmente a sua boca, suavemente.

"Eu espero que ela tenha razão..."

**NA: Próximo capítulo, Russel e Natal :) **

** Por favor, comentem!**


	17. Fabray

**NA: Desculpem a demora, fui contaminada por algo chamado Quinntana :P (Escrevi 2 oneshots que estão no meu perfil caso alguém tenha interesse em ler.)**

**Tenho que cumprir alguns prazos para o trabalho e não tenho certeza sobre quando poderei atualizar novamente, mas fiquem atentos, pode ser antes do que eu espero...**

**Esse capítulo é para LuadaDi e Fernanda Meinert, obrigada pelas recomendações! :D**

**Espero que gostem (Rachel e os Fabray nesse capítulo).**

** ...**

** 24 de Dezembro – Minnesota, dia 2**

Judy parou em frente a porta fechada do quarto de sua filha e hesitou por um instante antes de bater. Não houve resposta e ela tentou novamente, sabendo que provavelmente não teria sucesso, considerando-se o sono pesado que Quinn sempre tivera.

Aparentemente, Rachel também sofria do mesmo mal, pois não se ouvia som algum vindo de dentro do quarto. Ela olhou o relógio em seu pulso, o café estava pronto e Quinn tinha dito que queria passar na loja de música, que fecharia as 11 naquele dia.

Ela acabou decidindo por abrir a porta.

"Filha?" Ela perguntou, acendendo a luz e vendo um emaranhado de cobertas e pessoas em cima da cama. Seus olhos caíram sobre a cama sobressalente, que se encontrava intacta. Judy deu alguns passos a frente e espiou o montinho embaixo do edredom, reconhecendo os cabelos loiros de sua filha misturados com mechas castanhas muito mais longas. "Oh..."

Rachel piscou os olhos abertos, se acordando com a luz e sorrindo para Quinn, que ainda dormia em seus braços, antes de levantar a cabeça do travesseiro. Ela olhou para o pé da cama, percebendo que não estavam sozinhas e se sentou abruptamente.

"Sra. Fabray..."

Judy limpou a garganta e enrolou os dedos no colar de perolas em seu pescoço. "Rachel, algum problema com a sua cama?"

"Não, não..." Ela arregalou os olhos, olhando para o colchão no chão e depois novamente para Judy. Ela revirou o cérebro em busca de uma desculpa. "Nós ficamos conversando até tarde e eu acho que pegamos no sono..."

"Oh.. Vocês dormem juntas assim, as vezes?"

"A..." Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Acho que as vezes..." Ela respondeu, sem querer mentir, mas sem dizer toda a verdade. "P-por quê?"

"Eu posso pedir para a Senhora Flores desfazer a cama se vocês preferirem..." Algum tipo de emoção estranha se fez presente nos olhos verde claros, mas Rachel ainda não estava acordada o suficiente para perceber, ou reconhecer o que era.

"Er... Não sei..."

"Rach..." Quinn murmurou de repente, em um estado semi desperto. "Volta aqui..." Ela tateou com a mão e puxou o braço da morena, tentando fazê-la deitar novamente.

"Ela continua dormindo como um urso não é mesmo?" Sorriu Judy.

"Fazer ela acordar para ir para a aula é um exercício de paciencia..." Concordou a morena, relaxando e rindo um pouquinho. Quinn a havia feito deitar novamente e enterrara o rosto na lateral de seu corpo. Rachel não sabia se devia se sentir constrangida com a presença de Judy ou não. A mulher não parecia horrorizada ao vê-las deitadas juntas...

"Ela tinha dito que queria buscar uma encomenda na loja de música hoje de manhã e já são quase dez horas. Se importa em acordá-la para mim?" Ela consultou o relógio mais uma vez. "A ajudante da cozinheira acabou de chegar e essa casa no Natal é como uma orquestra, precisa ser regida propriamente, se não a harmonia se perde..."

A cantora franziu ainda mais a testa, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Ótimo... Vejo vocês no café, querida."

...

"Como você pode não acordar?" Rachel apoiava uma mão na cintura e brandia uma escova de cabelos com a outra. "Sua mãe estava conversando com a gente e..."

"Com você."

"O que?" Rachel se virou para encará-la diretamente.

"Tecnicamente ela estava conversando com você, eu estava dormindo..."

"Isso é irrelevante, Quinn." Ela fechou a cara. "A questão é que, sua mãe nos viu dormindo juntas, na mesma cama!"

"Nós só estávamos dormindo..." A loira deu de ombros enquanto calçava as botas.

"Abraçadas."

"Amigas fazem isso, não fazem?"

"Não sei... Fazem?"

"Ela pareceu surtada pra você?"

"A sua mãe?" Rachel largou a escova e sentou ao lado de Quinn na cama. "Não sei, eu conheci a mulher ontem, não faço ideia de como ela seja surtada..."

"Bem, ela não te arrastou para longe nem te expulsou do quarto, acho que ela não deve ter pensado nada de mais." A loira mordeu o lábio pensativamente.

"Ela pediu se havia algo de errado com a minha cama."

"É uma pergunta válida..." A violoncelista chacoalhou a cabeça e pegou a mão de sua namorada. "E eu acho que você está exagerando. Minha mãe pode ser bem confusa as vezes, mas tenho certeza que ela não pensou nada de mais.. Não tem por que fazer uma tempestade em copo d'agua por isso, ok?" Ela beijou as costas da mão da morena e lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

Rachel suspirou e se escorou em Quinn. "E por que eu não posso ir com você pra loja de música?"

"Por que está fazendo -20 graus. Você realmente quer sair de casa?"

"Acho que não..." Resmungou a morena, enterrando o rosto na jaqueta fofinha que Quinn usava. "Só não demora muito, tá?"

A loira beijou sua testa com um sorriso. "Tá bom."

...

Rachel desceu as escadas sozinha alguns minutos depois de Quinn ter saído e atravessou o hall e a sala de jantar para chegar a cozinha. Ela parou na porta e observou três mulheres desconhecidas e um homem grande e careca se movimentarem de um lado para o outro. Ela limpou a garganta e a mais velha das três mulheres lhe lançou um olhar.

"Oh, você deve ser a Srta. Berry." Ela fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça que serviu para que a morena se sentisse desconfortável. Até ontem ela realmente não fazia ideia do quão rica era a família Fabray, Quinn nunca havia falado sobre isso e era um pouco (muito) desconcertante. "O café está servido na sala de TV."

Rachel não respondeu, apenas a encarou por um momento, sem conseguir formar palavras. "Eu só queria uma fruta, na verdade..."

"Sim, querida, na sala de TV." Uma outra mulher, a mais alta, respondeu, também sorrindo, mas sem reverencias.

"Eu..." Ela corou. "Não sei onde fica a sala de TV..."

"Eu estou indo para lá."

Ela se virou para encontrar Tia Kay perto da porta. A mulher enganchou o braço no seu e começou a guia-la na direção certa.

"Essa casa pode ser pior que um labirinto as vezes... Não sei como minha irmã aguenta viver aqui dentro..." Ela comentou de maneira amigável.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça.

"A sala de TV fica depois da sala de estar, não é tão difícil de encontrar." Ela continuou tagarelando. "Sempre que venho aqui agradeço por haver um banheiro em cada quarto, caso contrário, eu provavelmente me perderia no meio da noite."

A morena riu suavemente, ganhando um sorriso da mulher mais velha.

Tia Kay era uma figura interessante, ela pensou. Com suas roupas estranhas (ela usava um vestido verde desbotado com micro estampas estranhas em um tom um pouco mais claro e botas de montaria azuis) e seu olhar gentil, tão diferente do resto da família...

Elas atravessaram uma grande porta marrom na sala de estar e encontraram Judy sentada em um sofá com uma xicara na mão e um notebook branco em seu colo enquanto assistia o que parecia ser o noticiário local.

"Parece que teremos uma nevasca essa noite." Ela comentou, sem tirar os olhos da TV e bebericando o que quer que houvesse dentro de sua xícara.

"Mais uma..." Kay sentou como índio em uma poltrona e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Me faz sentir falta do clima da África e da América do Sul..."

"Você não pretende voltar para o Brasil no mês que vem?"

"Se os voos não forem cancelados." Ela olhou para sua irmã. "E eu espero que não sejam, é uma conferencia que não posso perder."

"Você diz a mesma coisa sobre todas as suas conferencias, Kay..."

"Bem, todas são importantes..."

"Você não vai sentar, meu bem?" Judy perguntou de repente, olhando para Rachel, que permanecera parada no meio da sala. "Eu prometo que não mordo..." Ela falou com um sorriso, apontando o espaço ao seu lado no sofá.

Rachel hesitou por um momento antes de sentar.

Havia uma mesa de centro em frente ao sofá repleta de frutas, bolinhos e um bule de chá. Ela se espichou e pegou uma tigela de mirtilos.

"Sobre, sobre o que é a conferencia?" A cantora perguntou timidamente depois de alguns momentos em silencio.

Kay abriu um grande sorriso e Judy levou uma mão a testa.

"Você não devia ter perguntado, querida.." Suspirou a Sra. Fabray. "Minha irmã adora falar sobre isso..."

"Claro que adoro falar sobre isso Jud! É o meu trabalho! Eu amo o meu trabalho!"

"Eu também amo o meu trabalho, mas não fico falando sobre ele o tempo inteiro."

"Não? Aposto o minha conferencia que você está conversando com algum dos seus alunos no Facebook agora..."

"Eles são meus orientandos de mestrado e eu estou solucionando dúvidas, Kay."

"Bem, Rachel acabou de fazer uma pergunta e eu vou responder, se você deixar, Jud..."

A morena observava a discussão com olhos arregalados, segurando um mirtilo perto dos lábios.

"É uma conferencia sobre Construção de uma Cultura de Paz." Explicou Tia Kay, seus olhos dourados brilhando de repente. "Diversos pensadores do mundo inteiro se reúnem para discutir temas como paz, justiça, saúde, educação, meio ambiente... Somos convidados a trocar experiências entre nós e com quem mais quiser participar."

"Nossa, parece... interessante." Rachel comentou, um pouco impressionada.

"Eu sou convidada a falar em várias dessas, inclusive, vai haver uma em NY em outubro, aonde eu vou apresentar os últimos resultados das minhas pesquisas de pós doutorado... Vou mandar um e-mail para Quinn sobre isso se vocês quiserem participar!" Ela falou alegremente.

"Err..." Rachel sorriu,_pós doutorado?!_ Ela nunca teria dado tanto crédito à mulher (convenhamos, relativamente esquisita) ao seu lado. "Seria ótimo, obrigada."

Mais uma vez elas ficaram em silencio e a cantora olhava para a TV sem ver, absorta em pensamentos sobre como a família de Quinn era tão diferente do que ela imaginara que seria.

"Ah! Vocês estão aqui..." A loira em questão apareceu de repente, já sem seu casaco fofinho. Ela pegou um bolinho de chocolate coberto em glace vermelho e sentou pesadamente entre sua mãe e Rachel. "Está congelando lá fora e uma boa parte das ruas está interditada..."

"Você foi com qual carro?" Perguntou Judy, levantando os olhos do computador.

"O Jeep."

"Conseguiu comprar as suas coisas?" Rachel passou uma mão pelos cabelos dourados, que estavam úmidos e gelados por causa da neve.

"Mhum.." Respondeu Quinn, com a boca cheia. "Você já tomou café?"

"Sim..."

"Ela só comeu alguns mirtilos." Disse Tia Kay, fazendo um gesto com a mão sem desviar os olhos da TV.

"Eu não estou com fome." Rachel deu de ombros.

"Você tem Facebook, Rachel?" Judy perguntou de repente, fazendo com que as duas meninas trocassem um olhar.

"Er..." A cantora não tinha certeza do que responder. "Sim?"

"Qual o seu nome?"

"O que você está fazendo, mãe?" Quinn perguntou, espiando por cima do ombro de sua mãe e vendo-a digitar 'Rachel' no mecanismo de busca. "Desde quando _você_ tem Facebook?"

"Oh! Já faz mais de um ano! É uma ferramenta de comunicação muito útil, Quinnie.. Eu ia perguntar por que você ainda não faz parte dela.."

Quinn a encarou com os lábios partidos em choque. "Eu não tenho tempo para gastar na internet, mãe."

"Rachel..?"

"Ahh.. Berry, Rachel B. Berry." A morena respondeu, um pouco chocada.

"Bem, as suas amigas tem, e é uma boa maneira de manter contato, querida." Judy localizou Rachel e sorriu, adicionando-a aos amigos.

Quinn fechou os olhos, chacoalhando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando processar o fato de que até mesmo a sua mãe tinha Facebook e ela não.

...

"Também amo vocês..." Rachel sorriu e prendeu uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha. "Essa recomendação não faz sentido nenhum, pai." Ela revirou os olhos. "Sim, eu digo pra ela... Feliz Natal..."

Quinn abriu a porta do quarto e entrou silenciosamente.

"Tchau."

"Seus pais?"

"Finalmente consegui falar com eles." Rachel concordou. "Eles te mandaram um abraço."

Quinn sentou ao seu lado e afastou alguns fios castanhos de seus olhos. Sua franja de antigamente estava quase desaparecida, mas alguns fios rebeldes insistiam em atrapalhar sua visão. A loira gostava mais de Rachel sem franja, o rosto dela parecia mais delicado...

"E o seu pai? Será que ele já chegou?" A morena murmurou, pegando a mão de Quinn na sua.

"Acho que não. Ele ligou antes do almoço dizendo que iam se atrasar..." Ela respondeu, sem ter muita certeza. "Você ainda está preocupada?"

Rachel mordeu o lábio. "Um pouco, mas a sua mãe parece gostar de mim, pelo menos..."

"Sim.." Quinn deu uma risadinha. "Acontece que você é muito gostável."

"Eu sou." Concordou Rachel em um tom brincalhão.

Elas compartilharam um sorriso e a loira se inclinou para a frente, beijando sua boca suavemente. "E tem um gosto bom também.." Ela comentou, percorrendo os lábios com a língua ao se afastar.

"Acho que seus pais não precisam saber disso..."

"Humm.." Quinn a beijou de novo. "Humm, mas falando sério," Ela aprofundou o beijo, deslizando a língua de encontro a da morena. "Você está com gosto doce." Um selinho. "Muito doce, e quente..." Mais um beijo.

Rachel sorriu contra seus lábios. "Eu comi uma bala de gengibre há alguns minutos atrás..."

A loira a beijou uma ultima vez antes de se afastar. "Dor de garganta de novo?" Ela perguntou, franzindo a testa em preocupação.

"Não, eu só achei uma bala dentro da bolsa e por acaso era de gengibre..." A cantora deu de ombros.

"Oh.."

"Não precisa se preocupar." Rachel sorriu, desfazendo as pequenas rugas na testa de sua namorada com o polegar e beijando o canto de sua boca.

"Eu só não quero que você fique doente de novo..."

A morena lhe deu mais um beijinho. "Eu sei."

...

**Antes do Jantar de Natal**

Era quase onze horas quando Quinn e Rachel terminaram de se arrumar para a ceia de Natal. Russel e Glenn já haviam chegado, mas a cantora ainda não tivera a oportunidade de conhecê-los. Provavelmente todo o resto da família já estava no andar de baixo, aguardando por elas.

Quinn terminava de aplicar a maquiagem no banheiro enquanto Rachel se vestia no quarto. A loira usava um vestido branco que ia até a altura de seus joelhos e um cardigã cor de sangue por cima. Uma tiara vermelha mantinha seus cabelos loiros e lisos longe dos olhos e o colar com a cruz adornava seu pescoço, como sempre.

Ela fechou o delineador e deu uma ultima olhada em seu reflexo antes de voltar ao quarto.

"Wow!" Rachel levantou o rosto em sua direção e lhe ofereceu um sorriso de lado. "Wow!"

A morena riu. "O que isso significa?"

"Você está linda..." Respondeu a loira, indo até ela e apoiando uma mão em sua cintura.

"Prende pra mim?" Pediu Rachel, lhe estendendo uma pulseira prateada com um monte de pingentes no formato de estrelas que tilintavam a cada movimento que ela fazia.

Quinn aceitou a corrente e prendeu em volta de seu pulso delicadamente. "Você está tão linda..." Ela se repetiu, seus olhos percorreram o corpo da morena de cima a baixo e um calor inesperado tomou conta de todo o seu corpo.

Rachel estava incrivelmente sexy. Ela usava um vestido de mangas compridas azul marinho que ia até a metade de suas coxas e revelava suas pernas excepcionalmente longas. O decote da frente era uma fenda que ia até o seu umbigo, coberta por um tecido transparente bordado com contas prateadas em um padrão elegante. Era revelador sem ser vulgar e a loira não poderia ter aprovado mais a sua escolha.

A cantora pegou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos. "Vamos?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

...

Elas desceram parte das escadas de mãos dadas, até que o hall se tornou visível e Quinn a soltou com um leve aperto, colocando a mão na base de suas costas.

Rachel logo identificou os dois homens no meio das mulheres da família. O mais novo deles, Glenn, era ruivo e segurava Vince no colo com um grande sorriso no rosto. E o outro, Russel... A cantora engoliu com dificuldade quando o viu pela primeira vez.

Ela havia achado a irmã de Quinn intimidadora, mas Reese era um gatinho inofensivo perto do homem a sua frente. Ele não era muito alto, mas sua pose era imponente, bem como a farda de general que usava, em seu tom imponente de verde oliva com estrelas nos ombros e uma plaquinha com o nome 'Fabray' no peito direito.

Ele segurava um copo de Whisky na mão e levantou os olhos para a escada no segundo em que elas pisaram no hall.

"Quinn." Algo faiscou em seus olhos azuis.

"Pai." A loira respondeu, se aproximando cautelosamente, mantendo sua mão nas costas de Rachel de forma protetora.

A morena observou o rosto do homem se contorcer em uma espécie de sorriso e ele apoiou uma mão no ombro de sua filha, apertando um pouco, como se não soubesse se um abraço seria aceitável. (Se bem que talvez ele apenas não soubesse como abraçar alguém...)

"Como foi a viagem?" Ele perguntou educadamente.

"Longa, mas tranquila." A postura de Quinn era perfeitamente ereta e ela o olhava diretamente nos olhos. "Como foi o seu evento na base?"

"Bom."

Rachel olhou em volta e percebeu que todas as pessoas tinham parado de falar. Todos olhavam a cena em alerta, prontos para interferir caso alguma coisa acontecesse – afinal, um encontro entre Quinn e Russel podia ser explosivo. Essa percepção fez com que ela se sentisse um pouquinho mais segura.

"Essa é a minha amiga, Rachel." Quinn apresentou, olhando para a morena e sorrindo minimamente em sua direção (era impossível para ela olhar para Rachel sem sorrir).

"Russel." Disse ele, apertando a mão da pequena diva firmemente. "É um prazer." Ele parecia ser muito cortês e impessoal. Tão cortês que Rachel se sentia desconfortável. Russel apertou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Desculpe, mas você me parece familiar... Não nos conhecemos antes?"

As bochechas da cantora esquentaram e ela fez que não com a cabeça. "Acho difícil, senhor."

Ele largou sua mão, mas continuou a encará-la. Rachel olhou para sua namorada e teve certeza que elas compartilhavam o mesmo pensamento naquele momento. O coração da cantora batia em sua garganta e ela rezou para que ele deixasse isso para lá e não tentasse reconhece-la. Ela não fazia ideia do que ele pensaria se lembrasse quem ela era e quem eram seus pais.

Quinn odiava aquilo. Já era ruim demais ter que esconder a realidade sobre seu verdadeiro relacionamento com Rachel, ela não queria que a morena tivesse que negar seus próprios pais também.

"Hey, Quinn!" Glenn exclamou, quebrando a tensão e se movendo para abraçar sua cunhada. "A quanto tempo..." Ela concordou, abraçando-o de volta. "E Rachel..." Ele a abraçou também. "Eu ouvi falar bastante sobre você, a menina dos biscoitos..."

Rachel sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos, mas apenas sorriu. Ele estava tentando ser simpático.

"Eu to com fome, mãe!" Exclamou Vince, encerrando as apresentações.

...

A maior parte do jantar transcorreu normalmente. A comida era muito boa e tinha um pouco de cada coisa que Rachel pudesse imaginar. Inclusive pratos vegans, feitos especialmente para ela. A conversa era amena, Judy fez algumas perguntas sobre NY e ela descobriu que Kay era advogada (a ultima coisa que havia passado em sua cabeça) e que viajava o mundo inteiro estudando diferentes formas de justiça em diferentes culturas (o que era o tema do seu pós-doutorado).

Ela também ficou sabendo que Judy era professora em uma universidade católica chamada St. Catherine e também em Hamline (uma das mais importantes universidades do estado), além de Doutora em filosofia. E que Reese e Glenn pretendiam adotar uma criança em um futuro próximo...

"Já faz dois anos que estamos tentando ter um segundo filho, mês passado acabamos decidindo por parar de tentar e nos cadastramos no serviço de adoção." Declarou Reese, colocando a mão sobre a de seu marido.

"Você sabe que eu não concordo com isso." Começou o Senhor Fabray em um tom mal humorado. "Essas crianças podem vir de qualquer lugar e podem ter todo o tipo de problema de saúde e comportamento. Sem contar que elas sempre querem saber sobre os pais biológicos e acabam trazendo mais problemas do que alegrias."

Rachel parou de mastigar e largou seu garfo dentro do prato no momento em que ouviu essas palavras. Ela olhou para Quinn – que teve a mesma reação – e abriu a boca.

"Desculpa, mas eu não concordo." Todos os olhares da mesa se voltaram em sua direção e ela se endireitou na cadeira. "Acho que adotar uma criança é o maior ato de amor que alguém pode fazer. É equivalente a dar a vida por outra pessoa. Por que é exatamente isso que um pai faz quando adota, ele da uma vida, uma oportunidade de que essa criança cresça feliz junto com alguém que a ame. E crianças adotadas, proporcionalmente, tem a mesma quantidade de problemas de conduta que filhos biológicos." Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para o próprio prato.

Quinn pegou sua mão por baixo da mesa e a apertou gentilmente.

"Eu fui adotada, senhor Fabray, e posso te garantir que nunca causei nenhum tipo de problema para os meus pais."

Todos ficaram em silencio depois disso, Russel não se desculpou, mas também não olhou mais para a morena durante o resto do jantar. Judy e Kay resgataram a conversa depois de alguns minutos. A empregada mais velha que Rachel tinha visto na cozinha de manhã apareceu com sobremesas e depois disso, todos se moveram para a sala de estar, onde estava o pinheirinho, para a troca de presentes (já passara da meia, já era Natal).

Quinn ficou para trás, segurando Rachel pela mão enquanto elas atravessavam o hall de entrada.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou baixinho. A cantora quase não abrira a boca depois de sua breve 'discussão' com Russel.

Rachel levantou os olhos para Quinn e eles se encheram de água quando encontraram os dourados. "Ele me odeia, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou com uma voz tremula. "Eu não devia ter falado nada, agora ele..."

"Shhh..." A loira a puxou para perto, envolvendo-a em um abraço de urso. Ela pressionou um beijo nos cabelos escuros e apenas a segurou por quase um minuto. "Não chora... Vai estragar a sua maquiagem..."

Rachel riu fracamente contra seu pescoço. "Idiota..." Ela murmurou.

"Você achou engraçado..." Sorriu Quinn, se afastando um pouco e limpando com o polegar o rímel borrado de sua namorada. "E ele não te odeia. Ninguém aqui te odeia." Ela a abraçou novamente, acariciando seus cabelos. "E se você não tivesse dito nada, eu teria. E acho que teria sido bem pior..."

"Quinn?" Reese apareceu na porta da sala. "Oh..." Disse ela, quando se deparou com o abraço. A irmã mais velha se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro da morena. "Isso é sobre o que papai falou antes?" Ela perguntou para a loira, que concordou com a cabeça. "Não fique assim, Rachel... Ele não sabia."

Quinn concordou, encostando a bochecha em sua cabeça. "Nosso pai é o rei dos comentários infelizes... Você vai ouvir muitos deles essa semana, meu amor."

Rachel levantou o rosto do pescoço de sua namorada e a encarou, umedecendo os lábios. _Meu amor._ Pensou ela, enquanto a violoncelista corava ao perceber as palavras que haviam acabado de escapar. Ela não planejava chamar a morena assim, ela raramente usava termos como esse com qualquer pessoa, mas naquele momento, não conseguira evitar.

"Manhê!" A voz de Vince veio da sala e Reese se afastou das duas meninas, deixando-as sozinhas novamente.

Quinn limpou a garganta. "Sabe, é tradição de família trocar os presentes durante a madrugada..."

Rachel não respondeu, apenas piscou algumas vezes, a palavra _amor_ parecia estar flutuando dentro de seu cérebro.

"Algo me diz que minha mãe colocou uma coisinha para você embaixo da árvore..." Ela continuou nervosamente, com medo de ter assustado a morena com o termo carinhoso.

"Ah, eu tenho um presente para você.." A cantora finalmente falou, olhando para a escada. "Está lá em cima..."

Quinn sorriu, passando uma mão pelos cabelos escuros. "O seu também está lá em cima. Mas eu reservei um lugar especial para te entregar ele mais tarde..."

"Lugar especial?"

"Mhumm..."

"O que é?"

"Surpresa." Piscou a loira, caminhando em direção a sala.

"Quiiin!" Exclamou a morena, sentindo-se mais do que curiosa. "Eu odeio quando você faz isso!"

...

**NA: Oi :)**

** Esse capítulo foi mais sobre a interação da Rachel com a família da Quinn do que sobre a interação delas, mas prometo que o próximo será mais do que 100% Faberry...**

** Por favor,**** Deixem Comentários****, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo o/**


	18. No meu coração

**NA: Capítulo dedicado a Arginine, obrigada pela consultoria ;)**

** E também para FandomFaberry, por que a sua recomendação me fez sorrir! Muito obrigada :D**

** Muito Faberry a seguir.. Boa leitura e por favor comentem.. **

** (E a Anne Hathaway ganhou o oscar! \o/)**

**25 de Dezembro – Minnesota, dia 3 – 3 da manhã.**

Rachel subia as escadas atrás de Quinn, abraçando seu box de Les Miserables que havia ganho de Judy enquanto a loira tentava não tropeçar carregando seu mais novo Cello Elétrico para cima. Ele era muito mais leve que o normal, mas seu case era grande e ela não queria destruir o instrumento nas primeiras horas de uso.

A troca de presentes havia transcorrido muito melhor do que o jantar, sem grandes dramas e graças ao álcool, Russel se tornara consideravelmente mais agradável. Ele até mesmo aplaudiu quando Quinn começou a testar seu novo violoncelo (o que foi algo incrível, por que a própria Rachel sentiu vontade de tapar os ouvidos enquanto a loira afinava e testava o amplificador). Ele estava tão bêbado que começou a cantar Jimmy Hendrix enquanto os dedos de sua filha voavam pelo braço do Cello em uma versão de 'Purple Haze'.

Elas entraram no quarto e a morena foi direto para a sua mala, tirando uma caixa vermelha de dentro e escondendo-a atrás das costas.

"Eu vi isso..." Sorriu Quinn, descendo de seus saltos.

Rachel fechou a cara e tirou o presente das costas. "Você podia ter fingido que não."

"Desculpa." O salto da morena as deixava da mesma altura e a violoncelista beijou a ponta de seu nariz. "E você vai ter que segurar o presente por mais um tempo... Eu disse que tinha um lugar especial preparado para a gente hoje a noite, lembra?"

A cantora apertou os lábios. "Eu odeio essa expectativa.."

"E eu amo a cara que você faz quando está frustrada..." A loira beijou sua bochecha e se afastou, tirando o cardigã e abrindo a lateral de seu vestido.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Rachel, sentindo-se nervosa ao ver Quinn se despir a sua frente. Ela sentiu uma pontada de preocupação. E se a surpresa de sua namorada envolvesse algo sexual? Ela queria Quinn, mais do que tudo, mas não sabia exatamente como ou o que fazer para dar prazer a outra mulher... Ela não queria que sua primeira vez com a loira fosse um desastre por falta de preparo de sua parte.

"Vestindo um pijama.." Ela tirou uma calça azul de flanela e uma camisa de manga longa cinza com a estampa de um Mickey dançarino no mesmo tom da calça de baixo do travesseiro.

"Ahh.." Respirou a morena, agora um pouco desapontada. Ela se moveu para vestir o próprio pijama xadrez amarelo e quando estava pronta, se virou para a loira, rindo suavemente. "Você está tão bonitinha..." Quinn tinha tirado a tiara e seu cabelo estava meio em pé na parte da frente. As mangas de sua camisa eram longas demais e cobriam suas mãos, a cantora se aproximou e as dobrou uma vez.

Quinn corou levemente e pegou a mão de Rachel sem dizer palavra, puxando-a para fora do quarto e a levando a uma portinha do outro lado do corredor. A porta estava pintada da mesma cor da parede e a cantora não a havia percebido antes. Elas subiram uma escada estreita e escura e foram parar no sótão da mansão.

Rachel não conseguia enxergar nada e se agarrou ao braço de Quinn, que puxou uma cordinha do teto e fez com que as luzes se acendessem. O lugar, ao contrário da maioria dos sótãos, não era assustador ou empoeirado. O espaço era amplo com seu teto inclinado e vigas de sustentação por toda a parte. Ela podia ver várias pilhas de coisas indefinidas cobertas por lençóis e também armários que deveriam armazenar livros, ou roupas antigas.

Elas atravessaram o sótão pela parte aonde o telhado era mais alto e Quinn parou perto da parede, acendendo um abajur que iluminou aquele canto e tirando o lençol de cima de um sofá grande e antigo. Em cima do sofá havia um cobertor vermelho dobrado, algumas almofadas e uma caixa branca e quadrada, fechada com uma fitinha colorida e com o nome Rachel escrito com caneta dourada na caligrafia da loira.

Quinn deixou a morena ali e voltou para o lugar que havia entrado, apagando as luzes pelo caminho, de modo que a única iluminação do grande espaço viesse da luminária perto da parede. Ela voltou alguns segundos depois e se moveu para abrir a grande janela que ficava de frente para o sofá. Ela abriu o vidro para cima e a morena sentiu o ar gelado se infiltrar pelas frestas da veneziana de madeira.

Rachel percebeu que o próprio vidro estava coberto por uma fina camada de gelo, apesar da proteção das venezianas. Quinn girou o trinco e forçou a madeira escura para fora com dificuldade. Provavelmente havia uma camada de neve acumulada do lado de fora. Ela apoiou todo o peso de seu corpo e empurrou.

Houve um estrondo quando as venezianas se abriram e a neve que obstruía a janela deslizou pelo telhado e caiu no meio da rua. O vento cortante entrou assoviando no sótão, fazendo os cabelos de Quinn esvoaçarem e os dentes de Rachel baterem com o frio. A loira se inclinou para fora e, tremendo um pouco, prendeu as venezianas na parede o mais rápido possível, fechando o vidro logo em seguida.

Rachel a havia observado em silencio, abraçando sua caixa vermelha contra o peito.

"Pronto." Sorriu Quinn, estendendo o cobertor vermelho no chão em frente ao sofá e em cima das almofadas, sentando sobre ele com as pernas esticadas. A cantora sentou ao seu lado e a violoncelista passou um braço por seu ombro, puxando-a para um meio abraço. Ela as cobriu com as pontas do cobertor e beijou a têmpora de sua namorada, que olhava para a noite escura fora da janela.

A escuridão lá fora era tão densa que elas não conseguiam dizer se haviam nuvens ou não no céu e lua brilhava sem luar em algum lugar acima delas.

Rachel sentia o calor do corpo de Quinn irradiar contra o seu e os calafrios que sentia por causa do vento se transformaram nos arrepios que sempre percorriam sua pele quando encostava na loira. Ela se acomodou contra o peito de sua namorada e sentiu mais um beijo em sua cabeça.

"Esse é o lugar especial?" A pergunta era obvia, mas ela queria saber mais sobre os planos de Quinn.

"Huhum..." Veio a resposta, murmurada contra seus cabelos. "O sótão é a minha parte favorita da casa. Eu costumava me esconder aqui quando... quando..." Ela não terminou a frase e Rachel levantou o rosto, percorrendo a bochecha da loira com a ponta do nariz afetivamente e dando um beijinho em sua mandíbula. "É um lugar aonde eu sei que ninguém vai nos atrapalhar." Ela finalizou.

"Ninguém, é?" A cantora perguntou, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso malicioso.

Quinn também sorriu torto. "Ninguém."

Rachel deslizou uma mão para cima, envolvendo a nuca da loira e puxando-a um pouco para baixo. Ela beijou seu lábio inferior e depois o superior, mordendo-os gentilmente e tocando-os com a ponta da língua. Ela sentiu Quinn partir os lábios e a ponta da língua dela encostou na sua antes de se retrair, convidando-a a aprofundar o beijo, o que ela fez alegremente.

A mão livre da cantora achou seu caminho por baixo da camisa de Quinn e acariciou sua barriga e costelas suavemente, subindo cautelosamente até encontrar o volume de seus seios. Ela parou de se mover, esperando para ver o que a loira iria dizer a respeito desse novo nível de intimidade, mas sua namorada estava envolvida demais em seus beijos para realmente raciocinar a respeito de suas intenções.

A própria mão de Quinn estava espalmada na base de suas costas por baixo do pijama e seus dedos longos e elegantes subiam e desciam por sua coluna, como se ela fosse o braço do violoncelo.

A morena suspirou quando Quinn assumiu o controle do beijo, tornando-o um tantinho mais terno e seu corpo relaxou completamente, fazendo com que sua mão deslizasse um pouquinho mais para cima e cobrisse o seio da loira. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente em sua palma e ela podia sentir o metal do piercing contra a sua pele.

Seu coração acelerou e todo o calor do seu corpo se concentrou no meio de suas pernas, que pulsava violentamente. Um som parecido com um choramingo escapou de sua garganta e os dedos da loira se cravaram em suas costas, fazendo com que uma onda de umidade encharcasse suas calcinhas.

Ela moveu a mão mais uma vez e seu polegar percorreu o mamilo da violoncelista de cima para baixo, puxando a argolinha levemente. A boca de Quinn se abriu contra a sua e o gemido rouco e profundo que saiu de seus lábios foi um dos sons mais fantásticos que a cantora já ouvira.

Rachel precisava ouvir aquilo de novo.

Ela deslizou sua língua de encontro a de Quinn com desejo renovado e repetiu o movimento com o polegar, dessa vez mais firmemente e de um lado para o outro. Seu prêmio foi mais um gemido, agora ofegante e ainda mais sexy do que o primeiro.

Os olhos de Quinn se abriram quando ela estava prestes a testar a manobra pela terceira vez e a violoncelista se afastou, puxando seu braço para fora da camisa gentilmente.

"Rachel..." Sussurrou ela em um tom de advertência que não soava nem um pouco firme.

"O que?" A morena piscou inocentemente.

"Você é terrível..." Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela respirou fundo, tentando recobrar a compostura.

Rachel sorriu, mas um beicinho logo substituiu seu sorriso. Ela não queria parar o que estava fazendo.

"Não faz essa cara, Rach, o quarto dos meus pais fica bem embaixo daqui..."

A cantora mordeu o lábio, tentando mandar o desapontamento para longe.

"E não foi exatamente pra isso que eu te trouxe pra cá."

Rachel lembrou dos presentes e se animou de repente, sentando-se um pouco mais reta e alcançando pela caixa vermelha em cima do sofá. "Posso dar o meu primeiro?" Ela perguntou, ainda frustrada, mas querendo ver como sua namorada iria reagir ao seu presente.

Quinn sorriu. "Pode."

"Feliz Natal." Disse a cantora, beijando seu rosto e passando a caixa para suas mãos.

Ela olhou atentamente enquanto os dedos de Quinn levantavam a tampa e o modo como pequenas rugas se formaram em volta de seus olhos quando ela sorriu ao ler o pequeno bilhete que estava sobre o papel de seda que cobria o presente.

_I knew it when I've meet you, Quinn..._

_(Eu soube quando te conheci, Quinn…)_

"Runaways..." Murmurou a violoncelista, reconhecendo o trecho da música e se inclinando para pressionar seus lábios contra os de sua namorada antes de desdobrar as pontas do papel de seda.

Rachel sorriu quando viu a cara que Quinn fez ao perceber o que havia embaixo dele.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Ela perguntou mesmerizada, tirando o porta retrato de dentro da caixa e levantando-o a altura dos olhos. Ele era todo de vidro, com detalhes dourados nas laterais, mas sem moldura, e exibia três fotos.

A primeira delas era a que elas haviam tirado no aniversário de Rachel, elas apareciam abraçadas e tão felizes... A segunda era uma foto que Brittany tirara das duas no dormitório na primeira semana em que elas moraram juntas, Quinn estava deitada em sua cama segurando um livro e Rachel estava sentada no chão, com o notebook em seu colo. A loira olhava por cima do ombro da morena para algo que ela lhe mostrava na tela e suas cabeças estavam encostadas. A violoncelista nem sabia que essa foto fora tirada em primeiro lugar, mas era uma boa foto e marcava um momento importante do relacionamento delas.

A terceira e ultima foi a que mais surpreendeu Quinn, tanto que ela não conseguia desgrudar os olhos.

"Eu encontrei quando fomos visitar meus pais em ação de graças, dentro de um antigo álbum com minhas fotos do colégio. Eu ia mostrar pra você, mas pensei melhor e decidi fazer uma surpresa." Explicou a cantora, contemplando a foto também.

A ultima das fotografias mostrava três crianças pequenas, de no máximo 6 anos de idade, sentadas no chão no pátio do William McKinley Elementary.

"Meus pais tiraram no meu primeiro dia de aula. Os professores fizeram todos os alunos sentar em fileiras e acontece que você acabou sentando do meu lado naquele dia..." Continuou Rachel, colocando uma mão sobre a de sua namorada.

"Eu não lembro disso..."

"Eu também não lembrava, mas tenho certeza que essa é você. Os olhos nunca me enganariam..." Ela sussurrou.

A pequena Rachel sorria brilhantemente para a foto, sem um de seus dentes da frente e com os cabelos presos em uma trança. Do seu lado direito estava um menininho asiático, que olhava para algum lugar além da câmera e a esquerda, uma menininha de cabelos loiros encaracolados nas pontas e olhos dourados. A pequena Quinn sorria timidamente, sem mostrar os dentes, e seus olhos estavam arregalados e muito brilhantes, excitados com o primeiro dia de aula, provavelmente.

Elas nunca haviam tido uma conversa sequer naquela época e nunca chegaram a ser amigas, mas saber que haviam compartilhado momentos como aquele fez com que o coração de Quinn pulasse uma batida. Ela não podia olhar para aquelas 3 fotos e não acreditar em destino.

E por mais que fizesse apenas alguns dias que elas namoravam oficialmente, Quinn não conseguiu deixar de lado o sentimento de certeza que lhe consumiu naquele momento. Certeza de que aquilo que ela e Rachel tinham e estavam começando a construir, jamais se extinguiria. Ela teve certeza de que elas durariam para sempre...

Seus olhos encontraram os castanhos, seu peito se aqueceu e ela foi dominada por uma necessidade avassaladora de dizer 'eu te amo'. Mas ao invés disso, ela escolheu usar um beijo como forma de linguagem alternativa, envolvendo a cantora em um abraço apertado e acariciando seu rosto gentilmente.

E ela soube pelo modo como Rachel respondeu àquele beijo, que a morena havia entendido a mensagem.

...

Quinn se afastou relutantemente algum tempo depois, alcançando pela caixa branca que havia trazido para cima. Ela sorriu quando Rachel mordeu o lábio em ansiedade.

"Você está curiosa?"

A morena fez que sim sem tirar os olhos da caixa.

"Humm.." Murmurou a loira, sem se mover para dar o presente a sua namorada, resolvendo provoca-la um pouco. "Eu acho que preciso ir no banheiro." Ela falou, colocando a caixa de volta no chão e fazendo menção de se levantar.

"Quiinn!" Exclamou Rachel.

A loira riu, jogando a cabeça para trás e voltou a se acomodar contra a cantora. "Eu só queria ver o quanto você está curiosa..."

A morena bufou e olhou para o outro lado, cruzando os braços.

Sua risada se perdeu e a violoncelista colocou a caixa branca sobre seus joelhos. "Feliz Natal, Rach..."

O presente pesava sobre as pernas da cantora e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, ela não imaginava que pudesse ser algo pesado, mas esse fato serviu para deixa-la ainda mais curiosa. Ela lançou um olhar para Quinn e puxou a fitinha de arco-íris, desfazendo o tope e tirando a tampa em um único gesto impaciente.

Plástico bolha envolvia o objeto pesado e ela o puxou para fora cuidadosamente. A loira alcançou pelo plástico e começou a estourar as bolhas nervosamente enquanto a morena analisava seu presente.

"É linda, Quinn..." Ela beijou o rosto da loira com um pequeno sorriso. "Como funciona?" Pediu a morena girando a manivelinha na lateral e emitindo um som de engrenagens desagradável.

"Você sabe o que é?"

"Uma caixa de música?"

"Huhum.."

Rachel girou a manivela mais uma vez, sem sucesso.

"Você tem que selecionar uma música antes..." Sorriu Quinn, tirando a caixa de música das mãos de sua namorada.

Ela era incrivelmente delicada, apesar do peso e tamanho (20 cm² mais ou menos). Parecia uma antiguidade, feita de madeira escura com botões e manivela dourada. A loira a colocou no chão na frente delas e levantou o tampo, puxando uma perninha dourada para baixo que o fez ficar aberto, revelando as engrenagens complexas responsáveis pelo seu funcionamento.

"Agora você escolhe um botão."

Rachel prendeu uma mexa de cabelos escuros atrás da orelha e apertou no primeiro dos seis botões dourados. A caixinha fez um ruído e a morena viu um cilindro dourado que parecia ter sido gravado com uma mensagem em braile se elevar dentro dela.

"É como uma juke box..." Comentou a cantora.

"Quase.. Não cabem tantas músicas..." Sorriu Quinn. "Agora você pode girar a manivela."

Rachel fez o que sua namorada mandava e uma nota saiu de dentro da caixa, aguda e doce. Ela amava caixas de música e tinha algumas em seu quarto em Lima, mas nenhuma como aquela. O som que elas produziam nunca falhava em espalhar arrepios por sua pele (bons arrepios).

Ela demorou alguns instantes para acertar o tempo da música e finalmente reconheceu a melodia de 'Hey Jude'. Ela perdeu o fôlego, lembrando das lições de voz que havia dado para sua namorada baseada nessa música.

"Quinn..." Sussurrou ela, largando a manivela quando as notas começaram a se repetir. "É linda." Ela falou novamente, mas seu tom era diferente. Dessa vez ela realmente sentia aquilo.

"Tenta o próximo botão..." Murmurou a loira.

Rachel apertou no segundo botão e o rolinho de Hey Jude foi substituído por outro. Dessa vez ela reconheceu a melodia imediatamente.

"Você disse que era sua música favorita de Wicked..."

"E você lembrou..." Os acordes de 'Defying Gravity' ecoaram pelo sótão e Rachel sentiu sua cabeça ficar mais leve, provavelmente por que havia esquecido de respirar enquanto girava a manivela.

"Ela me faz lembrar daquele beijo, no seu aniversário... Eu senti que estávamos desafiando a gravidade naquela noite..." Quinn mordeu o lábio.

A expressão no rosto de Rachel passou de fascinação por seu novo brinquedo para algo muito mais intenso quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Ela levantou os olhos da caixa e estava prestes a ceder ao impulso de beijar Quinn quando a loira falou novamente.

"Tenta o próximo."

Ela respirou fundo e tocou o terceiro botão. Ela teve que ouvir o rolo inteiro uma vez até conseguir achar um tempo que fizesse sentido para a melodia, mas quando descobriu qual era a terceira música, seus olhos se encheram de água e ela largou a manivela.

A mão de Quinn substituiu a sua dando corda e a loira cantou suavemente.

_"I knew it when I've met you…"_

Rachel sorriu tremulamente e levou uma mão ao rosto de sua namorada, que continuava a tocar a música. Ela uniu seus lábios e se demorou no beijo, sem se mover, só querendo sentir Quinn daquela forma e mostrar para ela o quanto havia gostado do presente.

A loira soltou a caixa de música e acariciou o pulso de Rachel com o polegar, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e se afastar.

"Tem mais uma música..."

"Mais três?" A cantora perguntou, olhando para os três botões dourados que ainda não havia apertado.

"Uma só. Os dois últimos estão vazios..."

"Por quê?"

Quinn deu de ombros, ela havia pensado em ocupar todos os seis rolos, mas acabou decidindo por deixar aqueles dois em branco. "Por que nós ainda vamos encontrar as músicas para preenche-los..."

Rachel sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez em resposta antes de apertar o quarto botão dourado.

"Eu não sei se conheço essa música." Disse ela, depois de alguns minutos testando a velocidade da manivela sem que houvesse nenhuma familiaridade.

Quinn pegou a caixinha e tocou a música no tempo certo. Os cantos da boca da morena se viraram para baixo e ela fez que não com a cabeça.

"Fire and Dynamite." A loira esclareceu e Rachel deu de ombros, como se pedisse desculpas por não saber. "Drew Holcomb."

"Acho que nunca ouvi..." Disse a cantora, ela lembraria se tivesse.

"Sério? É uma das minhas músicas favoritas..." A loira sorriu um pouquinho. "E sempre me faz lembrar de você."

"Canta pra mim?"

Quinn mordeu o lábio e desviou seus olhos dos castanhos.

"Por favor?"

Como ela poderia dizer não?

Ela suspirou e acelerou o giro da manivela para que a música recomeçasse logo. Ela limpou a garganta e olhou para a caixinha enquanto cantava, se concentrando em não desafinar.

_"Some people talk to angels_

_(Algumas pessoas falam com anjos)  
Some people talk to themselves_

_(Algumas pessoas falam sozinhas)_

_I don't know who you're talking to…_

_(Eu não sei com quem você está falando...)_

_But everything you say makes me want you…_

_(Mas cada coisa que você diz faz com que eu te queira mais…"_

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou tentativamente para Rachel, que a encarava com o olhar mais intenso de todos. Ela não conseguiu mais desviar os olhos dos dela, perdida no redemoinho de emoções que era visível nas orbitas castanhas.

_"You are a novel in a sea of magazines.._

_(Você é um romance em um mar de revistas)_

_You make me nervous, you make my heart beat…_

_(Você me deixa nervosa, você faz meu coração bater..._

_You are red in a sea of black and white.._

_(Você é vermelho em um mar de preto e branco…)_

_You are fire, you are dynamite…_

_(Você é fogo, você é dynamite…)"_

Ela foi impedida de continuar por um polegar que percorreu seus lábios e quando deu por si, estava literalmente perdida em Rachel. De alguma forma, a morena conseguira subir em seu colo sem que ela percebesse e agora envolvia seu pescoço em um abraço e enchia seu rosto de beijos.

"Eu estou tendo dificuldades..." Começou a cantora, beijando sua testa e o espaço entre suas sobrancelhas "... para acreditar..." suas duas bochechas e seu nariz "... que você é..." seu queixo "... real." e finalmente sua boca.

Quinn riu no meio do beijo e deixou que Rachel a deitasse no agora emaranhado de almofadas e cobertores.

"As coisas que eu queria fazer com você agora..." Ela suspirou, suas pupilas estavam tão dilatadas que seus olhos pareciam perolas negras.

Quinn se contorceu sob ela, um pouco ofegante. "Meus pais..."

"Estão aqui em baixo." Completou Rachel. "Eu sei." Ela abaixou o tronco e beijou um ponto no pescoço da loira, sugando-o com força, sabendo que encontraria uma marca roxa ali em alguns minutos.

"Rachel..." A loira pediu, sem saber exatamente o que queria, mas com medo que alguém no andar de baixo pudesse ouvir alguma coisa.

A morena saiu de cima dela repentinamente, sentando ao seu lado e passando uma mão pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar.

"Desculpa..." Murmurou a loira enquanto sentava, a ultima coisa que ela queria naquela noite era magoar sua namorada.

Rachel levantou a cabeça. "O que..? Não, Quinn.." Ela pegou a mão de sua namorada. "Você não tem por que se desculpar... Eu só..." Ela olhou dentro dos olhos esverdeados e se sentiu tímida de repente. "Eu só queria sentir você, sabe? E acabei me deixando levar um pouco demais..." Ela levou a mão de Quinn aos lábios e beijou seus dedos. "É só que... Aquela música..."

A loira apertou sua mão e lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

Rachel queria poder explicar em palavras as coisas que acabara de sentir, mas isso seria impossível... Ela queria poder abrir o próprio peito e colocar Quinn no lugar de seu coração, talvez assim a loira pudesse entender o que ela sentira...

"Eu te queria perto..." Ela murmurou, olhando para seu presente e falando mais para si mesma do que para a violoncelista.

Quinn analisou o rosto de sua namorada e mordeu o lábio. Ela recolheu os presentes e os colocou ao lado do sofá ficando de joelhos para apagar o abajur. Uma luz fraca e fria agora entrava pela janela. Já passara das 5 da manhã e o sol estava querendo nascer.

"Rachel?" Chamou ela, sua voz soou rouca e a morena se virou para olha-la ainda um pouco envergonhada. Seus olhos dobraram de tamanho quando, se acostumando com a falta de iluminação, registraram o que a loira estava fazendo.

Quinn havia desabotoado a camisa de seu pijama e Rachel podia ver a pele muito clara de seu peito e abdômen brilhar com a fraca luminosidade.

"Quinn... Não, não..." Ela começou, mas sua namorada se aproximou e começou a desabotoar os seus pijamas também. A cantora sentiu as pontas frias dos dedos de Quinn esbarrarem em sua pele e prendeu a respiração.

"Eu também quero ficar perto de você..." Sussurrou a violoncelista, abaixando as mãos e deixando que sua camisa do Mickey escorresse por seus ombros, revelando seus braços e seios.

Rachel umedeceu os lábios quando o piercing em seu mamilo cintilou. "Q-quinn.. eu, eu não sei se, se estou pronta pra isso..." Gaguejou ela, sentindo o seu pânico de algumas horas atrás voltar.

Quinn sorriu suavemente e chutou suas calças azuis para longe, ficando só de calcinha. Rachel podia ver as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas sob seu olhar, mas apesar do leve constrangimento, a loira não se cobriu. "Nós não precisamos fazer nada hoje, Rach..." Ela murmurou. "Eu só quero te sentir perto de mim..."

A morena tremeu um pouco, em uma mistura de excitação e ansiedade. Ela se viu tirando as próprias roupas, deixando somente as calcinhas e abraçando a si mesma, em parte por causa do frio e em parte por que era a primeira vez que elas realmente se viam nuas (momentos no banheiro do dormitório não contavam) e de uma forma realmente intima.

E Quinn era tão linda... Ela sentiu medo de desapontar a loira.

"Vem aqui." Quinn lhe estendeu a mão.

Ela hesitou por um segundo antes de deslizar para perto dela.

"Você é perfeita." Respirou a loira, passando uma mão por seus cabelos e depositando o mais inocente dos beijos em seus lábios.

Rachel relaxou um pouco e quando Quinn a abraçou, seu corpo pareceu derreter. Ela sentiu seus ossos virarem gelatina e seus olhos se fecharam. Ela formigava por inteiro, sua pele parecia estar em chamas e ela gemeu suavemente quando os lábios da loira cobriram os seus em mais um beijo, um pouco mais firme que o primeiro.

Quinn enrolou o cobertor em volta delas e acariciou a lateral do corpo de Rachel com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo seu rosto esquentar ainda mais ao sentir os seios de sua namorada contra os seus. A pele dela era tão suave... Era tão bom ficar assim... Uma perna da morena deslizou entre as suas e os braços dela envolveram sua cintura.

"Você é macia..." Sussurrou Rachel contra seu pescoço, depositando um beijinho em seu ombro.

A loira riu, "Obrigada." Ela encostou o nariz em sua testa e fechou os olhos também, ignorando totalmente o sol que nascia preguiçosamente do lado de fora da janela (sua ideia para a noite era assistir o nascer do sol com Rachel, mas naquele momento, fechar os olhos era tão mais importante). "Eu sinto seu coração bater..." Ela falou tão baixo que a morena mais sentiu do que ouviu suas palavras. Quinn sentiu-se tonta de sono de repente, intoxicada pela sensação de Rachel tão perto e pelo calor do corpo dela contra o seu e o cheiro hipnótico de sua pele... Ela completou sua frase sentindo-se pegar no sono a cada palavra. "Como se ele estivesse batendo dentro do meu peito..."

A loira não fazia ideia de quanta verdade realmente existia em suas palavras.

Rachel suspirou, pressionando os lábios contra seu pescoço e sentindo seu peito se encher de calor e tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era um trecho de um poema de E. E. Cummings que havia lido em um dos livros de Quinn.

_Carrego seu coração comigo, eu o carrego no meu coração..._

...

**NA: Então, escrevi esse cap enquanto assistia o Oscar, então não sei se ficou muito coerente.. :P Espero que sim... **

**E espero que tenham gostado do Faberry :)**

**Pooor favor, comentem!**

**Abraços..**


	19. Mas você é minha namorada

**NA: Olá! Desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas as aulas voltaram junto com um estágio e um projeto de pesquisa e eu realmente não tive brechas para escrever ou publicar... Vou precisar me organizar com horários, mas se tudo der certo, atualizarei pelo menos uma vez por semana... **

**Espero que gostem do cap!**

**Boa leitura e comentem!**

**Esse capítulo é para Master Arginine, parabéns :DD**

**Também para Mônica, senti muuuita falta de ti... (:**

**E LuizaBerry, adorei a palavra que você usou para descrever a história, é bem o que eu queria que ela fosse :) Muuito obrigada pela recomendação!**

**==/== **

Rachel abriu os olhos e os fechou logo em seguida. Ela havia acordado com algum movimento na cama e um murmurinho contra seu ouvido, mas seu corpo ainda não estava pronto para realmente despertar, por isso ela fechou os olhos. Porém, no momento em que o fez, ela começou a sentir e seu cérebro começou a lembrar.

Ela lembrou do jantar de Natal, de discutir com Russel, de Quinn tocando seu novo Violoncelo, da voz da loira, chamando-a de 'meu amor'. Ela sorriu e então sentiu o movimento mais uma vez e percebeu a pele das pernas de sua namorada deslizando contra sua própria pele suavemente. Seu coração foi de zero a cem em um segundo e ela se viu sem fôlego. A caixinha de música, pensou ela, e a imagem de Quinn se despindo a fez abrir os olhos novamente.

Ela olhava para a bochecha da loira, que, curiosamente, se movia.

Quinn estava falando enquanto dormia.

Rachel sorriu. Ela não conseguia entender o que a violoncelista dizia, os sons que ela emitia eram mais um balbuciar do que palavras propriamente ditas. Sua mão estava espalmada no peito da loira e ela podia sentir o subir e descer de sua respiração, bem como as batidas de seu coração sob a ponta dos dedos.

"_Carrego seu coração comigo..."_ Ela pensou, e um sorriso contente se formou em seus lábios. Ela abriu e fechou a mão algumas vezes, acariciando o peito de sua namorada e sentindo pequenos arrepios se formarem na pele dela com o gesto.

Rachel se moveu um pouco, deitando uma parte de seu corpo sobre o de Quinn e pressionando um beijo em sua bochecha. A loira estremeceu e virou de lado, abraçando a cintura da diva e murmurando alguma coisa ininteligível.

A cantora soltou uma risadinha e beijou seu nariz de leve, passando uma mão pelos cabelos loiros desgrenhados e tremendo um pouco com o frio que sentiu de repente. As cobertas haviam se movimentado com Quinn e uma parte das costas de Rachel estava exposta ao ar gelado do sótão.

"Quinn..." Chamou ela, tentando puxar a coberta de volta, mas sem conseguir acorda-la. "Quinnie.." Ela acariciou sua face gentilmente, mas a loira apenas suspirou, o que fez Rachel sorrir e revirar os olhos.

A morena decidiu usar um método que havia aprendido recentemente e apertou o nariz da loira com o indicador e o polegar.

"Ahhhh!" Quinn respirou fundo, abrindo a boca e os olhos imediatamente em busca de ar. "Rachel! O que..!?" Ela perguntou desorientada, se sentando e corando violentamente ao perceber que estava sem camisa. O frio do sótão fez com que seus mamilos se entumecessem e ela puxou a coberta para cima, descobrindo o corpo de Rachel, que também corou.

"Quinn!" A morena puxou de volta sua ponta do cobertor. "Ta frio!"

"O que aconteceu?" A loira esfregou os olhos. "Que horas são?" Ela olhou em volta, se perguntando onde estava por um momento antes de se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e bocejou.

"Você estava roubando as cobertas e eu não sei que horas são..."

"Desculpa..." Murmurou a loira, corando novamente e alcançando pelo seu telefone em cima do sofá. "10:30..." Ela franziu o cenho. "Estranho... Parece que dormimos por uma eternidade."

Era verdade. Rachel se sentia incrivelmente bem e descansada.

"E está frio..." Tremeu Quinn, lançando um olhar para a janela. "Wow..."

A cantora olhou para o vidro também e seus olhos se arregalaram. Pelo menos quarenta centímetros de gelo se amontoavam do lado de fora da vidraça e o céu estava revolto, cinzento. A neve continuava a cair e a se acumular, vinda de todas as direções.

"Acho que essa é a nevasca da sua mãe..." Murmurou Rachel, deslizando para perto de sua namorada e encostando o corpo ao dela em busca de calor, como se ver a neve lá fora tivesse feito o sótão esfriar ainda mais.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça e envolveu a cantora em um abraço, sentindo a pele quente dela contra a sua e esquentando imediatamente. Rachel cobriu as mãos dela com as suas e elas ficaram abraçadas por um momento, olhando a neve cobrir as arvores e transformar St. Paul em uma cidade cinza e branca.

Então a loira sentiu o estomago de sua namorada se mover sobre seus dedos e emitir um som engraçado. Ela sorriu contra os cabelos castanhos.

"Você está com fome." Ela proclamou. "Vamos, eu vou te preparar café da manhã..."

...

"Ah! Finalmente pessoas!" Exclamou Kay assim que as duas meninas entraram na cozinha. Quinn largou a mão de Rachel imediatamente. Apesar de já ser quase meio dia, ela não esperava que ninguém estivesse acordado. O Natal era o único dia em que seu pai se permitia dormir até beeem mais tarde e todos sempre aproveitavam para ficar na cama até o meio da tarde também.

"Tia Kay..." A loira sorriu e relaxou um pouco, apoiando a mão na base das costas de sua namorada.

"Bom dia." Sorriu a morena.

"Humm..." Respondeu a mulher mais velha, com a boca cheia de café. "Tem café na máquina e sobras de ontem na geladeira. A cozinheira saiu agora pouco..."

Quinn abriu a geladeira e pegou alguns potes para inspecionar enquanto Rachel tentava alcançar pelas xícaras em um armário no alto para se servir de café. A loira se virou para ela e riu pelo nariz. Ela deixou a comida em cima da pia e se moveu para ajudar sua namorada, parando atrás dela e alcançando pelas xícaras sem muito esforço.

"Minha baixinha..." Ela murmurou contra seu ouvido antes de se afastar, o que fez Rachel tremer e corar.

"Então, o que vocês vão fazer hoje, meninas?" Key perguntou quando a cantora sentou ao seu lado na bancada enquanto Quinn aquecia a comida.

"Eu pretendia levar a Rach dar uma volta, mas algo me diz que vai ser difícil conseguir sair de casa hoje."

"Mais pra impossível, querida..." Kay passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Acredite, eu tentei."

"A porta não abre?" A advogada fez que não e Quinn suspirou. "Pelo menos ainda tem luz..."

Kay concordou.

"É sempre assim no inverno?" Pediu Rachel, quando sua namorada colocou um prato na sua frente.

"Não. As vezes falta luz." Quinn fez uma pausa. "E uma vez o aquecedor quebrou. Foi horrível."

A morena fez uma careta.

"Mas eu não me importo..." A loira deu de ombros. "Eu gosto do inverno. E já que não da pra sair hoje, a gente pode assistir um filme, ou algo assim... Eu tenho alguns lá em cima e..." Os olhos de Rachel brilharam de repente e Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você trouxe musicais não é mesmo?"

A cantora sorriu. "Eu disse que ia te fazer assistir musicais comigo durante as férias!"

"Oh, céus..."

...

"Então, o que você achou?" Rachel perguntou enquanto os créditos rolavam.

"Fazia anos que eu não via esse filme!" Judy exclamou da poltrona ao lado delas. "Lembra Key? Éramos adolescentes quando assistimos!"

"Pelo visto a minha mãe gostou..." Comentou a loira, olhando para a sua mãe com a cara fechada. Ela e Rachel estavam prestes a subir para assistir o filme no quarto – sozinhas – quando Judy surgiu no meio da escada e disse que 'Amor, Sublime Amor' (West Side Story) era um de seus musicais favoritos.

A cantora riu.

"Quarenta anos depois o filme continua deprimente." Comentou Kay, fazendo Quinn arregalar os olhos e apontar para ela em sinal de concordância.

"Não é deprimente!" Exclamou Rachel em um tom agudo.

"É lindo!" Concordou Judy, secando suas lágrimas com as mangas de seu casaquinho.

"E eu fui 'Maria' em uma apresentação do colégio!" Continuou a morena.

"Você foi?!" Judy exclamou. "Eu ajudei a produzir esse musical no meu ultimo ano!"

Quinn franziu o cenho e olhou de sua mãe para Rachel.

"Ainda bem que eu já estava formada naquela época... Nunca tive paciência para musicais." Continuou Kay e a loira concordou com ela mais uma vez, ganhando um olhar triste de sua namorada.

"Você realmente não gostou do filme?"

Quinn suspirou. O olhar que a cantora lhe lançava... Deveria ser proibido olhar para pessoas daquela forma. "Eu não disse que não gostei. Só achei deprimente. E cansativo."

"Eu sempre achei que você fosse mais sensível, Quinnie."

"Eu não sou insensível, mãe! Eu só... Ah, tanto faz..." Disse ela, cruzando os braços em frustração.

Rachel soltou mais uma risadinha e se levantou, tirado o filme do DVD e se dirigindo para a porta do hall.

"Aonde você vai?" Quinn perguntou, levantando também.

"Já são três horas, eu prometi que iria tentar falar com meus pais pelo Skype hoje de tarde..."

"Por que nós não conversamos pelo Skype, Quinnie?" Judy perguntou de seu lugar na poltrona.

"Por que você não tem Skype, mãe..." Respondeu a loira. "Eu vou subir com você." Ela falou para Rachel.

"Ok..."

...

"Pai! Pai! Eu não consigo ver vocês!" Rachel gritava da cabeceira da cama, posicionando o computador para cima e para baixo em uma tentativa de melhorar a recepção de sinal.

"Fazer isso não vai adiantar nada, Rach, o problema do sinal não é daqui..." Comentou a loira, que estava de costas para ela aos pés da cama lendo as sinopses dos filmes (ela não sabia que existiam tantos) que a morena havia trazido e separando-os em pilhas de suportáveis e insuportáveis.

Rachel fez um beicinho e voltou a apoiar o notebook em suas pernas. "Eu sei, mas queria falar com eles..." O som que vinha do outro lado do Skype era entrecortado e estranho. "Eu não consigo ouvir nada, pai!" Ela falou elevando a voz, sem ter certeza se seus pais seriam capazes de ouvir alguma coisa. Ela suspirou e digitou uma mensagem para eles antes de acessar o Facebook.

"Olha! Mary Poppins!" Exclamou Quinn de repente, analisando a caixinha colorida com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sua mãe acabou de curtir o meu status..." Murmurou a cantora, ignorando o comentário de sua namorada sobre o filme.

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Qual status?"

"Er..." A morena levantou os olhos da tela lentamente.

"Rachel?"

"Eu... mudei o meu status de relacionamento para 'namorando'." Ela falou rapidamente.

"Ahh..." Quinn piscou algumas vezes e abaixou o filme que segurava entre as mãos.

"Eu.. Você.. Se importa?" Perguntou a cantora. "Que eu tenha feito isso?"

"Por que eu me importaria? Não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida afetiva." A loira respondeu, piscando um olho. Rachel conteve um sorriso e jogou um travesseiro em sua direção. "Eu não me importo.. Me sinto lisonjeada na verdade." Ela falou, meio rindo, abraçando o travesseiro contra o peito.

A morena mordeu o lábio e voltou a olhar para o note, lendo os comentários que havia acabado de receber.

**Finn Hudson: :(**

**Santana Lopez: #finalmente**

**Kurt Hummel: ? Por que eu não sabia sobre isso?!**

**Finn Hudson: Espera, você voltou com aquele dançarino?**

**Brody Weston: Fico feliz por você, Rach...**

**Finn Hudson: É alguém que eu conheço?**

**Santana Lopez: Alguém muito melhor do que você, Finnsistente.**

A cantora sorriu e curtiu o comentário da latina.

**Finn Hudson: Rachel?**

**Kurt Hummel: Skype. ****AGORA!**

A telinha de chamada do Skype piscou em sua tela e ela respirou fundo antes de aceitar a ligação.

"_Rachel Barbara Berry!" _O rosto de Kurt apareceu - pálido e um pouco mais magro - na sua frente. Ele praticamente gritava e o volume de sua voz fez com que Rachel estremecesse. Ela tirou o som do computador.

**Você está no mudo. **Digitou ela. "Tem fones de ouvido?" A cantora pediu para a loira, que havia voltado a inspecionar os filmes.

Quinn apontou para um estojo preto em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Rachel conectou os fones e deu volume ao computador.

"Pode falar agora, civilizadamente."

A loira sorriu consigo mesma e ficou observando sua namorada por um momento. Ela amava absolutamente tudo na pequena morena e seu jeito autoritário era simplesmente adorável.

"_Sabe como eu estou me sentindo agora?" _Kurt perguntou dramaticamente. _"Traído, Rachel! Eu achei que você fosse minha melhor amiga! E então eu me mudo para outro país por alguns meses e descubro – pelo Facebook – que Santana Lopez sabe mais sobre a sua vida do que eu!"_

"Eu ia te contar! Mas faz só dois dias que..."

"_Podia ter me mandado uma mensagem, um e-mail, um sinal de fumaça!" _

"Eu não..."

"_Eu nem sabia que você estava interessada em alguém! E nos falamos no dia do seu aniversário!"_

"Eu mesma demorei pra perceber que..."

"_Quem é ele?"_

"Bem, 'ele', não é bem um..."

"_Espera, eu conheço? Não é o Devon de Técnicas Vocais, né?"_

"Que Devon? Eu nunca..."

"_O Ewan da cenografia? Eu sempre achei que ele fosse gay..."_

"KURT!" Gritou ela, ganhando um olhar assustado de Quinn e fazendo seu amigo calar a boca. "VOCÊ PODE PARAR DE ME INTERROMPER!"

Kurt não respondeu, apenas a encarou pelo computador, parecendo um pouco irritado.

"Desculpa." Ela murmurou, mais para Quinn do que para seu amigo. A loira fez que sim lentamente com a cabeça antes de colocar 'Perfect Pitch' na pilha dos filmes suportáveis e passar para o próximo.

"Primeiro, Ewan _é _gay." Recomeçou ela, agora para Kurt. "E eu também sou."

Mais uma vez ele não respondeu, mas dessa vez a expressão em seu rosto era de confusão.

"Quero dizer, mais ou menos, eu sinto atração por homens e não posso dizer que nunca me apaixonei por um, mas também sempre senti alguma coisa por outras mulheres e bem... Eu estou namorando uma, então acho que posso dizer que sou gay." Ela fez uma pausa. "Ou bissexual."

Quinn lhe lançou um olhar com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Outras mulheres?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

Rachel sorriu de lado e desviou os olhos para a tela do computador para encontrar Kurt com a boca aberta. "Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"_Eu... Eu... Você... Acho que não entendo..."_ Ele gaguejou, surpreso com o que havia acabado de ouvir e sem saber como reagir a essa informação. _"Você nunca... Sobre outras meninas, eu nunca notei..."_

"Eu também nunca tinha notado, Kurt..." Ela falou suavemente. "Mas aconteceu e eu estou tão feliz." Rachel levantou os olhos da tela para encontrar os de Quinn, que sorriam em sua direção.

"_Eu... Fico.. Er.. Feliz por você, Rach..."_ Respondeu Kurt com um suspiro. Parte dele estava estranhando a ideia de sua amiga com outra menina, mas ele seria a ultima pessoa a julgar e a cantora realmente parecia feliz. _"E eu vou querer conhecer essa sua namorada. Ela precisa passar pelo meu processo de aprovação!" _Ele continuou, agora sorrindo.

"Humm, você já conhece." Ela falou distraidamente, ainda olhando para Quinn.

Kurt arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa e analisou a expressão no rosto de sua amiga. _"Ela está ai agora?"_ Ele tentou conter a curiosidade de perguntar quem era.

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça e desconectou o fone de ouvido do computador, virando-o na direção de sua namorada, que abanou para Kurt.

"_Oi, Quinn..."_ A morena ouviu sua voz e engatinhou pela cama, parando ao lado da loira. _"Espera, Quinn?!" _Ele exclamou, olhando de uma para a outra incredulamente.

A cantora sorriu e levou uma mão a lateral do rosto da violoncelista antes de beijar sua bochecha. A mão de Quinn cobriu a sua e a loira virou o rosto para unir seus lábios.

"_Oh, meu Deus!" _Kurt arregalou os olhos. Elas continuaram a se beijar por mais alguns instantes. _"Vocês duas... Vocês duas..." _Rachel se afastou com mais um beijo na bochecha de sua namorada e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, voltando a olhar para Kurt.

"O que?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"_Aw, Rachel..." _Os olhos dele brilharam de repente, mas a cantora não percebeu. A imagem da webcam não era tão boa. Ela mordeu o lábio, um pouco preocupada com o que ele iria dizer. _"Vocês são tão bonitinhas juntas!" _

A cantora expirou o ar que prendia e Quinn riu, pressionando um beijinho em seus cabelos.

"_E Quinn é realmente um progresso perto dos namorados que você teve no passado, incluindo o Finn, mas não deixe ele saber que eu disse isso..."_

Agora foi a vez da morena rir. Ela afundou contra o peito de Quinn. Kurt era a primeira pessoa, além de Noah, que as via como um casal de verdade e a reação dele não poderia ter sido melhor. Ela queria poder atravessar a tela do computador e abraça-lo com força.

Um telefone apitou do lado de Kurt e ele fez uma careta quando olhou para a tela. _"O dever me chama..." _Proclamou ele. _"Mas vou querer saber todos os detalhes sobre isso depois..."_

_..._

**26 de dezembro – Minnesota – dia 4, meio da tarde.**

"Quiiiin!" Gritou Rachel, tremendo quando sentiu o gelo se infiltrar pela gola de sua jaqueta e se transformar em água gelada ao escorrer por suas costas.

"Foi ele..." Disse a loira, apontando para Vince, que montava um boneco de neve ao seu lado.

Reese riu pelo nariz quando a morena apertou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Rachel bufou e voltou sua atenção para seu próprio boneco de neve, que já tinha quase a sua altura.

Quinn trocou um olhar e um sorriso maléfico com sua irmã antes de amontoar um pouco de neve para mais uma bola.

"QUINN FABRAY! Eu vou te matar!" Gritou Rachel, quando a bola atingiu em cheio a sua cabeça por trás. Ela arrancou um pedaço de seu boneco e arremessou a neve na direção de sua namorada, que ria abertamente com uma mão na barriga e outra cobrindo a boca. A loira se desviou do ataque e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que uma Rachel enfurecida trotava em sua direção.

"Ahhh!" Gritou ela, correndo para perto da casa.

"Quinn! Volta aqui!" A morena vociferou, ajuntando mais neve e começando a correr atrás dela com um pouco de dificuldade, uma vez que suas botas afundavam na neve macia e a fazia escorregar e tropeçar.

A loira se virou e mostrou a língua em sua direção, continuando a correr de costas (de costas! Rachel sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos, desejando ser um pouco mais coordenada para poder alcançar sua namorada).

De repente, o inevitável aconteceu e Quinn tropeçou no boneco da morena caindo de bunda no chão. Ela ficou deitada por alguns instantes e Rachel finalmente a alcançou, se ajoelhando na neve ao seu lado.

"Você se machucou?" Perguntou a cantora, com um tom de preocupação em sua voz. Reese havia se levantado de seu lugar junto de Vince e estava vindo na direção delas.

Quinn abriu os olhos e sorriu. "Não."

"Bom saber." Respondeu Rachel, soltando o punhado de neve que havia acumulado nas mãos em cima da cabeça da loira. "Isso é pelas boladas." A violoncelista soltou um gritinho agudo e limpou o rosto com as mãos. "E isso é por ter destruído meu boneco de neve." Continuou ela, jogando mais neve em cima de sua namorada, cobrindo seu peito e suas pernas.

"Rachel!" Exclamou a loira.

"Você pediu por isso." Ela falou secamente, se levantando e indo conferir os danos que seu boneco havia sofrido.

Quinn suspirou e continuou deitada na neve, abrindo e fechando os braços para fazer um anjinho. Ela levantou os olhos e encontrou os verdes de sua irmã, que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada em sua direção.

A Fabray mais velha apoiou uma mão no ombro da morena e um sorrisinho se materializou em seus lábios. "Sabe, Rachel, eu gosto mais de você a cada dia.."

...

**27 de Dezembro – Minnesota, dia 5, 8:30 da manhã.**

Quinn acordou sentindo falta de algo. Ela passou a mão pelos lençóis ao seu lado e os sentiu frios.

"Rachel?" Ela chamou baixinho, sua voz falhando pela falta de uso.

Não houve resposta e a loira se sentou na cama, passando uma mão pelo rosto e acendendo o abajur. Ela levantou, um pouco contra a vontade e atravessou o quarto para o banheiro.

"Rach?" Ela tentou de novo, mas o banheiro estava vazio. Quinn franziu o cenho, mas acabou decidindo por tomar um banho antes de continuar procurando por sua namorada. Rachel provavelmente havia decido para tomar café, ou algo assim...

Ela desceu até a cozinha alguns minutos depois para encontrar sua namorada descascando frutas e cantando 'Torn' a plenos pulmões. A loira ficou parada na porta, a observando por um momento antes de limpar a garganta.

Rachel se virou e seu rosto se iluminou com um grande sorriso. "Quinn!" Ela falou, um pouco sem folego e em um tom eufórico, largando a faca e se aproximando da violoncelista. Ela olhou para trás e depois por cima de seu ombro antes de depositar um beijo estralado em seus lábios. "Bom dia..." Murmurou a morena, segurando suas mãos.

"Bom dia..." Sorriu Quinn. "Alguém acordou feliz..." Ela comentou, pegando um pedaço de banana de dentro da tigela aonde a cantora havia cortado. "Aonde está a cozinheira?"

"Ela foi preparar a sala de jantar para o café..."

"Humm.."

"Quinn?"

"Sim?" Perguntou a loira, continuando a roubar as frutas de sua namorada e achando que seria repreendida por isso.

A morena parou a sua frente e tirou a fatia de maçã de suas mãos, mordendo um pedaço antes de colocar o resto em sua boca. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela apenas encarava a violoncelista com aquela expressão eufórica no rosto.

"Eu..." Seu sorriso cresceu um pouquinho mais e ela mordeu o lábio. "Eles me ligaram, Quinn!"

Quinn franziu a testa por um segundo, até que entendeu o que Rachel queria dizer e seus lábios se partiram. "Eles..?"

"Eu fui chamada para os Callbacks!" A cantora exclamou, balançando um pouco sem sair do lugar em excitação contida.

"Você..." Quinn sorriu. "Para Dominique?"

"Sim!"

"Rachel..." A loira não sabia o que dizer, ela se sentia impossivelmente feliz por Rachel. Ela se inclinou para frente e beijou sua testa, envolvendo-a em um abraço.

"Ahhh!" Gritou a morena quando sua namorada a ergueu do chão e girou duas vezes no meio da cozinha. "Eu vou cair!"

"Não vai não!" Quinn a apertou um pouco mais e a girou uma ultima vez antes de coloca-la de volta no chão. "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você!"

"Eu estou tão feliz, Quinn!" A morena descansou a mão na sua nuca e riu em sua direção.

"Que gritaria toda é essa?" A loira deu um pulo e se afastou de Rachel ao ouvir a voz de seu pai.

"Russel..."

"Seu sobrinho ainda está dormindo, Quinn. O que aconteceu com as maneiras que eu te ensinei quando você era pequena?" Ele perguntou seriamente, cruzando os braços e analisando as bochechas vermelhas de sua filha.

"Desculpa, Senhor Fabray... Acho que a culpa foi minha, eu acabei de receber uma boa notícia e nós estávamos comemorando." Rachel interviu, batendo seu ombro contra o de Quinn levemente.

"Comemorem em silencio, sim?"

"Sim, desculpe..."

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça e seus olhos viajaram de uma para a outra com um olhar estranho. "Você sabe onde a sua mãe pode estar, Quinn?"

"Ela disse que ia ajudar a tia Kay a carregar o carro..." Quinn respondeu sem olhar para os olhos dele.

"Ah, ela já está indo embora hoje?"

"Sim, depois do almoço..."

"Humm..."

Os três se encontraram presos em um silencio desconfortável por um momento antes que Russel fizesse mais um gesto com a cabeça e desse as costas para elas.

Rachel observou os ombros de sua namorada relaxarem e pegou em sua mão. "Só mais 5 dias..." Ela murmurou e Quinn concordou silenciosamente. "Me ajuda a ensaiar?"

"Ensaiar?"

"Eles querem que eu passe algumas cenas com o ator que escolheram para fazer o Benjamin."

"Benjamin seria o namorado da sua personagem?"

"Ela não é minha ainda, mas sim..."

"Vai ser." Afirmou a loira, cutucando a ponta do nariz da morena. "E sim, eu ajudo."

Rachel sorriu e espalmou as mãos nos ombros de Quinn. "Sabe," Começou ela, se aproximando um pouquinho. "Uma das cenas que eles enviaram é uma cena de beijo..."

"Hummm..."

"Eu acho que podemos começar com ela hoje..."

Um sorriso torto se formou nos lábios da loira. "Parece uma boa ideia..." Rachel puxou sua mão, guiando-a em direção as escadas quando Quinn parou e o sorriso desapareceu. "Espera, isso significa que você vai ter que beijar um cara aleatório durante os ensaios?"

A morena se virou para ela e não conseguiu conter uma risadinha. A expressão no rosto da loira era cômica. "Bem, sim... É uma história de amor e pessoas que se amam tendem a se beijar..."

"Mas... Mas..." Ela olhou para o chão e depois para Rachel. "Você é minha namorada."

"A Rachel sim, mas a Dominique não..."

"Mas você _é _a Dominique..."

Rachel deu de ombros. "É só um trabalho, os beijos não vão ser reais."

"Mas vão ser beijos." Elas pararam na porta do quarto da loira e Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"É, eu acho.."

Elas ficaram em silencio.

A cantora sorriu. "Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes..." Ela cantarolou.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes!" Quinn ficou vermelha e foi a vez de Rachel arquear uma sobrancelha.

A loira suspirou.

"Talvez um pouquinho... Eu vou ter que te ver beijar outra pessoa, vai ser estranho..." Ela tentou se explicar.

"Você não vai poder assistir aos Callbacks..." Rachel mordeu o lábio. "E eu não vou ter que beijar ele de novo se não conseguir o papel."

"Mas você vai." Quinn falou com segurança e voltou a fazer a cara de enjoo. "E eu acho que vamos ter que conversar melhor sobre isso quando acontecer."

"Quando acontecer..." Rachel concordou, colocando a mão na maçaneta do quarto da violoncelista. "Mas até lá, só tem uma pessoa que eu pretendo beijar..."

...

**NA: Esse capítulo foi bem aleatório, mas acho que os pequenos momentos são importantes... Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem...**

** No próximo teremos o Ano Novo e o relacionamento delas vai progredir um pouquinho mais.. ;)**

** Comentem! (e se quiserem recomendar a história também, eu vou ficar bem feliz :D)**


	20. Feliz 2014

**31 de dezembro - terça-feira – Penúltimo dia em Minnesota.**

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar para Rachel. "Ok..." Disse ela em um tom estranho de voz que fez sua namorada levantar o rosto.

"O que foi?" Perguntou a morena em um sussurro.

A loira fez que não com a cabeça. "Não, eu não me importo." Ela continuou falando no telefone. "Só não sei aonde..." Ela fez uma pausa. "Ahh, sim, sei sim. Que horas?... Tá, eu te ligo quando estivermos chegando... Até depois." Ela desligou o aparelho e olhou para ele por um momento antes de colocá-lo de volta no bolso do casaco.

"O que ele queria?"

"Mudança de planos para de noite."

"Humm?"

"Eu vou ser a motorista."

"Por quê?"

Quinn deu de ombros. "Eu não entendi direito, Puck disse que explicava melhor mais tarde, mas tem algo a ver com precisar desesperadamente de um porre se não ele vai acabar matando um cara chamado Kevin."

"E quem é Kevin?"

"Não faço a menor ideia..." A loira estendeu a mão em sua direção e Rachel entrelaçou seus dedos, suas mãos balançaram algumas vezes entre elas antes que a violoncelista voltasse a caminhar pelo shopping quase vazio.

A última semana havia passado muito rápido e Quinn não conseguia acreditar que em dois dias estaria voltando para NY (de avião dessa vez. Puck iria ficar mais alguns dias com sua família). Nos dias menos congelantes, ela tinha levado sua namorada para conhecer a cidade, a escola aonde havia estudado, as universidades aonde Judy dava aula, a base militar de Russel e também alguns pontos turísticos.

Não havia muita coisa para se ver realmente, por isso elas estavam no shopping. Depois de uma semana, a loira já estava cansada de ficar em casa, por mais que sua família tivesse melhorado nos últimos anos. Até mesmo seu pai se tornara mais suportável e estava agindo civilizadamente perto dela (a ponto de dizer "Dirija com cuidado" quando viu que ela pretendia sair).

Outro motivo pelo qual Quinn havia decidido tirar Rachel de casa naquele dia era que a diva estava começando a demonstrar sinais de ansiedade com relação aos Call Backs, que seriam no dia 4. Especialmente depois de descobrir (via facebook) que Anita também havia sido chamada para essa etapa do processo. A loira achava que ir ao cinema talvez fizesse sua mente se desviar um pouco disso.

"Então, qual filme você quer assistir?" Perguntou a cantora, abraçando seu braço e descansando a têmpora em seu ombro enquanto elas caminhavam em direção ao cinema.

"Humm, não sei o que está passando..." Elas entraram em um corredor e Quinn lançou um olhar para os cartazes, franzindo o cenho para os filmes. Nenhum deles parecia realmente bom.

"Que filme é esse?" Rachel perguntou, parando em frente a um cartaz cor de areia.

"Acho que é alguma coisa sobre samurais..." A morena fez uma careta e Quinn riu suavemente. "É, não.. Que tal esse?" Ela apontou para o cartaz do lado. "Começa em 20 minutos."

"A Passagem... Eu não gosto de filmes de terror."

"É suspense."

"Tudo a mesma coisa..." Rachel fez um gesto vago com a mão e passou para o próximo.

"Não é não! Eu gosto de suspense..."

"Eu não tenho nada contra suspense, só prefiro não assistir filmes potencialmente assustadores em uma tela de 6 metros de altura." Explicou a cantora, dando de ombros. "Esse aqui parece ser muito mais agradável..."

"Nasce uma Estrela." Quinn leu e apertou os olhos. "Por que isso soa como um musical pra mim?"

"Por que é um musical."

"Nada de musicais hoje!" Ela começou a puxar sua namorada para o cartaz seguinte.

Rachel arregalou os olhos e cravou os pés no chão, impedindo que Quinn a arrastasse. "Porque não?"

"Todos os filmes que assistimos essa semana foram musicais, Rach... Eu queria ver alguma coisa mais normal, pra variar."

A morena levou suas mãos entrelaçadas ao peito. "Mas eu gosto de musicais..." Quinn apertou os lábios e fez que não com a cabeça. Rachel bufou e soltou sua mão. "Você percebe a contradição nisso?"

"Que contradição?" Perguntou a loira, lhe dando as costas e indo estudar o cartaz de Lovelace.

"Você é uma musicista que não gosta de musicais."

"Eu nunca disse que era perfeita..." Ela consultou o relógio de seu celular e levantou os olhos para sua namorada.

Rachel revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, um pouco irritada. "Quer saber, sinceramente, eu não me importo com qual filme vamos assistir..." Ela resmungou. "Eu não pretendo prestar atenção nele de qualquer forma..."

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha e mordeu o lábio. "É mesmo?"

Um pequeno sorriso se materializou nos lábios da morena em resposta.

A loira pegou sua namorada pelo pulso e a puxou até o guichê dos ingressos. "Tem algum filme que comece agora?" Ela perguntou para o atendente de boné azul.

"Nasce uma Estrela em 10 e A Passagem em 20..."

A loira emitiu um som que pareceu um grunhido de frustração e pegou sua carteira dentro da bolsa. "Dois para Nasce uma Estrela." Respirou ela.

Rachel sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. "Eu achei que você odiasse musicais..."

"Eu não odeio. Só não é meu gênero favorito..." Quinn revirou os olhos e a cantora apenas sorriu ainda mais em sua direção. A violoncelista suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos castanhos e descansando-a na nuca da morena. "E eu nunca poderia odiar nada que te faça sorrir dessa forma..." Ela falou baixinho.

O sorriso de Rachel mudou com essas palavras, se suavizando, mas ao mesmo tempo se expandindo um pouco mais.

"Ou dessa..." Continuou a loira, percorrendo o lábio inferior de sua namorada com o polegar e ganhando uma mordidinha.

O atendente limpou a garganta. "19 dólares, moça."

...

"Quinn? É você?" A loira parou no pé da escada e soltou a mão de sua namorada.

"Sim, mãe..."

Judy apareceu na porta que dava para a cozinha. "Como foi o cinema meninas?"

Quinn desviou os olhos de sua mãe e sentiu seu rosto corar profundamente.

"Excelente, Judy!" Respondeu Rachel, apoiando uma mão no ombro da violoncelista.

"Oh, o que vocês assistiram?"

"Nasce uma Estrela." Quinn respondeu, limpando a garganta.

"O musical? É bom?"

"Muito!" Sorriu a morena. "Quinn adorou, não é mesmo?"

A loira abriu a boca e olhou para o chão. "É..."

"Você está bem querida?" Judy deu um passo a frente, um pouco preocupada.

"Sim. Sim! Por quê? Eu não pareço bem?"

"Não sei, tuas bochechas estão tão vermelhas..."

"Não é nada, é só que..." Começou Quinn, quando sentiu a mão fria de Rachel repousar contra sua face gentilmente.

"Você realmente está quente, Quinn, mas acho que é só o choque de temperatura..." Murmurou a cantora, lhe oferecendo uma piscadela.

"Oh, é melhor você subir então, e tirar esse casaco." Disse Judy, olhando de sua filha para a pequena morena. "Que horas vocês vão sair hoje mesmo?"

"Dez. Mais ou menos."

"Oh, vocês deveriam descansar um pouco..."

"Exatamente o que eu vinha dizendo pra Quinn no caminho pra cá, Sra. Fabray..."

"Judy, querida."

"Judy." Sorriu Rachel brilhantemente, puxando a manga do casaco de sua namorada. "De qualquer maneira, nós vamos fazer isso... Não é, Quinn? Descansar?"

"Nós... Vamos..?" A loira respondeu em um estranho tom de pergunta, ainda sem conseguir encarar sua mãe e se deixando puxar para cima. De repente Quinn se viu dentro de seu quarto e ouviu o som da porta sendo trancada. "Rachel?"

"Quinn." Disse a morena, se aproximando com um olhar que a loira nunca havia visto antes e pressionando uma mão fria contra seu rosto quente. "É tão fácil te fazer ficar vermelha..." Ela murmurou, acariciando a pele de sua bochecha e deslizando a mão até sua manta, desfazendo o nó e jogando-a em cima da cama.

Quinn fechou os olhos quando os lábios de sua namorada começaram a deixar pequenos beijinhos em seu queixo e clavícula. Rachel abraçou seu pescoço e puxou sua cabeça um pouco para baixo, beijando sua boca com a mesma intensidade que tivera no cinema mais cedo.

Desde o natal, a pequena morena simplesmente não conseguia tirar suas mãos da loira, aproveitando cada oportunidade para ficar sozinha com ela. Quanto a Quinn, estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil parar as investidas de Rachel. Ela suspirou e respondeu ao beijo, aprofundando-o um pouquinho antes de se afastar relutante, apertando o quadril da cantora e descansando a testa contra a dela.

"Eu honestamente não sei o que está acontecendo com você nesses últimos dias..."

Rachel traçou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e mordeu o lábio. "Eu só... Quero você." Ela falou baixinho, encostando a ponta do indicador na boca de sua namorada e ganhando um beijinho ali. "Parece que eu perco o controle do meu corpo quando você está por perto... De tudo, na realidade, eu não sei o que acontece..."

A loira passou uma mão por seus cabelos, entrelaçou os dedos nas mechas escuras e a beijou com força, querendo dizer em um beijo que se sentia da mesma maneira. Era tão absurdamente difícil se conter, mas as coisas estavam indo rápido demais, exatamente como acontecera com Nicole, e ela ainda tinha receio de perder Rachel da mesma forma. Sem contar que ela não conseguia se sentir confortável naquela casa. Por mais que amasse sua família e por mais que eles estivessem diferentes, ela ainda não se sentia segura entre eles e não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que algo ruim aconteceria se se permitisse ir até o fim com sua namorada naquele lugar.

Esse pensamento a fez quebrar o beijo. (Isso e a mão de Rachel que, de alguma forma, conseguira ultrapassar todas as camadas de roupa que a loira usava e se agarrava a pele nua de suas costas.)

"Acho que a gente deveria começar a se preparar para mais tarde..."

"Ainda temos 4 horas." Respondeu a morena, segurando sua nuca e a puxando para mais um beijo.

"Mmmumm..." Fez Quinn, mas seu protesto se perdeu e ela começou a andar para trás, sendo empurrada levemente pela cantora até a cama. Ela apoiou uma mão no colchão para ter certeza de onde estava sentando e Rachel subiu em seu colo, sorrindo contra seus lábios e entrelaçando as pernas na base de sua coluna.

Os beijos se tornaram mais lentos e mais profundos e a morena se afastou um pouquinho, acariciando a mandíbula de Quinn. Suas pupilas estavam completamente dilatadas, fazendo com que seus olhos parecessem negros. Ela tirou o próprio suéter, mantendo sua blusa branca de manga comprida e começou a abrir o zíper da jaqueta da loira quando alguém bateu na porta.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento e a batida se repetiu. Rachel soltou o ar que havia prendido e se inclinou para frente, descansando a cabeça no ombro de sua namorada.

"Eu não acredito..." Ela murmurou, sem se mover para sair de cima de Quinn, que também permanecia estática, com uma mão em suas costelas por baixo da camisa. "Por que parece que isso sempre acontece quando..."

"Quinn? Você está ai?" A voz de Reese veio do outro lado e elas ouviram a maçaneta ser girada. "Por que a porta está trancada? Está tudo bem?"

Quinn fez uma careta e bateu de leve nas coxas da morena, pedindo silenciosamente que ela se levantasse.

"Eu não quero..." Sussurrou Rachel, fazendo um beicinho e a violoncelista beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

"Quiinn?!"

"Já vai!"

Os ombros de Rachel caíram e ela levantou um dedo, pedindo mais um beijo antes de se levantar e permitir que Quinn fosse atender a porta.

"O que vocês estão fazendo ai dentro?" Perguntou Reese, enfiando a cabeça para dentro do quarto e arqueando uma sobrancelha para o suéter da morena jogado no chão e para a situação dos cabelos de sua irmã, observando o quanto o rosto dela estava vermelho.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Quinn pediu enquanto tirava a jaqueta, sentindo-se impossivelmente quente.

"Ah, sim. Eu e a mamãe vamos arrumar os cabelos para a recepção de hoje a noite e Glenn saiu com o pai de novo... Vocês podem ficar de olho no Vince pra mim até a gente voltar?" Ela empurrou o menininho ruivo para dentro do quarto. Ele tinha algo escondido nas costas e olhou em volta com olhos arregalados, sorrindo para o aceno que Rachel lhe ofereceu. "Sei que vocês têm a festa de vocês, mas não vai levar mais do que duas horas e não tem muita coisa para ele fazer em um salão de beleza... Se bem que poderia aproveitar e finalmente cortar esses cabelos, não é mesmo, filho?"

"Eu não quero cortar, mãe!" Ele falou, passando uma mãozinha pelos próprios cachos alaranjados e dando alguns passos para dentro do quarto na direção da cama.

"Acho que a gente pode cuidar dele sim, mas vou ter que sair às dez horas."

"Até lá já vamos estar de volta, não se preocupe.. E Obrigada, qualquer coisa é só ligar.." Reese se abaixou e chamou por Vince com um dedo. "Você vai se comportar com a tia Quinn e com a tia Rachel?" O menininho fez que sim e ganhou um beijo na testa. Reese acenou para sua irmã e se apressou em descer as escadas.

As duas meninas trocaram um olhar e se focaram em Vince, que havia sentado no chão e brincava de corrida com os carrinhos que antes escondia. Rachel suspirou e sentou ao lado dele, se escorando na cama.

"Posso brincar também?"

"Pode!" Exclamou ele, lhe estendendo uma moto azul. "E esse é o da tia Quinn..." Murmurou ele, colocando o carrinho amarelo ao lado da moto de Rachel e olhando para sua tia que ainda não havia sentado.

"Ook..." Murmurou Quinn, se ajoelhando. "Eu aposto que vocês não ganham de mim numa corrida!"

...

**Noite de Ano Novo - 23:10 **

O espaço todo reverberava com a batida de uma música que Rachel nunca havia ouvido antes e um aglomerado de pessoas vestidas das formas mais variadas pulava ao seu redor. Seus tímpanos começaram a zunir e ela procurou a mão de Quinn com a sua, sentindo-se totalmente perdida naquele mar de estranhos.

"BAR A ESQUERDA, BANDA A DIREITA!" Gritou Puck em seu ouvido.

"O QUE?" Quinn se abaixou e a cantora repetiu gritando o que seu amigo havia acabado a dizer.

Noah apontou para a esquerda e a loira fez um gesto para a direita. Rachel apenas se encolheu contra sua namorada. Não era como se ela não gostasse de música eletrônica, mas festas não eram o seu forte e havia uma caixa de som suspensa logo acima de suas cabeças, o que não era muito agradável...

"EU VOU BEBER!" Exclamou Puck, acenando para elas antes de se perder na multidão.

Rachel olhou para Quinn com olhos arregalados e a loira sorriu, piscando um olho e apontando para a direita mais uma vez antes de puxá-la pela mão naquela direção. Elas se aproximaram da parede com certa dificuldade e a cantora percebeu um quadrado de metal no meio da tinta preta. Chegando um pouco mais perto ela pode ver que aquilo não era um quadrado, mas sim uma porta, que se abriu quando Quinn foi alcançar a maçaneta.

A menina que saía de lá com a cabeça baixa levantou os olhos e os apertou na direção da loira por um momento antes de sorrir e gritar algo que Rachel não conseguiu ouvir. No segundo seguinte, a mão de sua namorada havia deixado a sua para abraçar a estranha. A morena sentiu um aperto desagradável no estômago e colocou as mãos agora livres nos bolsos, sem saber o que mais fazer com elas. Ela viu Quinn gritar no ouvido da menina e apontar para a porta, a estranha concordou com a cabeça, enganchando um braço no dela e puxando-a para dentro.

Rachel as seguiu e piscou algumas vezes ao entrar no novo ambiente.

Era como uma dimensão paralela.

Havia música, mas só tinham duas grandes caixas de som ao lado de um palco, onde uma banda tocava. Aquela parte do pavilhão aonde elas se encontrava também era mais clara e menos lotada do que a anterior. Havia mesas espalhadas e pessoas conversando sem gritar umas com as outras.

Ela estava olhando em volta quando sentiu o braço de Quinn envolver sua cintura e seus olhos caíram sobre a estranha. Ela era bonita, pensou Rachel, apertando os lábios quando viu que a mão dela ainda estava no braço de sua namorada.

"Rach, essa é a Angela! Eu já te falei sobre ela, lembra?"

A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Ah.. Sim, lembro sim." Ela forçou um sorriso para a menina de cabelos claros e olhos muito escuros.

"Angie, essa é a Rachel, ela é minha–"

"Namorada." Interrompeu a cantora, abraçando a cintura da loira.

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção e Rachel apenas sorriu, erguendo uma mão e prendendo uma mecha loira atrás de sua orelha.

"Oh, meu Deus! Sério?" Perguntou Angela.

Quinn fez que sim e a beijou a testa de sua namorada.

"Ahhh!" Exclamou Angie, jogando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. "Quinn! Eu... Parabéns! Eu... Isso é um pouco estranho..." Ela se afastou. "Mas eu fico muito feliz por vocês!"

Rachel mais uma vez sentiu o aperto em seu estômago. Ela odiava sentir ciúmes, mas algo na outra garota a estava irritando profundamente. Será que ela não conseguia colocar as mãos em outro lugar além de Quinn?

"Obrigada..." Respondeu a loira.

"Você está feliz? Você parece feliz..."

"Eu estou sim." Riu Quinn, se soltando do abraço de Rachel para pegar sua mão e apertar de leve. "Muito feliz."

Angela sorriu para elas e Rachel sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Eu sempre suspeitei que você..." Ela gesticulou entre as duas. "Desde antes de toda aquela história com Owen e Puckerman. Não sei como explicar, mas sempre teve algo em você que... era diferente."

"É mesmo?" Perguntou Quinn, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Sim e... Bem, isso e um boato que correu entre as líderes de torcida no segundo ano..."

"Boato?"

"É... Tayla, você lembra da Tayla?"

"Mhum..."

"Quando nós estávamos no segundo ano, ela falou para todo mundo que você gostava de ficar olhando as outras líderes se trocaram no vestiário e que você teria... uma... quedinha por... " As bochechas muito brancas de Angela se tingiram de vermelho. "Bem, por mim..." Rachel lançou um olhar para sua namorada só para descobrir que ela também estava corando.

"Eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso!"

Angie fez um gesto com a mão antes de passa-la pelos cabelos. "Não durou muito tempo de qualquer forma... A história com o Puck detonou aquele boato."

"Bom saber..." Murmurou a loira, ainda constrangida. "Mas e você? Alguma novidade? Faz séculos que eu não te vejo!"

"Pois é, alguém deveria fazer um facebook." Brincou Angela.

"Ugh! Até você?"

"É uma ótima maneira de manter–"

"contato." Completou a loira. "Rachel diz isso o tempo inteiro e aparentemente, minha mãe concorda com ela..." Quinn sorriu para Rachel.

"Ouça sua namorada, Quinn Fabray, faça um facebook!"

A loira riu. "Vou pensar no caso..."

"**Meia hora para o fim de 2013!"** Anunciou o vocalista da banda, fazendo com que as três meninas olhassem para o palco. **"Se você estiver solteiro, acho que é uma boa hora para ir atrás de alguém para beijar a meia noite..."**

"Aquele é o Gerald?" Perguntou Quinn, franzindo a testa.

"Não parece, não é mesmo?" Concordou Angela, acenando para o vocalista da banda e apontando para a loira, fazendo com que Gerald arqueasse as sobrancelhas.

"**Vamos fazer um intervalo de 10 minutos, se tiverem algum pedido especial, deixem com Alex, nosso baterista!" **Alex acenou as baquetas e os demais integrantes da banda desceram do palco.

"Quinn Fabray... Então você ainda está viva..." Gerald parou ao lado delas com uma cerveja na mão e abriu os braços, pedindo um abraço para sua ex colega.

"Nós participamos juntos da banda no último ano." Quinn explicou para Rachel.

"Naaa.." Fez ele, tomando um gole de sua bebida e olhando para a morena. "Mais para 'nós _éramos_ a banda no último ano'." Brincou ele. "Eeee, você não estudou na Gordon Parks."

"Willian McKinley, Ohio." Disse a morena, acenando brevemente.

"Ohio? O que você está fazendo perdida em St. Paul na pior época do ano para se visitar Minnesota?" Ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso com isso.

"Eu meio que a forcei a vir pra cá." Sorriu Quinn. "Rachel é minha namorada..."

"Ohhhh!" Fez ele, olhando de uma para a outra. "Acho que Quinn Fabray é um motivo bom o suficiente para se passar o inverno em Minnesota..." Gerald piscou um olho para a morena e Rachel riu, pressionando um beijo na bochecha de sua namorada.

"Falando em namorada, estávamos falando sobre a sua nesse exato momento..." Comentou Angela. "Adivinha quem está namorando Tayla Buttler."

"Não!" Fez Quinn, genuinamente chocada. "Você? E Tayla? Como?"

Gerald riu pelo nariz. "Ahhh, é uma longa, longa história... Muita coisa mudou desde que você partiu pra NY, acho que do pessoal que ficou por aqui, todos meio que estão namorando entre si."

"Por favor, diga que você não está mais com o Owen!" Pediu Quinn, olhando para sua amiga com olhos arregalados.

Angela riu. "Céus, não! Aquilo não teria dado certo nem se eu não tivesse ido para Baltimore!"

Quinn e Gerald riram também e Rachel mais uma vez se sentiu um pouco por fora, mas a mão da loira na base de suas costas era reconfortante...

"Ok pessoas, eu tenho que voltar lá. Vejo vocês depois." O vocalista se despediu com um aceno e as três voltaram a ficar sozinhas.

"Puck também voltou de NY?" Angela continuou a conversa.

"Sim, ele está no bar."

**"Hey, estamos de volta! A próxima música é para aqueles que vieram de NY..." **Gerald sorriu para suas amigas e a banda começou a tocar 'Drops of Jupiter'.

"Eu adoro essa música..." Comentou Quinn, balançando um pouco no ritmo.

"Dança comigo?" Pediu Rachel baixinho em seu ouvido.

A loira sorriu suavemente e fez que sim com a cabeça. "A gente já volta."

Angela concordou e elas se afastaram, indo para mais perto do palco. Rachel relaxou quando finalmente se viu 'sozinha' com Quinn. Ela abraçou o pescoço de sua namorada e depositou um beijinho em seus lábios quando a loira a puxou um pouquinho mais para perto pela cintura.

Quinn descansou a bochecha contra sua têmpora e cantarolava junto com a música. As palavras pareciam fazer cocegas em seu ouvido e Rachel fechou os olhos, deixando que sua namorada a guiasse.

A música acabou e outra um pouco mais rápida começou, mas Rachel apenas abraçou Quinn um pouco mais forte quando percebeu que a loira ia soltá-la. Ela sentiu o peito de sua namorada se mover contra o seu em uma inspiração profunda e a cabeça dela se inclinar para beijar sua testa.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou a loira quando a segunda música também acabou.

Rachel fez que sim contra seu pescoço e a beijou ali antes de se afastar um pouco. Quinn percorreu os cabelos escuros com os dedos e lhe ofereceu um sorriso que fez seu coração derreter um pouquinho.

"**3 minutos para a meia noite! Encontraram alguém pra beijar?"**

"Q! Rach!" As duas se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Noah, que estava parado ao lado de Angela com uma garrafa de champanhe.

"**2 minutos! Já fizeram suas resoluções para 2014?"**

"Aquele é o Gerald?" Ele perguntou, apertando os olhos para o palco.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça e entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Rachel.

"Eu encontrei o Owen no bar, trocando saliva com uma guria aleatória." Ele comentou. "Pra variar..."

"Como se você fosse diferente..." Riu Quinn.

"Hey, eu poderia estar pegando alguém agora, mas decidi que passar a virada do ano com vocês era mais importante!"

"Owwwn..." Fez Rachel, apertando sua bochecha.

Ele se esquivou da mão dela e esbarrou em Angela, que o abraçou de lado e começou a rir.

**"E 1 minuto!"**

Noah começou a chacoalhar a garrafa.

"Você não pretende estourar isso aqui dentro, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Quinn.

"Por que não?"

"Por que pessoas?" Ela falou sarcasticamente. O espaço havia enchido consideravelmente desde a chegada delas.

"Eu vou mirar na parede..."

Ela olhou em volta. Não havia nenhuma parede por perto.

"Ou no teto..."

"Isso não parece muito seguro." Disse Rachel, olhando para a garrafa que ele ainda chacoalhava.

**"15 segundos!" **Anunciou Gerald e as pessoas começaram a gritar. **"10... 9..."**

A atenção de todos se voltou ao palco e Quinn e Rachel esqueceram Puck por um momento enquanto se juntavam aos outros na contagem regressiva.

**"5... 4..."**

As duas trocaram um sorriso.

"2... 1..." A garrafa estourou com um 'POP' e a rolha voou para cima antes de desaparecer no mar de pessoas.

**"Feliz 2014!" **

Gritos e assovios encheram o pavilhão e Rachel se viu sorrindo contra os lábios de Quinn em um beijo apaixonado. "Feliz ano novo!" Gritou a loira em seu ouvido, a erguendo do chão com facilidade em um abraço apertado.

Papeizinhos brilhantes e coloridos caíam do teto e Noah passou sua garrafa para Angela, que tomou um gole e a alcançou para a violoncelista.

"Você vai ter que beber por nós duas!" Disse ela, entregando a garrafa para Rachel, que a analisou por um segundo antes de tomar um grande gole e depois outro.

Quinn sorriu e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos antes de beijá-la de novo, profundamente.

...

**2:28 – dia 1º de janeiro de 2014**

** "**Raaachy!" O coração da morena acelerou com o susto de sentir braços envolverem sua cintura. Ela estava prestes a gritar quando percebeu que era apenas Noah. "Ta gostando da fesssta?" Ele perguntou, apoiando todo o peso de seu corpo nos ombros dela.

"Não muito!" Ela gritou em resposta, tentando ser ouvida por cima da música e das conversas que aconteciam perto do bar. "Eu perdi a Quinn!"

Ele fez uma cara engraçada e coçou o queixo distraidamente. "Aonde ela pode esstar..?"

"Eu fui no banheiro por dois minutos e ela estava conversando com aquela Angela e quando eu voltei, ela tinha desaparecido!" Explicou a morena, se inclinando para perto dele ao falar e sentindo o forte cheiro de álcool em seu hálito.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ele abriu os braços. "Aaaaaannnngie... Aaangie, Aangie..." Puck apoiou uma mão em seu ombro e encostou a boca em seu ouvido, fazendo com que Rachel se sentisse consideravelmente desconfortável. "Quer ouvir um segredo?" Perguntou ele com uma risadinha. "Quiinn gostava dela!" Ele praticamente gritou em sua orelha antes de rir mais um pouco.

A cantora sentiu seu estômago se apertar, seus dentes trincaram e seu rosto esquentou terrivelmente. "Não é a primeira vez que escuto isso."

"Você está com ciuuumess?" Ele perguntou, analisando seu rosto brevemente. "Você deveria ficar com ciuuumeess..."

A cantora sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo e ia dizer alguma coisa quando a mão dele em seu ombro se apertou.

"Ssabe do que você precisa?" Os olhos dele brilharam. "Tequila!"

Ela olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar sua namorada no meio da multidão. "Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa..." Começou ela, sendo interrompida por seu amigo, que simplesmente lhe deu as costas e a arrastou até o bar.

"Deixa eu ver a tua identidade!" Noah falou em um sussurro gritado, atraindo os olhares de um grupo de meninas que compravam drinques multicoloridos.

A morena tirou sua carteira de motorista de dentro do bolso e alcançou para ele.

"Não! Não a de verdade, a ooooutra!" Exclamou ele.

"Que outra?" Perguntou Rachel, sem entender.

"A falsa!" Ele mais uma vez sussurrou para todo mundo a um metro de distância ouvir.

"Noah!" Exclamou ela, em um tom mais agudo que o normal. "Eu não tenho uma identidade falsa! Isso é crime e–"

"Shhhsshhhh!" Fez ele, pressionando dois dedos contra os lábios dela e olhando em volta. "Deixa comigo, deeeixxxa comigo!" Ele acariciou sua cabeça duas vezes, como se ela fosse uma criança ou um bichinho de estimação e Rachel cruzou os braços, parcialmente irritada.

Seu amigo acenou para o barman e fez um pedido, ganhando um olhar desconfiado do cara, mas sendo atendido mesmo assim. Dois pequenos copos de um líquido dourado translúcido se materializaram na frente deles com um prato de limões e um pequeno saleiro prateado.

Rachel olhou para as doses mordendo o lábio. Ela não tinha boas experiências com álcool, mas por outro lado, que mal poderia fazer? Sem contar que ela precisava relaxar um pouco e talvez a bebida fizesse seu ciúme idiota desaparecer... Ela alcançou por um dos copinhos e cheirou seu conteúdo, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Noah já havia esvaziado sua dose e lhe oferecia um sorriso de casca de limão que a fez sorrir involuntariamente... Puck era definitivamente um daqueles bêbados abobados. Ela provou um golinho da bebida e pôs a língua para fora, o gosto não era dos melhores.

"Nãããão! Nananananão!" Fez Noah, tirando a dose de suas mãos. "Você está fazendo isso errado!"

"Como eu posso estar fazendo isso errado?!"

"É tequila! Você não sabe beber tequila?"

"Claro que não!" Exclamou a cantora. "Eu nunca tomei isso antes!"

Ele arregalou os olhos em sua direção. "Deus, Berry! Você é mesmo esquisita..."

"Não sou não! Só não vejo o consumo de bebidas alcoólicas como algo saudável, especialmente para–"

"Tanto faz!" Ele bateu com uma mão no bar e fez um sinal para o barman com seu copinho, pedindo mais duas doses. "Da a mão."

"Por quê?" Perguntou a morena, tirando suas mãos do alcance dele.

Ele revirou os olhos, parecendo sóbrio de repente. "Eu vou te ensinar!"

Rachel lhe estendeu uma mão, hesitante. Ele pegou o saleiro e despejou um pouco do sal entre seu polegar e indicador.

"Você vai fazer assim..." Disse ele, levando a própria mão a boca e fechando os lábios por cima do local aonde tinha despejado o sal. "Depois você pega a dose e vira, mas a cabeça tem que ir pra trás também, se não não vai descer direito." Ele pegou o copinho que ela havia começado e virou a bebida, jogando a cabeça para trás e enfiando a outra fatia de limão na boca imediatamente. "Ponto!" Ele terminou, mais uma vez sorrindo com a casca verde sobre os dentes. "É fácil!"

O barman colocou os dois novos copinhos na frente deles e Rachel mais uma vez mordeu o lábio. "Ook..." Ela respirou fundo e decidiu não pensar duas vezes, levando a mão com sal aos lábios e virando o copinho logo em seguida. "Ahhh! Isso é horrível!" Gritou ela, fazendo uma careta e tossindo algumas vezes. "Queima!"

"O LIMÃO, O LIMÃO!" Gritou Noah, lhe alcançando a fatia. A morena mordeu a frita ácida, ainda fazendo careta.

"Céus, como pessoas podem gostar disso?!" Ela perguntou, jogando a casca do limão dentro do copo.

"A primeira vez é sempre assim.. Tenta de novo! Fica melhor na segunda!" Ele empurrou o segundo copinho em sua direção, sinalizando mais duas para o cara do bar.

"Eu não vou fazer isso de novo!" Ela exclamou, empurrando o copo de volta.

"Raaaachellll! Poooor favooooor!" Fez Noah, balançando um pouco em seu banquinho e quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

Ela ia responder que não, mas então seus olhos voaram pela boate em busca de Quinn pela milésima vez, apenas para caírem em cima da bebida dourada e ela pensou 'porque não?'. Que mal um copinho daquele tamanho poderia fazer? De repente ela sentiu uma vontade estranha de mostrar para Noah que conseguia fazer aquilo direito.

Ela encarou a dose desafiadoramente e alcançou pelo saleiro.

"Yaaay!" Puckerman bateu palmas e seus olhos brilharam como os de uma criança.

A morena colocou o sal no lugar que seu amigo havia ensinado e levou a mão a boca antes de virar a dose. Realmente, a segunda vez não ardera tanto quanto a primeira, pensou ela, fazendo a careta e chupando o limão. Pelo menos ela não houvera nenhuma tosse daquela vez.

"Bem melhor, hã?" Perguntou Noah, lhe oferecendo uma piscadela e empurrando a terceira dose em sua direção.

"Não, continua horrível pra mim." Disse ela, colocando o copinho de volta no balcão delicadamente.

"Ok, nós vamos ter que trabalhar a decida do copo, mas fora isso, parabéns!"

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se feliz com o cumprimento e alcançando pela nova dose, virando-a junto com Noah quase que automaticamente.

"Mais uma?" Ela perguntou, animada de repente, por algum motivo desconhecido..

"Nanana... Cerveja!" Ele gritou para o barman e Rachel riu. Por que ela estava rindo? E por que estava tão quente? Devia estar fazendo menos 30 graus lá fora, ela não deveria estar com calor.

Ela encostou a palma de sua mão gelada contra a bochecha escaldante. "Eu acho que não estou muito bem..."

Noah não ouviu o que ela disse e aceitou as cervejas que o barman lhe alcançou, entregando uma para a morena. Rachel olhou para a garrafa de vidro por um segundo antes de encosta-la em seu rosto, suspirando aliviada.

Puck tomou um grande gole e riu e sua amiga, que agora tinha os olhos fechados.

"Eu vou ter que te ensinar a beber cerveja também?" Ele perguntou sarcasticamente quando ela moveu a garrafa de uma face para a outra.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar irritado e tomou um gole.

"Muuuito bem!" Ele fez um brinde imaginário, derrubando um pouco de bebida entre eles e fazendo Rachel soltar uma risada estridente. Ela cobriu a boca com os dedos e eles trocaram um olhar antes de caírem na gargalhada. A cantora não sabia por que estava rindo, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar.

Ela riu até não conseguir mais respirar e então tomou mais alguns goles de cerveja para se recuperar. Ela odiava cerveja, mas a tequila provavelmente havia queimado suas papilas gustativas, por que ela não sentia gosto de nada. Era como beber água. A primeira garrafa secou em um piscar de olhos e uma cheia simplesmente surgiu em suas mãos sem que ela percebesse.

Beber era divertido. Pensou ela. Ela até havia esquecido de procurar por Quinn por um momento.

"Eu queria que Quinn estivesse aqui..." Ela falou para a sua garrafa enquanto arrancava pequenos pedaços do rótulo. Uma tristeza repentina a consumiu e ela mordeu o lábio sentindo uma vontade devastadora de chorar.

"A gente acha ela. Depois. Cerveja primeiro." Noah falou, um pouco incoerente, mas Rachel entendeu.

Ela apoiou um cotovelo no bar, sentindo sua cabeça pesar. "Quem é o Kevin?" Ela perguntou de repente, lembrando do que Quinn havia dito mais cedo no shopping sobre Puck precisar beber para não bater no 'Kevin'.

A mandíbula de seu amigo tensionou e ele virou toda a bebida de sua garrafa antes de responder com a cara fechada. "É o idiota do namorado da minha irmã."

"Por que ele é um idiota?" Rachel perguntou, sem perceber a mudança em Noah, ainda distraída com a tarefa de remover o rótulo de sua cerveja.

"Ele namora a minha irmã, cara!" Ele exclamou, dando um soco no bar que sobressaltou a morena e algumas outras pessoas. "Ela é muito nova pra essssse tipo de coisssa, Raaachellll..." Ele prosseguiu em um tom agudo e choroso. "15 anos, Raachyy... Ela é tão..." Ele fez um sinal com o polegar e o indicador, querendo dizer que ela era pequena. "E ele, Keviiiiin." Ele falou o nome com uma careta. "Ele é que nem eu, Rachy, que nem eu!"

Noah apoiou a mão no ombro de sua amiga, que o encarou com olhos arregalados antes de tomar mais um pouco de cerveja.

"Você sabe o que isso quer dizer?"

Ela fez que não lentamente.

"Eu pegava todas! Eu engaravidei uma guria quando tinha 15 anos!" Seus olhos ficaram mais vermelhos do que já estavam e sua mão apertou um pouco o ombro da pequena morena. "E... E... A gente... Eu não... Minha irmã... E Bethhhh..." Ele fungou e a puxou para um abraço inesperado, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Rachel olhou em volta, sem saber o que fazer. Ela largou a garrafa vazia em cima do bar e deu alguns tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas, sentindo sua cabeça mais leve do que nunca.

"Rachel?!"

"Quiiiiin!" A morena sorriu ao ver sua namorada, que a encarava com a testa franzida. Ela lançou um olhar para Noah, que ainda a abraçava com força. "Shhhh, shhhh..." Ela fez para ele, tentando se desvencilhar do abraço.

"Onde você estava?! Faz quase uma hora que eu estou te procurando! Cadê o seu celular?" A loira se aproximou deles e Rachel conseguiu se soltar de Puck, tirando o celular do bolso e vendo 17 chamadas não atendidas.

"Oooops..." Riu ela, percebendo que havia esquecido a existência do telefone. "Eu fui no banheiro e me perdi e ai Puck me encontrou..."

Noah começou a rir. "Puck..." Murmurou ele, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntou Quinn, cruzando os braços.

"Ela me chamou de Puuuuck..." Respondeu ele, secando algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão.

"É o seu nome!" Exclamou a violoncelista, incrédula e se voltando para sua namorada, só para encontra-la rindo também. "E o que você fez com a Rachel?!"

"Tequila!" Gritou ele, ficando em pé e se apoiando no bar.

"O... que? Você está bêbada?" Ela perguntou, colocando uma mão no rosto de sua namorada e olhando dentro de seus olhos.

"Você é tããão bonita..." Respondeu a morena, descendo de seu banco e cambaleando levemente para a frente. "E eu estou tããão tooonta..." Quinn enganchou um braço em sua cintura, mantendo-a firme. Rachel abraçou seu pescoço e beijou seus lábios desajeitadamente. "Você está fazendo tudo giraaaar!" Riu ela, abrindo os braços e batendo sem querer em um cara que estava passando.

Quinn não sabia se ria ou se a repreendia por estar bêbada. A verdade era que a morena ficava bonitinha com seus grandes olhos castanhos arregalados e brilhantes e aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ela balançou a cabeça levemente e beijou os cabelos da morena, chamando o barman e pedindo duas garrafas de água.

"Vocês tomem isso e fiquem aqui. Eu vou me despedir da Angie e já volto..." Ela virou para ir embora, mas Rachel segurou seu braço.

"Eu quero ir junto!"

"Acho que isso não vai dar muito certo..." A loira libertou seu pulso, abrindo os dedos de sua namorada gentilmente.

"Mas eu não gosto dessa Angie! Eu sei que ela quer você!" Resmungou a cantora, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Ela o que?"

"Ela vai te roubar de mim de novo!"

"De novo?"

"Como antes!" Rachel abaixou os braços, parecendo uma criança frustrada e prestes a chorar.

Quinn riu baixinho e passou uma mão por seus cabelos. "Você não confia em mim?"

"Confio! Mas ela..."

"Ela é minha amiga, Rachel. E está namorando um colega de medicina da John Hopkins, você não ouviu quando ela falou dele?"

Rachel olhou para baixo e suas bochechas começaram a esquentar novamente. "Não..."

"Eu já volto..." Quinn falou em seu ouvido, beijando sua boca suavemente. "Cuida do Puck e toma toda a água, ok?"

A morena fez que sim e viu sua namorada desaparecer no mar de pessoas.

...

**25 minutos depois**

"Você não consegue esperar a gente chegar em casa?" Perguntou Quinn enquanto tentava arrastar um Puck praticamente inconsciente para fora do tumulto de pessoas.

Rachel fez que não com a cabeça e a loira suspirou.

"Ok..." Ela encontrou um segurança parado ao lado de uma saída de emergência e deixou Noah com ele antes de guiar sua namorada pela mão até o banheiro.

Milagrosamente, o lugar estava praticamente vazio, exceto por uma menina retocando sua maquiagem em um dos espelhos. Rachel apertou os olhos, estranhando a claridade do banheiro e se virando para a loira.

Elas se encararam por um segundo enquanto Quinn esperava que a morena entrasse em um dos reservados, mas em vez disso, Rachel deu um passo a frente e envolveu seu pescoço em um abraço, unindo seus lábios em um beijo desesperado que quase a fez perder o equilíbrio. As mãos dela deixaram sua nuca e se agarraram ao tecido de sua blusa.

"Rachel..?" Quinn perguntou, um pouco sem folego. A morena apenas sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez, pressionando todo o corpo contra o seu.

A loira segurou seu rosto e deixou-se beijar por alguns segundos antes de se afastar.

"Você não precisava fazer xixi?"

Os olhos da cantora se abriram, como se ela tivesse acabado de lembrar desse detalhe. Ela se contorceu nos braços de sua namorada e disparou para uma das cabines. Quinn passou uma mão pelos cabelos e lançou um olhar para a menina da maquiagem, que a encarava com uma expressão estranha.

"Quiiin?" Rachel chamou depois de alguns minutos.

"Oi?"

"Eu não consigo fechar a minha calça..."

As três novas garotas que haviam entrado no banheiro enquanto ela esperava sorriram constrangidamente em sua direção. Rachel abriu a porta e saiu do reservado, tentando encaixar o botão de seu jeans dentro da casa certa sem conseguir.

"Deixa que eu faço isso." Murmurou a loira, afastando suas mãos com cuidado e fechando o botão antes de levantar os olhos para sua namorada, que sorria como uma criança.

"Você é tãããão bonita..."

"Você já disse isso antes." Sorriu Quinn.

"É mesmo?"

"Mhum..." Ela abriu a torneira para que Rachel lavasse as mãos.

"Mas é verdade." Seus olhos se encontraram através do espelho. "Eu queria ser bonita como você..."

"Você é linda, Rach." A loira falou carinhosamente, prendendo algumas mechas escuras atrás de sua orelha.

"Não como você..."

"Não... Você é mais." Respondeu Quinn, beijando sua testa. "Você não faz ideia do quanto eu amo os teus olhos..."

Rachel sorriu ainda mais. "É? Meus olhos?"

A violoncelista fez que sim com a cabeça e cutucou a ponta de seu nariz. "Vamos?"

...

Elas deixaram Noah em casa e durante toda a viagem, Rachel manteve sua mão na perna de Quinn, subindo e descendo os dedos por sua coxa, o que fez com que a loira sentisse um calor se formar entre suas pernas. Ela abriu as janelas, apesar do frio congelante, esperando que o vento ajudasse a morena a ficar sóbria mais rapidamente.

O frio pareceu funcionar, pois no fim da viagem, a mão dela repousava sobre o próprio joelho e ela tinha os olhos fechados enquanto murmurava junto com a música que tocava no rádio. Elas chegaram em casa e o casarão estava todo apagado. Rachel subiu as escadas quase sem tropeçar (em sua defesa, Quinn também tropeçou ao pisar em um enfeite de natal que estava caído no meio do caminho).

A loira ligou o chuveiro de seu banheiro e deixou que sua namorada tomasse um banho enquanto ela escovava os dentes.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" Perguntou Quinn quando ela saiu do chuveiro, enrolada em uma toalha e usando a outra para secar o cabelo.

Rachel fez que sim.

"Não está enjoada?"

"Eu nunca fico enjoada."

"Tem certeza? Você está tão quieta..."

A cantora não disse nada, apenas sorriu em sua direção e ficou na ponta dos pés, beijando seus lábios suavemente.

Quinn suspirou no beijo. "Eu vou tomar um banho rápido lá em baixo, eu já volto, tá?"

...

A loira voltou de seu banho usando o pijama de estrelinhas que ela sabia que Rachel adorava e trouxe consigo um grande copo de água para a morena.

A cantora estava sentada na cama, também de pijama e com os cabelos já secos. Ela levantou os olhos para Quinn e aceitou a água, segurando o copo com as duas mãos enquanto bebia em grandes goles.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma estranha e ela colocou o copo na escrivaninha ao se levantar, se aproximando da loira e a beijando algumas vezes antes de mover suas mãos da cintura dela para sua barriga e seu peito. Quinn a abraçava soltamente e estava acariciando a base de suas costas quando sentiu os dedos de sua namorada começarem a desabotoar seu pijama.

Ela quebrou o beijo e olhou para baixo, a tempo de ver Rachel desfazer o botão em baixo de seus seios. "O que você está fazendo?" Ela sussurrou, cobrindo a mão da morena com a sua, evitando que ela abrisse ainda mais botões.

"Eu quero fazer sexo com você."

Quinn congelou, sentindo seu coração na garganta por um momento antes que ele se teletransportasse para um ponto no meio de suas pernas. A mão livre da morena deslizou para dentro de suas calças e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"R-rach-chel!" Ela gaguejou em um sussurro gritado, e segurou o pulso dela, puxando sua mão para cima.

"Você não quer fazer amor comigo?" Sua voz soava extremamente magoada.

"Você está bêbada..." Respondeu Quinn, apertando suas mãos.

"Não estou não!" Protestou a morena. "Minha cabeça não poderia estar mais clara... Eu até consigo fazer isso!" Ela se afastou e abriu os braços, fazendo o quatro com as pernas. Em seu mérito, ela realmente conseguiu se equilibrar em uma perna só. "Viu?" Ela deu um passo a frente e seus lábios colidiram com os de Quinn em um beijo desajeitado. Suas mãos se agarraram a cintura da loira e percorreram a expansão de suas costas por baixo do pijama, sentindo toda a pele macia e cheia de arrepios de sua namorada. "Eu quero fazer isso, Quinn."

"Nós.."

"Eu sei como fazer!" Ela exclamou, arranhando suas costas levemente e fazendo a loira tremer. "Eu perguntei para o Puck outro dia e..."

"Você o que?" Interrompeu Quinn, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Nada..." Murmurou Rachel, desviando os olhos para seus ombros. "Eu sei fazer isso..."

"Eu não duvido que você saiba Rach, mas eu não vou fazer sexo com você agora."

"Por que não?!" Ela bateu o pé, apertando as laterais do corpo da loira.

"Porque não."

"Eu te quero tanto e... Me dá três motivos!"

Quinn inspirou profundamente e começou a contar motivos em sua cabeça. "Você está bêbada. Nós estamos na casa dos meus pais. As paredes não são a prova de som..."

"Ao contrário do que possa parecer, eu consigo ficar quieta nessas situações." A morena rebateu.

"Bem, eu não consigo." Declarou Quinn, jogando as mãos para o alto. "E nem quero, na verdade."

"Ohh..." Exalou Rachel, um pouco surpresa, analisando o rosto de sua namorada, que havia adquirido um leve tom de cor de rosa. "E qual é o terceiro motivo?"

"Eu já dei três."

"Eu só contei dois."

"Você está bêbada."

"Você já disse esse."

A loira riu pelo nariz e fechou os olhos. "Eu não estava citando um motivo..."

"Hã?"

Quinn suspirou e olhou para cima, mordendo o lábio antes de sorrir e passar uma mão pelos cabelos da morena, que continuava abraçada ao seu corpo. "Eu quero isso, Rach.. Eu quero tocar você e te fazer sentir todas as coisas que sei que posso te fazer sentir, mas eu realmente gosto de ti e também quero que a nossa primeira vez seja especial.." Ela beijou o espaço entre suas sobrancelhas. "E de preferencia que você esteja sóbria."

"Mas..."

A violoncelista se inclinou para baixo e a beijou delicadamente no rosto algumas vezes antes de chegar aos lábios e se demorar neles.

"Eu quero fazer amor com você na nossa casa. Na nossa cama..." Ela sussurrou.

"Mas a nossa cama é tão pequenininha..." Rachel respondeu no mesmo tom sussurrado.

Quinn riu. "Eu sei, mas eu acho que é melhor, assim a gente fica mais perto. E o nosso primeiro beijo foi naquela cama..."

"Na realidade não." A loira viu o rosto de sua namorada ficar ainda mais vermelho do que já estava. "Eu roubei um beijo seu quando estávamos em Lima e você estava dormindo..."

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Deeesculpa?" Disse a cantora, com um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios.

A violoncelista soltou uma risada um pouco alta e cobriu a boca com a mão.

"Não é engraçado..." Rachel protestou, largando sua namorada para cruzar os braços. "Foi importante pra mim! Eu tinha acabado de perceber que te amava!"

A loira parou de rir com aquilo e seus olhos se grudaram nos castanhos com toda a intensidade. Silêncio absoluto caiu sobre elas e Rachel começou a achar que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco. Seu coração nunca havia batido tão rápido antes.

"Você... Me ama?"

"Não, Quinn. No momento eu te odeio, sinceramente." Ela tentou remediar, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"Você não me odeia." Quinn sorriu abobadamente. "Você acabou de dizer que me ama..."

Rachel soltou sua namorada e olhou para o chão com uma cara emburrada, mas foi a vez que Quinn dar um passo a frente e abraça-la.

A violoncelista segurou seu queixo gentilmente, fazendo com que ela olhasse para cima. "Eu também te amo, Rach..."

Não era a primeira vez que elas diziam aquelas palavras uma para a outra, mas o tipo de amor agora declarado era diferente. Era mais real, mais forte. Dizer aquelas palavras fez o coração de Quinn bater mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

"E eu quero fazer_ amor_ com você, Rachel..." A morena viu um brilho percorrer os olhos de sua namorada por um breve segundo. "E é tão difícil ter que te dizer não, mas eu quero que a nossa primeira vez seja especial, por que eu sei que é um momento que vou lembrar pelo resto da minha vida..."

Rachel sentiu seu lábio tremer e quis cobrir o rosto. A intensidade dos últimos minutos havia servido para deixa-la mais sóbria e ela sentiu um pouco de vergonha de seu comportamento. "Desculpa..." Ela murmurou, fechando os olhos.

Ela sentiu a respiração de Quinn contra seu rosto e os lábios dela se selarem com os seus delicadamente. "Não precisa pedir desculpas..."

"Eu te amo, Quinn." Ela murmurou, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e se perdendo no cheiro familiar de sabonete de baunilha.

A loira a guiou até a cama depois de alguns segundos e elas se deitaram embaixo das cobertas. Quinn abraçou Rachel por trás e beijou seus cabelos.

"Boa noite, meu amor..." Ela murmurou logo acima de seu ouvido.

Rachel se mexeu, virando um pouco a cabeça e apertando a mão da loira que descansava em seu abdômen. "Você vai me chamar assim agora?"

Ela ouviu Quinn inspirar antes de ter uma resposta. "Você gosta de 'meu amor'?"

"Muito... Eu gosto muito."

"Então sim..."

"Mmmm..."

Quinn deixou que seus olhos se fechassem, percebendo pela primeira vez o quanto estava cansada. Rachel, por sua vez, manteve seus olhos bem abertos, vidrados em um ponto fixo na escuridão do quarto.

"Quinn?"

"Hummm?"

"Podemos mudar de posição?" A loira abriu os olhos e bocejou enquanto Rachel virava em seus braços. "Eu queria te segurar..."

Quinn fez que sim com a cabeça e virou para o outro lado, sorrindo ao sentir o calor da morena contra suas costas. Rachel a abraçou e acariciou suas costelas por baixo do pijama suavemente. Quinn era tão macia... Ela afastou os cabelos loiros para o lado e depositou 3 pequenos beijos em sua nuca.

"Boa noite, meu amor..."

**NA: Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que tenha valido a espera... Sei que demorei muito, por isso o capítulo foi mais comprido do que o normal... Não sei quando vou atualizar, a faculdade e o trabalho estão ocupando todo o meu tempo... :/**

**Mas enfim, não vou desistir de nenhuma história, todas as que tenho começadas serão acabadas, inclusive essa!**

**Deixem um comentário, ok? Por favor...**

**Abraços, A.**


	21. Você paga?

**NA: Capítulo relativamente curto, mas é algo que precisava acontecer antes da primeira vez delas.. Anita is back!**

**Espero que vocês gostem e até domingo. (:**

**==/==**

**04 de janeiro de 2014 – 14:00 – De volta a NY.**

"Mas... Mas eu não entendo..." Quinn estava sentada de braços e pernas cruzadas em cima de sua cama enquanto Rachel se vestia. "Eu achei que ia poder ver você..."

A morena fechou o zíper de seus jeans e vestiu a camiseta gasta do Guns 'n' Roses que Puck havia lhe emprestado antes de aparecer na frente de sua namorada. "Call backs nunca são abertos ao público, eu já tinha te dito isso antes..."

"Eu não sou o público, eu sou sua namorada." Protestou a loira. "E não é como se eu fosse sair por ai espalhando boatos e vazando informações, eu..."

"Eu sei disso, amor." Rachel terminou de prender o cabelo e colocou as mãos em seus ombros. "Mas eles não te conhecem, e se abrirem para uma pessoa, vão ter que abrir pra todas..."

"Eu acho que vou ter uma crise nervosa enquanto você estiver lá dentro..." Murmurou Quinn, puxando um fio solto na manga de seu suéter.

Rachel riu e levantou seu rosto com uma mão. "Anita me falou que tem um café perto do prédio e que o namorado dela vai esperar lá. Vocês poderiam ficar juntos, assim pelo menos teriam com quem conversar..." A loira não respondeu, apenas fez um beicinho que fez a cantora sorrir. "Isso não funciona em mim, Quinn." Ela cutucou seu lábio inferior. "Eu criei essa tática..."

"Isso não é justo."

"Você vai superar." Rachel se afastou, indo vestir seu casaco. "E você pode continuar a expressar sua indignação com Adam. Eu não quero me atrasar."

...

**Call Backs**

Rachel entrou no auditório e olhou em volta. Várias pessoas que ela nunca havia visto antes estavam reunidas em pequenos grupos. Ela podia reconhecer o diretor e os produtores conversando perto do palco e uma menina que tinha audicionado com ela naquela primeira vez. Ela começou a se aproximar da menina, tentando lembrar seu nome, quando alguém parou a sua frente.

Ela levantou os olhos para encontrar um castanho e um azul piscando em sua direção.

"Olá, Rachel." Anita falou, tomando um gole de alguma coisa que Rachel não conseguia identificar. "Definitivamente não é um prazer encontrar você por aqui." Ela falou com um sorriso fácil.

"O sentimento é recíproco..." Ela respondeu, sorrindo para a menina de olhos coloridos. Na verdade ela estava feliz em ver Anita e sabia que Annie estava feliz em vê-la também.

Durante as ultimas semanas elas tinham mantido contato via facebook e competitividade não era o único sentimento que existia entre elas. Rachel a considerava uma amiga. Elas tinham muitas coisas em comum e a cantora descobriu que era muito fácil conversar com a outra morena.

"Então, você já sabe quem vai ser o nosso par romântico hoje de tarde?" Anita perguntou, se movendo para caminhar ao seu lado em direção ao palco, aonde elas sentaram. "Travis Hunter." Ela apontou com seu copo para um rapaz alto de cabelos castanho claros e cheio de sardas. "É o nosso Benjamin."

"Eu imaginava ele diferente..." Comentou Rachel, analisando-o dos pés a cabeça. "Você já conversou com ele?"

"Não, mas eu o vi falar com Summer Vega," Ela apontou para a garota que a cantora havia reconhecido antes. "Nossa competição."

"O nariz dela é maior que o meu..." Murmurou Rachel, levando uma mão ao próprio nariz.

Anita riu. "Verdade. Mas a voz dela é impecável e ela já tem experiência de palco. Sem contar que ela e Travis já se conhecem e parecem ser amigos... Ou talvez ele só estivesse dando em cima dela, o que é totalmente possível pelo que eu ouvi falar sobre ele."

"Hummm, Quinn não vai gostar disso."

"Ciúmes?"

"Ela estava preocupada com o fato de eu ter que beijar outra pessoa."

"Ahh, Adam também ainda não se conformou com isso... Mas ele entende que é o meu trabalho."

"Sim, Quinn entende, mas eu também vejo o lado dela. Eu não gostaria de vê-la beijando outras pessoas."

Annie concordou com a cabeça antes de desviar sua atenção para as pessoas e continuar apontando. "Gideon e Collin." Ela gesticulou para dois homens mais velhos que estavam em lados opostos do teatro. "Vão audicionar para o papel do mendigo que acompanha a nossa viagem."

"Aquele lá parece mesmo um mendigo pra mim..." Ela apontou para Guideon.

"A barba grisalha?"

"É."

"Sabe, eu fiquei surpresa quando cheguei e vi que a terceira selecionada na nossa categoria não era a Peyton..."

"Peyton é a filha do investidor?"

"Ela mesma." Concordou Anita, esvaziando seu copo e escaneando o local em busca de um lixeiro.

Rachel apertou seu rabo de cavalo. "Bom, acho que isso significa que tudo pode acontecer, não é mesmo?"

...

**Café**

"Então, o que você faz nesses dias?" Perguntou Quinn, tomando um gole de seu café e encarando o cara de cabelos cacheados sentado a sua frente.

"Normalmente eu trabalho, mas normalmente não tenho companhia nesses momentos." Adam deu de ombros, enfiando meio cookie dentro da boca.

"Você trabalha com o que?" A loira tentou puxar conversa, querendo desviar seus pensamentos de Rachel.

"Eu escrevo. Crônicas, para sites e alguns jornais menores." Ele respondeu, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Sou formado em jornalismo."

"É mesmo?" Quinn apertou os olhos. "Mas você é tão novo..."

Adam riu. "Todo mundo diz isso, acho que a minha incapacidade de crescer pelo facial faz com que eu pareça um adolescente..."

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"27."

Quinn arregalou os olhos. "Sério?"

Ele fez que sim, passando uma mão pelo queixo. "Mas deixa eu tentar adivinhar a sua idade agora..."

Quinn se endireitou em sua cadeira, largando a xicara em cima da mesa.

"21?"

"20."

"Perto o suficiente." Adam sorriu. "Eu sou péssimo com isso, chutei 21 por causa da Annie." Ele tamborilou os dedos na mesa. "Então, Quinn, o que você faz de útil? Algo me diz que você não é uma atriz..."

A loira riu suavemente, "Como foi que você chegou a essa conclusão?!" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

"É o olhar de 'O que estou fazendo aqui?!' durante as audições... Eu fazia a mesma cara toda a vez que entrava em um auditório cheio de estrelas em ascensão." Ele apontou para o rosto antes de arregalar os olhos e partir os lábios em uma imitação mal feita que fez a violoncelista rir.

"Não é tão terrível assim!" Ela exclamou, jogando um saquinho de açúcar em sua direção.

"Ah, a negação..."

"Eu estudo música..."Ela respondeu a pergunta original.

"Eu adoro música!" Adam exclamou, soando muito mais entusiasmado do que parecia.

"O que você está bebendo exatamente?" Ela perguntou, olhando desconfiada para o copo na frente dele.

Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Desculpa, eu não estou no meu normal, uma certa criaturinha passou a noite se revirando na cama e eu não consegui dormir..."

"Eu sinto a sua dor..." Concordou Quinn. "Só que no meu caso, a criatura ansiosa era eu. Rachel estava estranhamente tranquila ontem à noite."

"Anita é uma ótima atriz, ela consegue parecer calma durante a maior parte do tempo, mas por dentro, sei que ela é um turbilhão..."

"Rachel não consegue esconder suas emoções muito bem." Constatou a loira, pensando em sua namorada e em toda a espontaneidade que sempre a acompanhava.

"Mas falando sério, eu amo música..." Ele retomou o tópico anterior. "Infelizmente meu talento não se estende a essa área. Já tentei aprender alguns instrumentos, mas é tão difícil." Ele apoiou a bochecha no punho. "Acho que não se pode ser bom em tudo, não é mesmo?"

Quinn concordou com a cabeça, terminando seu café.

"Mas cara, como eu queria saber pelo menos assobiar!"

"Você não sabe assobiar?" A loira o encarou incrédula.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. "Mas eu escrevo músicas... Letras de músicas."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, esperando que ele falasse mais sobre isso.

"Era isso que eu ia fazer hoje, na verdade. Se nossas namoradas não tivessem arrumado esse pequeno 'encontro' entre nós." Ele bateu de leve em uma agenda de couro marrom ao seu lado que Quinn ainda não havia percebido.

"Posso... ver?"

...

Rachel recitava suas falas com facilidade. Ela havia passado o texto com Quinn milhões de vezes e outra coisa fácil naquele momento era visualizar sua namorada no lugar de Travis. Ela conseguia até mesmo ouvir a voz dela contra seu ouvido, murmurando as juras de amor pré fabricadas da história.

A cantora olhou para cima, encontrando olhos castanhos ao invés de dourados e a mágica da cena se perdeu um pouquinho quando ela lembrou que iria ter que beijar o dono daqueles olhos. Então ela começou a se sentir nervosa, por que Travis, apesar de parecer mais ou menos descente e higiênico, era um total estranho. E apesar de já ter participado de outras peças e testes, ela nunca havia beijado um desconhecido antes.

Ela viu a pele muito clara e repleta de sardas se aproximar e seus olhos caíram sobre os lábios levemente ressecados de seu colega de cena. Rachel engoliu em seco, fechando as pálpebras suavemente e imaginando Quinn.

"Ok, podem parar agora." O diretor se pronunciou segundos antes do beijo se concretizar e Rachel respirou aliviada, deixando seus ombros caírem e percebendo o quanto havia ficado tensa nos últimos segundos.

"Salva pelo gongo..." Murmurou Anita, piscando seu olho azul ao passar pela morena para tomar seu lugar na cena.

...

"Elas são lindas, Adam..." Quinn levantou os olhos da agenda para encontrar os azuis de seu novo amigo a observando ansiosamente. "Muito boas, na verdade... Você já pensou em vender o seu trabalho?"

"Sim..." Ele suspirou. "Já recebi algumas ofertas de amigos, mas veja bem, quando eu escrevo, escuto a melodia na minha cabeça e eu sei que se vender as letras, as melodias vão ser outras e minhas músicas vão deixar de ser minhas, sabe?"

Quinn fez que sim. Ela conseguia entender isso. Ela própria era muito possessiva e crítica com relação as suas criações, tanto que nem mesmo Rachel tinha acesso a elas.

Ele tirou a agenda das mãos dela e abriu a primeira página, tirando uma folha pautada dobrada de dentro de uma abertura. "Eu estou trabalhando com essa agora..." Adam lhe entregou a folha e Quinn leu rapidamente. "Não está pronta, acho que tenho o começo e o refrão."

A loira não respondeu, apenas percorreu o papel com os olhos diversas vezes e começou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa. "Você já tem alguma ideia de melodia pra ela?"

"Mais ou menos. Por quê?"

Os olhos da violoncelista brilharam e ela pegou a agenda de volta, abrindo em uma página em branco. "Tem uma caneta?"

...

"Eu vou ficar muito revoltada se ela conseguir o papel." Anita falou baixinho e Rachel olhou para ela discretamente pelo canto do olho. Elas estavam sentadas no chão enquanto Summer audicionava.

"Você não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso, _eu_ vou conseguir a Dominique." Respondeu Rachel, sem desviar os olhos da menina no palco.

"Eu não duvido." Suspirou Annie.

A cantora revirou os olhos e olhou para sua amiga. "Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas, será que dá pra deixar de fazer drama? Você trocou uma palavra. Uma. Palavra. Eles provavelmente nem perceberam..."

"Você percebeu. E eu ainda sou a sua competição, por que você está sendo legal comigo?" Anita perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Rachel piscou algumas vezes em sua direção. "Eu não faço ideia." Ela desviou os olhos. "Agora shhh, eu quero prestar atenção."

Annie cruzou os braços e encarou a pequena morena atentamente. "Sabe, eu não me importaria em ser a tua substituta se você realmente ganhasse o papel. Isso é estranho?"

"Ei, vocês duas!" Gavin, o ator que faria o irmão de Dominique interrompeu a conversa e apontou para um homem negro e muito alto que havia substituído Summer e Travis sem que elas percebessem. "Coreografia."

...

"Sexta feira?"

"Parece bom..." Concordou Adam.

A loira fez que sim e arrancou a folha em que havia acabado de rabiscar uma série de linhas e figuras que seu amigo ainda não conseguia ler. Ela anotou a data e o horário combinado na agenda e a devolveu para Adam. "O numero e o prédio do nosso dormitório."

"Valeu..." Murmurou ele, aceitando sua agenda e decifrando facilmente a caligrafia fluida de Quinn.

Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu para alguma coisa além dela, o que fez com que a violoncelista olhasse para trás a tempo de sentir braços envolvendo seus ombros.

"Oi, Rach..." Murmurou Quinn, beijando o braço encasacado de sua namorada.

"Ahh, eu queria te dar um susto... Não era pra você ter olhado..." A morena falou, fazendo um beicinho e sentando ao seu lado.

"Culpa dele." A loira respondeu, apontando para Adam antes de deixar Rachel beijar seus lábios suavemente. Ela sorriu ao se afastar. "Oi, Anita.." A outra morena a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. "Como foi a audição?"

"Fantástica!" Rachel e Annie responderam ao mesmo tempo. "Muito boa..." Elas tentaram novamente, mais uma vez falando em uníssono e fazendo com que Quinn risse, franzindo o nariz.

"O que aconteceu naquele auditório?" Ela perguntou, olhando de uma para a outra.

"Nada..." Elas falaram juntas e trocaram um olhar. "Para!"

"Acho que alguém fundiu o cérebro de nossas namoradas..." Adam murmurou em tom conspiratório.

Anita levantou uma mão para Rachel, pedindo que ela ficasse quieta. "A audição foi boa, nós duas nos saímos bem, mas eu..."

A cantora empurrou sua mão para baixo, interrompendo seu discurso. "Mas eu acho que para evitar maiores conflitos é melhor não falarmos sobre isso enquanto estivermos dividindo o mesmo espaço físico." Sua voz era séria, mas um sorrisinho adornava seus lábios. "Pelo menos não até sexta, quando saírem os resultados."

A menina de olhos coloridos balançou a cabeça levemente. "Eu não tenho objeções quanto a isso."

"Ótimo!" Rachel sorriu abertamente, olhando para Quinn com olhos brilhantes e beijando seu rosto mais uma vez. "Então, o que vocês fizeram enquanto estávamos lutando por nossas carreiras?"

Adam e a loira trocaram um sorriso. "Nós conversamos."

"Desconfortavelmente, à princípio." Completou o jornalista.

"Mas então acabamos descobrindo que temos mais em comum do que esperávamos..." Quinn murmurou, tamborilando os dedos em cima da agenda fechada entre eles.

...

"Isso é legal, não é?" Rachel perguntou enquanto elas caminhavam pelo corredor dos dormitórios de mãos dadas. "Ter um 'casal' de amigos..."

"Acho que sim." Sorriu Quinn, pescando a chave de dentro de sua bolsa.

"Nós somos um casal..." Rachel murmurou pensativamente antes de sorrir.

A loira beijou seus cabelos ao abrir a porta. "Nós somos..."

A cantora parou no meio do quarto e encarou sua namorada, que se movia para o banheiro.

"O que foi?"

"Nada... Eu só percebi que desde o meu aniversário nós nunca mais tivemos um encontro."

"Isso não é totalmente verdade. Nós saímos em Minnesota mais de uma vez."

"Sim, mas sempre voltávamos para jantar com os seus pais e..." Rachel mordeu o lábio, um brilho repentino passou por seus olhos escuros. "Quer saber? Você deveria tomar um banho."

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Por quê?" Ela parou no meio de tirar o casaco. "Eu estou cheirando a..."

"Não, não!" Rachel se adiantou e abraçou seu pescoço, beijando a pele clara e com cheiro de sabonete que encontrou ali. "Você não está cheirando mal, mas nós passamos o dia na rua e eu queria te levar para jantar..." Ela fez uma pausa, olhando dentro dos olhos dourados, que agora sorriam em sua direção. "Você quer jantar comigo?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Hummm..." Quinn afastou alguns cabelos escuros de seus olhos. "Você vai pagar?"

"Sim..."

"Então sim."

"Se eu dissesse que não, você ainda jantaria comigo?"

"Hummm..."

"Quinn!"

A loira riu e depositou um beijo estralado em seus lábios. "Claro que sim! Eu te amo, e sinceramente, faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse sem reclamar..."

"É mesmo?" Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Quinn fez que sim. "Especialmente se você continuar me beijando dessa forma..." Sua voz soou um pouquinho mais grave.

"Bom saber..." Murmurou a morena, beijando sua garganta suavemente e subindo com os lábios por sua mandíbula até encontrar seu ouvido. "Agora, banho..."

...

**NA: Próximo capítulo, finalmente a primeira vez.. ;)**

**Era para estar tudo no mesmo capítulo, mas iria ficar muito extenso e ainda preciso finalizar o momento entre elas (quero que fique perfeito) e não vou ter tempo para isso até domingo, então..**

**Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, comentem..**

**(Comentários podem me motivar a escrever mais rápido..)**


	22. E é verdade

**NA: Muito obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando e comentando essa história até agora, especialmente Gabriella Moroni, tentei responder o seu comentário, mas você não está habilitada a receber mensagens privadas..**

** Enfim, espero que continuem lendo, mesmo que o próximo capítulo demore um pouquinho.. (tenho 2 artigos para entregar, um para dia 30 e outro para dia 06)**

** Abraços e boa primeira vez ;)**

-/-

"Obrigada." Rachel agradeceu o motorista antes de descer do taxi, segurando a porta aberta para Quinn.

A loira olhou em volta. Ela não reconhecia o ponto onde elas se encontravam, então deixou que a cantora pegasse sua mão e a levasse até uma entrada embaixo de um toldo vermelho. "Onde a gente está indo?"

"Uma colega minha trabalha nesse restaurante e ela disse que se eu quisesse conhecer algum dia ela podia conseguir uma mesa..." Começou Rachel, abrindo a porta para ela.

"Conseguir uma mesa?"

"É... Sem uma reserva você não consegue comer aqui..."

"Olá, bem vindas ao... Oh, oi, Rachel." A menina loira de cabelos desordenados sorriu para elas.

"Oi, Tara.. Conseguiu a mesa pra nós?"

"Sim, houve um cancelamento agora a pouco." Tara falou, tirando os casacos das meninas. "Então, essa é a sua namorada?"

"Quinn." A violoncelista sorriu e acenou para a amiga da morena.

"Que nome diferente..." Tara olhou de uma para a outra. "Bem, Corrine vai vendá-las e leva-las para a mesa. Um bom jantar e nos vemos dia 13, Rach."

"Obrigada, Tara..." A cantora abraçou sua amiga antes de entrelaçar os dedos aos de sua namorada.

"Tchau." Quinn se virou para seguir a mulher mais velha que as levava para uma outra salinha. "Espera, ela disse vendar?"

...

"Eu não consigo ver nada!" Exclamou Quinn, sentindo as mãos de Rachel em seu rosto, mas sem ter certeza da distancia que havia entre elas.

"Esse é o objetivo..." Riu a morena. Sua voz soava perto e a loira encostou delicadamente em seu peito em uma tentativa de se situar. "Não se mexa..."

Ela sentiu a respiração da cantora se aproximar e a boca dela encostou no espaço entre seu nariz e sua própria boca. "Um pouco mais para baixo." Ela murmurou com um sorriso, que cresceu um pouco mais quando Rachel acertou seu alvo e a beijou, ela podia sentir que sua namorada também sorria contra seus lábios.

"A mesa de vocês está pronta." A voz de Corrine veio de algum lugar e elas sentiram mãos em seus cotovelos que as guiaram por um espaço barulhento.

"Ouch!" Rachel esbarrou em uma cadeira e a mulher largou Quinn para ir ajuda-la.

"Devagar..." Corrine murmurou. "Aqui está a sua cadeira... E a sua está aqui." Elas sentaram de frente uma para a outra com certa dificuldade. "Um bom jantar para vocês, se precisarem de alguma coisa, basta levantar a mão."

Alguns segundos se passaram em silencio e Quinn estendeu as mãos por cima da mesa para encontrar as de Rachel. A morena acariciou seus dedos com o polegar gentilmente.

"O que você está achando?"

"Quando você disse que queria me levar para jantar, eu estava esperando outra coisa..." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Mas isso é bem divertido. Eu nunca parei para pensar sobre como seria não enxergar nada."

"Então você está gostando?" Perguntou Rachel, soando um pouco preocupada.

Quinn apertou sua mão. "Muito..." Ela podia ouvir o barulho de talheres e outras pessoas conversando ao seu redor, bem como o som de música vindo de algum lugar a sua direita. "Só tenho uma pergunta."

"Humm?"

"Como vamos ler o cardápio se estamos de olhos vendados?"

Rachel riu suavemente e levou a mão de Quinn aos lábios. "Não vamos. É parte da experiência do restaurante, não se saber o que se está comendo."

"Oh... Mas..." Quinn inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado. "E se a comida não for vegan?"

"Não se preocupe." A cantora falou contra sua palma, beijando-a mais uma vez. "Eu pedi que fosse vegan quando fiz a reserva."

"Boa noite, estamos servindo agora o primeiro prato, os talheres estão a sua direita e as bebidas estão bem acima dos talheres." Uma voz masculina as interrompeu e elas soltaram as mãos, ouvindo o barulho de pratos sendo colocados sobre a mesa.

Quinn tateou a sua direita e encontrou uma colher enquanto sua mão esquerda encostou em algo que parecia ter o formato de uma xícara muito quente.

"Ughh.." Fez Rachel enquanto a loira guiava a colher para dentro da xícara.

"O que foi?"

"Acabei de enfiar a mão dentro do meu prato."

A loira riu abertamente antes de cobrir a boca com a mão. "Desculpa..."

Rachel deu de ombros, sem se dar contra que sua namorada não podia vê-la, e secou os dedos no que ela esperava que fosse um guardanapo, (mas que na realidade era uma dobra da toalha) antes de guiar a colher para dentro da xicara e provar um gole de uma sopa cremosa.

"O que você acha que é isso?"

"Sopa?"

"De que?"

"Não sei... Parece um pouco adocicado..." Quinn provou mais um pouco. "Será que estamos comendo a mesma coisa?"

"Não faço ideia." Rachel respondeu, rindo consigo mesma quando conseguiu errar o lugar de sua própria boca.

"O que foi?"

"Isso é difícil..." A morena respondeu. "Eu sei onde fica a minha boca, mas ao mesmo tempo não tenho certeza."

Quinn riu. "Você também errou a boca?"

"Mhum..."

"Talvez o nosso problema seja falta de coordenação mesmo."

"Tenho certeza que não é o seu caso, Quinn." Respondeu Rachel tateando pelo seu copo e quase derrubando-o no processo. "Eu já te vi tocar de olhos fechados e parecia muito fácil..."

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha por baixo da venda. "Acho que a minha coordenação não se estende ao uso de talheres no escuro..."

...

"O que veio pra você?" Pergunta a morena quando o segundo prato é servido.

"Não tenho certeza.. Algum tipo de carne, frango eu acho, e purê de alguma coisa..."

"Muito informativa a sua resposta." Ri a cantora, tentando fincar o garfo em sua comida.

"Você por acaso faz ideia do que está comendo?" Retrucou a loira.

"Não, mas eu ainda não consegui experimentar." Ela bufou em frustração e largou o garfo ao lado do prato, sentindo vontade de tirar a venda. "Eu estou prestes a fazer algo que nunca faria em um lugar normal.. Ainda bem que você está com os olhos vendados."

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Comer com as mãos."

Quinn riu pelo nariz.

"Eu não sei o que é isso, mas é muito difícil de comer com talheres..." Ela pegou a comida com a ponta dos dedos e levou aos lábios. A violoncelista conseguia ouvir os som de sua mastigação.

"O que é?"

"Mmmm..." Rachel engoliu. "Parece algum tipo de torrada só que não tem gosto de pão..." Ela colocou mais um pedaço na boca. "É bom. Muito bom..."

"Tem gosto de que?"

"Não sei dizer..." A morena mastigava devagar, tentando identificar o sabor. "Berinjela talvez? E tomates... Pimentão?"

"E você diz que a minha resposta é pouco informativa..." Murmurou a loira, voltando a comer seu suposto frango.

"Você quer experimentar?"

"Talvez, onde está o seu prato?"

"Da a mão." Pediu Rachel, estendendo uma mão para o centro da mesa.

"Qual delas?"

A morena parou para pensar, a mão que havia estendido para sua namorada era a esquerda, então.. "A direita."

Quinn largou sua faca e tateou pela mão da diva cuidadosamente, demorando alguns segundos para encontrar pele ao invés de toalha. Rachel guiou sua mão para a comida e esperou pelo veredito.

"Muito bom... Mas também não sei o que pode ser..." A loira voltou a abaixar sua mão para encontrar a da morena novamente e entrelaçar os seus dedos.

Elas continuaram comendo e conversando de mãos dadas, dando palpites sobre o que poderiam estar ingerindo. Então a sobremesa chegou e o garçom anunciou que elas iriam dividir o prato doce que se encontrava no centro da mesa. Elas tatearam em volta e encontraram apenas uma colher.

Quinn levantou a mão, chamando o garçom novamente.

"Sim, isso é proposital." Disse ele quando elas pediram por uma colher extra.

"Mas eu já não consigo encontrar a minha própria boca, como vou conseguir achar a dela?" Questiona Rachel, apertando a colher entre os dedos.

"Boa sorte..." O garçom respondeu com uma risada antes de ir embora e deixa-las sozinhas novamente.

"Ok..." Rachel murmurou, tateando pelo pote da sobremesa e pegando uma porção de algo pastoso com a colher. Ela levou-a aos lábios e provou um pouquinho. "Humm, com certeza é chocolate."

"Deixa eu provar..." Quinn pegou seu pulso e guiou a mão da morena com a colher para sua boca. "Parece que tem um gosto meio que de laranja também." Ela comentou, deixando que Rachel lhe desse mais um pouco.

"Isso até que não é tão difícil." Disse a cantora depois de alguns minutos.

"Eu acho que devo ter respirado um pouco de mousse na segunda vez, mas a sua pontaria melhorou bastante." Quinn falou em tom de brincadeira.

Rachel revirou os olhos. "Eu estou mostrando a língua para você agora..."

A loira riu e se inclinou sobre a mesa, beijando alguma parte do rosto de sua namorada. "É por isso que eu te amo..."

...

Elas andavam pelo corredor deserto dos dormitórios, suas risadas ecoavam pelas paredes de tijolos enquanto Rachel tentava encontrar a chave dentro da bolsa. Quinn a abraçou por trás enquanto ela abria a porta.

A morena sentiu o nariz gelado de sua namorada contra seu pescoço seguido por lábios macios que sorriam enquanto beijavam sua nuca.

"Você se divertiu hoje?" Ela se virou nos braços da violoncelista assim que elas entraram no quarto.

"Mmmmm... Muito." Quinn murmurou contra seus lábios. "Eu gosto de conhecer lugares diferentes..."

"É mesmo?"

A loira fez que sim, beijando seu queixo e mandíbula.

"Eu vou lembrar disso."

"Isso significa que nós vamos ter outros encontros assim?"

"Mmmfff..." Rachel se afastou um pouco dos beijos para poder falar. "Eu te levaria para jantar todas as noites se você quisesse."

Quinn sorriu e abraçou a base de sua coluna, puxando-a para perto antes de beijá-la mais uma vez. "Só saber que te tenho comigo todas as noites já é o suficiente."

A morena quebrou o beijo, encontrando os olhos esverdeados com os seus e sorrindo suavemente. "Eu não conhecia essa sua inclinação ao romantismo."

"É culpa sua... Desde a sua laringite, meu coração parece grande demais para caber dentro de mim..." Ela beijou sua testa. "Então eu tenho que falar dos meus sentimentos para poder dividir um pedaço dele com você."

Rachel abraçou seu pescoço e descansou a cabeça em seu peito. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Rach." Quinn sorriu contra seus cabelos.

"Quinn?"

"Humm?"

"Nós estamos em NY..."

"Sim..." Ela acariciou suas costas suavemente por baixo do casaco.

"E eu estou sóbria." Rachel se afastou, encostando uma mão em seu rosto gentilmente.

"Você está..."

"E eu te amo."

"Foi o que você acabou de falar." Seu sorriso cresceu um pouquinho mais e ela afastou algumas mechas escuras dos olhos de sua namorada.

"Você me faz tão feliz, Quinn..."

"E eu amo te ver feliz." Quinn respondeu baixinho.

Rachel mordeu o lábio e deu um passo para trás, desabotoando seu casaco de lã e o jogando na parte de cima do beliche junto com sua manta antes de ajudar sua namorada a fazer o mesmo. Ela chutou seus sapatos para um canto enquanto a loira sentou na cama de baixo para tirar suas botas.

A pequena morena sentou ao lado da violoncelista e a beijou demoradamente antes de olhar dentro de seus olhos. Seus dedos alcançaram pelos pequenos botões do cardigã azul marinho de Quinn e ela foi soltando um por um, sem desviar os olhos dos dourados.

"Você está tremendo..." Murmurou a loira. Colocando uma mão sobre as da diva.

"Eu estou nervosa."

"Você não precisa estar." Ela ajudou a morena a desabotoar o ultimo botão. "Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada a fazer nada que não queira, Rachel."

"Mas eu quero..." Ela respirou tremulamente. Sua mão alcançou pelo ombro da loira e abaixou o tecido azul, revelando a blusa branca que ela tinha por baixo. "Você não vai me fazer parar dessa vez?"

Quinn umedeceu os lábios e faz que não com a cabeça, também respirando com dificuldade enquanto brincava com a bainha do suéter de sua namorada. "Posso?"

Rachel levantou os braços em consentimento e a loira tirou suas roupas lentamente, percebendo os arrepios que se formam na pele bronzeada.

"Frio..." Explicou a morena, tremendo um pouco mais, mas não fazendo nenhum movimento para se cobrir.

A loira não respondeu, apenas tirou a própria blusa e abraçou sua namorada, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios. Ela sentiu os dedos frios de Rachel em sua coluna e então a pressão de seu sutiã se soltou e ela se afastou um pouquinho, permitindo que a morena removesse a peça de roupa de seus braços enquanto depositava pequenos beijinhos em seus ombros.

Quinn segurou seu pulso e se deitou na cama, puxando Rachel consigo de modo que o quadril da morena estivesse entre suas pernas. Ela também tirou o sutiã da morena e permitiu que seus olhos viajassem pelo corpo dela sem restrições.

"Você é linda..." Ela falou baixinho quando percebeu o vermelho nas bochechas da cantora. Ela moveu a mão que descansava em sua cintura para o seu abdômen e acariciou a pele sob seu seio esquerdo suavemente antes de puxá-la para mais um beijo.

Rachel sentiu o peito de sua namorada vibrar em um pequeno gemido quando seus seios se encostam sem nenhum tipo de barreira entre eles e isso a fez relaxar um pouquinho. Ela moveu seus beijos para o pescoço da loira até seu peito e se apoiou em uma mão para poder encarar seus olhos antes de, muito suavemente, beijar seu mamilo. Ela sentiu e metal frio do piercing em contraste com a pele quente de Quinn e isso a fez ofegar.

"Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu venho querendo fazer isso." Ela comentou, prendendo a argolinha entre seus lábios e puxando-a levemente, fazendo com que Quinn emitisse um gemido igual àquele da noite de Natal, aquele que deixara a morena desesperada por mais. "Isso dói?" Ela perguntou levantando os olhos.

"Não. É bom..." Respirou Quinn, afastando o mar de cabelos escuros que cobria seu próprio rosto e o da cantora.

Rachel brincou com o piercing por mais alguns segundos antes de dar atenção para o outro seio, circulando o mamilo com a língua e o mordendo cuidadosamente algumas vezes.

"Mmmm..." Tremeu a loira quando os lábios de sua namorada desceram por seu abdômen.

"Você é tão macia..." Murmurou Rachel, sentando sobre suas coxas e percorrendo a pele muito clara de sua barriga com a ponta dos dedos, brincando de liga-pontos com algumas pintinhas que encontrou ali.

O comentário fez Quinn soltar uma risada e se apoiar nos cotovelos para observar o que a morena iria fazer.

Rachel prendeu seus cabelos atrás da orelha e hesitou por um segundo antes de abrir o fecho da calça preta que a loira usava. Ela levantou os olhos e Quinn entendeu o que ela queria, elevando o quadril para que a morena pudesse puxar suas calças para baixo.

No instante em que o jeans atingiu o chão, a loira se impulsionou para cima, invertendo suas posições e fazendo sua namorada soltar um gritinho de surpresa. Ela também abriu a calça da morena, mas encontrou um pouco mais de dificuldade para fazer com que o tecido justo desgrudasse de suas pernas.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclamou quando sua namorada perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu da cama depois de dar o puxão final que libertou suas pernas.

"Céus, por que essas camas são tão pequenas?!" Ela reclamou, deixando-se cair para frente e apoiando uma mão no travesseiro ao lado da cabeça da morena.

Rachel riu suavemente e a abraçou com suas pernas e braços. "Acho que elas foram projetadas para dormir, não para esse tipo de atividade..."

"Sim, por que alunos de faculdade não sentem a menor vontade de usar a cama para outras coisas..." Quinn murmura sarcasticamente com um pequeno sorriso, se abaixando ainda mais para cobrir os lábios de sua namorada com os seus.

As mãos de Rachel percorrem suas costas nuas e descem até a base de sua coluna, hesitando antes de continuar descendo.

"Mmmmm..." Faz Quinn ao sentir os avanços da morena. "Será que o conselho dos dormitórios permitiria que trocássemos essa coisa por uma cama de casal?"

"Ah-ahh..." Rachel gemeu quando a coxa da loira deslizou pelo ponto que pulsava entre suas pernas. "Faz isso de novo..." Ela pediu, ignorando a pergunta de sua namorada.

Quinn repetiu o movimento e a morena gemeu mais uma vez, dobrando involuntariamente seu joelho esquerdo e estimulando a violoncelista sem querer, fazendo-a perder o fôlego.

Elas se movimentavam em sincronia, adorando a sensação de suas peles deslizando juntas. Rachel se sentia parcialmente entorpecida pela respiração de Quinn contra seu pescoço e pelas sensações que aquilo a provocava.

"Quinn?" Ela chamou baixinho, um pouco sem fôlego.

A loira abriu seus olhos escurecidos e a visão quase fez com que a morena esquecesse o que queria perguntar.

"Isso.. O que estamos fazendo.. Mmmmm..." Ela fechou os olhos por um momento. "Isso é sexo?" Ela se sentiu um pouco idiota por perguntar, mas Noah não havia mencionado o que elas estavam fazendo quando lhe falara sobre como dar prazer a outra mulher.

Quinn parou de se mover e apenas a encarou por alguns segundos. "Tecnicamente não." Ela respondeu roucamente. "Você não gosta disso?" Ela perguntou, um pouco preocupada.

Rachel balançou a cabeça e moveu uma mão de suas costas para seu rosto. "Parece que eu não estou gostando?" Ela uniu seus lábios suavemente algumas vezes antes de aprofundar o beijo e puxar sua namorada para perto, querendo senti-la mais do que nunca. Quinn suspirou e deslizou sua língua de encontro a da morena ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos subiram pelas laterais do corpo dela.

"Eu te amo." Rachel sentiu Quinn falar contra seus lábios antes de quebrar o beijo. "Rachel..." As mãos da loira, que antes haviam subido, começaram a descer enquanto Quinn se afastava. A violoncelista pressionou um beijo entre seu umbigo e a bainha de sua calcinha e a cantora sentiu o algodão macio ser puxado para baixo lentamente.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados enquanto Quinn a despia por completo e quando finalmente voltou a abri-los, Rachel percebeu que não era a única que estava totalmente nua. Seus olhos viajaram pelo corpo da loira, parando no espaço descoberto entre suas pernas. Ela sentiu uma vontade arrebatadora de estender o braço e tocar o sexo de sua namorada, seus olhos se levantaram para encontrar os dourados e ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar impossivelmente.

Quinn também corava e mordia o lábio enquanto analisava o corpo da morena, sentindo o calor entre suas pernas aumentar de forma considerável. Ela voltou a deitar, dessa vez de lado, ao lado de sua namorada. Rachel puxou a coberta que estava amontoada na parede para cima delas e elas permaneceram em silêncio, abraçadas por um logo momento, ocasionalmente trocando pequenos beijos e carícias delicadas.

Seus olhos não se desgrudaram em momento nenhum, suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e elas se encontravam completamente perdidas uma na outra, ambas tentando memorizar o momento e absorver todo o significado dele. Rachel sentiu os dedos de Quinn percorrerem seu quadril e antecipou o que iria acontecer a seguir, ela espelhou os movimentos de sua namorada, acariciando o quadril da loira também, movendo o toque para o topo de suas coxas e finalmente para o ponto muito quente e úmido entre suas pernas.

Ambas expiraram ao mesmo tempo, rindo suavemente ao perceberem que haviam esquecido de respirar nos últimos segundos.

"Você está muito quente..." Sussurrou a morena, percorrendo a umidade da loira com a ponta dos dedos e fazendo-a tremer.

"Você também, meu amor..." Quinn respondeu, encostando seu nariz na ponta do da cantora e a beijando demoradamente, encontrando seu clitóris e pressionando uma vez antes de circulá-lo devagar.

O gemido de Rachel se perdeu dentro de sua boca e a morena se apressou em fazer o mesmo por ela, percorrendo o ponto da loira que mais pulsava com a ponta do dedo médio. Quinn deixou que um som roco escapasse de sua garganta e Rachel sorriu, beijando sua mandíbula.

"Eu acho que esse é o meu som favorito no mundo inteiro."

"Mmmmnn..." A loira repetiu o som involuntariamente.

"Exatamente." Rachel falou em seu ouvido.

Quinn parou o que estava fazendo e abraçou a morena com força, virando de barriga para cima de modo que sua namorada estivesse deitada sobre o seu peito. "Eu amo os teus olhos..." A loira proclamou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos escuros. "E o seu nariz..." Ela cutucou o nariz da diva suavemente. "E a tua boca..." Ela uniu seus lábios. "Você é linda, Rachel."

A morena não conseguiu não sorrir. Ela tinha vontade de chorar e de rir ao mesmo tempo, ela não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo, mas o seu corpo inteiro estava quente de uma forma tão boa... Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras se perderam quando os dedos da loira voltaram a percorrer sua umidade, passando por seu clitóris e contornando a sua entrada com habilidade, mas também com gentileza.

"Tudo bem?" Quinn perguntou baixinho, estudando seu rosto com cuidado enquanto deslizava a ponta de seu indicador para dentro da morena. Os lábios da cantora se partiram em um gemido silencioso e seus olhos se fecharam.

"Espera, Quinn..." Ela falou ofegante, tentando lutar contra a necessidade de mover os quadris junto com os dedos de sua namorada.

"O que foi? Está doendo?" A loira perguntou preocupada, prestes a puxar sua mão de volta.

"Não, Deus, não! Eu..." Ela respirou tremulamente. "Eu quero... Eu também quero que você sinta o que eu estou sentindo, eu queria..." Ela desviou o olhar dos olhos dourados, sem saber como completar a frase.

Quinn entendeu o que ela quis dizer e usou a mão esquerda para acariciar o braço de sua namorada, percorrendo a parte interna de seu pulso com o polegar antes de guiar os dedos dela para sua própria entrada.

Rachel perdeu o fôlego quando sentiu as paredes internas de Quinn se fecharem possessivamente sobre seus dígitos. Ela nunca havia imaginado que seus dedos pudessem ser tão sensíveis.

"Isso é bom?" Ela perguntou timidamente depois de algumas tentativas de movimento. Quinn a estava fazendo sentir coisas que ela nunca havia sentido antes, coisas que não era capaz de descrever e ela queria, ela precisava, que sua namorada sentisse o mesmo.

A loira fez que sim com a cabeça, umedecendo os lábios. "Tenta fazer isso..." Ela sussurrou roucamente, curvando seus dedos dentro da morena algumas vezes e atingindo um ponto que fez o corpo inteiro da diva tremer sobre o seu.

Rachel respirou fundo, tentando se manter focada em Quinn (o que era muito difícil, considerando-se que ela já estava prestes a explodir). Ela curvou os dedos uma vez. "Assim?"

"Mhumm..." Quinn fechou os olhos, beijando seu pescoço. "Você pode ir mais rápido, se quiser..."

"Você também..." Ela respondeu suavemente, mordendo o queixo da loira e acelerando seus movimentos. "Mmmmmm.." Ela fechou os olhos com força, a palma da mão de Quinn colidia com seu clitóris e todos os pensamentos se esvaíram de sua cabeça, ela só conseguia sentir e até mesmo sentir estava se tornando demais para ela.

As duas perderam a noção de tempo, bem como o controle sobre seus movimentos, que agora eram frenéticos e desordenados. Os sons que elas emitiam inundavam o quarto, junto com o barulhinho de pele úmida contra pele úmida. A morena sentiu uma pressão começar a se formar em seu abdômen e ela sabia que estava perto de ter um orgasmo.

"Quinn..." Ela respirou, sua cabeça parecia cheia de ar, sentindo as paredes de Quinn se contraírem contra seus dedos em pequenos espasmos.

"Raaaah..." A loira não conseguia formular palavras, seu corpo todo tremia e vibrava.

Rachel percebeu que sua namorada havia atingido o clímax e essa percepção fez com que ela sentisse um frio na barriga semelhante àquele que se sente na descida de uma montanha russa. Seu corpo todo se contraiu por um momento antes de relaxar no orgasmo mais intenso que já tivera junto com outra pessoa.

Quinn continuou se movimentando contra ela por mais alguns segundos antes de remover os seus dedos. A morena não tinha forças para se manter afastada e acabou deixando seu corpo cair pesadamente sobre o da loira, que a abraçou e beijou sua têmpora.

"Quinn, isso foi..." Ela começou depois de alguns minutos em que elas recuperaram o ar. "Foi..." Ela não sabia como descrever o que sentia, mas a violoncelista pareceu entender, fazendo que sim com a cabeça e suspirando antes de beijar seus lábios.

Rachel gostava de sexo. Muito. Desde que perdera a virgindade ela se mantivera consideravelmente ativa com seus ex namorados, mas em nenhum momento ela havia sentido algo parecido com o que acabara de sentir. Fazer amor com um homem era muito diferente de fazer com uma mulher, isso ela já esperava, mas com Quinn parecera tão mais íntimo do que jamais fora... Provavelmente por ser Quinn, mas ela se sentira verdadeiramente cuidada e amada. Sexo com a loira ia muito além do ato em si, todos os momentos haviam sido intensos e ela se sentiu segura e protegida, apesar do nervosismo.

"Eu te amo, Quinn..." Ela se aconchegou a loira, descansando a cabeça em seu peito e ouvindo seu coração bater descompassadamente.

"Eu também te amo, Rachel." Ela a apertou um pouquinho. "Humm, eu acho que mais que te amo..." Ela murmurou pensativamente, amor parecia uma palavra tão pequena para englobar todas as coisas que a morena a fazia sentir.

Rachel sorriu contra seu peito, sentindo-se contente e sonolenta. "Eu adoro ouvir o seu coração bater." Ela falou fechando os olhos. "Me faz lembrar de um poema que você me mostrou uma vez..." Ela lembra da noite de natal e repete em voz alta as palavras em que pensou naquela ocasião. "Carrego seu coração comigo..."

"... eu o carrego no meu coração." Completou Quinn, sorrindo preguiçosamente. "E.E. Cummings.. Um dos meus..."

"... poemas favoritos." Rachel termina a sua frase, pressionando os lábios contra o coração de sua namorada e levantando os olhos para ela. "Acho que é um dos meus favoritos também."

"Eu não imaginei que você estivesse prestando atenção quando li ele para você... A gente recém tinha se conhecido..." A violoncelista levantou um braço para trás e apagou a luz.

"Sim..." A cantora lembrava daquele dia, fazia pouco mais de duas semanas que elas estavam dividindo o quarto e ela estava fazendo um trabalho enquanto Quinn lia um de seus livros. Ela estava sentada na parte de cima do beliche, mas as palavras que a violoncelista lera a haviam tocado profundamente.

"Não temo o destino... Você é meu destino." Quinn citou outra frase do poema. "Não quero o mundo, pois você é meu mundo..."

"Mmmm..." Rachel bocejou, sentindo os dedos da loira subindo e descendo por seu braço. "É lindo."

"É..." Ela murmurou, fechando os olhos também. "E é verdade..."

**NA: Finalmente.. :P**

** Só uma informação, existem alguns restaurantes como o que as meninas conheceram em NY, em alguns as pessoas usam vendas, em outros elas ficam no escuro e são atendidas por pessoas cegas :) (só pra constar)**

** O que vocês acharam? Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar...**

** Por favor, deixem um comentário (:**

** Resultado das audições no próximo capítulo.. **


	23. Você vai estar comigo, né?

**NA: Oi! Esse capítulo é relativamente curto, e o motivo se chama faculdade.. Queria que fosse mais comprido, mas também queria postar hoje, então não deu para escrever tudo o que eu queria.. Espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim..**

** Respondendo algumas pessoas que perguntaram, o restaurante do capítulo anterior é o **Camaje Bistro.. (Existe também o Dans Le Noir, só que nele você não é vendado, mas sim come com as luzes apagadas e é servido por garçons cegos..)

Ahh, queria agradecer a todos que Leram, Comentaram e Recomendaram À Prova de Som! Muito obrigada! Se você não leu, de uma olhada.. :)

...

10 de Janeiro – Sexta-feira

"O que você está fazendo?" Quinn perguntou, abrindo os olhos para a luz fraca que entrava da janela e encontrando grandes orbitas castanhas que a encaravam intensamente. Ela bocejou e Rachel deslizou para baixo das cobertas, deitando novamente ao seu lado e passando um braço por sua cintura.

"Sabe com o que você parece?"

"Mmmmm... Não..." A loira respondeu preguiçosamente, coçando o nariz com as costas da mão antes de olhar para sua namorada, que mordia o lábio para conter um sorriso.

"Um leãozinho..." Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos dourados, bagunçando-os ainda mais. "Um leão muito, muito bonitinho..."

Quinn sorriu preguiçosamente e beijou seu pulso. "Mmmmm... Não deveria ser uma leoa?"

Rachel fez que não, beijando a ponta de seu nariz. "Leoas não tem juba..."

"Você acabou de insultar o meu cabelo?" Perguntou a violoncelista roucamente, puxando a morena para mais perto, deslizando uma perna nua por entre as vestidas dela.

"Sim." Rachel respondeu simplesmente.

"Resposta errada, meu amor."

"Você sabe que seu cabelo é uma bagunça quando acorda..."

"Mmmmm..." Sorriu Quinn, sentindo os dedos de Rachel percorrerem seu couro cabeludo.

"Mas eu gosto dele assim..."

"Você deveria parar de fazer isso agora, se não eu vou voltar a dormir..." Murmurou a loira sentindo-se cada vez mais sonolenta com as ministrações de sua namorada em seu cabelo.

"Você pode voltar a dormir... Ainda é cedo." Rachel respondeu, se aconchegando a ela e beijando sua testa.

"Que horas são?"

"Quatro e pouco."

Quinn franziu o cenho, fechando os olhos. "O que você está fazendo acordada?"

"Eu não conseguia dormir..." Disse a cantora, puxando de leve em alguns fios loiros rebeldes, fazendo uma série de arrepios deliciosos percorrerem a espinha de sua namorada. "Os resultados da audição saem hoje..."

"Ah..." Quinn sabia disso, aquela informação estava em algum lugar dentro de seu cérebro sonolento. "Eles não vão ligar de madrugada, você sabe disso, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, mas eu quero estar preparada caso aconteça." Rachel respirou, descansando a bochecha contra sua cabeça.

"Você é maluca..." Quinn sussurrou, já meio dormindo.

"Você me ama por isso..."

"Sim..."

...

"Que musica é essa?" Rachel perguntou, entrando no quarto e colocando sua mochila da academia em cima da cadeira.

Quinn parou de tocar e levantou os olhos, arqueando uma sobrancelha no instante em que viu sua namorada. "Você não está com frio?"

"Não. Calor!" A morena respondeu, um pouco ofegante, suas bochechas realmente estavam vermelhas e Quinn podia ver um brilho de suor em sua pele. _Muita pele..._ Pensou ela, umedecendo os lábios.

"O que fizeram com você naquela academia?"

"Exercícios?"

"Sei..."

"Talvez eu tenha pego um pouco mais pesado do que o normal, ou muito... Mas eu estou me sentindo tão cheia de energia..." Ela comentou, esvaziando uma garrafinha de água com vitaminas e pegando uma toalha de cima de sua antiga cama para se secar. "Então, eu conheço essa música?"

"Hummm, não... É algo em que eu venho trabalhando há alguns dias." Quinn respondeu, passando o arco pelas cordas algumas vezes.

Rachel parou seus movimentos. "Como uma composição? Própria? Por que você não me falou sobre isso?"

"Eu falei, é a música do Adam."

"Oh... Posso escutar?"

"Hummm... Eu não queria mostrar para ninguém até que estivesse pronta." A loira deu de ombros, tamborilando os dedos no casco do Cello.

"Nem pra mim?" Pediu a cantora, fazendo um beicinho.

"Nãnã..."

Rachel largou a toalha e apertou seu rabo de cavalo, sorrindo sedutoramente para sua namorada. "Tem certeza?" Sua voz adquiriu um tom mais grave e seus olhos brilharam em determinação.

"Absoluta." Quinn falou firmemente, fingindo não se afetar pela mudança na morena.

A cantora se aproximou e levantou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, unindo seus lábios brevemente e permitindo que sua língua brincasse com a da loira por um segundo. Quinn tinha gosto de café e geleia de mirtilo.

A violoncelista largou o violoncelo para levar uma mão a cintura de Rachel, ela apertou a pele úmida exposta pelo top que a morena usava e a cantora gemeu suavemente.

"Não." Quinn sussurrou contra seus lábios, fazendo com que Rachel se afastasse abruptamente.

"Você é muito sem graça, Fabray..." Ela murmurou, virando-se para a escrivaninha e pescando o iPhone de dentro da mochila.

Nenhuma chamada ainda.

Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado.

"Relaxa, eles vão ligar." A loira falou gentilmente enquanto guardava seu instrumento junto com algumas partituras dentro do estojo.

"Eles me ligaram às 8 para os Callbacks, já são 9:30, Quinn. Isso não é um bom sinal." Ela retrucou, encarando seu telefone com toda a intensidade, como que mandando mensagens psíquicas para que ele tocasse.

Quinn riu baixinho da cara que sua namorada fazia e se aproximou sorrateiramente, tirando o celular das mãos dela em um movimento rápido.

"Quiiiinn!" Rachel exclamou, batendo o pé e tentando pegar o aparelho de volta.

A loira levantou o telefone para longe do alcance da morena e sorriu em sua direção. "Eu devolvo depois que você tomar banho."

"Não! Eu não vou tomar banho! E se eles ligarem enquanto eu estiver lá dentro e não ouvir tocar e perder a oportunidade e..." Ela começou a hiperventilar e Quinn se inclinou para a frente, interrompendo-a com um beijinho estralado nos lábios.

"Se eles ligarem, eu pego o recado."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada. Eles provavelmente só vão ligar de tarde e você sabe disso." Ela falou como se tivesse certeza e Rachel meio que acreditou no que ela dizia. "Agora banho."

"Ok..." Ela respondeu, um pouco contrariada e apertando os lábios como uma criança emburrada antes de entrar no banheiro.

Quinn só abaixou a mão quando Rachel começou a cantar. Então respirou suavemente, contemplando a proteção de tela do telefone (a foto tirada na frente do teatro Gershwin) por um minuto antes de larga-lo em cima da escrivaninha.

No instante em que ela se virou para arrumar a cama, o celular disparou a tocar. Quinn congelou, girando em seus calcanhares e encarando o aparelho com olhos arregalados.

O número que piscava na tela era desconhecido e ela lançou um olhar para a porta fechado do banheiro antes de atender.

"Alô..."

...

Quinn tinha razão, pensou Rachel, em manda-la tomar banho. Ela se sentia mais relaxada, os nós de tensão em suas costas pareciam se dissipar com a água quente e a sensação era bem distrativa.

Ela até mesmo começou a cantar depois de uns dois minutos. Uma música do John Mayer que havia entrado no shuffle de seu iPod mais cedo naquela manhã.

Ela fechou os olhos e começou a enxaguar o shampoo cuidadosamente. Ela estava prestes a aplicar o condicionador quando a porta de vidro do box se abriu e ela levou um susto, não havendo percebido a porta do banheiro se abrir em primeiro lugar.

"Quinn!" Ela exclamou, se cobrindo instintivamente com as mãos antes de perceber que não precisava realmente se esconder.

"Rachel!" A loira tinha um sorriso desarmador nos lábios e por um segundo a morena esqueceu o que estava fazendo, se perdendo nos olhos dourados. O momento se perdeu quando Quinn deu um passo para dentro do box, completamente vestida e encharcando suas meias.

"Quinn! As suas roupas!" A morena arregalou os olhos, dando um passo para trás para que sua namorada pudesse caber também no pequeno espaço. A blusa cor de rosa que Quinn usava rapidamente se tornou transparente, grudando em seu corpo e seus jeans escureceram com a água, mas a loira continuava sorrindo sem se importar.

"Rachel... Você conseguiu!" Ela falou, sua voz soava como uma risada e Rachel a encarou franzindo o cenho.

"O que?"

Quinn apenas continuou sorrindo e a puxou para um abraço inesperado, entrando totalmente embaixo do fluxo de água. Rachel perdeu o fôlego ao sentir as mãos espalmadas da loira na base de sua coluna e o tecido áspero de suas roupas contra sua pele nua, mas o que teve maior efeito sobre ela foram as palavras a seguir sussurradas em seu ouvido.

"Você conseguiu a Dominique, Rach.. Meu amor, você conseguiu!"

Ela literalmente parou de respirar, seus lábios se partiram e Quinn se afastou um pouquinho, surpresa com a falta de palavras de sua namorada.

A primeira coisa que ela disse quando se recuperou fez a violoncelista revirar os olhos com um sorriso.

"Eu falei que eles iam ligar quando eu estivesse no banho..." Ela olhou para a parede atrás da cabeça de Quinn e sorriu consigo mesma. "Isso é real?"

A loira fez que sim com a cabeça, ela não conseguia parar de sorrir para sua namorada.

Olhos castanhos se tornaram sérios de repente e encontraram os seus. "Você não está brincando, não é mesmo?"

Quinn fez que não com a cabeça e mechas loiras escurecidas pela água grudaram em seu rosto.

"S-será que não foi uma brincadeira, talvez a Anita..."

"Não." A violoncelista a interrompeu, apertando seu ombro suavemente. "Rachel... Você conseguiu o papel. Você está na Broadway!"

"Off-Broadway." Ela corrigiu, mais por força do habito do que qualquer outra coisa. "Eu sou uma atriz..." Ela murmurou sem acreditar.

"Você sempre foi uma atriz..." Quinn desceu as mãos por seus braços e entrelaçou seus dedos.

"Sim, mas agora é de verdade... Eu não consigo acreditar." Ela riu nervosamente, encontrando os olhos esverdeados com os seus.

"Você vai ser a melhor atriz que Nova York já viu.."

"Meu nome vai estar na marquise..."

"E nos Play Bills..."

"E cartazes..."

"E camisetas.."

"E eu vou dar autógrafos!" Seus olhos brilharam.

"E entrevistas!" Quinn concordou, tão entusiasmada quanto ela própria.

"Eu vou ter fãs de verdade!" Rachel apertou suas mãos. "E você vai estar comigo, né? Durante tudo isso?"

"Com uma câmera na mão!" Concordou a loira, dando um passo para frente e mais uma vez entrando embaixo do fluxo de água. (Rachel havia esquecido completamente que elas estavam embaixo do chuveiro.) "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Rach..." Ela murmurou, se inclinando para beijá-la profundamente. Os braços da morena envolveram seu pescoço e acariciaram sua nuca e suas próprias mãos apertavam a pele bronzeada totalmente exposta.

"Quinn..?" Rachel se afastou um pouquinho, beijando seu queixo e olhando em seus olhos antes de continuar. "Você está usando roupas demais..."

Quinn olhou para o próprio corpo e arregalou os olhos, como se só agora percebesse que havia entrado no chuveiro completamente vestida. Então ela analisou o corpo de Rachel, envolvido apenas pela fumaça que se formava dentro do box graças a água quente e engoliu com dificuldade.

"Eu acho que você pode ter razão..."

Rachel ajudou sua namorada a se livrar das roupas (o que foi consideravelmente complexo, já que elas estavam grudadas a pele de porcelana) e elas tomaram banho juntas pela primeira vez (só banho, realmente).

A morena sorriu e molhou o sabonete amarelinho da loira antes de passar a barra úmida por sua pele cuidadosamente, cobrindo todo o corpo dela com uma espuma perfumada. Rachel amava aquele cheiro... Era tão Quinn, a fazia lembrar de todas as coisas que ela amava e daquela primeira noite em que haviam dividido o quarto, quando abraçara a ovelhinha de pelúcia enquanto a loira tomava banho.

Ela sorriu quando a violoncelista tirou o sabonete de baunilha de suas mãos e o usou para lavá-la também. O que elas estavam fazendo naquele momento poderia ser extremamente sexual para a maioria das pessoas e de certa forma era, mas acima de tudo era íntimo, no sentido de se expor totalmente uma a outra. E inocente, por que estar junto naquele momento, trocando carícias gentis e brincando com a água, era tudo o que elas precisavam.

"Você está linda.." Murmurou Rachel com uma risadinha, se afastando de sua namorada para analisar o moicano que havia feito nos cabelos dela com a espuma do shampoo.

Quinn arqueou as sobrancelhas e modificou um pouco sua postura, engrossando a voz. "E ai, baby? Que tal conhecer a caverna do Puckassaurus?"

"Que horror! Você soou exatamente como o Noah!" Rachel riu mais uma vez, puxando a loira para baixo da água, desmanchando o penteado. "Pronto, agora tenho minha namorada de volta... Muito melhor..."

A loira riu também, se inclinando para um beijo enquanto a cantora enxaguava seus cabelos. Elas ficaram brincando e cantando e conversando em baixo do chuveiro até que a pele de suas mãos se tornou completamente enrugada e o teto começou a pingar e respirar se tornou quase impossível dentro do cubículo cheio de vapor.

"Levanta os braços..." Pediu Quinn, segurando uma toalha cheia de florzinhas. O banheiro estava completamente alagado por causa de suas roupas, então elas não se importaram em molhar um pouco mais. Rachel levantou os braços com um sorriso e deixou que a violoncelista lhe envolvesse com a toalha fofinha.

Elas se secaram rapidamente, ainda conversando sobre os planos para aquela semana e sobre o quanto a vida da pequena morena iria mudar agora que ela tinha um trabalho de verdade para acompanhar as aulas, que não eram poucas.

"Mas vai valer a pena. É o meu sonho e, junto com todas as coisas que aconteceram este ano... Eu estou tão feliz." Comentou Rachel, escorando-se na pia e penteando os cabelos molhados enquanto Quinn pendurava as roupas que pingavam pelo banheiro. A morena a observou por um segundo, contemplando o modo como a toalha bordô contrastava contra a pele muito branca de sua namorada.

"Nós devíamos fazer isso mais vezes." Quinn sugeriu sorrindo ao encontrar o seu olhar. Ela se aproximou e roubou a escova da mão da diva, penteando seus próprios cabelos para trás, fazendo com que as ondas que se formavam desaparecessem.

"Mmmm.. Eu concordo..." Rachel a abraçou de lado e beijou seu ombro suavemente, espiando o reflexo no espelho, que já estava um pouco menos embaçado graças a fresta que a loira havia aberto na janela. Sua boca subiu pelo pescoço delicado de Quinn, depositando beijinhos na pele ainda úmida até chegar ao seu ouvido. "Mas você seca o banheiro." Ela sussurrou, antes de se afastar e marchar para dentro do quarto, deixando a loira sozinha com seu próprio reflexo indignado.

...

"Isso foi rápido..." Rachel murmurou, fechando seu sutiã antes de olhar para sua namorada.

"O banheiro pode secar sozinho." Quinn deu de ombros soltando a toalha e pendurando-a na porta do armário. "Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer agora.."

Os olhos da morena escureceram perceptivelmente e ela engoliu com dificuldade, vendo a violoncelista vestir sua roupa íntima preta lentamente. "É mesmo?"

A loira fez que sim, vestindo uma camiseta branca de magas longas e um moletom cinza com NYU escrito em azul marinho na frente. "Você acabou de conseguir seu primeiro papel! Nós temos que comemorar!" Ela vestiu um novo par de jeans e piscou para a morena. "Vamos almoçar, aonde você quiser.. Por minha conta."

"Aonde eu quiser?" Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas, sua voz saiu abafada pelo suéter de unicórnios (que havia ganho de Santana de aniversário) que vestia.

"Mhum..." A loira passou uma mão pelos cabelos úmidos de sua namorada, acariciando seu rosto suavemente. "Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, meu amor..."

Rachel sorriu e beijou sua boca, bem de leve a principio, mas então o beijo se aprofundou e ela gemeu baixinho ao sentir a língua de Quinn deslizando contra a sua. Alguém bateu na porta, mas nenhuma das duas fez menção de parar com os beijos, concordando silenciosamente em ignorar quem quer que fosse.

"_Quinn?"_ Veio uma voz do outro lado da porta.

"_Tem certeza que você anotou o número certo?"_

"_Foi ela que anotou... Quem erraria o número do próprio quarto?"_

Quinn grunhiu, se afastando um pouquinho da morena.

"Anita?" Rachel chamou, sem se mover.

"_Aha! É aqui mesmo!"_ A voz de Annie passou pela porta.

"Eu tinha esquecido completamente do Adam... Tínhamos combinado de trabalhar a música dele hoje..." Sussurrou Quinn.

"_Será que alguém pode abrir para a gente?"_

"_Annie! Elas podem estar fazendo... outras coisas." _Adam falou baixinho, mas as duas meninas ouviram claramente.

"Podemos adiar a nossa comemoração pra mais tarde?" Quinn murmurou, olhando em seus olhos.

Rachel hesitou por um segundo. "Acho que sim... Você já tinha compromissos, e ele trouxe a Anita, eu não quero esfregar minha vitória na cara dela."

"_Rachel! Eu sei que vocês estão aí! E também sei que você conseguiu a Dominique, eu não me importo com isso!"_

"_Anita!"_

A morena apertou os lábios. "Ou talvez eu queira..." Ela piscou para Quinn. "Só um pouquinho..."

Quinn riu, apertando sua cintura levemente antes de soltar. "Eu deveria atender." Ela falou em um tom um pouco mais alto.

"_Sim, por favor!"_

...

**NA: Gostaram? Por favor COMENTEM..**

**Próximo capítulo, música da Quinn e algo que pode levar a conflitos futuros..**

**Deem uma olhada em À Prova de Som..**

**Abraços!**


	24. Eu Sou Especial

**NA: Não é um capítulo longo e também não é dos mais cheios de acontecimentos, mas estou passando por um sério bloqueio criativo com relação a essa história..**

** Enfim, espero não desapontá-los.. :P**

** Só pra constar, pelos meus cálculos, teremos apenas mais 6 capítulos.. :D**

** Uma leitora pediu que eu escrevesse uma história **_**Quinn Aluna e Rachel Professora.**_** Vocês gostariam de ler algo assim? Tenho algumas ideias e talvez sirva pra me destravar um pouco.. :P**

** Desculpem a demora e por favor, comentem..**

** ...**

"... foi isso que me disseram hoje de manhã. Achei um pouco estranho, mas fiquei curiosa."

"Papel especial... _Eu_ estou curiosa.." Rachel apontou, olhando para os paralelepípedos que constituíam a parte do campus que o grupo atravessava.

Quinn e Adam caminhavam um pouco a frente, conversando em voz baixa enquanto Anita explicava para Rachel sobre a ligação que havia recebido mais cedo naquele dia.

"Você tem alguma ideia do que possa ser?" Perguntou Rachel, levantando os olhos para sua amiga e não conseguindo evitar que uma pontada de inveja percorresse seu corpo. O que era idiota por que afinal, ela era a personagem principal.

"Não sei.. Eles disseram que eu era fisicamente parecida demais com Travis para personificar a Dominique, então talvez seja uma irmã, ou algo assim." Anita deu de ombros. Enquanto Rachel descobria sobre seu sucesso nas audições, a outra morena recebia seu próprio telefonema, com noticias um pouco diferentes.

Acontece que os produtores realmente haviam gostado dela e não queriam que seu talento fosse desperdiçado, então os roteiristas foram convocados e estavam trabalhando em criar um novo papel, exclusivamente para ela.

"Pensando agora," Continuou Annie, "ele comentou alguma coisa sobre ter gostado do nosso entrosamento..."

"Nosso entrosamento, você diz entre nós duas?" Rachel gesticulou entre elas com olhos arregalados, tentando decifrar o mistério do possível novo personagem.

"Mhum..." Ela murmurou distraidamente, seus olhos caindo em Adam e Quinn. "Você acha que precisamos sentir ciúmes?" Ela questionou de repente e a pequena morena franziu o cenho.

"O que?" Ela seguiu o olhar de Anita para sua namorada e riu suavemente. "Se Adam fosse uma garota, talvez." Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Annie fez uma careta. "Eu nunca vi meu namorado tão ansioso antes e Quinn é..." Ela contemplou o perfil da loira, que tinha parado na frente de um prédio e conversava com uma menina muito baixinha. "... simplesmente estonteante." Ela expirou.

"Ela é..." Rachel concordou suavemente.

"Sinceramente, nunca imaginei que alguém na vida real pudesse ter uma aparência assim, você já viu os olhos dela?"

Os lábios da pequena morena se apertaram. "É impressão minha ou você está babando em cima da minha namorada?"

Os olhos coloridos de Anita se afastaram para o chão momentaneamente e seu rosto esquentou, tornando-se tão vermelho quanto o suéter que Rachel usava. "Não... Não! Quero dizer, eu sou completamente hetero, já fiz meus experimentos e tenho certeza disso, é só que..." Ela limpou a garganta, sentindo-se um pouco retardada no momento. "... Quinn é tão bonita..."

Rachel riu abertamente, jogando a cabeça para trás no momento em que elas alcançaram o prédio onde Adam e a violoncelista haviam parado. "Devo sentir ciúmes?" Ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, piscando para Annie, que conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelha.

"Está tudo bem?" A voz suave e levemente rouca de Quinn interrompeu a brincadeira. A loira apoiou uma mão no ombro de Anita em preocupação.

"É, sim, tudo." A menina dos olhos coloridos falou rapidamente. "Simplesmente fantástico.." Ela murmurou, se afastando do toque da loira e lançando um olhar irritado para a pequena morena antes de seguir Adam para dentro do prédio.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou Quinn, um pouco confusa.

"Nós estávamos falando sobre você." Sorriu Rachel se espichando para beijar seus lábios e entrelaçando seus dedos alegremente.

"Sobre mim?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Posso saber o que?"

"Nada de mais..." A morena relaxou seu corpo contra o da loira quando elas voltaram a caminhar, seguindo o outro casal e a menina baixinha pelos corredores do prédio da música. "Só o quanto você é linda..."

...

O grupo entrou em uma das salas do terceiro e ultimo andar que parecia com um estúdio de gravação, só que grande e repleto de instrumentos e mesas cheias de botões. Quinn largou sua mochila em cima do banco do piano e agradeceu a menina que havia aberto a sala antes de fechar a porta.

"Woow.." Rachel estendeu a mão para uma harpa grande e elegante a sua direita.

Quinn riu baixinho enquanto pescava partituras de dentro da mochila. "Faz séculos que eu não toco harpa..."

O queixo da pequena morena caiu e ela olhou incrédula para sua namorada. "Você... Por que você nunca me fala essas coisas?"

A loira encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se corar e limpando a garganta.

"Eu... Er... Não sei?" Ela falou em tom de pergunta, desviando os olhos de Rachel para Adam e se endireitando um pouco. "Enfim, eu escrevi algumas hipóteses com violoncelo e violino para a sua música e queria ver o que você acha. Minha ideia é gravar as duas versões e sobrepô-las com a música cantada, só pra ter uma noção de como ficaria, mas ainda tem muito a fazer e mixagem não é o meu forte, então a gente precisaria encontrar alguém que pudesse fazer isso pra gente." Ela falou para Adam, enquanto conferia a afinação do violoncelo da sala.

Adam concordou e Quinn então fechou os olhos, inundando o aposento com música.

...

"Eu não sei se devo ficar irritada com a Quinn por não me mostrar suas composições..."

"Se serve de consolo, eu nunca tinha ouvido nenhuma música do Adam até hoje."

"E ela é tão boa!" Rachel continuou seu debate, que era mais interno do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Ela é..." Anita concordou, lançando um olhar para a loira que conversava com seu namorado.

"E eu vou ter que fazer ela tocar harpa pra mim um dia desses..."

"Eu acho que você não deveria ficar brava com ela por não mostrar... Quinn parece ser naturalmente mais quieta, ela não parece o tipo de pessoa que se abre facilmente."

"Ela não é... Mas ela tem tanto talento.. A melodia ficou linda, a letra também." Ela prendeu uma mecha escura de cabelo atrás da orelha e o sorriso que curvou seus lábios naquele momento só podia ser descrito como completamente apaixonado. "Às vezes eu acho que posso estar sufocando ela com meu talento e minha obsessão por ser a melhor, mas então eu a ouço tocar e não existem palavras para descrever o que a música dela me faz sentir."

Anita não respondeu. Ela não sabia como.

"É mais forte do que o que sinto quando estou no palco, é mais forte do que senti quando ganhamos as Nacionais com o Glee Club, é... Eu acho que nunca amei alguém dessa maneira."

A menina dos olhos coloridos sorriu. "E da pra ver que ela te ama de volta."

...

O grupo passou o resto da tarde gravando e fazendo modificações no Ipad da loira até que conseguiram sincronizar todos os tempos e fazer com que a demo inicial ficasse relativamente decente. Adam e Anita se despediram e as meninas voltaram para o quarto, mãos dadas balançando suavemente entre elas e sorrisos gêmeos em seus rostos.

"Eu ainda te devo uma celebração..." Quinn comentou ao fechar a porta. "Aonde você quer jantar?"

"Você sabe que a celebração não vai ser só pra mim hoje a noite, não é mesmo?" Rachel perguntou baixinho, enganchando seus dedos nos passadores de cinto da calça da loira. "Você é incrivelmente talentosa, Quinn."

Quinn corou e mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, desviando os olhos para o suéter de unicórnios que sua namorada usava.

"Eu acho que nunca te falei isso antes, mas é verdade." A morena continuou, beijando sua boca suavemente. "Sua música é linda..."

A violoncelista sorriu e abraçou o pescoço da cantora, massageando sua nuca gentilmente. "Aonde você quer jantar?" Ela pediu mais uma vez.

Rachel deu de ombros. "Qualquer lugar." Ela não se importava realmente, querendo apenas ficar com Quinn.

A loira beijou o espaço entre suas sobrancelhas. "Eu só vou trocar de roupa..."

...

Elas chegaram no restaurante meia hora depois, um lugar chamado Caravan of Dreams. Quinn havia passado por ele algumas vezes e alguém um dia comentara que servia pratos vegans e vegetarianos e o ambiente sempre a atraíra. Era o tipo de lugar aonde se ia com alguém especial e até aquele momento, ela nunca havia considerado alguém especial o bastante para levar até lá.

Estava lotado, como era de se esperar, mas tinha um pequeno bar e música ao vivo e as meninas aguardaram pacientemente por quase uma hora para conseguir uma mesa. A luz era baixa e elas balançavam abraçadas no ritmo da música. Rachel alisava a manta de Quinn, puxando alguns fios soltos enquanto a loira tamborilava os dedos na base de sua coluna no ritmo da música quando elas foram chamadas.

O ambiente era acolhedor e fazia jus ao nome 'Caravana dos Sonhos'.

Tudo lá dentro parecia mágico, ou surreal. Pontos de luzinhas coloridas haviam sido instalados em lugares estratégicos e a decoração era rústica, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante. E a comida também era simplesmente fantástica.

Elas conversaram, riram juntas e fizeram um brinde com uma bebida chamada Angel's Delight (um suco estranho, mas muito bom que Quinn nunca teria pedido se Rachel não tivesse sugerido) e comemoraram as pequenas mudanças que chegavam junto com o ano que estava começando. Desde seu relacionamento até o show e a parceria entre a loira e Adam.

"Falando nisso, eu conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar com a mixagem..."

"Hum?" Rachel estava com a boca cheia, mas Quinn entendeu seu olhar questionador.

"Er... Eu não quero que você pense nada sobre isso, ok?"

A morena franziu o cenho, mas concordou.

"Não tenho muitos colegas que trabalhem com mixagem, acho que a minha turma tende mais para o clássico e entre os que sabem..." Ela limpou a garganta. "Você ficaria muito brava se a Nicole entrasse no projeto com a gente?"

Rachel não respondeu, apenas piscou algumas vezes.

"Rach?"

"Nicole? A sua ex, você quer dizer?" A morena perguntou devagar, sem saber o que fazer com aquela informação.

"É..." Quinn se inclinou para frente e cobriu a mão de sua namorada com a sua. "Mas eu não vou falar com ela se não estiver OK com você."

Rachel engoliu, sentindo algo que não era exatamente ciúmes, mas que também não deixava de ser. Ela respirou fundo e analisou o rosto da violoncelista. "Eu confio em você." Ela falou finalmente, empurrando a sensação de alarme para longe, tentando não imaginar todas as coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer se ela se deixasse levar por sentimentos possessivos.

Quinn inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Eu te amo." Ela murmurou, acariciando o pulso da morena.

"Eu sei..." Suspirou Rachel, forçando um sorriso. "Você pode falar com ela, eu não me importo."

A loira entrelaçou seus dedos e puxou a mão da cantora para seus lábios, depositando um beijinho na dobra de seus dedos. O gesto fez Rachel sorrir e ela sorriu de volta. "Obrigada."

Elas voltaram a jantar, entrando facilmente no clima leve que o restaurante proporcionava, mas uma parte da mente da morena não conseguiu se desligar de Nicole.

...

"No que você está pensando?" Quinn perguntou suavemente, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos e sedosos de sua namorada.

Elas haviam acabado de fazer amor e a pequena morena tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas embaixo das cobertas e a mão dela subiu do quadril de Quinn para a lateral de seu seio, se demorando nas costelas, como se estivesse contando-as.

Ela pressionou os lábios contra a pele muito clara da garganta de Quinn antes de proclamar em um suspiro. "Não está tudo bem."

A loira fechou os olhos e encostou a ponta do nariz na testa da morena, adivinhando seus pensamentos. "Nicole?" Ela sentiu sua namorada concordar com a cabeça e o indicador dela circulou seu mamilo suavemente, fazendo um pequeno arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

"Eu confio em você, Quinn." Rachel falou baixinho, sua respiração fazendo cocegas no pescoço da violoncelista. "Mas realmente não gosto dela. E a ideia de vocês duas juntas, sozinhas no mesmo cômodo..." Seu corpo se contraiu e os braços de Quinn envolveram-na carinhosamente, puxando-a ainda mais para perto.

"Vem comigo." Ela falou simplesmente, beijando as pálpebras fechadas da cantora, que se abriram ao ouvir aquilo.

Rachel libertou seu braço que estava preso entre elas e levou uma mão ao rosto da loira, acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar. "Eu não quero que você pense que eu não confio em você..."

"Eu sei que você confia, meu amor... Mas eu quero que você venha comigo mesmo assim." A morena uniu seus lábios algumas vezes e Quinn sorriu em seus beijos. "Você é a pessoa mais exigente que eu conheço, preciso de alguém que não tenha nada a ver com a música para opinar também..."

Os olhos da cantora se iluminaram no quarto escurecido. "Eu fiz algumas anotações..." Ela sussurrou.

Quinn riu e a beijou novamente. "Eu vi que você estava mexendo no celular enquanto passávamos a música hoje a tarde."

Rachel corou e escondeu o rosto nos cabelos de sua namorada. "Eu não tenho nada para mudar no seu trabalho. Acho que ficou perfeito. Só... O tempo parece acelerado demais e acho que uma voz masculina casaria muito melhor com o tom grave do violoncelo..." Ela voltou a olhar para a loira, afastando os cabelos escuros que haviam bloqueado seus olhos. "Entre outras coisas..."

A violoncelista sorriu e acariciou suas costas, descendo seus dedos habilidosos por sua coluna, traçando padrões circulares na lateral de sua coxa e parando na altura de seu joelho, puxando uma perna bronzeada para cima do próprio quadril, fazendo com que seus corpos se aproximassem ainda mais em um abraço íntimo.

"Eu nunca me senti tão confortável com alguém como me sinto com você, sabia?" Ela podia sentir a umidade remanescente entre as pernas de sua namorada e o corpo dela era tão quente contra o seu... "Ninguém nunca fez com que eu me sentisse tão bem."

Rachel sorriu e mordeu o lábio da loira suavemente, traçando a mordida com a ponta da língua logo em seguida. "Eu sou especial." Ela sussurrou em um tom convencido.

"Muito especial." Quinn concordou imediatamente, pressionando pequenos beijos preguiçosos em seu rosto.

Elas pararam de conversar e permaneceram apenas abraçadas até que Rachel quebrou o silencio.

"Eu não me responsabilizo pelas consequências de um possível ataque de ciúmes perto da Nicole."

"Se comporte..." Quinn respondeu sem abrir os olhos, sentindo os dedos da pequena morena abrindo e fechando contra seu peito nervosamente.

"Não sei se consigo... Ela é tão irritante."

"Ela não é uma má pessoa."

"Ela foi má com você."

"Nosso relacionamento sempre foi um assunto delicado. Não é culpa dela que tenhamos acabado como acabamos." A loira falou suavemente, apertando Rachel contra si.

"Eu discordo." A cantora bocejou. "E o nariz plastificado me incomoda profundamente."

Quinn abriu um olho. "Ela nunca fez plástica no nariz."

"Eu sei, mais um motivo para não gostar dela." Murmurou a morena, fazendo o peito da loira tremer em uma risadinha.

"Eu amo o seu nariz." Comentou a violoncelista, mordendo a ponta dele suavemente. "Quer ouvir um segredo?"

Rachel fez que sim.

"O nariz é de verdade, mas as orelhas, nem tanto..."

A cantora sorriu em seu ombro. "Eu sabia!"

Quinn também sorriu, permitindo que suas pálpebras se fechassem novamente.

...

**NA: Próximo capítulo: Nicole, Puck retorna eeee Rachel recebe as alterações de roteiro que incluem o personagem da Anita... Pretendo atualizar semana que vem, então, stay tuned.. **

** Deem uma olhada em 'Um Desastre', one shot que publiquei semana passada.. :)**

** E por favor, comentem..**


End file.
